HALF OF MY HEART (KYUMIN)
by Incredible Cholee 137
Summary: Kyuhyun sudah mengetahui identitas Vincent Lee sebenarnya, tetapi semua sudah berantakan. peristiwa-peristiwa masa lalu yang baru diketahui oleh Kyuhyun pun hanya membuat rasa bersalahnya semakin besar. Lalu bagaimana Kyuhyun memperbaiki semua? Chapter 8 is up! BOYS LOVE. KYUMIN
1. Chapter 1

**HALF OF MY HEART**

**Kyuhyun and Sungmin**

**KyuMin**

**They belong to each other**

**The storyline is mine**

**PLAGIARISM IS ****NOT ALLOWED**

**Casts: Super Junior, Dongbangshinki, Sonyeosidae**

**Genre: Drama, Romance, little Angst**

**WARNING: BOYS LOVE, IF YOU READ DON'T BASH, TYPO**

**xxx**

* * *

><p>"Oh sial!"<p>

Umpatan pelan keluar dari bibir menawan pemuda yang mengenakan seragam sekolah tingkat atas yang terkenal di Seoul. Tangannya yang mengepal menghantam setir kemudinya. Baru saja ia menemukan mobil Lamborghini melaju di jalanan, membuat gelegak darah mudanya yang penuh persaingan meningkat. Sehingga ia mengajak mobil mewah yang setipe dengan mobilnya itu berlomba kecepatan di jalanan Seoul yang lumayan padat sepagi ini.

Cho Kyuhyun, pemuda itu tidak pernah terkalahkan dalam hal apapun, dan oleh siapapun. Tapi pengemudi Lamborghini tadi ternyata mampu mengungguli Kyuhyun. Memiliki ketrampilan mengemudi yang enggan diakui oleh Kyuhyun, tetapi lebih unggul darinya. Membuatnya harus terperangkap diam karena lampu lalu lintas yang berwarna merah. Tertinggal jauh dari musuh jalanannya tadi.

Ketika lampu lalu lintas berwarna hijau, Kyuhyun menginjak pedal gasnya dalam-dalam harus menjadi yang terdepan kali ini. Mengejar ketertinggalannya dari mobil mewah tadi. Tetapi hingga ia tiba di depan gerbang sekolahnya, ia tidak menemukan mobil yang ia maksud. Membuatnya terpaksa menyimpan dongkol di hatinya. Setidaknya Lamborghini Reventon adalah mobil langkah di Seoul, ia pasti akan bisa menemukan pemilik mobil itu nanti. Kyuhyun melajukan kendarannya pelan ke arah parkir khusus di sekolahnya. Kyuhyun adalah siswa khusus, putra tunggal dari pemilik sekolah. Membuatnya memiliki kemudahan untuk memperoleh fasilitas istimewa di sekolahnya.

Kyuhyun keluar dari mobilnya, membanting pintunya dengan kencang. Dua sahabatnya yang menunggu di mobil masing-masing mengerut heran melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang tidak biasa. Tan Hangeng, kakak kelasnya yang berasal dari China, menghampiri Kyuhyun kemudian menghantam bahunya.

"Ada apa denganmu sepagi ini?" tanya Hangeng disambut ringisan nyeri dari mulut Kyuhyun.

Kim Youngwoon, atau yang sering dipanggil Kangin karena kekuatannya, juga berjalan mendekat ke arah Hangeng dan Kyuhyun. Ikut masuk ke dalam pembicaraan mereka.

"Aku menemukan Lamborghini Reventon di jalanan tadi, dan dia mampu membalapku," jawab Kyuhyun dingin.

"Wow aku pikir hanya kau yang memiliki Reventon, ternyata ada yang lain dan mampu mengalahkanmu?" Kangin tertawa kencang, meski Kyuhyun memandangnya dengan bengis.

Dengan kesal Kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkan dua sahabatnya, diikuti dengan Hangeng yang menatap tajam ke arah Kangin. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya mengedikkan bahunya, pura-pura tidak mengetahui kesalahannya. Ia pun berjalan mengekor dua temannya yang sudah mendahuluinya. Koridor sekolah telah sepi, karena bel masuk telah berbunyi lima menit yang lalu. Tetapi tentu tidak ada yang bisa menegur Kyuhyun dan 2 kawannya itu meskipun mereka terlambat satu jam sekalipun. Mereka bertiga tetap berjalan dengan angkuh. Berbelok ke kiri dan menaiki tangga. Kyuhyun adalah siswa kelas dua, yang berarti kelasnya berada di lantai dua. Sedangkan Hangeng dan Kangin adalah siswa kelas tiga, seharusnya kelas mereka ada di lantai satu. Tetapi sudah menjadi kebiasaan untuk mengantar adik kelasnya itu sampai di depan kelasnya sejak mereka duduk di sekolah dasar. Ya, tiga sahabat itu telah bersama sejak mereka kecil. Tidak terpisahkan hingga mereka berusia di ujung belasan tahun.

Kyuhyun tetap berjalan dengan angkuh di depan dan sesekali melihat ke belakang ke arah Hangeng dan Kangin, hingga di tikungan tangga ia tidak melihat seseorang yang berjalan menuruni tangga dengan membawa keranjang berisi bola baseball. Sehingga membuatnya menabrak orang itu dan bola-bola berserakan dari keranjangnya. Orang yang ia tabrak terjatuh menuruni 3 tangga sekaligus. Kyuhyun memandangnya, siswa yang seharusnya terlihat manis jika tidak memiliki tatanan rambut yang sedikit aneh. Maksudnya Kyuhyun tidak pernah melihat siswa sekolah tingkat atas memiliki tatanan rambut yang begitu klimis dengan garis belahannya yang setegas itu. Untung saja ia tidak mengenakan kacamata berbingkai tebal, atau itu akan menutupi mata indahnya dan hidungnya yang mancung sempurna, dan ia akan terlihat sebagai siswa nerd. Tunggu dulu, sejak kapan Kyuhyun mengamati penampilan orang lain?

"Kenapa kau diam saja, kau yang menabrakku. Tidak menolongku, setidaknya kau membantuku memunguti bola yang berserakan karena ulahmu," Kyuhyun mengernyit tidak suka saat mendengar gerutuan kesal dari siswa yang kini sudah sibuk mengisi keranjangnya dengan bola kembali.

Dengan angkuh Kyuhyun menendang keranjang yang sudah berdiri sempurna kembali di sisi siswa itu. Membuat sebagian bola yang telah masuk menjadi kembali berserakan. Dan sang pemilik memandang tidak percaya pada ulah Kyuhyun, mukanya memerah padam. Ia beranjak berdiri dan menghadap wajah Kyuhyun.

"Kau minta maaf!" ucapnya tegas.

Kyuhyun hanya memandangnya dengan pandangan yang meremehkan.

"Kau yang seharusnya minta maaf, jika melihatku di depanmu kau harus menyingkir, itu peraturannya," Kyuhyun mengucapkannya tanpa emosi apa-apa, dengan kedua tangan di saku celananya.

Sedangkan lawan bicaranya semakin memerah pada wajahnya, menahan amarahnya. Meski begitu, bagi Kyuhyun itu terlihat menggemaskan.

"Karena kau anak pemilik sekolah? Baiklah, seluruh sekolah akan menghormatimu tetapi mulai sekarang, aku Lee Sungmin, akan memandangmu serendah lantai yang berada di bawah sepatuku dan bermimpilah aku akan menghormatimu!" Kyuhyun menanggapi itu dengan senyum miringnya, kemudian tidak menghiraukan Sungmin lagi dan berjalan meninggalkannya. Hangeng menatap Sungmin penuh rasa bersalah, sedangkan Kangin menyentuh lengan Sungmin lembut.

"Hei maafkan dia okay, dia tidak biasanya menyebalkan seperti ini hanya saja suasana hatinya pagi ini buruk sekali," Kangin menarik tangan Sungmin untuk berjongkok dan mengumpulkan bolanya lagi.

"Sudahlah tidak usah membantuku, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri," jawab Sungmin dingin.

"Tetapi aku..."

Sungmin menatap mata Kangin, ia memang kesal setengah mati dengan Cho Kyuhyun itu, tetapi tidak lantas membuatnya menerima simpati dari temannya yang tidak bersalah. Sungmin tidak menginginkan itu. Tetapi meski begitu ia juga tidak bisa menyalahkan Kangin, ia tidak memiliki urusan apa-apa dengan Kangin. Maka matanya melembut.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh, pergilah," ucap Sungmin tegas, dan Kangin hanya bisa menurutinya. Sorot mata Sungmin yang tajam, kemudian tiba-tiba berubah menjadi lembut membuat Kangin tidak memiliki bantahan apapun. Yang hanya bisa ia lakukan hanya pergi, mengejar Kyuhyun dan Hangeng.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kantin sekolah seorang diri, moodnya pagi tadi sudah berubah menjadi lebih baik. Entahlah sepertinya karena ia berhasil membuat kesal di tangga sekolah tadi. Membuatnya kini menjadi riang meskipun sedang berjalan sendirian, membalas sapaan siswa-siswa yang mengenalnya dengan senyuman, biasanya ia hanya membalas sapaan mereka dengan anggukan. Ketika ia sampai di kantin, matanya mengedar mencari Kangin dan Hangeng. Ketika matanya menemukan titik sudut yang menjadi tempat Kangin dan Hangeng duduk bersama, ia menghampiri mereka dengan langkah yang terlihat tenang dan tampan.

Kyuhyun mengamati dua sahabatnya yang tidak terusik dengan kehadirannya, mereka serius membuka-buka booklet dalam diam. Kyuhyun melongok, mencari tahu booklet apa yang membuat dua kawannya itu menghiraukan kehadirannya.

"Kalian hendak membeli mobil baru?" tanya Kyuhyun menyadarkan Kangin dan Hangeng dari kegiatan seriusnya.

Itu adalah booklet mobil mewah, dengan eksterior dan interior kelas satu dunia. Dibekali dengan mesin V8 hingga V12 membuat kecepatannya mencapai lebih dari 300 km/jam. Dan jangan tanya harganya, bisa mencapai ratusan miliar won. Tetapi bukan harga mahal untuk memenuhi hobi putra-putra pemilik kerajaan bisnis di Asia seperti Kyuhyun, Hangeng dan Kangin.

"Tidak, hanya saja kau memiliki penantang baru," jawab Hangeng menutup bookletnya.

Dahi Kyuhyun berkerut penasaran, "Penantang baru?"

Kangin mengangguk, dan memandang serius kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tahu mereka akan memiliki pembicaraan serius, membuatnya menarik kursi dan duduk di seberang dua kawannya.

"Lamborghini Veneno, kabarnya mobil itu yang menantangmu."

Pffttt

Kyuhyun tertawa geli.

"Kau memberikanku kabar sekonyol ini dengan wajah serius seakan Maybach Exelero diproduksi lagi dan aku terlambat memesannya," Kyuhyun mencengkeram cola yang ada di depannya, entah milik siapa, kemudian meneguknya kasar.

"Tapi ini Veneno Kyuhyun-ah, belum ada yang bisa menandingi Reventonmu sejauh ini tetapi Veneno sudah memakai mesin V12 kecepatannya pun di atas Reventonmu," terang Hangeng serius.

"Reventonku masih bisa mengatasinya Hyung, kekalahanku tadi pagi hanya masalah teknis jalanan saja. Bukan karena mesinnya. Apa kau sudah menerima tantangannya?"

Kali ini Kangin menggeleng.

"Kami menunggu keputusan darimu," Hangeng lah yang menjawab kini.

"Terima saja, aku akan mengalahkannya."

Tidak ada hal lain yang bisa dilakukan Hangeng jika Kyuhyun sudah menentukan keputusannya. Maka ia mengambil tabletnya dan mengetikkan sesuatu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Veneno hanya diproduksi 3 unit di dunia. Siapa lawanku kali ini, apa kalian mengenalnya?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Dia tidak menyebutkan identitasnya dan nama kelompoknya," jawab Kangin.

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya, "Huh lalu bagaimana kalian yakin kalau dia serius?"

"Dia mengajak bertanding di sirkuit Itaewon, aku pikir tidak banyak yang tahu tentang sirkuit itu selain kalangan kita," jelas Kangin, disambut anggukan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah terserah padamu."

Kyuhyun dan 2 kawannya berlaku biasa saja di sekolah, terlepas dari Kyuhyun adalah anak pemilik sekolah, hari-harinya di sekolah berjalan normal seperti siswa lainnya. Ia adalah siswa yang bertanggung jawab, tidak semena-mena melanggar peraturan sekolah, dan tidak mendapat perlakuan khusus dari guru-gurunya, kecuali dalam keadaan mendesak. Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana kehidupan Kyuhyun di luar sekolah kecuali Hangeng dan Kangin. Kyuhyun adalah ketua kelompok Black Blade.

Itu tidak seperti kelompok yakuza yang terlibat perdagangan obat bius dan narkoba tentu saja, tetapi itu adalah kelompok balap mobil nomor satu di Seoul. Meskipun balap mobil yang dijalani kelompok Kyuhyun bukanlah balap mobil official tetapi taruhannya bernilai ratusan juta hingga miliaran won. Siapapun tahu kelompok Kyuhyun adalah kelompok tingkat atas di kalangan kelompok-kelompok balap mobil lainnya, sejauh ini belum ada yang bisa mengalahkan Kyuhyun dan itu membuat Kyuhyun sedikit jenuh akhir-akhir ini. Tetapi ia tetap tidak bisa menolak tantangan dari kelompok lain.

"Oh ya apakah kali ini kau aman?" tanya Hangeng lagi.

"Maksudmu ayahku?" Hangeng mengangguk dengan pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Dia sedang tidak ada di Korea setidaknya dalam waktu seminggu ini, jadi aku aman tentu saja. Kapan dia menantangku?"

"Nanti malam."

Kyuhyun menganguk-angguk, sejauh ini belum ada yang bisa mengalahkannya. Kyuhyun yakin malam ini pun juga akan demikian. Tidak peduli jenis mobil apapun yang dikendarai lawannya, selagi Kyuhyun yang turun di arena balap, lawannya itu akan tumbang dalam waktu singkat.

"Ngomong-ngomong pagi ini kau bersikap keterlaluan, ini tidak seperti kau yang biasanya," suara Kangin membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun.

"Huh? Apa maksudmu?" Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak mengerti maksud Kangin, begitu pun Hangeng.

Kangin memberikan isyaratnya dengan dagunya, menunjuk satu sudut meja yang ditempati tiga siswa. Mereka terlihat sibuk mengamati majalah mode, dan sesekali tertawa dengan mata berbinar seperti mengagumi sesuatu.

Kyuhyun tertawa meremehkan, "Maksudmu siswa dengan tatanan rambut 60-an itu?"

"Lee Sungmin," celetuk Kangin.

"Huh?" Kyuhyun semakin tidak mengerti dengan Kangin.

"Namanya Lee Sungmin, kau bahkan lupa dia menyebutkan namanya di depanmu tadi," terang Kangin. Sedangkan Hangeng terdiam, hanya melihat akan kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Aku tidak merasa penting untuk mengingat wajahnya apalagi namanya Kangin Hyung."

"Tapi tadi pagi kau memang keterlaluan, itu bukan tabiatmu untuk berbuat semena-mena dan gila hormat bukan?"

"Aku hanya ingin memberi pelajaran kecil kepada bocah sok berani seperti dia."

"Dia bukan bocah Kyuhyun, memang wajahnya seperti anak kecil setiap ekspresinya terlihat lucu, apalagi dengan mata yang selalu berbinar seperti itu. Tapi aku yakin dia tidak seburuk yang kau pikir."

Kyuhyun menatap Kangin yang memandang ke satu titik. Kyuhyun mengikuti arah pandang Kangin, dan itu menuju Sungmin. Sementara Sungmin masih sibuk dengan berbagai ekspresinya saat membuka-buka majalah bersama dua temannya.

"Kau mengamatinya sejak tadi?" tanya Kyuhyun menghantam lengan Kangin.

Kangin hanya tertawa salah tingkah sambil mengelus lengannya. Jujur saja ia sedikit tertarik dengan Sungmin saat mereka berinteraksi untuk pertama kalinya tadi pagi. Tetapi ketika memandang berbagai ekspresi wajah Sungmin kali ini, Kangin semakin tertarik. Ia bahkan tidak mempedulikan tatanan rambut Sungmin yang menurut Kyuhyun ketinggalan jaman itu.

"Jangan pernah berpikir untuk menyukainya," ucap Kyuhyun dingin, membuat Hangeng mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Kyuhyun.

Wajah Kyuhyun tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi apapun, semuanya terlihat datar. Tetapi Hangeng tahu ada yang tidak beres disini. Dan ia beralih menatap Kangin yang hendak menyampaikan keberatannya. Hangeng menahan siku Kangin, mencoba menarik perhatiannya. Ketika Kangin menoleh kepadanya, Hangeng menggelengkan kepalanya memberikan isyarat agar Kangin tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Sudahlah lebih baik kita kembali ke kelas, bel masuk akan berbunyi sebentar lagi," Hangeng memecah kekakuan yang tercipta di antara mereka bertiga untuk sesaat lalu.

Kemudian ia menarik tangan kedua sahabatnya untuk mengajak kembali ke kelas. Kangin dan Kyuhyun pun hanya bisa menurut kepada yang tertua di antara mereka, dan keluar kantin saat itu juga. Tidak menyadari tatapan seseorang yang memandang salah satu dari mereka bertiga dengan dingin.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengendarai mobilnya dengan tenang, ia merasa tidak harus melawan siapa-siapa di jalanan malam ini. Ia hanya ingin menyimpan energinya, dan mengatur emosinya. Ia tidak tahu akan seperti apa lawannya malam ini, maka dari itu ia harus berjaga-jaga. Kepalanya bergerak pelan mengikuti irama musik dari sound system yang diatur sepelan mungkin. Hangeng dan Kangin mungkin sudah menunggu di arena balap, membuatnya harus berangkat sendirian malam ini.

**Tinn Tiin**

Suara klakson mobil di belakangnya memekakkan telinga Kyuhyun, ia tidak merasa sedang menyulitkan posisi siapapun di belakangnya jika ingin mendahului, toh posisi mobilnya tidak terlalu ke tengah jalan. Tetapi Kyuhyun tetap mengurangi kecepatan mobilnya dan sedikit menyingkir, memberi jalan kepada mobil di belakangnya untuk mendahului. Ketika mobil itu mendahuluinya, mata Kyuhyun membulat sempurna. Itu Lamborghini Reventon yang balapan dengannya di jalanan Seoul tadi pagi. Maka Kyuhyun menginjak pedal gasnya dalam-dalam, menghasilkan bunyi yang meraung pada mesin mobilnya. Mengejar mobil di depannya yang sudah berlari sekencang kilat. Tetapi meski secepat apapun Kyuhyun mengejarnya, mobil itu tetap tidak terkejar hingga Kyuhyun harus berbelok di tikungan dan lagi-lagi kehilangan jejak mobil yang setipe dengan mobilnya dan membuatnya penasaran itu.

Kyuhyun menghentikan laju mobilnya di tengah kerumunan yang berkumpul di jalanan sepi yang biasa menjadi arena balap komunitas seperti Kyuhyun. Mobil-mobil mewah berkecapatan tinggi sudah terparkir di pinggir arena. Ketika tahu itu adalah Reventon Kyuhyun yang datang, kerumunan itu membelah menjadi dua memberi jalan. Kyuhyun menghentikan mobilnya dengan dramatis, menginjak pedal gas berkali-kali hingga menimbulkan bunyi raungan yang terdengar garang. Dan ketika Kyuhyun keluar dari mobilnya, kerumunan yang berjumlah puluhan orang seumuran dengannya itu bergantian menyapanya, sedikit berbasa-basi dan Kyuhyun hanya menanggapi seadanya. Matanya mengedar mencari keberadaan Hangeng dan Kangin.

"Hai Bro kau lama tidak memeriksakan Reventonmu kepadaku," itu Changmin, pemuda kurus dengan tinggi menjulang itu adalah teknisi kepercayaan Kyuhyun.

"Iya kurasa juga begitu, sepertinya karena itu aku akan mudah dikalahkan," jawab Kyuhyun.

Changmin tertawa lucu, "Kau yakin ada yang bisa mengalahkan Reventon rakitanku ini?"

Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahunya tidak peduli.

"Jika dia kalah, aku akan mematahkan lehermu."

"Woww," Changmin menampakkan ekspresi ngeri yang dibuat-buat.

Kyuhyun tertawa, kemudian memeluk bahu sahabat yang berbeda sekolah dengannya itu.

"Tentu saja tidak, kau bisa lihat mesinnya, tolong cek apa saja yang memberikan kemungkinan pada kekalahanku malam ini," kata Kyuhyun sambil tertawa renyah.

Changmin mengangguk menanggapi, "Kau percayakan saja padaku. Oh iya ngomong-ngomong ada yang menunggumu."

Kyuhyun yang hendak melangkah mencari Hangeng dan Kangin pun menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh kepada Changmin dengan mata yang seakan berkata 'siapa?'.

Changmin menunjuk Mercedes Benz SLR Mclaren putih yang terparkir sedikit jauh dari kerumunan. Kyuhyun mengikuti arah tunjuk Changmin.

"Ahh Kwon Yuri?"

Changmin mengangguk, "Dia merindukanmu, temuilah sebentar dia datang kemari karena mendengar kau akan bertanding."

Kyuhyun mengangguk samar, tetapi tetap berjalan ke arah yang ditunjuk Changmin. Menghampiri mobil itu kemudian membuka pintunya, menampakkan sosok gadis cantik yang sedang menyandar rileks di jok mobil dengan mata terpejam dan headset di telinganya. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat pemandangan itu, dengan iseng ia mencium pipi gadis itu membuatnya sontak membuka matanya.

"Kyuhyun..." yuri melepas headset di telinganya.

"Hai, Changmin bilang kau datang khusus untukku?" tanya Kyuhyun, duduk di jok sebelah sang gadis.

"Changmin berlebihan, aku hanya bosan dan mobilku menuntunku kemari."

Kyuhyun mengacak rambut gadis itu lembut.

"Kau tidak pintar berkelit Yuri."

Yuri, gadis itu, hanya terdiam mendengar tuduhan Kyuhyun kepadanya. Matanya terpejam lagi, memasang kembali _headset_-nya.

"Ini sudah hampir setahun, dan kau tidak berhenti mengikutiku. Meski kau mengikutiku secara diam-diam seperti ini, aku tetap tahu ada kau di belakangku, di manapun ada aku kau pasti ada disana. Tidakkah itu menyakiti dirimu sendiri? Kita telah berakhir, dan sekali aku katakan aku tidak bsia mencintaimu maka selamanya itu tidak akan berubah," Kyuhyun memandang Yuri dengan sedih. Ia tahu ia sedang berbicara sendiri, karena Yuri nyatanya sedang sibuk dengan musik yang mengalun di _headset_ -nya. Tapi ia hanya ingin berbicara meski tidak didengar.

"Kembalilah ke dirimu yang dahulu, milikilah harimu sendirian. Akan ada yang lebih mampu mencintaimu daripada aku. Jangan sia-siakan dirimu sendiri seperti ini. Aku menyayangimu, aku menyayangimu seperti aku menyayangi _noona_-ku," lanjut Kyuhyun, dan Yuri masih terpejam tidak bereaksi apa-apa. kemudian Kyuhyun mencium pipi Yuri lagi, dan keluar mobil setelah itu.

Kyuhyun tidak tahu, Yuri mendengarkan ia dari awal hingga akhir. Karena _headset_ yang ia pasang tidak menghasilkan bunyi apa-apa, ia bahkan tidak menyambungkannya kepada_ ipod_ yang tergeletak tidak berguna di dashboard mobilnya. Dan Yuri menangis setelah itu, memandang Kyuhyun yang berjalan menjauhinya dan menuju ke kerumunan orang yang membuatnya pusing itu. Kemudian menjalankan mobilnya, meninggalkan arena itu.

.

.

.

Ketika Kyuhyun mengamati Changmin yang sedang melakukan pengecekan dan penyetelan pada mesin mobilnya, ada 3 mobil mendekat ke arena. Bugati Veyron, Kyuhyun mengenali itu sebagai mobil Hangeng. Tetapi dua mobil di belakangnya, Maserati Birdcage dan Lamborghini Veneno, Kyuhyun tidak mengenalinya. Maka Kyuhyun hanya bisa terdiam di posisinya, menunggu siapa yang di bawah Hangeng.

Hangeng dan Kangin keluar dari Bugati, sementara dua orang pemuda keluar dari Maserati. Yang satu berwajah luar biasa cantik dengan senyum yang menyebalkan, terlihat lebih tua darinya. Sedangkan satu lagi berwajah dingin dan datar, sepertinya seumuran dengannya. Mereka berempat berjalan ke arahnya. Tetapi Kyuhyun tidak melihat pengemudi Veneno keluar mobil.

"Apa kau sudah lama disini?" sapa Hangeng.

"Tidak begitu lama hingga mungkin aku bisa memutari arena ini 4 kali," Hangeng tahu Kyuhyun sedang menyindirnya, tetapi ia hanya tersenyum.

Kyuhyun memandang dua orang asing di belakang Hangeng, sedangkan Kangin sudah sibuk menyapa kawan komunitasnya.

"Ohh kau harus berkenalan dengan mereka, dia yang menantang kita," kata Hangeng sadar dengan isyarat Kyuhyun, kemudian ia sedikit menyingkir mempersilahkan dua orang di belakangnya untuk mendekat kepada Kyuhyun.

"Kim Heechul," pemuda cantik dengan senyum menyebalkan itu menyalami Kyuhyun dengan anggun.

"Cho Kyuhyun," Kyuhyun menangguk membalas sapaan Heechul. Kemudian beralih menyalami pemudan di sebelah Heechul.

"Kim Kibum," dan pemuda ini tetap berwajah dingin tanpa ekspresi. Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan sopan.

"Aku tidak pernah melihat kalian sebelumnya, kalian adalah orang baru atau komunitas baru?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tidak, jika kau pernah mendengar kelompok purple phoenix dari Nowon, itu adalah kami," jawab Heechul masih dengan keanggunannya.

"Ahh benar, aku pernah mendengar nama itu. Awalnya aku pikir itu adalah nama kelompok sosialita penggemar Victoria Secret sebelum aku tahu kalian memiliki mobil dengan mesin DOHC yang tidak kalah dengan milik kami," Kyuhyun tersenyum meremehkan.

"Kau akan tahu, siapa kelompok penggila Victoria Secret itu setelah kita bertanding," Kibum, dengan dingin terang-terangan menantang Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, apakah salah satu dari kalian akan menjadi lawanku atau kalian akan melawanku bersama-sama?" sekali lagi Kyuhyun meledek Heechul dan Kibum.

Heechul menggeleng, "Bukan kami, tapi Veneno itu," Heechul menunjuk mobil di belakangnya.

Kyuhyun menatapnya, seingatnya belum ada pengemudi yang turun dari sana.

"Siapa dia? Aku tidak melihat ada seseorang keluar dari Veneno itu?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Tidak ada satupun yang mengenali identitas aslinya kecuali kami berdua, dan kurasa itu tidak penting. Yang terpenting adalah kalian bertanding, urusan menang atau kalah itu akan aku tangani," terang Heechul.

Kyuhyun tertawa tidak percaya, "Ingin bermain misterius denganku?"

"Bukan seperti itu, hanya saja identitasnya memang tidak boleh diketahui oleh sembarang orang," jawab Heechul.

Kyuhyun menggeram marah, sementara Hangeng sibuk menatap Heechul penuh arti.

"Persetan dengan identitas kalian, baiklah kita bertanding sekarang," Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan menghampiri mobilnya.

"Selesaikan dengan cepat Changmin-ah, kita harus bertanding dalam 3 menit!" intruksi Kyuhyun kepada Changmin yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan mesin mobilnya. Dengan cepat Changmin menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, menutup kap mobil dan mengacungkan jempolnya kepada Kyuhyun tanda bahwa mobil siap digunakan.

Kerumunan komunitas Kyuhyun segera menyingkir dari jalanan, mensterilkan jalanan. Sementara Veneno di belakangnya berjalan pelan dan berhenti tepat di sebelah Reventon Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memandang Venenton itu, mencari tahu seperti apa sang pengemudi. Tetapi film kaca mobilnya sangat gelap membuat matanya tidak bisa menangkap apapun. Kyuhyun menginjak pedal gasnya, bunyi meraung tanda bahwa ia siap. Sang lawan pun melakukan hal yang sama. Dan ketika bendera yang dipegang Heechul terangkat, kedua Lamborghini itu melepas pedal rem dan menginjak pedal gas dalam-dalam,menghasilkan bunyi decitan yang memekakkan telinga. Kedua mobil itu melesat dengan cepat, dalam beberapa detik sudah hilang dari pandangan.

Kyuhyun mengamati lawannya dari kaca spion dalamnya, lawannya itu terlihat santai tanpa ambisi. Membuat hati Kyuhyun terbakar emosi, merasa tertipu. Rupanya mereka hanya ingin bermain-main dengannya. Dengan kesal Kyuhyun menambah kecepatan mobilnya, ingin segera mengakhiri ini. Ia merasa lebih baik di rumah bermain dengan Cacao, anjing kesayangannya, daripada melayani tantangan amatir seperti ini.

Ketika ia merasa sudah jauh dari lawannya, karena ia tidak melihat keberadaan lawaannya lagi di belakangnya. Kyuhyun sedikit mengurangi kecepatannya, memandang jalanan di depannya. Arena di Itaewon ini adalah arena buatan Kyuhyun dan kawan-kawannya. Orang awam tidak akan tahu ada jalan di sini karena ini jauh dari pemukiman dan kanan kiri ditumbuhi ilalang yang tumbuh dengan rapat dan tinggi. Hanya orang-orang dari komunitas seperti Kyuhyun lah yang tahu tentang arena ini. Ketika Kyuhyun melaju dengan kecepatan sedang tiba-tiba mobil di belakangnya mendahuluinya dengan deru yang merusak kesunyian malam itu. Kyuhyun menatap Veneno lawannya itu tidak percaya, tidak tahu strategi apa yang ia pakai. Tetapi Kyuhyun tidak butuh berpikir lagi, yang ia tahu ia harus menambah kecepatan untuk mengejar lawannya. Maka ia menekan tombol high speed di sebelah tombol starter-nya. Kemudian Reventonnya melaju dengan kecepatan penuh, turut membelah kesepian di arena itu.

Tapi meski Kyuhyun mengoptimalkan kecepatannya hingga titik tertinggi ia tidak mampu mengejar lawannya. Veneno itu tiba di garis finish beberapa detik sebelum Reventon Kyuhyun. Semua tercengang dengan kekalahan Kyuhyun yang pertama di sejarah kariernya sebagai pembalap. Jika biasanya kedatangan Kyuhyun di garis finish disambut dengan sorak gemuruh, kali ini mereka yang hadir hanya membisu tidak berani mengeluarkan suara apapun bahkan suara nafas mereka sekalipun. Kyuhyun pun juga tidak mempercayai kekalahannya sampai Kangin mengetuk kaca pintu mobilnya, Kyuhyun menurunkan kaca mobilnya.

"Kau kalah Kyuhyun-ah," ucap Kangin lemah.

"Aku tahu Hyung."

"Mereka menawarkan apakah kau ingin mengulangi pertandingan kali ini, dan pemenang yang terakhir akan dianggap pemenang sebenarnya dan kita bisa menghapuskan kekalahan ini," terang Kangin.

Kyuhyun semakin menggeram marah, penawaran macam apa itu? Apakah mereka kini sedang memandangnya seperti anak kecil yang konyol yang akan menangis karena kekalahannya?

"Tidak perlu, apa taruhannya kali ini?" tanya Kyuhyun berusaha meredam emosinya.

"Kami mempertaruhkan Veneno itu dan Reventonmu, karena kau kalah maka kau harus menyerahkan Reventonmu," jawab Kangin dengan hati-hati. Bagaimanapun ia tahu bagaimana berartinya mobil ini untuk Kyuhyun.

"Apa? Siapa yang membuat kesepakatan bodoh ini?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak bisa menutupi kemarahannya lagi.

"Mereka yang memintanya, dan Hangeng tidak bisa menolaknya Kyuhyun-ah."

"Shit!" Kyuhyun memukul setir kemudinya dengan kencang.

Mobil ini memiliki harga yang sangat mahal untuk Kyuhyun, ada satu kenangan dan tekad yang mengiringi mobil ini menjadi mobil balap seperti sekarang. Dan Kyuhyun tidak bisa menyerahkan mobil ini kepada siapapun, tetapi ia adalah lelaki yang harus melakukan kesepakatan yang ia setujui. Bukankah ia sendiri yang menunjuk Hangeng untuk mengurus semuanya? Kekalahan ini memang sesuatu yang tidak terduga, sama sekali tidak ia perhitungkan dan itu murni kesalahannya, jadi ia harus menanggung itu.

Kemudian Kyuhyun melepas sabuk pengamannya, Kangin memberi jalan untuk Kyuhyun keluar dari mobil. Ketika Kyuhyun keluar semua mata komunitasnya itu menatapnya prihatin, Changmin pun menatapnya dengan mata penuh rasa bersalah merasa ia lah yang bertanggungjawab atas kekalahan Kyuhyun malam ini. Tetapi Kyuhyun tersenyum, menepuk bahu Changmin mengisyaratkan bahwa semua baik-bik saja. Dengan percaya diri ia berjalan kepada Hangeng, Heechul dan Kibum. Tetap tidak ada pengemudi Veneno yang sudah mengalahkannya.

"Bagaimana, kau atau kami yang menjadi penggila Vitoria Secret sekarang?" tanya Kibum dengan senyum meremehkan. Tetapi Kyuhyun menghiraukan itu dan beralih kepada Heechul. Memberikan kunci mobilnya.

"Berikan ini pada sang pemenang, aku mengakui kekalahanku," kata Kyuhyun dengan masih percaya diri, meskipun matanya menatap sedih kunci mobilnya yang sudah berpindah tangan.

Heechul tidak berkata apa-apa, ia berjalan ke arah Veneno dan masuk ke kursi penumpang. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang ia lakukan di sana. Tetapi setelah 7 menit, Heechul keluar dari mobil itu dan berjalan kembali ke arah Kyuhyun.

Di luar dugaan Heechul memberikan kunci mobil itu kembali kepada Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun tidak menerimanya membuat kunci mobil itu hanya tergantung di jemari Heechul.

"Apa maksudnya?" tanya Hangeng tidak percaya.

Untuk sesaat Heechul menoleh kepada Hangeng, kemudian beralih kembali memperhatikan Kyuhyun.

"Dia tidak menerima ini, karena tahu kau tidak mengeluarkan kemampuanmu seperti biasa. Dan jika kau tidak keberatan, Kamis malam kita bertanding kembali di sini. Dan ia meminta taruhan yang lain," jawab Heechul.

"Apa itu?" dahi Kyuhyun mengerut tidak mengerti dengan lawannya.

"Kami akan mengatakannya nanti. Dan kami tidak mengakui kekalahanmu malam ini," Heechul berlalu dan melempar kunci mobil itu kepada Kyuhyun.

"Tunggu dulu!" Heechul dan Kibum pun berhenti dengan panggilan Kyuhyun.

"Beritahu aku identitas lawanku itu?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Vincent, Vincent Lee. Hanya itu yang bisa kami berikan tentang dia," kemudian tanpa menoleh kembali Heechul dan Kibum melangkah masuk ke dalam Maserati mereka. Berdua dengan Veneno, mereka melaju meninggalkan arena dengan elegan seperti kedatangannya sesaat tadi.

"Vincent Lee?" gumam Kyuhyun menyebut nama lawannya. Seperti bukan nama Korea, tetapi ia belum pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya.

"Hangeng Hyung, bisakah kau mencari tahu tentang Vincent Lee untukku?" tanya Kyuhyun kepada Hangeng yang masih memandangi kepergian dua mobil itu, tidak athu apa yang di pikirannya.

"Tentu saja," jawab Hangeng singkat.

"Vincent Lee."

* * *

><p><strong>T B C<strong>

* * *

><p>Hallo, setelah sebulan akhirnya saya kembali membawa judul baru. Sebenarnya setelah DG saya udah punya draft ff baru sih, tapi ternyata otak saya belum mau jalan sama draft itu ya udah saya cari yang lain. Kemudian nemu lagi, ternyata begitu menemukan kesulitan saya mentok nggak bisa melanjutkan lagi. Ditambah Sungmin nggak pernah muncul, benar-benar mematikan inspirasi saya. Bikin saya krisis identitas diri, teman saya menyadarkan saya apakah saya ELF atau hanya Sungmin Stan, gini doang bisa menghilangkan semangat saya dalam berfandom?<p>

Akhirnya saya membuka-buka file lama, ketemu lah era Sorry Sorry. Waktu liat photo card dan foto-foto mereka di era itu saya membangun sendiri image mereka. Dan terima kasih kepada seorang teman, yang mau saja saya tumpahin inspirasi hahaha jadi bersama dia saya membuat plot dilengkapi dengan foto-foto image yang saya ceritakan. Dan jadilah seperti ini. Terima kasih** Aya :)**

Jika kalian memperlukan image tokoh seperti apa yang saya pakai kali ini, kalian cukup bilang di review nanti saya upload karakter dan image di twitter saya ya. Tentang dunia balap dan mobil, saya sama sekali nggak tau apa-apa jadi maaf jika tidak maksimal di sini ya? Saya hanya mengamati film-film balapan adik saya jadi cuma itu bekalnya. Tapi saya bisa memberikan gambar mobilnya juga jika kalian membutuhkannya.

Dan jika di DG lalu saya fokus pada karakter Sungmin, maka kali ini saya lebih fokus ke Kyuhyun. Maka dari itu saya perlu banyak belajar tentang Kyuhyun, mengingat saya bukan Kyuhyun bias jadi saya tidak pernah mendalami tentang dia kecuali yang berhubungan dengan Sungmin. Sekali lagi saya tidak akan menyia-nyiakan tokoh yang saya sebut disini, meskipun itu Cacao sekalipun. Ini tidak akan seperti Kyuhyun yang membully Sungmin di sekolah terus jatuh cinta. Hanya ikuti saja

Kok disini yang jadi mantan Kyuhyun si Yuri ya? Saya nggak mau make Victoria lagi, kasian Vict saya pake terus. Saya juga nggak mau pake Seohyun, karena itu bisa memancing emosi nanti pada maki-maki yang tidak perlu di kotak review. Jadi Yuri saya rasa paling netral hehehe. Untuk yang belum tahu, _Victoria Secret _adalah merk _lingerie_ dan _sexy under wear_ khusus cewek.

Sekali lagi saya tidak gila review, hanya saja jika kalian butuh menyampaikan sesuatu, kritik dan flaming silahkan di kotak review. Saya menerima apapun. Jadi silahkan klik kotak review. Saya tidak akan memberikan pilihan TBC/END karena saya ingin menyelesaikannya, jadi **SAMPAI JUMPA CHAPTER DEPAN**


	2. Chapter 2

**HALF OF MY HEART**

**Kyuhyun and Sungmin**

**KyuMin**

**They belong to each other**

**The storyline is mine**

**PLAGIARISM IS ****NOT ALLOWED**

**Casts: Super Junior, Dongbangshinki, Sonyeosidae**

**Genre: Drama, Romance, little Angst**

**WARNING: BOYS LOVE, IF YOU READ DON'T BASH, TYPO**

**Cast: **

**Cho Kyuhyun (17 th)**

**Lee Sungmin (17 th)**

**Tan Hangeng (18 th)**

**Kim Youngwoon (18 th)**

**Kim Heechul ( 20 th)**

**Kim Kibum (17 th)**

**Park Jungsoo (20 th)**

**Shin Donghee (19 th)**

**Lee Hyukjae (17 th)**

**Kim Jongwoon (19 th)**

**Choi Siwon (18 th)**

**xxx**

* * *

><p>Kyuhyun sedang terpekur sendirian di dalam kelas ketika Hangeng dan Kangin menghampirinya. Ia bahkan tidak mendengar ribut dua sahabatnya itu tebar pesona di kelasnya. Pikirannya terlalu sibuk mengingat tentang kekalahannya semalam. Bukan tentang kekalahannya sebenarnya, tetapi lebih memikirkan lawannya. Dia tidak pernah memperhitungkan kelompok yang bernama konyol itu, <em>purple phoenix<em>, benar-benar terdengar seperti nama kelompok penggila pakaian dalam wanita. Tetapi justri mengapa ia harus dikalahkan kelompok yang ia remehkan ?

.

"_Kenapa kau kau memberikanku liontin berbentuk phoenix?"_

"_Phoenix itu melambangkan keabadian _Kyuhyun-ah_, dia akan hidup 500 tahun kemudian membakar dirinya sendiri sampai akhirnya ia terlahir kembali menjadi phoenix kecil, siklus seperti itu akan terus berulang."_

"_Tapi kau melupakan satu legenda tentang phoenix. Kau tahu, jika kau berdekatan dengan phoenix kau akan terbakar oleh sinar api keemasannya yang lebih membakar daripada sinar matahari?"_

"_Aku rela terbakar demi sebuah keabadian, _Kyuhyun-ah."

"_Kau benar-benar naif_."

.

"Kau masih memikirkan kekalahanmu ya?" suara Kangin menyentakkan Kyuhyun kembali ke dunia nyata.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya yang sempat terpejam karena mengingat masa lalu. Tidak terkejut ketika melihat Hangeng dan Kangin sudah duduk di bagku depan mejanya. Mereka selalu seperti ini jika Kyuhyun tidak mendatangi mereka.

"Terkadang kita harus merasakan kekalahan untuk menyadari bahwa kemenangan begitu menyenangkan," celetuk Hangeng saat pertanyaan Kangin tidak memperoleh jawaban dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Ya itu benar _Hyung_, tapi aku tidak memikirkan kekalahan itu. Hanya saja apa kau sudah mencari tahu tentang Vincent Lee"

"Aku sudah mencari tahunya semalaman, tetapi sayangnya aku tetap tidak mendapat informasi apa-apa. Yang aku dapat hanya tentang _purple phoenix_ yang memiliki 3 pemimpin, Heechul pria cantik kemarin, Kibum sang wajah dingin dan Vincent Lee. Vincent adalah eksekutor, seperti dirimu kedudukannya," Hangeng menarik napasnya sesaat.

"Kabarnya mereka menguasai arena di Nowon, mobil mereka juga tidak main-main, Dodge Charger Daytona 1969. Kabarnya mobil itu yang biasa dikendarai Vincent."

"Apa? Daytona 1969?" mata Kyuhyun membulat sempurna, tak berbeda dengan Kangin.

"Aku pikir mobil itu sudah musnah dari jalanan, hanya menjadi koleksi para kolektor kelebihan uang. Tapi kelompok yang memiliki nama begitu feminin itu ternyata memilikinya," guman Kangin.

Kyuhyun masih terdiam, terseret kembali ke dunianya sendiri.

.

"_Apa bagusnya mobil tua seperti ini?"_

"_Kau tahu tidak, mobil yang dibuat tahun 1969 ini sudah memiliki mesin HEMI V8. Di tahun seperti itu sudah ada mesin V8. Di masa kini mobil itu sekelas dengan Lamborghini Reventon."_

"_Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan."_

"_Karena otakmu hanya berisi _game_ bodoh tidak berisi."_

_._

"Kau sekelas dengan dia, Kyuhyun?" suara Kangin lagi-lagi menyeret Kyuhyun ke dunia nyata.

"Siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun singkat.

Kangin menatap meja guru, tampak siswa dengan tatanan rambutnya yang khas meletakkan tas guru di sana. _Badge_ sekolahnya di lengan sama seperti Kyuhyun, artinya ia juga tingkat dua setingkat dengan Kyuhyun.

"Lee Sungmin," jawab Kangin, diikuti arah pandang Kyuhyun ke meja guru.

"Tidak."

"Aku tidak pernah melihat dia sebelumnya?" gumam Kangin lagi.

"Apa kau begitu tertarik dengannya? Kau gay ya?" Kangin mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Kyuhyun, jika tidak salah ingat sejak kemarin Kyuhyun selalu sensitif jika ia mulai membahas Sungmin.

"Apa masalahnya aku tertarik dengannya atau tidak, aku hanya menanyakan tentang dia. Apa ada bagian dari kata-kataku yang mengatakan aku menyukainya?" Kangin memang tipe yang mudah terpancing emosinya. Hal yang tidak enak yang tertangkap telinga dan matanya akan dengan mudah membuat emosinya tersulut.

Sementara Kyuhyun masih menatap tajam kepada Kangin. Kyuhyun memang berlaku tidak biasanya sejak kemarin. Kyuhyun biasanya adalah teman yang sopan, karena ia tahu ia yang termuda di antara Hangeng dan Kangin. Meski ia adalah pemimpin, tetapi jika berkaitan dengan Kangin dan Hangeng, Kyuhyun akan tetap menjaga sikapnya seperti seorang adik kepada kakaknya. Tidak pernah berlaku semena-mena bahkan ia tidak pernah melawan jika ada perbedaan pendapat di antara mereka. Tetapi sejak kemarin Kangin merasa Kyuhyun begitu menyebalkan, Kyuhyun bahkan menatap matanya dengan tajam. Hal yang tidak pernah dilakukan Kyuhyun sebelumnya kecuali saat mereka bercanda.

"Kangin sudahlah," Hangeng mencengkeram bahu Kangin, mencoba memutus tatapan tajam antara Kyuhyun dan Kangin.

Kangin mendengus kesal, kemudian berdiri dari duduknya dan keluar dari kelas Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Hangeng menyelidik kepada Kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya tidak suka ia memperhatikan hal lain ketika kita membicarakan sesuatu."

"Tidak seperti itu, kau mengenal pasti bagaimana tabiatnya."

Tetapi kata-kata Hangeng tidak lagi didengar oleh Kyuhyun, ia pun berdiri dan keluar kelas. Hangeng hanya bisa menghela napasnya berat.

.

.

.

Tadinya Kyuhyun hendak mengejar Kangin, ia tahu ia keterlaluan. Hal bagusnya adalah Kangin tidak lantas marah seperti biasanya, setidaknya Kangin bisa menahan emosinya dan itu pasti membutuhkan usaha yang keras pada Kangin.

Tetapi kemudian ia menemukan Kangin sedang terlibat pembicaraan serius dengan Sungmin di tangga. Wajah Kangin sudah tidak setegang tadi, sesekali senyumnya tersungging dan menampilkan matanya yang segaris. Jemari Kyuhyun mengepal, giginya mengatup kencang, tetapi ekspresi wajahnya tetap tenang. Ia hanya diam menatap Kangin dan Sungmin di bawah sana, hingga mereka menghentikan pembicaraan mereka. Sungmin akan kembali naik ke lantai dua, dan menyempatkan untuk melambaikan tangan kepada Kangin. Ketika Sungmin mendongak, matanya menatap Kyuhyun yang berdiri di tengah tangga. Tetapi Sungmin tidak menganggap itu, ia terus menaiki tangga.

Dan ketika posisinya sudah satu anak tangga di bawah Kyuhyun tetapi pemuda itu tidak sedikit pun memberi jalan kepadanya, Sungmin tetap berjalan tidak peduli saat bahunya menabrak bahu Kyuhyun. Wajahnya tidak melukiskan apapun, dagunya terangkat dengan angkuh. Kyuhyun kembali beralih kepada Kangin.

"Kenapa kau diam di sana?" tanya Kangin kepada Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung_ aku minta maaf, kembalilah ke kelasku. Bel masuk masih lama akan berbunyi."

"Aku tidak akan bisa bertahan dengan sindiranmu lagi."

"_Hyung_...," Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak mau jika Kangin mendiamkannya. Ia berpikir setidaknya lebih baik Kangin meluapkan kemarahannya. Lagipula ia pikir tidak ada yang salah dengan perkataannya tadi.

"Kyuhyun-ah, jika aku gay, jika benar aku menyukai Sungmin. Apa kau masih menganggapku _hyung_-mu?" pertanyaan Kangin begitu lirih, tetapi Kyuhyun masih bisa mendengarnya. Bahkan Sungmin pun menghentikan langkahnya.

"_Hyung_..."

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab Kangin, ia menolehkan kepalanya melirik ke belakang melewati bahunya. Ia melihat Sungmin masih berdiri terdiam di sana. Beberapa saat kemudian Sungmin melanjutkan langkahnya hingga tidak terlihat lagi.

"Sudahlah, aku hanya lapar sepertinya aku akan ke kantin jika kau ingin ikut," putus Kangin kembali menuruni tangga, diikuti oleh Kyuhyun.

Dari dinding yang membatasi tangga dan koridor, Hangeng muncul dari sana dengan wajah sedih.

.

.

.

Ketika bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, Kyuhyun buru-buru keluar kelas dan berencana menghampiri Kangin dan Hangeng. Sebenarnya saat sisa jam istirahat tadi ia berusaha mencairkan interaksinya dengan Kangin, tetapi Kangin tampak masih tidak mengacuhkannya dan sibuk dengan makanannya. Bagaimanapun bagi Kyuhyun, baik Hangeng maupun Kangin adalah kakak untuknya. Teman di saat ia merasa sendirian dan bosan dengan kesibukan orangtuanya, wajar saja jika ia tidak ingin hubungannya dengan kedua sahabatnya itu membeku.

Tetapi saat akan menuruni tangga langkahnya tertahan oleh dua siswa yang sedang mengobrol di ujung tangga, sebenarnya Kyuhyun bisa saja langsung turun dan melewati dua siswa itu. Tetapi mata dan telinganya sungguh terganggu dengan kearaban dan tawa dua siswa itu. Akhirnya Kyuhyun tetap berjalan menuruni tangga, dan ketika melewati dua siswa itu Kyuhyun sengaja menabrak punggung salah satu siswa itu dengan lengannya.

"_Faggot!_" gumam Kyuhyun terdengar lirih.

"Apa kau bilang?" tetapi siswa yang lebih tinggi, yang ditabrak Kyuhyun sebelumnya, mendengar itu dan mencengkeram bahu Kyuhyun memaksanya menoleh ke arah mereka berdua.

"Kalian gay memuakkan!" kali ini dengan terang-terangan Kyuhyun memaki mereka berdua.

Membuat siswa yang lebih tinggi hilang kesabaran hingga akan memukul wajah Kyuhyun, tetapi lengannya tertahan oleh siswa yang lebih pendek.

"Siwon-ah sudahlah," siswa yang lebih pendek memandang dengan penuh permohonan kepada siswa yang lebih tinggi, Siwon, untuk tidak terpancing keributan di sekolah.

"Tetapi mulutnya harus diberi pelajaran Sungmin-ah," Siwon belum bisa menguasai emosinya.

Hingga Sungmin memaksa untuk melepas cengkeraman jemari Siwon pada bahu Kyuhyun. Wajah Siwon masih menyimpan amarahnya.

"Ikut saja ke kelasku, kita pulang setelah ini," tanpa mempedulikan protes dari Siwon, Sungmin menyeret lengan Siwon untuk menjauh dari Kyuhyun.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya memandang dua punggung yang menjauh darinya itu dengan sebal.

"Sial, aku pikir dengan sekolah yang bukan sekolah khusus pria aku akan terbebas dari kaum gay seperti mereka. Nyatanya gay ada dimana-mana," menggerutu panjang pendek, Kyuhyun meneruskan langkahnya menuju tujuan awalnya..

.

.

.

Ketika menemui Kangin dan Hangeng di halaman parkir, Kyuhyun harus menelan kekecewaan karena Kangin lebih memilih pulang bersama Hangeng. Padahal rumah Kangin searah dengan rumah Kyuhyun. Dan jika Kangin sedang tidak membawa mobilnya, Kangin akan pulang dengannya.

"_Hyung_ kau tidak pulang denganku?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Kangin menggeleng, "Tidak, ada yang harus aku lakukan di rumah Hangeng."

"Apa itu? Kalian tidak melibatkan aku?"

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja kami sedang mencari tahu tentang Vincent Lee. Jika kau tertarik kau boleh bergabung," jelas Hangeng.

Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir. Bukankah ia sendiri yang penasaran dengan Vincent Lee itu? Ia pikir tidak akan ada masalah jika ia turut mencari tahu.

"Baiklah aku ikut," putusan Kyuhyun disambut anggukan oleh Kangin dan Hangeng.

Kemudian Kangin masuk ke dalam mobil Hangeng, ketika Kyuhyun memanggilnya.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Kangin jengah.

"Kau tidak di mobilku?"

Kangin belum akan menjawab, kemudian Hangeng berjalan ke arah mobil Kyuhyun.

"Aku saja yang denganmu, kau bawa mobilku Kangin-ah," teriak Hangeng pada Kangin. kemudian ia mendorong Kyuhyun untuk masuk di kursi kemudianya, dan ia berputar ke kursi penumpang. Kyuhyun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Dengan pelan Kyuhyun menjalankan mobilnya keluar dari area sekolah. Sekolahnya berada di kompleks sekolah dan perkantoran yang mewah. Jalan menuju jalan raya tidak terlalu ramai. Membuat Reventon dan Bugati Veyron milik Hangeng terlihat mencolok di jalanan. Tetapi ada satu yang juga terlihat mencolok di depan sana, Lamborghini Reventon. Kyuhyun mengenalinya sebagai mobil yang dua kali membalapnya di jalan raya. Dan mobil itu berhenti masih di area sekolahnya.

"_Hyung_ kau ingat Reventon yang membalapku? Dia ada di depan sana," Hangeng mengikuti arah pandang Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah?"

Belum terjawab pertanyaan Hangeng, tetapi Kyuhyun sudah menginjak pedal gasnya dan otomatis kecepatan mobil bertambah. Rupanya Reventon di depan sana sudah kembali melaju, dan Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mengejarnya. Kangin yang berada di belakang Reventon Kyuhyun sempat heran mengapa Kyuhyun menambah kecepatannya. Tapi Reventon lain di depan sana juga menarik perhatiannya, dan Kangin yakin pasti karena Kyuhyun akan mengejar Reventon itu. Maka Kangin juga menambah kecepatan Veyron yang ia kendarai.

Beberapa kali Reventon Kyuhyun mampu menjejeri Reventon lain itu. Tetapi pengemudi Reventon lain itu terlihat lihai berkelit, ia bahkan beberapa kali mem-blok jalan Reventon Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Kangin tahu akan kesulitan Kyuhyun, maka ketika yakin jalan di depannya sepi, Kangin menambah kecepatan Veyronnya. Menyalip Reventon Kyuhyun, dan dengan sekali sentak Kangin mampu membalap Reventon lain itu.

Mata Kyuhyun terbelalak dengan aksi Kangin, masih mengamati Kangin yang memberi isyarat kepada Reventon itu untuk berhenti. Reventon itu menepi, dengan Veyron Kangin yang menutup jalan di depannya. Kyuhyun pun juga berhenti di belakang sana. Ia melihat Kangin turun dari Veyron dan berjalan menghampiri pengemudi Reventon lain itu. Mengetuk kaca sampingnya, seperti menyuruh sang pengemudi untuk turun mobil.

Sementara Kyuhyun dan Hangeng masih mengamati Kangin dari dalam mobil Kyuhyun. Tampak ekspresi Kangin yang sedikit terkejut ketika pintu Reventon itu terbuka, kemudian melambai kepada Kyuhyun menyuruh Kyuhyun dan Hangeng menghampirinya. Kyuhyun dan Hangeng pun keluar dari mobil dan berjalan mendekati Kangin.

Mereka berdua belum sampai di samping Kangin, ketika pengemudi Reventon itu keluar dari kursi kemudinya dan cepat-cepat menutup pintunya kembali. Menghadapi Kyuhyun, Hangeng dan Kangin sekaligus dengan wajah datarnya.

"Kim Kibum?" panggil Hangeng dengan nada penuh keheranan.

Kibum hanya tersenyum tipis sekilas, kemudian mengiyakan dengan mengangguk saja.

"Untuk apa kau di Yeongsam? Aku pikir kau juga tinggal di Nowon?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Iya memang aku tinggal di Nowon, tetapi aku mau kemana saja itu bebas bukan?" jawab Kibum dengan nada sarkatis.

"Tidak, maksudku aku beberapa kali melihatmu dan kau yang selalu membalapku di jalanan. Apa maksudnya?"

Hangeng dan Kangin hanya mengamati perdebatan Kyuhyun dan Kibum yang sepertinya baru dimulai.

"Membalapmu? Mungkin yang kau maksud aku mendahuluimu di jalan raya, hanya itu."

Kyuhyun menatap Kibum dengan penuh selidik.

"Kau sedang memata-matai kami ya?"

Hangeng terlihat terkejut dengan pertanyaan Kyuhyun, tetapi hal itu juga sama dengan dugaannya. Tetapi ketika memandang Kibum, lagi-lagi Hangeng tidak mendapati ekspresi apapun selain senyum hambar dari bibir Kibum.

"Memata-matai kau bilang?" tawa Kibum terdengar kencang tetapi sangat menyebalkan.

Kibum membuka pintu mobilnya, tetapi kemudian ia urung masuk dan menoleh kepada tiga orang di belakangnya.

"Aku tahu dengan pasti bagaimana kemampuan musuhku, jadi aku tidak perlu memata-matai kalian. Berbeda dengan kalian yang buta tentang kami. Kalian merasa hanya kalian kelompok yang teratas selama ini," lanjut Kibum dengan menyunggingkan senyum menyebalkan dan membuat Kangin geram.

Kangin akan melayangkan tinjunya pada wajah Kibum, tetapi Hangeng dengan gesit mencegahnya. Lagi-lagi Kibum tersenyum meremehkan, dengan arogan dia masuk ke dalam Reventonnya, menutup pintunya kencang dan melaju meninggalkan derum knalpot mobil yang memekakkan telinga.

"Kenapa kau selalu menahanku memukul orang yang menyebalkan sih?" marah Kangin kepada Hangeng.

"Kau harus menahan emosimu atau itu akan semakin menyulitkan kita!" bentak Hangeng.

"Ada saat aku harus menahan emosiku dan ada saatnya aku harus melepaskannya, bodoh!" sementara Kangin dan Hangeng berdebat, mereka tidak menyadari Kyuhyun yang terdiam termenung dengan wajah terpukul di posisinya. Ia tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun sejak tadi. Dan Hangeng baru menyadari itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah, ayo pergi," ajak Hangeng, tetapi Kyuhyun tetap tidak bergeming dari posisinya. Membuat Hangeng menyimpan heran.

"Kyuhyun-ah kau kenapa?"

Kangin yang tadinya sudah berjalan menuju Veyron milik Hangeng menghentikan langkahnya dan berjalan kembali mendekati Kyuhyun dan Hangeng.

"Ada apa?"

Hangeng hanya mengedikkan bahunya mejawab pertanyaan Kangin.

"Kibum benar, selama ini aku merasa paling hebat hanya karena aku tidak tahu bagaimana dunia balap di luar sana," gumam Kyuhyun.

Hangeng mendekat dan menepuk bahu Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun, sudahlah jangan kau pikirkan perkataan Kibum dia hanya ingin mengacau konsentrasimu."

"Tidak _Hyung_ jika kau ingat kita tidak pernah keluar Yeongsam, kita hanya berputar di Gangnam-gu saja, padahal Seoul demikian luasnya," sanggah Kyuhyun kepada Hangeng.

"Ya sudah jadikan pertandingan besok sebagai pembuktian dirimu, jika kau tidak hanya hebat di Yeongsam saja tetapi kau bisa diandalkan meski siapapun lawanmu. Jangan meratap seperti ini," Kangin meninju punggung Kyuhyun.

Memang Kangin selalu memakai kekerasan dalam suasana apapun, tapi jika mau dipikirkan kata-kata Kangin tidak ada satupun yang salah. Mungkin memang benar jika Kyuhyun terlalu mempersulit pola pikirnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum kemudian beralih merangkul bahu Kangin.

"Kau benar Kangin _Hyung,_ aku harusnya menjadikan pertandingan ini sebagai pembuktian diriku," Kangin hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Jadi kau akan pulang denganku kan, biar Hangeng _Hyung_ pulang sendiri," bujuk Kyuhyun lagi.

"Tidak mau, aku ingin mengendarai sendiri. Aku bahkan bisa membalap Reventon yang sudah dua kali mengalahkanmu di jalanan. Kali ini aku ingin membalapmu juga, siapa tahu aku bisa menggantikan posisimu di arena sebagai eksekutor," cibir Kangin sambil melepaskan rangkulan Kyuhyun di bahunya, tetapi itu sangat sulit dilepaskan karena rangkulan Kyuhyun berubah menjadi cengkraman.

"Ya lepaskan!" teriak Kangin, tetapi Kyuhyun hanya tertawa.

"Aku bukan gadismu, lepaskan!" Kyuhyun akhirnya melepaskan Kangin. sedangkan Hangeng hanya tertawa, setidaknya tidak ada hal buruk yang disimpan Kangin karena ketegangannya dengan Kyuhyun yang tercipta di sekolah tadi.

.

.

.

Kamis malam akhirnya datang, tetapi yang menjadi masalah adalah Cho Yeunghwan, ayah dari Kyuhyun, ada di rumah malam ini. Cho Yeunghwan bukan orang satu-satunya yang tidak mengetahui jati diri Kyuhyun, ini bukan tanpa alasan jika Kyuhyun menyembunyikan hobinya dari sang ayah. Cho Yeunghwan selalu mengekspektasikan Kyuhyun adalah anak yang patuh dan berprestasi di sekolahnya, yang kemudian akan dia bentuk menjadi penerusnya. Memegang kendali perusahaan pertambangan yang diwarisinya dari sang ayah, kakek Kyuhyun. Meskipun tidak ada pertambangan minyak di Korea, tetapi perusahaan pertambangan Yeunghwan mempunya beberapa sumber daya pertambangan minyak di beberapa negara di Timur Tengah dan Asia Tenggara. Hal itu membuat keluarganya menjadi keluarga terkaya di Korea, dan kemewahan adalah hal biasa untuk Cho Kyuhyun. Tetapi keutuhan keluarga adalah yang sulit didapatkan Kyuhyun, membuatnya lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya dengan Hangeng dan Kangin. Dan juga membuatnya mencari jati diri sendiri sebagai pembalap liar.

Tetapi saat ini Kyuhyun tidak membutuhkan kebersamaan, ia sungguh-sungguh ingin keluar rumah dan pergi ke arena karena pertandingan yang membuatnya penasaran setengah mati. Ketika sibuk mengatur rencana dan beberapa alasan yang masuk akal, ia mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk dari luar.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau di dalam?" itu Yeunghwan, ayah Kyuhyun. Meskipun ia bisa menyuruh pekerjanya, tetapi ia lebih suka berinteraksi sendiri dengan anaknya jika sedang ada di rumah. Seperti hal kecil seperti ini.

Dengan buru-buru Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamarnya, "_Appa_, ada apa?"

"Kau sedang apa Nak?" ayah Kyuhyun melongokkan kepalanya bermaksud mengintip kamar Kyuhyun.

"Sedang tidak melakukan apa-apa, _Appa,"_ jawab Kyuhyun.

"Ada Hangeng di bawah, kenapa tidak bercerita kepada _Appa_ jika kau sedang belajar mengelola saham dengannya?" tanya ayah Kyuhyun lagi. Untuk sesaat Kyuhyun tertegun, tidak merasa belajar apapun kepada Hangeng apalagi turun ke pialang saham seperti yang ayahnya bicarakan. Tetapi ia sadar mungkin ini adalah trik Hangeng agar Kyuhyun bisa keluar rumah.

"Tanpa memiliki perusahaan pun, jika tahu peluang dan memiliki keberanian untuk bermain dengan spekulasi, keuntungan yang didapat juga tidak main-main. Seperti ayahnya, nama Hangeng kini juga mulai ada di setiap daftar pemegang saham di beberapa perusahaan besar," lanjut ayah Kyuhyun.

"_Appa.._," Kyuhyun sudah demikian tidak bisa berkata apa-apa melihat kenyataan bahwa ayahnya begitu mempercayainya.

"Pergilah, temui Hangeng," ucap ayah Kyuhyun lembut.

"Tapi _Appa_ sendirian?"

"Tidak masalah, aku akan menyuruh ibumu untuk pulang cepat."

"Ah baiklah," kemudian Kyuhyun menyambar jaketnya, memberi hormat kepada ayahnya dan keluar dari kamarnya.

Sudah ada Hangeng menunggunya di ruang tamu dengan senyum hangatnya seperti biasa. Kyuhyun merangkul bahunya sekilas dan berbisik.

"Aku tidak tahu kau sudah merencanakan untuk berbohong pada ayahku."

"Aku tahu kau sangat ingin bertanding malam ini."

"_That's what friends are for_," Hangeng pun tertawa menyetujui ungkapan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Hangeng bilang, Kangin sudah pergi ke arena terlebih dulu dengan Zenvo ST1 miliknya. Membuat Kyuhyun dan Hangeng hanya berdua menuju arena dengan mengendarai mobil masing-masing. Kyuhyun mengingat pesan Hangeng beberapa saat sebelum mereka berangkat dari rumah Kyuhyun, bahwa Kyuhyun harus mengeluarkan kemampuannya semaksimal mungkin. Tidak peduli dengan apapun strategi yang digunakan oleh musuh, Kyuhyun harus fokus dengan mencapai garis _finish_ secepat mungkin. Dan Kyuhyun pun membenarkan itu, ia juga menyingkirkan rasa penasarannya tentang identitas lawannya jika itu bisa memecah konsentrasinya.

Ketika mereka telah sampai di arena, suasana arena sudah begitu ramai. Tidak hanya dipadati oleh anggota kelompok _Black Blade_ tetapi ada beberapa wajah dan mobil yang tidak dikenali Kyuhyun. Ini membuat Kyuhyun heran, seingatnya ia tidak mengundang kelompok manapun dalam pertandingan malam ini. Kyuhyun menurunkan kecepatannya ketika Reventonnya membelah kerumunan di tengah arena, begitu pun dengan Hangeng yang mengikuti di belakangnya. Kyuhyun menyalami beberapa rekan sekelompoknya setelah ia turun dari mobilnya, kemudian mendekat kepada Hangeng.

"_Hyung_ siapa mereka?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap 4 orang yang berdiri di luar Pagani Zonda dan Mclaren F1, sedikit jauh dari kerumunan kelompok Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak mengenal mereka," jawab Hangeng tidak mengerti.

"Apa mereka termasuk anggota _purple phoenix_?"

"Sama seperti Vincent Lee, anggota _purple phoenix _juga misterius. Tidak diketahui berapa tepatnya anggota mereka, hanya Heechul dan Kibum lah yang membuka identitasnya dan seringkali berinteraksi dengan kelompok lain," terang Hangeng membuat Kyuhyun mendengus sebal.

"Kelompok seperti apa sih _purple phoenix_? Mengapa mereka harus semisterius itu? Apa ada anak presiden dalam kelompok mereka?"

"Tepat! Aku dengar salah satu dari mereka adalah anak dari Menteri Pertahanan Korea."

"Apa?" Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya, sungguh dia hanya menebak asal tadi.

"Seperti yang kita tahu, Menteri Pertahanan kita sangat merahasiakan identitas keluarganya karena berkaitan dengan upayanya melawan kependudukkan tentara Korea Utara di wilayah perbatasan. Menteri Pertahanan kita adalah pejabat yang paling vokal terhadap kediktatoran Korea Utara sejak ia menjadi pejabat tinggi militer Korea, ia merahasiakan identitas keluarganya agar terhindar dari upaya penculikan dan pembunuhan oleh agen rahasia Korea Utara," Kyuhyun semakin tercengang dengan cerita Hangeng. Ia sama sekali tidak mengira bahwa ada hal sepelik ini di dalam dunia gelap yang ia geluti.

Belum sempat Kyuhyun meluruskan kekusutan di pikirannya, ia merasa punggungnya di dorong dengan keras kemudian dua orang mengapit bahunya dengan kencang. Membuat Kyuhyun berteriak sebal. Sementara Kangin dan Changmin sang pelaku yang mendorong Kyuhyun kemudian merangkulnya tertawa terpingkal.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan sih?" Kyuhyun semakin kesal melihat Kangin dan Changmin tidak berhenti tertawa.

"Kalian terlalu serius, membicarakan apa hingga tidak menyapa kami?" tanya Kangin masih tertawa.

"Tidak penting untukmu," jawab Hangeng, membuat Kangin meninju perutnya dan Hangeng harus berjongkok menahan sakitnya. Kangin itu memiliki pukulan kangguru sepertinya.

"Ada urusan apa kalian berduaan seperti ini, tidak seperti biasanya?" tanya Kyuhyun heran melihat Kangin dengan Changmin.

"Kangin _Hyung_ menyuruhku mengecek Zenvo S1 miliknya," jawab Changmin singkat.

"Kenapa harus dicek, kau akan bertanding Kangin-ah?" tanya Hangeng sudah pulih dari kesakitannya.

Kangin tersenyum dengan menaik turunkan alisnya, begitu menyebalkan di mata Kyuhyun. Tetapi ia begitu penasaran, tidak biasanya Kangin turun arena.

"Bertanding dengan siapa?"

"Dengan salah satu dari mereka berempat," Kangin menunjuk 4 orang asing yang ditunjuk Kangin dengan dagunya.

"Siapa mereka?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"_Angel's Jewel_."

"Satu lagi kelompok bernama konyol," gumam Kyuhyun.

"Kau akan berhenti mengatakan mereka konyol jika kau tahu siapa ketuanya," kata Changmin.

"Oya? Siapa ketuanya?"

"Park Jungsoo," jawab Kangin dramatis.

"Apa?" kali ini Hangeng membelalak heran.

Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang baru terjun di dunia balap liar sejak 2 tahun lalu, Hangeng sudah turun terlebih dahulu sejak 4 tahun yang lalu. Orang lama seperti dia tentu tidak lupa siapa itu Park Jungsoo. Pemuda yang sudah menguasai dunia balap liar sejak ia berusia 15 tahun dan ia sudah berusia 20 tahun kini. Kabarnya Jungsoo adalah pemilik Mclaren F1 pertama di Korea. Dengan dua temannya ia membentuk kelompok balap liar dan diikuti terbentuknya kelompok-kelompok di daerah lain, tetapi tetap tidak bisa mengalahkan kehebatan kelompok Jungsoo saat itu. Sayangnya kelompok itu bubar 2 tahun lalu dikabarkan karena cinta segitiga yang tercipta antara Jungsoo dan dua teman sekelompoknya. Bubarnya kelompok Jungsoo saat itu diikuti dengan kecelakaan mengenaskan yang menimpa Jungsoo, dan membuatnya harus dirawat di Swiss hingga tidak diketahui kabarnya hingga kini.

"Jadi Mclaren itu adalah Mclaren Jungsoo yang kabarnya sudah hancur tidak berbentuk sejak kecelakaan yang menimpa Jungsoo?" tanya Hangeng, dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Changmin.

"Dia menghidupkan zombie yang sudah mati," gumam Hangeng dengan ekspresi penuh kengerian di wajahnya.

"Apa maksudmu _Hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun heran, sungguh ia tidak pernah mendengar nama Park Jungsoo sebelumnya.

"Aku akan menceritakan padamu lain kali, kita temui mereka sekarang," ajak Kangin berjalan menuju 4 orang asing di seberang arena. Kyuhyun, Hangeng dan Changmin mengikuti Kangin di belakangnya.

Ketika sudah berdiri berhadapan dengan 4 orang asing itu, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak merasakan aura kengerian seperti yang diceritakan Hangeng dan Kangin. yang satu bertubuh sedikit gemuk, yang satu dengan wajah bersahabat, satu lagi berwajah lucu dan terakhir berwajah misterius. Entahlah Kyuhyun pikir yang terakhir itu adalah Park Jungsoo yang dibicarakan.

"Apa kabar?" Kangin menyalami mereka berempat satu persatu. Dan mereka kompak menjawab baik-baik saja.

"Aku merasa terhormat kalian mau datang ke arena kami, yang sungguh tidak memiliki nama setenar kalian," rendah Kangin lagi.

"Tidak yang seperti yang kau bayangkan, nama kami sudah tenggelam dengan nama kelompok kalian," satu yang sedikit gemuk berbicara.

"Ahh iya, kenalkan ini adalah ketua _black blade_," kata Kangin sambil mendorong Kyuhyun agar semakin ke depan.

Kyuhyun membungkukkan badanya memberi hormat, kemudian menyebutkan namanya. Salah satu dari mereka yang memiliki wajah paling bersahabat menyalami Kyuhyun.

"Hallo, aku Park Jungsoo ketua _Angel's Jewel_," dengan senyum teduh pria itu menyalami Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun tertegun, ia pikir waktu Hangeng membicarakan Jungsoo dengan wajah serius, Jungsoo adalah pria yang menyeramkan sama dengan ekspresi Hangeng. Setidaknya seperti pria dengan wajah menyeramkan seperti yang di ujung sana. Tetapi kenyataannya Park Jungsoo adalah pria dengan senyum meneduhkan seperti malaikat. Mungkin inilah mengapa kelompok mereka bernama _Angel's Jewel_.

"Ini adalah Shindong, teknisi kami," yang sedikit gemuk menyalami Kyuhyun dan dibalas senyuman oleh Kyuhyun.

"Ini Hyukjae, kami memanggilnya Eunhyuk. Kami menyebutnya _Jewel_ karena kecermelangan otaknya sebagai _mastermind_. Kalian tahu, karena dia lah kelompok kami kembali berdiri," pemuda berwajah lucu dengan _jawline_ tegas itu tersenyum dan membungkuk kepada Kyuhyun.

"Yang terakhir adalah Kim Jongwoon, eksekutor kami. Jika ada pembunuh berdarah dingin yang menghabisi korbannya tanpa ampun, dia adalah pembalap berdarah dingin yang akan menguasai arena apapun caranya," Kyuhyun merasa ngeri dengan cerita Jungsoo, bagaimana bisa pembalap disamakan dengan pembunuh. Apalagi melihat Jongwoon yang hanya menyeringai kepadanya.

"Ahh jadi Kangin akan melawan Jongwoon?" tanya Hangeng kepada Jungsoo.

"Begitu lah."

Selanjutnya mereka terlibat pembicaraan serius tentang pertandingan dan taruhan yang akan disepakati. Terdengar bunyi derum ribut mobil datang, Lamborghini Reventon, Lamborghini Veneno dan Maserati Birdcage. Kyuhyun tahu pasti itu _purple phoenix_.

"Musuhmu tiba Kyuhyun-ah," gumam Kangin di sisi Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun mengangguk samar.

Ketika mobil itu berhenti di seberang arena, seperti biasa hanya Kibum dan Heechul yang keluar. Berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun dan kelompoknya. Hingga akhirnya Heechul dan Kibum sudah bergabung bersama, tempat kelompok Kyuhyun berdiri memang gelap jauh dari penerangan. Heechul berkerut mengamati wajah-wajah asing yang belum ia temui. Tetapi ketika matanya terpaku pada satu wajah, Kyuhyun menangkap ketakutan di mata pemuda cantik itu. Heechul bahkan menutup mulutnya yang terbuka dengan punggung tangannya, seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu tetapi tidak keluar kata apapun. Kyuhyun mengikuti arah pandang yang membuat Heechul berekpresi sekompleks itu.

"Apa kabar Kim Heechul?" Park Jungsoo mengulurkan tangannya menawarkan jabat tangan kepada Heechul, dengan senyum malaikat yang tidak berubah. Tetapi Kyuhyun bisa mendengar nada intimidasi dari sana. Suasana di antara mereka bersembilan menjadi hening, fokus kepada Jungsoo dan Heechul.

"Teukie-ah...," akhirnya Heechul bisa mengeluarkan kata pertamanya, tetapi tetap tidak mengubah ekspresi ketakutan di wajahnya. Ia bahkan tidak menyambut tangan pria yang ia panggil Teukie itu.

"Iya ini aku, lama tidak bertemu. 2 tahun lebih sepertinya," lanjut Jungsoo masih dengan nada intimidasinya.

Heechul masih tidak menjawab apa-apa. Ini membuat Kibum luar biasa heran, Heechul yang ia kenal tidak pernah menampakkan ekspresi ketakutan seperti ini. Ia juga akan dengan mudah terlibat pembicaraan yang seru jika ada yang mengajaknya bicara. Tetapi Heechul saat ini berkebalikan dengan Heechul yang ia kenal seperti biasanya.

Sedangkan Hangeng merasa suasana saat ini sangat tidak mengenakkan. Dan jujur saja ia tidak suka melihat ekspresi tertekan di wajah Heechul.

"Baiklah karena kalian telah datang, biasakah kita mulai pertandingan Kyuhyun dengan eksekutormu?" tanya Hangeng memecah kebuntuan yang sempat tercipta.

"Ahh itu benar, bisakah kita kembali ke arena?" Kibum turut menimpali.

Kyuhyun mengangguk menyetujui, tanpa berbicara apa-apa ia berjalan menyeberang ke arena menuju mobilnya diikuti yang lainnya. Kyuhyun melewati Veneno, dan sedikit melirik meski ia tidak bisa menangkap apa-apa dari balik kaca mobil itu.

"Huh apa dia tidak mati terus berada di dalam mobilnya?" ejek Kyuhyun dengan dirinya sendiri. Tapi kemudian dia tidak memusingkan itu dan memilih terus masuk ke dalam Reventonnya. Ia hidupkan mesin mobilnya, sampai Kangin menghampirinya.

"Kita langsung bertanding?" tanya Kangin.

"Tentu saja, kita tunggu apa lagi? Aku takut Vincent akan mati jika terlalu lama berada di dalam mobil merahasiakan dirinya sendiri," celetuk Kyuhyun.

"Kau ini," Kangin memukul kepala Kyuhyun kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang berteriak kesal.

Dari kaca spionnya, Kyuhyun dapat melihat Kangin berbicara sesuatu dengan Kibum. Tak tampak Heechul, membuat Kyuhyun penasaran sebenarnya ada apa antara Heechul dan Jungsoo. Tetapi kemudian lamunannya buyar ketika ia melihat Veneno di belakangnya berjalan pelan menjejerinya, sepertinya pertandingan akan segera dimulai. Kali ini Kangin berdiri di antara Reventon dan Veneno yang akan bertanding.

"Kau siap Kyuhyun-ah?" Kyuhyun mengangguk kemudian menutup kaca sampingnya.

Terdengar derum gas mobil Veneno di sampingnya, Kyuhyun pun melakukan hal yang sama memberikan isyarat bahwa ia telah siap. Maka Kangin mengangkat bendera di tangannya, mengibarkannya beberapa kali membuat penegemudi Reventon dan Veneno sama-sama menginjak pedal rem mereka. Dan ketika Kangin menurunkan benderanya, dengan cepat mereka melepas pedal rem digantikan oleh pedal gas. Bunyi ban berdecit nyaring kemudian mobil melesat dan menghilang dari pandangan hanya dalam beberapa kedipan mata.

Kali ini Veneno itu berhasil mendahuluinya, tetapi Kyuhyun masih mencoba untuk tetap menjaga fokusnya. Menghitung waktu yang tepat untuk mendahului. Tetapi rupanya pengemudi Veneno itu mengeluarkan kemampuannya secara penuh kali ini. Beberapa kali Kyuhyun mencoba mendahului, beberapa kali pula Veneno itu bermanuver menutup jalan Kyuhyun. Membuatnya harus menahan ambisinya menjadi yang terdepan. Mereka memasuki area yang semakin gelap, sepanjang kanan dan kiri arena hanya ada perdu ilalang yang rapat dan tinggi. Bunyi derum mobil yang sedang bertanding terdengar semakin jelas. Saling berlomba untuk mencapai posisi terdepan. Ketika Kyuhyun melihat kesempatan, ia menekan tombol _high speed_ mengoptimalkan kecepatan 340 km/jam miliknya. Melesat hingga mampu membalap Veneno.

Pengemudi Veneno tidak tinggal diam, beberapa kali pula ia berusaha merebut posisi awalnya. Tetapi kemampuan Kyuhyun juga tidak bisa disepelekan, beberapa kali Kyuhyun memblok celah Veneno itu mendahuluinya. Selanjutnya Veneno itu terlihat tenang, tidak berusaha mengejar Reventon Kyuhyun. Tetapi Kyuhyun tidak mau terjebak seperti kesalahannya di pertandingan yang lalu, maka ia menjaga kecepatannya untuk tetap stabil. Hingga ia bisa melihat cahaya lampu di depan sana, Kyuhyun mengurangi kecepatannya untuk menekan pedal gasnya dan akan melesat saat Veneno itu kembali berhasil mendahuluinya. Kali ini tak tertandingi, Veneno terus melesat tidak terhalang apapun hingga di garis _finish_. Dan lagi Kyuhyun kalah malam ini Membuat Kyuhyun tercenung dalam dunianya, selama ini musuh apapun akan ia kalahkan dengan mudah, tapi sekarang ia dikalahkan dalam dua pertandingan berturut-turut. Ada yang salah dengan dirinya.

Tanpa menunggu ada yang menghampirinya seperti biasa, Kyuhyun keluar dari mobilnya dan disusul oleh Hangeng.

"Kyuhyun-ah..."

"Aku tahu _Hyung_, apa yang mereka minta kali ini?" tanya Kyuhyun masih berjalan menuju tempat Kibum dan kelompok Jungsoo berdiri. Sedangkan Kangin sedang mempersiapkan dirinya untuk bertanding dengan Jongwoon.

"Aku tidak mengerti akan permintaan mereka, mereka meminta liontin, atau apalah aku tidak mengerti," jawab Hangeng.

Kyuhyun menatap Hangeng penuh tanya, sedangkan Hangeng memasang ekspresi wajah memang benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang dimaksud sang lawan untuk hadiah kemenangannya. Kyuhyun segera menghampiri Kibum.

"Selamat atas kemenangan eksekutormu," Kyuhyun memberi selamat kepada Kibum, yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan singkat.

"Apa yang menjadi taruhan kali ini?" lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Eksekutor kami pernah melihat liontinmu yang berbentuk phoenix, dan dia memintanya sekarang," jawab Kibum.

Kyuhyun mengernyit semakin heran, bagaimana Vincent Lee sang eksekutor tahu tentang liontinnya?

"Ia pernah melihat kau mengenakan dan menampakkannya di website kelompokmu," Kibum seakan tau apa yang ada di kepala Kyuhyun.

"Tapi dia tidak bisa memintanya, itu barang pribadiku yang tidak akan aku jadikan taruhan. Hanya liontin semurah ini, mengapa kalian memintanya?" Kyuhyun tidak terima.

"Menurut Vincent Lee, phoenixmu mirip seperti lambang kelompok kami yang pernah dibayangkan olehnya."

"Aku tidak peduli, aku tidak akan menyerahkannya," Kyuhyun tetap kukuh pada pendiriannya.

"Minta yang lain asal jangan liontinku," lanjut Kyuhyun.

Kibum mengerti, ia sebenarnya juga heran mengapa eksekutornya itu meminta barang taruhan seremeh itu. Mendengar kekayaan Kyuhyun dan teman-temannya, mungkin mereka bisa meminta 1 unit Maybach. Maka ia menghampiri Veneno milik eksekutornya, sedikit berdiskusi dan menerima arahan kemudian berbalik berjalan kembali ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Ia tetap meminta liontinmu, tidak bisa ditawar," kata Kibum menyampaikan keputusan eksekutornya.

"Tetapi jika kau keberatan memberikannya saat ini, ia menawarkan kau untuk bertanding lagi Sabtu ini di arena kami," Kibum memberikan penawaran. Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir, masih ada satu kesempatan dirinya untuk mencari kekalahannya dan mengembalikan kemenangannya.

"Jika aku menang aku bisa meminta apapun kepada kalian?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Itu adalah khas eksekutor kami," jawab Kibum mantap.

"Baiklah, Sabtu malam ini kita akan bertanding di Nowon, di arena kalian," putus Kyuhyun dan ditanggapi dengan anggukan puas oleh Kibum.

Kemudian Kibum membungkuk pada Kyuhyun dan kelompok Jungsoo yang menyaksikan pembicaraan mereka, mohon pamit dan berjalan kembali ke Reventonnya. Heechul telah berperilaku aneh sejak tadi, tidak turun dari Maseratinya. Membuatnya harus menggantikan tugas Heechul sebagai negosiator malam ini. Hingga ia meninggalkan arena diikuti oleh Veneno dan Maserati Heechul, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang merasa perih dengan kekalahannya.

Hangeng merangkul bahu Kyuhyun, "Setidaknya kau masih mempunyai 1 kesempatan."

"Jika kau mau, tim kita bisa bergabung mengalahkan mereka," tidak diduga, Jungsoo menawarkan merger pada kelompok mereka.

* * *

><p><strong>T B C<strong>

* * *

><p>Kalo yang tahu kebiasaan saya, biasanya saya update chapter baru di Sabtu sore ya tapi karena kemarin last Super Show 5 jadi saya milih fokus ngikutin itu hehehe maaf<p>

Jadi part ini masih part pengenalan, pengenalan tokoh, pengenalan latar belakang tokoh, pengenalan konflik dan sebagainya. Saya sengaja nggak menutupi Vincent itu Sungmin, bagaimana perbedaan mereka di sekolah dan arena balap. Kecuali Kyuhyun yang nggak tahu siapa Vincent sih, kalo tahu dia bakal lebih sakit hati kali ya dikalahin sama orang yang dia musuhin di sekolah. Nanti pasti dibahas kenapa Sungmin jadi Vincent yang misterius, sabar ya sayang hehe

Saya nggak suka lo kalo ada yang mendesak saya dengan "Kok nggak ada kyumin momentnya?" "Kyumin's sweet momentnya mana?" karena semua akan terjadi dengan proses, jadi mari kita nikmati prosesnya sampai KyuMin kita bersatu. Kalo nggak cukup sabar ya maaf saya nggak bisa memenuhi permintaan kayak gitu, karena fic ini punya saya jadi nggak ada yang bisa nyetir pikiran saya.

**THAKS TO:**

**Heldamagnae: **iya bener dia Sungmin

**danactebh: **okay makasih

**LeeMaeRin:** hahaha nggak papa sok tau nanti akhirnya kejawab kok

**JoyELF: **Iya makasih

**Princejoy: **sudah..

**NAP217: **sudah datang

**Grace grace 9026: **ahh aku mengerti, semoga suasana hati membaik ya

**Lee Minhyun: **yang pake Reventon udah ketauan ya, itu Kibum. Hahah saya nggak pernah menggeluti balap, hanya googling kok. Updatenya seperti biasa, tiap weekend

**Gyumina:** okayy makasih ya

**Arevi are vikink:** siap

**Ist cho minkyu:** sungmin dan Vincet adalah orang yang sama

**Ayyu annisa 1:** siap

**Miyoori 29:** Hangeng dan Kangin keliatannya udah tau belum? Keliatannya sih... *sinyal ilang*

**12chaaan:** hhahah eh aku nggak tau initial D loh, itu film mandarin apa hollywood? Jadi pengen nonton juga

**Ayashi casey:** ehh ngeh aja sih sungmin ngeliat majalah mode, soalnya mode punya peran penting nanti. Yaaah abis balapan ke mode ini kalo yang nulis nggak pinter ngayal nggak jadi, biarkan saya ngayal makanya hahahah

**Phia89:** iya sungminnya Cuma nyamar, nanti akan tau kenapa dia nyamar kok

**Zen Liu:** Hallo aku hafal dengan dirimu loh. Vincent dan Sungmin itu satu orang sebenarnya, dan untuk Kangmin wahhh rahasia hehe

**Airi tokieda:** wah makasih udad suka banget banget banget

**fitriKyuMin:** yup bener Vincent dan Sungmin adalah orang yang sama

**TiffTiffanyLee:** bukan jadul sih sebenarnya, hanya klimis Kyuhyun aja ngatain jadul. Coba liat karakter Ming di everysing sorry sorry

**Bebek:** ehh itu typo Reventon-Veneno hampir mirip kan jadi melebur jadi Venenton deh, kayak Kyuhyun-Sungmin dilebur jadi KyuMin eeaaaakkkk makasih loh aya, kalo ada inspirasi tampung lagi ya

**myFridayyy:** yaaa dia curhat mantannya hahaha ikutan puk puk deh jangan nangis. Ngomong-ngomong baca ff berbau ngantuk tuh gimana sih? Sambil ngantuk?

**BabyMing:** oke sudah lanjut

**Qie andriani:** iya nggak papa no comment tapi nanti comment terus ya

**Nova137:** karena saya nggak buat karakter Kyuhyun yang arogan, kalo sama Ming keliatan nyebelin itu Cuma sama Ming. Aslinya dia anak baik disini

**Littlecupcake noona:** okeyy

**Park Heeni:** iya Vincent itu Sungmin, emang sengaja nantangin Kyuhyun. Ditantangin terus malah

**Mirukia:** wahh makasih ya

**RitaGaemGyu137:** bukan Cuma babak kedua, diajakin Vincent babak ketiga tuh karena Kyuhyun kalah mulu

**Thania Lee:** Kangmin yaa heheh maunya ada apa kagak? Yang bawa Reventon udah ketauan Kibum kan, tapi motif pastinya belum diketahui

**NurLarasati13:** apa, minta kangmin moment? Jangan khawatir, asal wani piro hahahah

**143 is 137:** Udah googling mobilnya, keren kan? Pengen punya juga kan?

**5351:** yap bener Vincent itu Sungmin

**Chabluebilubilu:** yup bener

**Guest:** ini siapa ya manggil mama aishah dan nagih sidestorynya DG hahaha sedikit banyak terinspirasi dari sana, tapi nggak juga nggak bisa menggambarkan scene balapannya dengan keren soalnya

**Sissy:** iya bener

**Mooiejoy:** eeyyy kalo di genius itu Kyuhyun tulus ikhlas ngalah buat Sungmin dong, muka doang gondok dalam hati girang liat pacar dapet hadiah. Wah gaya rambut Vincent nanti aja deh dimunculin

**Endah kyumin137:** hahaha ya udah kamu pegang dan elus2 mobilnya, aku Sungminnya aja boleh ya? Sungmin dan Vincent itu sama, Cuma nanti lah diceritain latar belakangnya

**Bluepearl:** di kehidupan nyata? Udah seneng aja kalo KyuMin bersatu, cinta nggak mengenal gender kok asal bahagia urusan sama Tuhan itu resiko mereka. Oia kamu yang komen di **I'm Sorry Mom **ya? Wahh i'm sorry to hear that ya, tentang ibu kamu. Doain terus karena doa anak yang ngikutin beliau terus

**Lee 90:** saya berusaha pake karakter Ming yang aslinya emang manly sih, makasih ya

**Dian karina:** makasih udah suka ya

**Winecouple:** iya Vincent emang Sungmin

**Lee chaRaa:** seminggu sekali udah kilat belum ya?

**Nugu:** hahahaha tau aja aku tergila-gila sama Kangmin, jadi sih harusnya ada Kangmin. Maksudnya Kyuhyun ngeledek nama kelompoknya Heechul yang kayak nama gank cewek penggemar merk underwear, bukan Heechul penggemar underwear cewek. Untuk umur aku cantumin ya, tingkat (kelas) ntar cari sendiri coba hihihi

**Parkhyun:** yaaaahh kok ff alien sih hahah kalo nggak ada ff update sama kayak pacar nggak dateng-dateng dong ya? Makan indomie sendiri aja kalo gitu

**Jofinda:** siap

**Vietha:** udah dilanjut

**Tya andriani:** iya udah dilanjut

**ChuteKyuMin:** makasih duah nunggu, sabar ya

**AWDJoy13:** wahh udah bayangin ini ya?

**KikyWP16:** Udah diupdate

**Minniekyu:** bukan yang uring-uringan itu mobilnya Kibum heheheh

**Babychoi137:** ehh di Smtown week yang mana sih Sungmin dandan culun, pas ngedance apa itu?

**Coffeewie137:** nggak papa telat baca pokoknya tau ada ff baru. Bilangin ke Kyu makanya, jangan suka ngeremhin orang ya

**Karen Kouzuki:** iya anda benar!

**Adelia Santi:** sebenarnya Kyu anak yang baik kok, kalo bisa nebak pasti tau kenapa Kyu bisa sensi ke Sungmin. Tunggu terus dengan sabar ya

**2013/02/23**


	3. Chapter 3

**HALF OF MY HEART**

**Kyuhyun and Sungmin**

**KyuMin**

**They belong to each other**

**The storyline is mine**

**PLAGIARISM IS ****NOT ALLOWED**

**Casts: Super Junior, Dongbangshinki, Sonyeosidae**

**Genre: Drama, Romance, little Angst**

**WARNING: BOYS LOVE, IF YOU READ DON'T BASH, TYPO**

**Cast: **

**Cho Kyuhyun (17 th)**

**Lee Sungmin (17 th)**

**Tan Hangeng (18 th)**

**Kim Youngwoon (18 th)**

**Kim Heechul ( 20 th)**

**Kim Kibum (17 th)**

**Park Jungsoo (20 th)**

**Shin Donghee (19 th)**

**Lee Hyukjae (17 th)**

**Kim Jongwoon (19 th)**

**Choi Siwon (18 th)**

**xxx**

_Valentine days..._

Harusnya hari ini akan berjalan biasa saja jika Sungmin tidak bertemu Kyuhyun lagi. Sungmin tidak tahu bagaimanapun upayanya untuk menghindari Kyuhyun, ia pasti akan bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Sungmin tidak membenci Kyuhyun sampai ia harus menghindari anak itu, tetapi ia tahu Kyuhyun membenci eksistensi dirinya entah apa sebabnya. Padahal ia baru sebulan masuk ke sekolah ini.

Ini adalah jam istirahat, sebelum istirahat Sungmin mempunyai kelas bahasa yang berada di laboratorium bahasa dan mengharuskannya memakai sepatu dalam ruangan. Sehingga ia memerlukan untuk mengganti sepatunya sekarang. Ketika ia membuka loker pribadinya, sudut matanya menangkap Kyuhyun yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya dengan tangan yang penuh oleh tas karton berwarna pink dan coklat bar dengan hiasan pita yang cantik. Sungmin mencoba untuk tidak mempedulikan itu. Tetapi ia tidak tahu bahwa letak loker pribadi Kyuhyun bersebelahan tepat dengan lokernya. Sungmin tetap mengabaikan itu, ia merapikan sedikit isi lokernya dan hendak menutupnya ketika Kyuhyun melongokkan wajahnya ke lokernya.

"Kau tidak mendapat coklat dari penggemarmu hari ini?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada yang menyebalkan.

"Bukan urusanmu aku mendapatkan coklat atau tidak," jawab Sungmin singkat, mengunci lokernya dan bersiap akan pergi dari sana.

"Ahh benar, coklat hanya diberikan oleh anak perempuan kepada anak lelaki yang disukainya. Sedangkan yang menyukaimu kan lelaki semuanya, jadi sabar saja mungkin di _white day_ kau akan banjir permen dan coklat," sindir Kyuhyun yang tetap sibuk menjejalkan hadiahnya di loker miliknya.

"Hentikan!"

"Atau mungkin kau tidak mendapat coklat dari anak perempuan karena mereka tahu kau dilahirkan sebagai perempuan oleh ibumu, kemudian kau operasi kelamin dan tumbuh menjadi anak lelaki," Kyuhyun mengabaikan permintaan Sungmin sembari tetap fokus dengan lokernya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Sungmin hingga...

BRAKKK

Mulut Kyuhyun menganga sempurna dengan jantung hampir jatuh ke lantai saat meihat loker di sebelahnya – loker Sungmin – hancur oleh tendangan Sungmin. Seluruh tubuhnya kaku menghadapi kekuatan Sungmin yang sedang marah, kaki kanan Sungmin masih bertengger dengan kuat di lokernya sendiri. Dengan pelan Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Sungmin. Mendapati wajah yang sebenarnya manis itu merah padam hingga telinga, matanya menampakkan kemarahan yang pekat, rambut yang biasa tertata rapi dan klimis menjadi terurai ke depan mungkin karena kuatnya ia menendang tadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, kau merusak fasilitas sekolah?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan, mulutnya masih kelu sebenarnya.

Terlihat Sungmin mengatur napasnya, menurunkan kakinya dan membenarkan rambutnya sedikit. Kemudian Sungmin memejamkan matanya, sementara Kyuhyun hanya diam seakan menunggu jawaban Sungmin. Ini bukan kebiasaan Kyuhyun untuk menunggu Sungmin berbicara sesuatu, tapi entahlah ia merasa harus menunggu.

"Aku bilang berhenti, tapi kau terus mengatakan omong kosong. Jangan pernah mengangguku Cho Kyuhyun, kita tidak saling mengenal tolong berhentilah, aku tidak tahu hingga kapan aku bisa menahan diri," lirih Sungmin kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Kyuhyun.

Membiarkan lokernya berantakan dengan pintu yang sudah hancur dan barang-barang pribadinya yang berserakan. Kyuhyun memandang kekacauan di hadapannya dengan pandangan kosong. Merasa bersalah karena sudah berbicara keterlaluan, tetapi kemudian matanya tertuju pada satu foto milik Sungmin yang tergeletak di depan kakinya. Kyuhyun memungutnya, memandanginya sebentar kemudian meremasnya hingga tidak terbentuk dan membawanya ke saku celananya. Merasa percuma ia sempat merasa bersalah kepada Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kami menunggumu di kantin mengapa diam disitu?" Kyuhyun akan berbalik ketika ia mendengar suara Hangeng memanggilnya, dan ia tidak sempat berbicara apapun saat Hangeng dan Kangin sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, kenapa bisa seperti ini," Kangin terkejut melihat loker yang sudah hancur di hadapan Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun hanya terdiam.

"Kau yang melakukannya?" tanya Kangin lagi.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Tolong rapikan semua barang di loker itu dan berikan kepada Sungmin, Kangin _hyung._ Sisanya biar aku yang mengurus."

Mengabaikan kedua sahabatnya, Kyuhyun pergi dari ruang loker. Merasa membutuhkan ketenangan saat ini juga. Dengan bergegas ia pergi ke danau sekolah yang berada sedikit jauh di area halaman belakang sekolah. Tidak akan ada seorang pun siswa yang mau membuang waktunya di tempat yang gelap karena perdu pepohonan yang menutup langit. Dan di sanalah Kyuhyun termenung, membuka lagi satu bagian hidupnya yang ia tutup rapat dan menyingkirkan jauh dari ingatannya. Tapi semua itu tidak mungkin jika sang lakon utama di masa lalunya malah ada di depan matanya.

Kyuhyun mengambil foto di saku celananya, foto yang sudah demikian kusut hingga tidak menyisakan hal apapun. Tetapi Kyuhyun masih mengenali 2 wajah di foto itu. Kyuhyun bahkan masih sangat ingat momen-momen yang terjadi saat foto itu diambil. Momen ketika Sungmin berulang tahun yang ke-15 dua tahun lalu.

.

.

.

Jika Kyuhyun bukan anak lelaki, ingin rasanya ia menangis saat ini juga. Atau jika ia lebih besar dari anak lelaki yang berusia 13 tahun, mungkin Kyuhyun bisa mendobrak pintu mobilnya kemudian lompat dari mobil. Apapun akan ia lakukan asal perjalanannya menuju asrama sekolah barunya terhenti, ia akan sangat bersyukur jika itu akan batal sama sekali. Tetapi semua itu tidak mungkin, ia hanya anak berusia 13 tahun yang semua kebutuhannya masih dipenuhi asisten pribadinya, di sekolah pun ia selalu dijaga 2 sahabatnya yang ia anggap kakak kandung, Hangeng dan Kangin.

Tetapi semua fasilitas itu akan berhenti mulai sekarang, ia tidak lagi memiliki asisten pribadi yang bahkan akan sabar menggosok giginya di pagi hari karena ia masih mengantuk. Juga tidak akan ada Hangeng dan Kangin yang akan mengiringinya kemanapun. Dan ia membenci ayahnya atas penderitaan yang akan ia alami sebentar lagi.

Dengan alasan agar Kyuhyun mandiri, dan bisa menggantikan posisi ayahnya nanti, Cho Yeunghwan mengirim Kyuhyun ke sekolah tingkat pertama khusus siswa laki-laki dan tinggal di asrama. Ia tahu bahwa semua itu hanya alasan ayahnya karena ia selalu merengek ketika sang ayah tidak bisa hadir di pertemuan orangtua, atau ketika ia menjuarai olimpiade Matematika siswa sekolah dasar tingkat nasional tetapi tidak ada orangtuanya menemaninya menerima trophy kemenangan. Ia yakin, ayahnya ingin menyingkirkan anak manja sepertinya.

Jauh di dasar hatinya sebenarnya Kyuhyun takut akan apa yang ia hadapi nanti. Ia sering menonton film tentang sekolah berasrama, yang kebanyakan siswanya membentuk gank-gank. Dan jika ada anak yang tersisih, tidak memiliki teman, manja, tidak menonjol maka akan menjadi bulan-bulanan oleh anggota gank. Ketika siswa itu sudah berubah menjadi mengenaskan, maka sang ketua gank akan meludahi wajahnya, menendang perutnya kemudian mengunci sang siswa di toilet asrama yang pengap dan kotor. Kyuhyun tidak mau itu terjadi padanya, mengingat deskripsi tentang siswa payah yang tidak akan direkrut oleh gank manapun, sangat melekat pada dirinya. Ia tidak memiliki teman di sekolahnya dulu, selain Hangeng dan Kangin. Mengingat semua kebutuhannya selalu dipenuhi asisten pribadi, sudah dipastikan Kyuhyun adalah anak yang manja. Ia juga bukan siswa yang menonjol jika saja ia tidak memiliki otak cemerlang.

Mobil berhenti di depan gerbang dengan pengamanan yang canggih, Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, merasa bahwa ini adalah hari terakhir ia bisa merasakan bahagia untuk terakhir kalinya. Ketika mobilnya sudah memasuki gerbang dan berjalan melintasi halaman asrama, ia semakin memejamkan matanya. Sampai mobilnya berhenti, dan sang sopir membuka pintu mobil untuknya. Kyuhyun masih memejamkan matanya, tidak mau menghadapi kenyataan apapun.

"Tuan Muda kita sudah sampai," panggil sang sopir karena Kyuhyun tak kunjung keluar dari mobilnya.

Tetapi tetap tidak ada reaksi apa-apa dari Kyuhyun. Membuat sang sopir melongokkan kepalanya melihat keadaan Kyuhyun, dan tertawa setelahnya. Ia mendengar dari asisten pribadi Kyuhyun, yang sudah mengasuh tuannya sejak lahir itu, bahwa Kyuhyun menyimpan banyak ketakutan pada sekolah barunya. Maka dengan lembut ia meraih lengan Kyuhyun, tetapi tuannya itu tetap berjengit kaget.

"Kyuhyun-ah kita sudah sampai, bukalah matamu ini sangat indah," panggil sang sopir lagi, kali ini tanpa embel-embel 'tuan muda' lagi. Biasanya panggilan ini menghapus jarak antara sopir dan majikan di antara mereka, dan membuat Kyuhyun mau membuka perasaannya kepadanya.

Benar saja, Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan memandang sang sopir penuh harap.

"Jung Hoon _ahjussi_ kita pulang saja," pinta Kyuhyun dengan mata memelas.

"Tidak, jadilah anak lelaki yang tangguh Kyuhyun-ah, _ahjussi_ sudah menceritakanmu tentang ksatria-ksatria di _Three Muskeeters _bukan? Jadilah seperti mereka, hadapi apapun yang harus kau hadapi," dengan tegas Jung Hoon menolak permintaan Kyuhyun.

"Turunlah, lihatlah ini tidak seperti bayanganmu. Asramamu sangat megah," lanjut Jung Hoon bersemangat, membuat Kyuhyun penasaran dan memutuskan untuk keluar dari mobil meski penuh keraguan.

Ketika Kyuhyun sudah keluar dari mobil, Jung Hoon mendongakkan kepala Kyuhyun untuk melihat pemandangan di depannya karena Kyuhyun terus menunduk daritadi. Kyuhyun tercengang melihat gedung di depannya, itu tidak seperti yang ia bayangkan bahwa sekolah berasrama pasti terdiri dari 3 tingkat dengan bentuk bangunan yang kaku dan suram. Tapi gedung di depannya ini seperti hotel berbintang, berbelas-belas lantai yang megah. Kyuhyun masih mengagumi gedung asramanya ketika Jung Hoon menggandengnya menuju lobi. Kyuhyun semakin berdecak kagum melihat arsitektur di dalam lobi yang jauh dari kesan menegangkan seperti di benaknya. Ini sangat keren.

Kyuhyun melirik sekilas kepada Jung Hoon yang sibuk menyerahkan dokumen-dokumen kepada petugas lobi. Beberapa siswa berlalu lalang di hadapannya, mereka sangat rapi dan ramah karena beberapa tersenyum kepada Kyuhyun. Jauh dari kesan gangster di kepala Kyuhyun. Tidak ada siswa dengan baju berantakan dan tatanan rambut yang aneh. Sepertinya mereka menyenangkan.

"Sungmin! Kau Lee Sungmin bukan?" Kyuhyun menoleh kepada petugas yang sedang berbincang dengan Jung Hoon tadi, petugas itu memanggil satu siswa yang sedang melintas sendirian.

"Iya saya Lee Sungmin, Pak," jawab anak itu.

"Baiklah kemarilah, dan Cho Kyuhyun kau bisa kemari juga, Nak," petugas itu juga memanggilnya. Maka Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati petugas itu. Sedikit melirik pada siswa yang dipanggil Lee Sungmin tadi.

"Cho Kyuhyun akan menjadi teman sekamarmu, Sungmin. Kau bisa mengajaknya ke kamar kalian bukan?" tanya petugas itu kepada Sungmin.

"Tentu saja, Pak," jawab Sungmin bersemangat, kemudian ia beralih menatap Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun salah tingkah dengan mata bersinar milik anak lelaki itu.

"Hallo, aku Lee Sungmin. Kita akan menjadi teman sekamar, mohon dukungannya," Sungmin membungkuk di hadapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun ingin tertawa karena seharusnya ia yang mengatakan itu.

"Hallo, aku Cho Kyuhyun. Senang berkenalan denganmu," Sungmin membungkuk lagi ketika Kyuhyun membungkuk padanya, anak ini sepertinya lumayan menyenangkan pikir Kyuhyun.

"Nah baiklah Sungmin, ajak Kyuhyun ke kamarmu ya? Kami akan memeriksa bawaan Kyuhyun dulu dan akan mengirimnya ke kamar kalian," perintah petugas asrama kepada Sungmin. Sungmin mengangguk kemudian dengan isyarat matanya mengajak Kyuhyun untuk mengikutinya.

Kyuhyun mengikuti Sungmin dengan antusias, ia bahkan lupa untuk berpamitan kepada Jung Hoon. Membuat Jung Hoon tersenyum akan itu, padahal anak itu tidak mau membuka matanya karena ketakutan sesaat lalu. Sungmin menekan tombol untuk memanggil lift. Kyuhyun mengamati Sungmin yang terlihat casual dengan topi hitam, jaket hitam, celana sebatas betis dan sandal jepit berwarna pink. Kyuhyun sedikit khawatir dengan gaya pakaian Sungmin, karena meskipun ini adalah pengujung musim dingin tetapi suhu kota masih mencapai 15 derajat celcius. Kyuhyun saja masih rapat mengenakan sweater, tetapi Sungmin bahkan tidak menarik risleting jaketnya hingga menutupi dadanya.

"Apa kau tidak dingin?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Huh?" Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun tidak mengerti.

"Kau berpakaian seperti itu, apa tidak dingin?" Kyuhyun memperjelas pertanyaannya.

Sungmin mengamati dirinya sendiri, kemudian membandingkan penampilannya dengan Kyuhyun. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu ketika menyadari perbedaan penampilan mereka.

"Oh maksudmu ini ya? Aku berasal dari distrik Seodaemun, dekat dengan puncak gunung Inwangsan. Membuatku terbiasa dengan udara dingin," terang Sungmin,

"Begitu rupanya," tepat ketika Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, denting lift berbunyi dan pintunya terbuka. Sungmin masuk ke dalam lift, diikuti oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kamar kita ada di lantai 8 nomor 23. Jika kau lupa kau cukup mengingat angka 2308, karena angka itu yang tertera di loker kita," Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan informasi yang diberikan Sungmin.

Sisa perjalanan mereka habiskan dengan diam, Sungmin tidak terlihat seperti anak yang suka banyak berbicara meskipun ia memiliki perawakan wajah yang ceria. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sebenarnya juga tidak pernah nyaman dengan orang baru, tetapi Sungmin berbeda dengan orang lainnya. Ia tidak berusaha sok akrab dengan Kyuhyun, seperti masih menjaga privasi masing-masing dan Kyuhyun melihat memang seperti itulah karakter Sungmin. Bukan karena mereka baru bertemu.

.

.

.

Ini adalah setahun tepat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sekolah di tempat yang sama, dan berbagi kamar. Meski mereka tidak sekelas, tetapi sudah terkenal di penjuru sekolah dan asrama bahwa Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, dan tidak boleh ada yang mengusik itu. Tidak ada satu pun siswa yang berani mengajak Sungmin pergi makan siang atau berolahraga sore bersama, karena pasti akan berakhir dengan omelan penuh intimidasi dari mulut tajam Kyuhyun.

Pada awal tahun ajaran, Kyuhyun dikenal sebagai anak yang pendiam dan tidak ramah. Tidak suka bergaul dan berbasa-basi dengan orang baru. Hanya ada satu orang yang bisa berada di dekatnya, yaitu Sungmin. Sedangkan Sungmin meski juga pendiam dan jarang memulai pembicaraan, tetapi akhirnya ia akan menyenangkan untuk diajak mengobrol. Ia juga tipe orang yang perhatian dengan teman-temannya, membuatnya banyak disayangi teman setingkatnya. Tetapi Kyuhyun tidak suka itu, dan selalu mengusir siapapun yang mengalihkan perhatian Sungmin darinya. Membuat image Kyuhyun yang tadinya sebagai anak pendiam dan tidak ramah, menjadi anak menyebalkan dan sama sekali tidak ramah. Tetapi Kyuhyun tidak mempedulikan hal itu, selama ada Sungmin di sisinya.

Ini hampir mendekati liburan musim panas, semua siswa sudah sibuk mempersiapkan liburannya atau pulang ke kampung halaman masing-masing. Tetapi sama sekali tidak ada pergerakan dari Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, ketika semua temannya berkerumun membicarakan rencana liburan mereka Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sama-sama tidak memiliki rencana apapun.

Dan ketika libur musim panas benar-benar tiba, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tetap bertahan di asrama sekolah dengan beberapa siswa dan petugas asrama yang tersisa. Orangtua Kyuhyun sebenarnya sudah berniat menjemput Kyuhyun di asramanya yang terletak di Daegu itu, tetapi ketika mengetahui bahwa Sungmin tidak bisa pulang ke rumahnya maka Kyuhyun melarang ayahnya untuk menjemput. Sungmin pernah bercerita bahwa sejak kecil, ia mengetahui jika keluarganya tidak bisa berkumpul selayaknya keluarga lainnya karena itulah akan percuma jika Sungmin pulang ke rumah pribadinya karena hanya akan bertemu dengan pegawai ayahnya lagi dan lagi. Sementara ibunya tinggal terpisah dengan adik laki-lakinya, dan ayahnya yang tidak tetap tempat tinggalnya sesuai dengan tempat bertugasnya yang berpindah-pindah. Ketika Kyuhyun bertanya apa pekerjaan ayah Sungmin, Sungmin hanya menjawab agen rahasia. Antara percaya dan tidak, tetapi Kyuhyun tidak mau menanyakan itu lagi karena Sungmin terlihat tidak nyaman membicarakan itu.

"Sungmin-ah, apa kau pernah berpacaran?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

Sungmin sibuk dengan bacaan majalah fashionnya, sementara Kyuhyun sudah bosan merakit robotiknya. Tetapi pertanyaan Kyuhyun kali ini menurut Sungmin sangat tidak berbobot.

"Tidak pernah," jawab Sungmin malas.

"Tidak pernah? Lalu gadis yang rutin datang untukmu sebulan sekali dengan membawa cake dan coklat kesukaanmu itu siapa?"

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Kau hanya ingin tahu tentang Kwon Yuri saja pertanyaannya berputar-putar seperti ini," cibir Sungmin.

"Tidak, aku serius. Kau tidak pernah menceritakan tentang gadis itu sementara kau menceritakan apapun padaku," terang Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menutup majalahnya, kemudian beralih duduk di karpet bersandar pada tempat tidurnya. Kyuhyun pun turut beringsut duduk di sebelah Sungmin.

"Kwon Yuri itu anak sahabat ibuku, dia tidak mempunyai teman lain selain aku. Jika kau menempel padaku sekarang, maka dulu ketika di sekolah dasar dia lah yang menempel padaku. Maka wajar saja jika dia datang menemuiku meski Seodaemun dan Daegu sangat jauh, dia tetap ingin bertemu denganku meski hanya sebulan sekali," cerita Sungmin sambil mengingat sosok Yuri.

"Kau...melihat Yuri sebagai adikmu atau sebagai teman perempuanmu?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit ragu.

"Aku menganggapnya seperti adikku, meski ia hanya beberapa bulan lebih muda dariku," jawab Sungmin, tepat setelah ia menjawab itu ia mendengar helaan nafas lega dari Kyuhyun, samar.

"Apa kau pernah berciuman?" cukup lama mereka terdiam tidak ada pembicaraan apapun, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun bertanya hal yang aneh lagi menurut Sungmin.

"Apa kau pikir anak 14 tahun pernah berciuman?" Sungmin bertanya sarkatis.

"Tidak, maksudku kita sering menonton film dan drama yang ada adegan ciuman. Kau tidak penasaran dengan itu?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Sesekali aku penasaran, tetapi aku tidak sering menonton drama."

"Kau ingin mencobanya?"

"Mungkin aku ingin mencobanya."

"Kau ingin mencobanya denganku?"

"Mungkin...eh apa?"

Sungmin beralih menatap Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi horor di wajahnya. Sedangkan yang ditatap berdehem berkali-kali salah tingkah.

"Umm maksudku, aku bermimpi bergandengan tangan dan berciuman dengan entah siapa beberapa waktu lalu. Dan aku penasaran dengan rasa ciuman itu sebenarnya seperti apa," dengan salah tingkah dan terputus-putus Kyuhyun memberi penjelasan kepada Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya diam, terlihat berpikir atau mungkin merasa muak dengan penjelasan Kyuhyun. Yang pasti itu semakin membuat Kyuhyun salah tingkah dan tidak enak, menyesal sudah membahas tema ini.

"Kita bisa mencobanya mungkin," jawab Sungmin, kali ini Kyuhyun yang memandangnya dengan ekspresi horor.

"Aku serius, aku juga pernah mengalami mimpi sepertimu dan aku juga penasaran. Karena tidak ada siswa perempuan yang bisa kita dekati saat ini, hanya ada kau di hadapanku, mungkin kita bisa mencobanya," lanjut Sungmin.

Tetapi Kyuhyun hanya terdiam dengan mata yang masih terbelalak kaget, membuat Sungmin gemas karenanya. Kemudian tanpa perhitungan, ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang lebih tinggi dengannya meski dalam posisi duduk sekalipun, membuatnya harus mendongakkan wajahnya. Dan tiba-tiba, entah keberanian datang darimana Sungmin mengecup bibir Kyuhyun. Hanya sesaat, kecupan yang hanya menempel 2 detik saja. Tetapi itu membuat wajah Sungmin memerah sempurna. Dengan canggung, Sungmin berdiri dari duduknya. Buru-buru memasang sepatu olahraganya.

"Hari sudah sore, ini sudah tidak panas lagi. Aku akan jogging sebentar," pamit Sungmin sambil membuka pintu kamar mereka.

Ketika pintu sudah tertutup, Kyuhyun tersadar dari rasa terkejutnya. Buru-buru Kyuhyun juga mengenakan sepatu olahraganya, keluar dari kamar dan mengejar Sungmin yang sudah meninggalkannya. Tetapi ketika ia sudah sampai di depan lift, lift yang sepertinya dinaiki oleh Sungmin sudah tertutup pintunya. Membuat Kyuhyun harus menunggu dengan sabar. Kyuhyun menatap refleksi dirinya di pintu lift yang menampakkan bayangannya meski samar, kemudian meraba bibirnya. Meski Sungmin mengecup bibirnya hanya sesaat, tetapi ia bisa merasakan bibir Sungmin yang begitu lembut. Ia tidak berciuman sebelumnya, mungkin dengan ibunya tetapi rasanya sangat berbeda. Kulit pipi Sungmin semakin terasa halus ketika itu menempel pada kulit pipi Kyuhyun. Mata Sungmin yang biasanya bersinar terlihat semakin cemerlang menatap matanya. Dan lebih dari itu, ia merasa jantungnya berdebar bahkan hingga lebih dari 5 menit Sungmin mengecupnya. Kyuhyun memegang dadanya, debarannya bahkan masih kuat.

"Aku bisa mati jika begini," gumam Kyuhyun, kemudian mengatur napasnya untuk menurunkan detak jantungnya.

Pintu lift terbuka tepat setelah Kyuhyun berhasil menormalkan detak jantungnya. Dengan cepat ia masuk ke dalam lift, kali ini Kyuhyun tidak bisa sabar. Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya di lantai lift. Mungkin Sungmin sudah berlari entah sampai mana, ia hanya berharap semoga Sungmin jogging di rute yang biasa mereka lewati. Karena halaman asrama yang berhektare-hektare luasnya, tentu akan sulit untuk mencari Sungmin jika anak itu mengambil rute yang berbeda. Kyuhyun berlari dengan kencang ketika pintu lift yang mengantarkannya di lantai 1 terbuka, meski berlarian di lobby adalah terlarang. Kyuhyun tidak lagi memikirkan tentang sangsi dan pengurangan poin, ia hanya ingin mengejar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terus berlari hingga rasanya nafasnya telah habis, tetapi ia tetap tidak bisa mengejar Sungmin di rute yang biasa mereka lewati. Padahal kecepatan lari Kyuhyun kali ini lebih cepat daripada biasanya. Kyuhyun membungkukkan badannya, mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Kakinya sudah sangat pegal, ia membutuhkan istirahat. Maka ia berjalan menuju lapangan tenis, ada tribun di sana. Mungkin ia akan bisa menemui Sungmin sekembalinya ia ke kamar nanti. Kyuhyun meminum air dari kran di pinggir lapangan, kemudian berjalan menuju tribun dan mengambil posisi berbaring menghadap plafon tribun. Kyuhyun mengatur nafasnya dengan lengan yang menutupi matanya, hingga rasanya matanya memberat, Kyuhyun mengantuk.

"Kyuhyun-ah," Kyuhyun akan tertidur ketika ia mendengar suara lembut memanggil namanya.

Kantuk Kyuhyun seketika hilang saat ia mendengar suara itu, matanya terbuka dan ia terduduk memutar tubuhnya mencari sumber suara yang ternyata ada di belakangnya.

"Sungmin, kenapa disini?" tanya Kyuhyun, ternyata itu Sungmin yang memandangnya dengan bingung.

"Aku tadi jogging, kemudian pelatih Jo memintaku untuk merapikan bola tenis jadi aku kemari," jawab Sungmin.

"Ah aku mencarimu, aku pikir kau kemana," sahut Kyuhyun, menarik pergelangan tangan Sungmin utnuk duduk di sebelahnya.

Sungmin menurut, kali ini tidak seperti biasanya yang Sungmin akan bercanda dan berceloteh ketika ia bersama Kyuhyun. Ia hanya diam, membuat suasana menjadi canggung. Tetapi Kyuhyun tidak mempedulikan itu, matanya sibuk menatap bibir Sungmin. Kadang Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya, kadang menggigit bibir bawahnya, atau tidak sengaja ia menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Semua tingkah Sungmin dengan bibirnya itu entah mengapa membuat Kyuhyun semakin hilang kendali.

"Sungmin-ah..."

"Kyuhyun-ah..."

Bersamaan mereka memanggil nama orang di depan mereka masing-masing, membuat mereka tersentak salah tingkah dan membuat jarak tubuh mereka semakin menjauh.

"Kau duluan," kata Kyuhyun memecah keheningan.

"Baiklah, umm aku...aku minta maaf karena kejadian tadi, yang membuat suasana di antara kita menjadi kaku," kata Sungmin sambil menunduk.

"Kenapa minta maaf, kau tidak perlu minta maaf," jawab Kyuhyun, membuat Sungmin bingung. Sungmin pikir Kyuhyun menjadi lebih pendiam hari ini karena jijik melihat dirinya, sesama teman lelaki berciuman bukankah itu tidak wajar?

"Jika kau ingin meminta maaf, bukan karena kau menciumku. Tapi karena cara menciummu yang salah," lanjut Kyuhyun semakin membuat Sungmin tercengang tidak mengerti.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan tubuh mereka, kemudian tangannya yang besar itu meraih rahang Sungmin yang masih tercengang dengan mulut terbuka.

"Aku akan menunjukkan padamu bagaimana cara berciuman yang benar," bisik Kyuhyun. Sungmin tidak menjawab apa-apa, hanya matanya yang mengerjap bingung.

"Pejamkan matamu," Sungmin menurut, ia memejamkan matanya.

Dadanya berdebar ketika ia merasakan jempol Kyuhyun mengelus pipinya lembut. Semakin berdebar saat nafas Kyuhyun yang hangat membentur wajahnya. Aliran darah Sungmin seakan berhenti ketika bibir Kyuhyun menempel di bibirnya, Sungmin menghitungnya hingga hitungan ke tujuh dan bibir Kyuhyun masih menempel pada bibirnya, tidak ada pergerakan apapun. Sampai bibir Kyuhyun terbuka, meraup seluruh bibirnya, tubuh Sungmin melemas seakan coklat panas yang meleleh. Kyuhyun menggerakkan bibirnya di atas bibir Sungmin, Sungmin membuka matanya. Menyaksikan wajah Kyuhyun yang tidak berajarak dengan wajahnya, matanya terpejam menikmati kegiatan yang ia mulai sendiri.

Sungmin merasakan sensasi geli di perutnya, Kyuhyun menjilat bibirnya menggunakan lidahnya. Memaksa membuka bibir Sungmin, dan Sungmin hanya menurut. Membuat Kyuhyun melumat bibir atas dan bawahnya dengan posisi kepala berganti-ganti. Sungmin terlena sampai ia kembali memejamkan matanya dan menikmati cumbuan Kyuhyun di bibirnya.

Sungmin sudah lupa menghitung berapa detik ia dan Kyuhyun saling melumat, tangan Kyuhyun sudah menangkup wajah Sungmin. Tangan Sungmin tergantung di bahu Kyuhyun, sedang tangan lainnya mengelus kepala belakang Kyuhyun. Semua berjalan dengan begitu natural mengikuti keinginan hati. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bahkan melupakan kenyataan jika mereka sama-sama laki-laki. Mereka menghapus batasan apapun dan lebih fokus kepada kegiatan yang memabukkan seperti ini.

Hingga napas Sungmin tersengal, ia melepaskan ciumannya pada Kyuhyun, menjauhkan wajah mereka. Kyuhyun tidak melawan, ia tersenyum melihat Sungmin yang tertunduk dengan wajah merah padam. Ia mengelus bahu Sungmin, meraih dagu Sungmin untuk menatapnya.

"Sungmin-ah apa yang kau rasakan?" tanya Kyuhyun, kali ini Sungmin mengutuk pertanyaan ini karena membuatnya semakin malu.

"Terasa baik," jawab Sungmin singkat, tetapi Kyuhyun tersenyum karena.

"Itu adalah ciuman pertamaku," lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Bohong!"

"Aku serius."

"Dari mana kau belajar ciuman?" dengan polos Sungmin bertanya, tetapi sebenarnya daritadi itulah yang ada di kepalanya saat Kyuhyun bisa menciumnya dengan hebat.

"Hanya dari film."

"Seharusnya anak seumur kita belum boleh menonton film seperti itu."

"Aku tidak peduli, asal kau tahu menciummu akan menjadi hobi baruku sekarang," kata Kyuhyun dengan wajah jahilnya.

"Apa? Jadi ini bukan terakhir kalinya kau menciumku?" Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan menjaga senyumnya yang menyebalkan di mata Sungmin.

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Ya kau tidak boleh begitu."

"Aku tidak mau, kataku!" Sungmin kemudian berdiri dan turun dari tribun, berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin-ah, aku akan mencium orang lain jika kau tidak mau!" teriak Kyuhyun, membuat Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya.

Sungmin menoleh kepada Kyuhyun, dengan mata sengit penuh permusuhan. Mukanya memerah lagi, tapi Kyuhyun tahu itu bukan karena malu. Ia berjalan mendekati Sungmin yang sudah sampai di tengah lapangan tenis sebelum berhenti oleh teriakan Kyuhyun tadi.

"Kau akan mencium orang lain?" tanya Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun sudah di hadapannya.

"Mungkin saja iya, jika kau tidak mau. Karena kau tahu, aku ternyata sangat menyukai rasanya berciuman," jawab Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terdiam, tetapi Kyuhyun tahu ia sedang marah. Tangannya perlahan mengepal di sisi tubuhnya.

"Baiklah, ciuman sana dengan orang manapun sesukamu. Aku tidak peduli," dengan kesal Sungmin berbalik, berniat meninggalkan Kyuhyun lagi.

Tetapi Kyuhyun meraih pergelangan tangannya, memaksanya berhenti dan berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun. Sungmin menolak menatap Kyuhyun, ia hanya menunduk menatap ujung sepatunya.

"Aku tidak serius," kata Kyuhyun tidak dibalas apapun oleh Sungmin, ia tetap diam menunduk.

"Hei dengar, kau adalah ciuman pertamaku jika nanti aku berciuman dengan orang lain aku pasti akan tetap membayangkanmu, membandingkan rasanya dengan ciumanmu," jelas Kyuhyun, membuat Sungmin menatapnya.

"Tetap saja kau jahat, kau menjadikanku bahan percobaan kemudian kau akan mencium orang lain?"

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak akan bisa lagi berciuman dengan siapapun selain denganmu mulai sekarang."

"Tetapi kita sama-sama lelaki, Kyuhyun. Berciuman itu hanya dilakukan oleh lelaki dan perempuan."

"Siapa bilang, film yang sering ku tonton sesama lelaki berciuman."

Sungmin terbelalak kaget.

"Kau menonton film seperti itu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk tidak memusingkan itu.

"Dengar Sungmin, mau kau adalah lelaki atau perempuan aku tetap mau hanya dirimu. Asalkan itu kau Lee Sungmin," Sungmin terdiam, ia berpikir apakah ini artinya Kyuhyun menjadikannya kekasih, atau apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba Kyuhyun yang menyebalkan berubah menjadi romantis?

CUPP

Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin sekilas, menyadarkan Sungmin dari lamunannya. Kemudian menyeret Sungmin pergi dari sana.

"Aku sudah lapar, ayo kembali ke asrama."

Sungmin menurut, sesaat ia menoleh ke belakang di tempat Kyuhyun mengecupnya tadi. Di tengah lapangan tenis, dengan sinar matahari senja yang emas kemerahan pasti siluet mereka sangat indah tadi. Sungmin tersenyum malu karenanya. Kemudian dengan langkah ringan, ia mengikuti Kyuhyun yang menggandeng lengannya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengatur napasnya yang tersengal, membuka ingatan masa lalu ternyata masih menyesakkan dadanya. Membuka matanya, Kyuhyun melepas pandangannya pada danau sekolah yang sepi. Mungkin bel masuk sudah berbunyi sejak tadi, tetapi Kyuhyun tidak memikirkan itu. Ia akan membolos hari ini, terlalu lemas jika harus mengikuti pelajaran. Atau mungkin ia bahkan kesulitan berdiri kini. Kyuhyun meraih foto kusut yang terjatuh di atas rumput, memandangnya lagi.

"Lee Sungmin," bisiknya seakan memanggil sosok kecil dengan gigi kelinci yang rapi dan pipi yang putih, senyumnya yang lebar membuat pipinya semakin terlihat menggemaskan di foto itu.

"Kau sudah pergi selama 2 tahun, dan itu baik untukku. Mengapa kau kembali lagi sekarang? Kau ingin membuat hidupku kembali berantakan?" lirih Kyuhyun, pandangannya sudah mengabur.

"Aku membencimu, membenci hingga ke dalam tulangku. Jangan membalikkan hatiku dengan mudah, kau tidak berhak atas itu. Aku harus selalu membencimu, jangan tersenyum padaku. Kau hanya perlu membenciku, maka aku akan tetap membencimu, Lee Sungmin," kali ini bukan hanya mengabur, tetapi mata Kyuhyun sudah basah oleh airmatanya.

Jauh di dalam hatinya Kyuhyun merasa kesakitan yang amat dalam. Bertahun-tahun ia bertahan sendiri, menutupi lukanya dengan kesombongannya sebagai ketua _black blade_. Aktivitasnya dipenuhi dengan aktivitas gank pembalap di tengah kegelapan. Tetapi ketika Sungmin datang, hanya sesaat membuat Kyuhyun tertegun. Dan itu sudah meruntuhkan perlindungannya dari hati Kyuhyun sendiri. Lukanya terbuka lagi, masih terasa basah, dan nyerinya terasa hingga ke dalam jantung. Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahannya, matanya tidak lagi basah. Mulutnya pun terisak, merintih berisi kesakitan di dalam hatinya. Tangisan ini bukan sebagai bentuk penyembuhan lukanya meski hanya sedikit, tangisan ini adalah bentuk pertahanan Kyuhyun yang mulai runtuh. Kyuhyun sudah tidak bisa bertahan akan kesakitannya.

Kyuhyun tersungkur, bahkan fisiknya juga tidak mampu menahan kesakitan di hatinya. Tubuhnya tergelung memeluk dirinya sendiri di atas rumput yang tumbuh liar di pinggir danau. Pikirannya terus membuka lembaran masa lalunya dengan detail, masa yang ingin ia hapus dari hidupnya. Tetapi Kyuhyun sadar, sejauh apapun ia menghindar ingatan itu tetap melekat di kepalanya, dan sakitnya terasa hingga ke ulu hatinya. Kyuhyun menangis, meratapi kelemahan dirinya, merasa kecewa pada dirinya yang ternyata tidak memiliki kekuatan apa-apa jika dihadapkan pada Lee Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun..."

"Kyuhyun-ah..."

Kyuhyun mungkin akan hilang kesadaran, saat seseorang memanggilnya dengan ribut. Mengguncang tubuhnya dengan kencang, dan menepuk pipinya berkali-kali. Tetapi Kyuhyun tidak bisa menyahuti panggilan itu, matanya sudah semakin berat ia juga tidak bisa merasakan tubuhnya sendiri.

"Kyuhyun-ah, bicara lah aku mohon," Kyuhyun bisa menangkap kecemasan dari orang yang memangku kepalanya.

"Sungmin, Lee Sungmin," rintih Kyuhyun susah payah, kemudian benar-benar hilang kesadaran.

**T B C**

Nah loh pingsan...nangis doang bisa pingsan? Namanya juga nangisin belahan jiwanya (eh maaf spoiler)

Nggak ada balapan di chapter ini ya, chapter depan juga kayaknya nggak ada balapan. Jadi 2 chapter saya mau flashback, chapter ini udah flashback seperti apa KyuMin di masa lalu. Chapter depan mungkin...*tiiiittt* spoiler lagi nanti.

Banyak yang kepikiran nggak, kok 14 tahun udah bisa ciuman kayak gitu? Kok umur segitu perasaannya udah dalem sedalem-dalemnya sampai bikin pingsan? Ya udah saya jawab meski kalian nggak nanya ya, untuk masalah ciuman Kyuhyun udah cerita dia bisa karena nonton film dan dia nggak bohong kok. Awalnya dia mau nyobain, tapi tau ciuman itu enak dia jadi eksplor deh. Lagian nggak pake belajar, ciuman juga udah pasti jago kalo cowok mah. Masalah perasaan udah dalem, itu gini ya. Di awal saya udah menggambarkan ketakutan Kyuhyun akan keluar dari zona nyamannya, jauh dari asisten 'pengasuh' pribadinya, nggak ada dua sahabat 'pengawal' nya, dan harus hidup mandiri meski asramanya tetep mewah. Jadi dengan kerapuhan ala anak manjanya itu, Kyuhyun butuh penopang. Udah ah segini aja spoiler lagi.

Banyak yang nanya masalah masa lalu Heechul dan Jungsoo ya? Nanti pasti ada, saya jawab pertanyaannya satu-satu.

Banyak yang request anggota SJ lengkap 15 member hadir disini? Nggak terima 15 member, bahkan prince manager pun saya jadiin sopirnya Kyuhyun hehehe. Jadi sebenarnya inspirasi fic ini datang waktu saya ngeliat everysing Sorry Sorry yang bergaya gangster, kata seorang senior tercinta saya (mama Cinta) juga untuk memperingati Sorry Sorry 5th anniversary 12 Maret nanti. Jadi kalo mau nurutin itu sebenarnya hanya ada 13 member, tetapi karena Henry semakin lucu akhir-akhir ini, Zhoumi juga udah bekerja terlalu keras untuk SJ jadi saya akan menghadirkan mereka segera. Meskipun saya belum menemukan HenMi bergaya gangster, kalo ada yang punya bisa mention saya ke akun twitter buat nambah inspirasi penggambaran karakter.

Saya senang karena readers lama saya akhirnya bisa menemukan fic baru saya, kangen banget tukar pendapat di kotak review kayak di DG ya? Jadi mari kita rajin berinteraksi seperti dulu. Dan selamat datang untuk readers baru, hallo kenalkan saya author baru, ibu rumah tangga, pekerja, jadi hanya bisa update seminggu sekali karena kesibukan, jangan protes ya? Terimakasih sudah sabar menunggu update dari saya.

Kebiasaan saya adalah membalas review satu persatu, meskipun ada puluhan review sekalipun. Tetapi kali ini saya mohon maaf nggak bisa bales, karena buru-buru laptop mau dibawa suami tugas ke luar kota. Saya updatenya juga buru-buru nyelesaiin hingga tengah malam demi readers saya. Maaf sekali bukan karena mengabaikan review kalian, tapi kondisinya benar-benar mendesak. Review kalian tidak percuma, saya selalu baca, jadi penyemangat, jadi bahan pertimbangan akan seperti apa saya bawa chapter depan, juga jadi penunjuk kalo KMS masih sopan baca fic ninggalin review bukan malah lari. Tapi kali ini kalo ngerasa saya jahat, boleh kok nggak review. Karena saya tau jadi reviewer itu juga sama susahnya dengan author, saya sedih harus mengabaikan review kalian apalagi yang panjang dan ngereview sepenuh hati. Aduh maaf ya, dan terimakasih banyak.

**2013/02/28**

**Twitter tercantum di Bio**


	4. Chapter 4

**HALF OF MY HEART**

**Kyuhyun and Sungmin**

**KyuMin**

**They belong to each other**

**The storyline is mine**

**PLAGIARISM IS ****NOT ALLOWED**

**Casts: Super Junior, Dongbangshinki, Sonyeosidae**

**Genre: Drama, Romance, little Angst**

**WARNING: BOYS LOVE, IF YOU READ DON'T BASH, TYPO**

**Cast: **

**Cho Kyuhyun (17 th)**

**Lee Sungmin (17 th)**

**Tan Hangeng (18 th)**

**Kim Youngwoon (18 th)**

**Kim Heechul ( 20 th)**

**Kim Kibum (17 th)**

**Park Jungsoo (20 th)**

**Shin Donghee (19 th)**

**Lee Hyukjae (17 th)**

**Kim Jongwoon (19 th)**

**Choi Siwon (18 th)**

**xxx**

**Chapter 4**

Selayaknya anak kecil yang mengenal makanan manis, semakin ia sering memakannya maka semakin cepat ia merasa bosan. Tetapi Kyuhyun tidak seperti itu, semakin ia sering mencium Sungmin, semakin manis ia rasakan, maka semakin ia merasa harus mencium Sungmin lagi sesering mungkin. Sungmin pun tidak menolak. Awalnya semua terasa aneh, bagi Sungmin sepasang sahabat tidak melakukan ciuman. Sungmin juga merasa salah, karena setahunya ciuman dilakukan oleh laki-laki dan wanita. Tetapi Kyuhyun menghapus semua keraguan di kepalanya, selalu berhasil membuat Sungmin tenggelam dan terlena oleh ciuman Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin-ah..."

Sungmin yang sedang melamun sambil terlentang di atas tempat tidurnya menoleh kepada Kyuhyun, yang tadinya sibuk dengan bacaannya. Ini masih libur musim panas, membuat mereka sama sekali tidak mempunyai kegiatan yang penting setiap harinya.

"Ada apa?"

"Kita atur ulang kamar kita, bagaimana?" tawar Kyuhyun.

Dahi Sungmin mengerut lembut, bangkit dari berbaringnya.

"Kenapa kita harus mengatur ulang kamar?"

"Bosan, sejak tingkat 1 sama sekali tidak ada perubahan di kamar kita."

"Bukankah memang ada larangan untuk kita mengatur sendiri tata kamar kita?" tanya Sungmin semakin tidak mengerti.

Sungmin yakin, Kyuhyun bukannya tidak tahu jika akan ada pemeriksaan kamar setiap bulannya. Selain memeriksa jika ada barang terlarang di tiap kamar, petugas kamar juga memeriksa kebersihan dan kerapian kamar. Dan satu peraturan asrama yang ada, penghuni kamar tidak boleh mengubah tata letak kamar. Tetapi Kyuhyun sekarang mengajaknya menata ulang kamar mereka?

"Kau benar-benar sedang bosan ya?"

"Huh?" Kyuhyun tidak bisa menangkap maksud pertanyaan Sungmin kali ini.

"kau sedang sangat bosan hingga mencari pekerjaan dengan menata ulang kamar kita, iya kan?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Tidak, aku sama sekali sedang tidak bosan. Aku hanya ingin menata kamar kita, jika kau tidak ingin membantuku aku akan melakukannya sendiri," putus Kyuhyun.

Ia berdiri dari duduknya, dan mulai meraih meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Mengangkat dengan mudah dan memindahkannya di sudut ruangan yang sejajar dengan sisi lain tempat tidurnya. Kemudian ia berusaha menggeser lemari pakaian yang memisahkan ranjangnya dengan ranjang Sungmin, tetapi itu begitu berat. Sekuat apapun usaha Kyuhyun, ia tidak berhasil menggeser lemari itu berpindah dari tempatnya. Membuat Sungmin berdecak kesal, baru ingat jika Kyuhyun memang kepala batu. Apapun keinginannya maka ia akan berusaha mewujudkannya. Tetapi Sungmin juga tidak begitu tega membiarkan Kyuhyun kesusahan sendiri. Maka ia juga bangkit dari duduknya, membantu Kyuhyun dengan mengangkat sisi lemari yang lain. Kyuhyun memimpinnya untuk membawa lemari itu ke sudut lain, dekat dengan pintu masuk kamar mereka?

Ketika lemari sudah berada di posisi yang Kyuhyun inginkan, Kyuhyun beralih ke _single bed_ miliknya. Sungmin memandang tidak mengerti pada kegiatan Kyuhyun yang sedang menyeret ranjangnya untuk menyatu dengan ranjang milik Sungmin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sungmin yang masih berdiri di sebelah lemari yang baru saja mereka pindahkan.

"Hanya tidak suka tidur dengan diriku sendiri."

"Apa maksudmu sih?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab Sungmin, ia malah berbaring di atas ranjangnya kemudian tangannya melambai kepada Sungmin. Sungmin mendekat, tetap tidak mengerti. Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk ranjang Sungmin.

"Berbaring lah di ranjangmu sendiri," Sungmin menurut, melangkahi Kyuhyun ia berbaring di ranjang miliknya.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan tubuhnya kepda tubuh Sungmin, Sungmin berjengit menjauh tetapi Kyuhyun menarik pinggangnya. Kemudian membawa Sungmin ke pelukannya. Berbeda dengan ciuman pertama mereka yang memberi sensasi geli pada perut Sungmin, merambat menjadi getaran menyenangkan di dadanya hingga menghilangkan akal di kepalanya. Rengkuhan Kyuhyun kali ini membuat dasar hatinya yang begitu dalam merasa nyaman luar biasa. Seakan ia sedang dijatuhkan di surga, tak ingin diusik oleh urusan duniawi apapun. Sungmin menemukan tempatnya pulang, di pelukan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin bahkan tidak bisa menampung sendiri rasa kebahagiaannya, dan Kyuhyun merasakan tubuh Sungmin bergetar di pelukannya. Kyuhyun menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sungmin, tangannya menjauh hendak meraih lengan Sungmin. Tapi Sungmin menahannya, seperti tidak mau melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengerti dan memeluk Sungmin lagi, kali ini ia merasakan getaran tubuh Sungmin semakin kuat hingga ia mendengar suara isakan dari arah dadanya. Sungmin menangis.

"Kau kenapa?" dan itu membuat Kyuhyun cemas.

Sungmin tidak menjawab, tetapi Kyuhyun dapat merasakan Sungmin menggeleng beberapa kali menggesek permukaan dadanya. Kyuhyun juga merasakan basah di dadanya, maka ia mengelus punggung Sungmin berusaha menenangkan teman sekamarnya itu. Hingga beberapa menit ke depan, posisi mereka sama sekali tidak berubah. Sampai Sungmin terlihat lebih tenang, Kyuhyun mengecup pucuk kepalanya, menjauhkan wajah Sungmin dari dadanya. Kyuhyun mendapati wajah Sungmin yang basah, dengan lembut ia menyeka airmata di seluruh wajah Sungmin. Mencium pipi dan puncak hidungnya, membuat mata Sungmin terpejam.

"Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa, hingga menangis begini menyedihkan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Apa aku terlihat menyedihkan?" bangkit dari berbaringnya, Sungmin duduk bersandar di dinding memeluk bantalnya.

Kyuhyun juga bangkit, duduk di hadapan Sungmin. Mengambil alih bantal yang dipeluk Sungmin, kemudian meraih jemari Sungmin ke dalam genggamannya. Ia tidak berbicara apa-apa, tapi dengan hanya dengan matanya, Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun sedang menawarkan tempat bercerita kepadanya. Mata yang tajam untuk orang awam itu, akan menjadi begitu lembut di hadapan Sungmin. Hanya kepada Sungmin, Kyuhyun bisa seperti itu.

"Aku...mungkin ini terdengar melankolis, tapi aku tidak pernah merasakan dipeluk seseorang seumur hidupku," lirih Sungmin, ia menunduk sibuk menatap permukaan tempat tidurnya.

"Kau serius? Maksudku setidaknya ibumu pernah memelukmu kan?"

Sungmin menggeleng pelan.

"Ayahku memiliki pekerjaan yang beresiko, dari yang aku dengar ketika orangtuaku baru menikah keluarga ibuku sering mendapat teror dan ancaman pembunuhan. Membuat mereka harus keluar dari rumah keluarga ibuku, tetapi meskipun mereka berpindah-pindah tempat tinggal, mereka tetap mendapat teror bahkan sabotase pembunuhan. Sampai aku lahir, hidup kami sekeluarga pun belum bisa tenang," Sungmin menghela napas berat, sementara Kyuhyun masih setia mendengar ceritanya dengan jemari mereka yang bertaut.

"Hari ketika aku dilahirkan, seorang penyusup menyelinap ke kamar pasien ibuku dan menembaknya. Meskipun itu tidak tepat di bagian tubuh yang vital, dan hanya menyebabkan luka tetapi sangat membuat ayahku ketakutan. Dan mengirim ibuku ke Eropa, yang aku dengar ia berada di Swedia."

"Yang kau dengar? Kau tidak turut ibumu pindah ke Eropa?" tanya Kyuhyun dijawab gelengan oleh Sungmin.

"Tidak, ayahku menyembunyikanku. Memisahkan aku dengan ibuku untuk keselamatanku juga, meskipun aku tidak pernah bertemu ibuku," Kyuhyun dapat menangkap kesedihan di mata Sungmin, matanya sedikit berair.

"Hingga kini tidak ada yang tahu bahwa Lee Sungmin adalah anak seorang Lee Chunhwa," lanjut Sungmin.

"Kau bilang kau memiliki adik?" Sungmin mengangguk oleh pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Saat ayahmu menemui ibumu, dia tidak mengajakmu?"

"Tidak, karena dia tidak mau orang terlebih musuhnya tahu bahwa aku adalah anaknya. Dia tidak mau mebahayakanku. Kau tahu, aku bahkan tidak bisa berbicara dengan orangtuaku jika bukan mereka yang menghubungiku," Sungmin tertawa kencang, seakan itu adalah hal yang lucu. Tapi airmatanya mengalir, menuruni pipinya meski mulutnya tetap tertawa. Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin, lebih baik ia melihat Sungmin menangis daripada seperti ini.

"Aku tidak mau dilahirkan di tengah keluarga seperti ini, alih-alih merasa diamankan aku malah merasa sedang dibuang oleh orangtuaku sendiri."

"Tidak bisa kah ayahmu berhenti dari pekerjaannya dan kembali menyatukan keluarga kalian?"

"Tidak, ia adalah spionase Korea Selatan untuk Korea Utara. Kabarnya ia adalah pemegang kunci rahasia tentang Korea Utara , China dan Rusia yang akan diserahkan kepada Amerika Serikat. Dia tidak akan bisa berhenti selain mati," Kyuhyun sontak melepas pelukannya kepada Sungmin, menatap Sungmin tidak percaya.

"Kau sedang tidak menceritakan plot film James Bond kepadaku kan?" Kyuhyun masih menatap Sungmin tajam.

Sungmin menggeleng dengan wajah polosnya.

"Aku serius, apa wajahku seperti sedang berbohong?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Tidak, maksudku aku pikir cerita tentang spionase dua negara Blok Barat dan Blok Timur, sabotase pembunuhan dan pengasingan hanya ada di film-film?"

"Tidak Kyuhyun-ah, ini nyata. Meskipun aku tidak tahu bagaimana gentingnya posisi keluargaku, tetapi ini nyata."

Sungmin menyatukan dahinya dengan dahi Kyuhyun. Membiarkan hangat napas mereka beradu, sangat sulit menatap kedalaman mata Kyuhyun di posisi sedekat ini, maka Sungmin memejamkan matanya memilih merasakan keintimannya dengan Kyuhyun daripada melihatnya. Kyuhyun membiarkan Sungmin melakukan apapun yang ia ingin, hingga ia merasakan tangan hangat Sungmin membelai pipinya. Kyuhyun merasakan kenyamanan luar biasa, sentuhan Sungmin entah mengapa menjadi hal paling membahagiakan dan menenangkan untuknya. Ia tidak mengerti perasaan apa yang ia rasakan, tetapi yang ia tahu ia hanya ingin berada di sisi Sungmin selama yang ia bisa.

Kyuhyun merasakan belaian tangan Sungmin di pipinya semakin intens, hingga ia mendengar napas Sungmin yang memberat. Sungmin mengecup bibirnya, hanya sebentar kemudian menempelkan pipi lembutnya ke pipi Kyuhyun, menggeseknya berkali-kali. Kemudian Kyuhyun merasakan kepala Sungmin yang jatuh di bahunya, terdengar napas teratur Sungmin di telinganya. Sungmin tertidur dengan wajah yang menghadap leher Kyuhyun, dan tangan yang memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terkekeh, kemudian menidurkan Sungmin di atas bantalnya. Menyentil dahinya pelan, agar Sungmin tidak terbangun.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tidur setelah menciumku huh? Putri Tidur pun terbangun setelah dicium pangerannya, sedangkan kau malah tertidur setelah mencium pangeranmu," Kyuhyun berbicara sendiri sambil mengatur posisi Sungmin senyaman mungkin, kemudian ia turut berbaring dan memeluk Sungmin.

Memang inilah yang ia inginkan ketika mengubah tata kamarnya, agar ia bisa memeluk Sungmin di tidurnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan rencananya yang berhasil, kemudian tertidur mengikuti Sungmin.

.

.

.

Hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terus berkembang sejak hari itu, menjadi semakin dekat, semakin tidak terpisahkan bahkan Sungmin pun tampak seperti Kyuhyun sekarang. Tidak suka saat melihat Kyuhyun berbicara ataupun dekat dengan siswa lain. Sama seperti Kyuhyun, Sungmin memiliki rasa memiliki yang besar terhadap Kyuhyun. Meskipun mereka tidak menyatakan seperti apa status mereka, tetapi keintiman mereka otomatis membuat rasa memiliki mereka tumbuh menjadi besar setiap harinya. Sungmin mengenali itu seperti hubungan sepasang kekasih, persis seperti dalam drama yang sering ia tonton diruang santai. Meskipun sepasang kekasih yang ia lihat biasanya adalah terdiri dari lelaki dan wanita, sedangkan ia dan Kyuhyun sama-sama lelaki, Sungmin sudah tidak mengambil pusing tentang itu. Selama ia merasa menemukan tempat nyaman pada Kyuhyun, ia mempertahankan itu.

Kyuhyun pun merasakan perubahan pada dirinya, ia yang 2 tahun lalu masih anak manja yang tidak bisa lepas dari Hangeng dan Kangin serta pengasuhnya kini ia merasa harus dewasa untuk melindungi Sungmin. Kyuhyun paham bahwa dibalik sifat ceria dan mudah begaul yang dimiliki Sungmin, teman sekamarnya itu hanyalah sosok rapuh, tertutup dan sering merasa terbuang. Kyuhyun banyak belajar dari kepribadian Sungmin yang tersembunyi itu tentang bagaimana ia harus bersikap. Hal itu otomatis merubah dirinya menjadi sosok yang lebih dewasa dan menjadi pelindung bagi Sungmin. Sosok yang sabar memeluk Sungmin kapanpun teman sekamarnya itu ingin menangis.

Tetapi semua tidak berjalan sesuai rencana, tepat ketika pengurus sekolah memanggil dirinya untuk menyampaikan kabar buruk. Kabar kematian Cho Han Byul, kakak perempuannya. Kyuhyun hilang akal saat itu juga, merasa tubuhnya tidak berpijak di bumi. Hingga ia terbangun di tempat tidurnya, disambut dengan wajah cemas Sungmin. Pikiran Kyuhyun benar-benar kosong saat itu, meskipun Sungmin memeluknya hingga mencium bibirnya dengan dalam, Kyuhyun tetap tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa. Hingga ia menyadari satu-satunya kakak perempuannya, yang begitu dekat dengannya meski umur mereka berjarak 8 tahun, meninggal tanpa tahu sebabnya. Kyuhyun menangis hingga menggigil, hatinya terluka begitu dalam. Sungmin tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain memeluk Kyuhyun, menguatkan Kyuhyun meskipun hatinya juga sakit melihat Kyuhyun berantakan seperti ini.

Sungmin terus memeluk Kyuhyun, tidak sekalipun menjauhkan tubuh mereka sampai pengurus asrama mengabarkan bahwa Jung Hoon telah datang untuk menjemput Kyuhyun. Sungmin sedikit merapikan penampilan Kyuhyun, menyeka airmata yang membasahi wajahnya, merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan. Mengecup bibir Kyuhyun dengan manis.

"Kau harus kuat, Han Byul _noona_ pasti sedih melihatmu seperti ini. Kau harus menjadi kuat untuk orangtuamu Kyuhyun-ah, karena kau adalah satu-satunya anak lelaki mereka. Jika kau sakit kau cukup datang padaku, tapi aku mohon di depan orangtuamu kau harus kuat. Mereka pasti sangat terluka saat ini, kau mengerti kan?" bisik Sungmin tepat di hadapan wajah Kyuhyun yang hampir menempel dengan wajahnya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, airmatanya masih mengalir.

"Aku pergi," ucap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tidak tahu mengapa Kyuhyun seperti mengucapkan perpisahan kepadanya, dan ia tidak sadar airmatanya juga mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, kembalilah setelah semua selesai," pinta Sungmin, Kyuhyun mengangguk. Sungmin memeluk leher Kyuhyun, kemudian melepasnya pergi. Tanpa Sungmin tahu, itu adalah terakhir kalinya ia bsia memeluk dan mencium Kyuhyun.

Ketika Kyuhyun tahu bahwa Han Byul meninggal karena bunuh diri, batinnya menjerit pilu. Lebih menyesakkan lagi ketika ia tahu alasan kakak perempuannya itu bunuh diri, Han Byul yang akan melangsungkan pernikahannya dengan sang kekasih harus mendapati kekasihnya bercumbu dengan temannya sendiri. Itu terdengar seperti permasalahan biasa, tetapi terdengar tidak wajar ketika calon kakak iparnya berselingkuh dengan teman sesama prianya. Tunangan Han Byul adalah seorang gay, ketika Han Byul mengetahui itu hidupnya serasa hancur. Kakak perempuannya itu merasa hubungannya dengan sang kekasih yang sudah berjalan sejak mereka di bangku sekolah tingkat atas itu dibangun di atas kebohongan. Denganj fakta bahwa sang kekasih tidak pernah mencintainya. Setidaknya itu yang Kyuhyun tahu dari surat yang ditinggalkan Han Byul di hari kematiannya.

Ia sudah hidup di asrama selama 2 tahun, tanpa pulang ke rumah keluarganya sedikit pun. Tetapi ketika ia kembali, ia menemukan suasana duka yang kental di rumahnya. Ibunya yang biasanya memanjakannya, yang paling menangis kencang ketika ia berangkat ke asrama, sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Ibunya sibuk meratapi kepergian kakak perempuannya, menjerit mengutuk kekasih kakaknya, dan lebih dari itu ibunya sibuk memaki kaum gay yang membuat anak perempuannya seperti ini daripada memeluk Kyuhyun. Tidak berbeda dengan ayahnya, yang juga tidak menyadari kehadiran Kyuhyun. Duka ini membuat Kyuhyun merasa tersisih, orangtuanya sama sekali tidak membutuhkan pelipur lara dari satu-satunya anak mereka yang tertinggal. Dan semua ini karena calon kakak iparnya yang gay.

Kyuhyun tercenung oleh pikirannya sendiri. Gay. Kata itu tiba-tiba melekat di otaknya. Jika calon kakak iparnya yag bercumbu dengan temannya sesama pria disebut gay, maka harus disebut apa ia yang juga bercumbu dan berpelukan dengan Sungmin? Bukankah ia juga sama dengan calon kakak iparnya itu? Kyuhyun tiba-tiba merasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri. Saat itu di pemakaman kakaknya, semua mata sedang menatapnya, Kyuhyun tiba-tiba merasa ia sedang terhakimi. Tanpa sadar bahwa sebenarnya ini adalah gilirannya memberi sambutan pelepasan pada jenazah Han Byul, sementara ia hanya terdiam membuat semua orang di pemakaman menatapnya.

.

.

.

"Aku seorang gay, aku sama dengan kaum yang membuat Han Byul _noona_ bunuh diri, dan aku sama dengan orang yang dimaki oleh _eomma_," bisik Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia tidak bisa menyingkirkan rasa jijik dan benci pada dirinya sendiri, meskipun ini sudah sebulan sejak kematian kakaknya. Dan ia sudah kembali ke asrama setelah seminggu kematian kakaknya. Di saat bersamaan ia juga merasa sedih dan merasa kehilangan karena sejak hari kematian kakaknya, ia memutuskan tidak lagi melakukan kontak fisik dengan Sungmin. Itu akan sulit ia lakukan jika meskipun ia menghindari Sungmin, tetapi anak itu masih leluasa memeluk dan menciumnya seperti biasa. Maka sejak awal ia kembali ke asrama, ia mulai menghindari Sungmin. Tidak lagi berbicara dengannya, dan lebih sering pergi dengan teman lain. Ia memang sedih dan kehilangan kehangatan Sungmin, tetapi ia harus melakukan itu semata-mata untuk menyelamatkan harga dirinya di hadapan arwah kakaknya yang mungkin sedang mengawasi ia dari atas sana.

Sungmin bukannya tidak menyadari jika Kyuhyun sedang menghindarinya, sejak awal Kyuhyun kembali ke asrama, teman sekamarnya itu tidak menyapanya dan menghindari menatap matanya. Bahkan ketika Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun ketika tidur, Kyuhyun menyingkirkan tangan Sungmin dari tubuhnya. Hingga keesokan harinya Kyuhyun kembali menata ulang kamar mereka menjadi seperti semua, Kyuhyun memisahkan kembali ranjang miliknya dengan milik Sungmin.

Awalnya Sungmin pikir Kyuhyun hanya sedang berduka dan membutuhkan waktu sendiri. Tetapi lama kelamaan Sungmin mengenali kebiasaan baru Kyuhyun, ia hanya akan kembali ke kamar mereka untuk mandi dan tidur saja, lebih dari itu dia selalu bersama Changmin, teman sekelas mereka. Seingatnya Kyuhyun tidak pernah dekat dengan Changmin, meskipun mereka satu klub di klub robotik tetapi Kyuhyun bukan tipe anak yang suka bicara dan berbasa-basi dengan siswa lain. Membuatnya terlihat aneh jika sekarang Kyuhyun lebih sering terlihat bersama dengan Changmin daripada Sungmin, yang dulu bahkan tidak ia ijinkan untuk dekat dengan siapapun.

"Hallo Cacao, apa kabar?" Sungmin menyapa anak anjing yang baru ia temukan beberapa hari lalu, beruntung petugas kebersihan asrama mengijinkannya untuk menyimpan Cacao di gudang belakang asrama. Anjing kecil berbulu coklat itu berlari mendekati Sungmin.

Sungmin tertawa senang ketika Cacao memutari kakinya dengan lucu dan antusias, membuatnya gemas hingga menggendongnya. Anjing itu begitu mungil, menjilat pipi Sungmin hingga basah. Meskipun begitu Sungmin berteriak kesenangan sama sekali tidak merasa risih.

"Cacao hentikan itu, kau membuat wajahku basah," sergah Sungmin, tetapi Cacao masih menjilati wajah Sungmin.

"Cacao, berhenti kataku," terpaksa Sungmin menjauhkan Cacao dari wajahnya.

Sungmin tertawa ketika seakan ia melihat Cacao cemberut di hadapannya. Dengan lembut ia menggelitiki leher Cacao, kemudian duduk di atas rumput dengan memangku Cacao.

"Kau itu seperti Cho Kyuhyun, kau tahu? Ia juga sekali mencium wajahku, meskipun aku bilang berhenti ia tidak akan berhenti kecuali karena kemauannya," Sungmin terkekeh seakan Cacao dapat memahami ceritanya.

"Tetapi itu dulu, Kyuhyun sekarang tidak pernah menciumku, ia bahkan tidak mau lagi berbicara lagi denganku," suara Sungmin berubah sedih dan lirih, tangannya mengelus bulu Cacao dengan lemah.

"Kenapa Kyuhyun tidak mau lagi berbicara denganku? Apakah aku membuat kesalahan? Cacao katakan kepadaku, apa kesalahanku?" hanya sepi yang menyambut pertanyaan Sungmin.

Kemudian ia tertawa kencang, merasa bodoh menanyakan hal itu kepada Cacao. Bukankah ia baru menemukan Cacao beberapa yang lalu, tentu saja ia tak tahu apa-apa.

"Bodoh, aku tidak seharusnya mengajakmu membicarakan hal yang menyedihkan seperti ini. Bukankah aku juga sering terbuang, harusnya aku sudah terbiasa bukan?" Sungmin tertawa sambil mengangkat Cacao ke depan wajahnya lagi, tetapi berbeda dengan tadi Cacao sudah tidak menjilati wajahnya lagi.

"Baiklah kita bermain saja, kita jogging ya? Mulai sekarang kau menjadi pengganti Kyuhyun yang dulu juga suka menemaniku jogging," Sungmin meletakkan Cacao di rumput, kemudian ia mulai berlari, berkali-kali memanggil Cacao agar anjing kecil itu mengejarnya.

Sementara tak jauh dari tempat Sungmin duduk tadi, Kyuhyun muncul dengan wajah sedih. Melihat Sungmin yang tertawa sendiri, mengeluh dan menumpahkan kesediannya kepada anjing kecil itu membuat hati Kyuhyun sakit. Ia masih mengingat dengan jelas janjinya untuk selalu menemani Sungmin, untuk menghilangkan rasa terbuang pada diri Sungmin, tapi kini dia satu-satunya orang yang tengah membuang Sungmin.

Sungmin bukannya tidak pernah mengajak Kyuhyun berbicara, tentang mengapa ia menghindari teman sekamarnya itu. Sungmin juga tidak jarang tidur larut hanya untuk menunggu Kyuhyun kembali ke kamar mereka. Kyuhyun memang sengaja menghabiskan harinya di kamar Changmin, ia menunggu Sungmin tertidur baru akan kembali ke kamarnya sendiri. Biasanya Sungmin sudah tertidur pukul 10, tetapi malam itu bahkan hampir tengah malam ketika Kyuhyun kembali ke kamarnya. Dan Sungmin masih terjaga, duduk di atas tempat tidurnya, dengan mata yang memerah dan lingkaran hitam membingkainya. Sungmin menahan kantuknya untuk menunggu Kyuhyun malam itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau baru kembali?" sapa Sungmin malam itu, Kyuhyun terkejut mendapati Sungmin yang sepertinya sengaja menunggunya. Tetapi dengan cepat ia menguasai dirinya, menghiraukan sapaan Sungmin dan mengambil piyamanya kemudian masuk ke kamar mandi untuk berganti pakaian.

Sungmin amsih menunggu Kyuhyun hingga keluar kamar mandi.

"Kyuhyun..." panggil Sungmin, tetapi Kyuhyun tetap membisu.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau berbicara denganku lagi?" tanya Sungmin lirih.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, ia sibuk merapikan tempat tidurnya kemudian berbaring. Sungmin berjalan mendekati tempat tidur Kyuhyun.

"Apa aku boleh tidur disini?" Kyuhyun menyingkirkan bantal yang menutupi wajahnya, menatap Sungmin dengan kesal.

"Lee Sungmin, kau sudah besar jangan merengek seperti anak kecil. Aku lelah, kau tahu? Jangan mengangguku," Sungmin tersentak dengan nada bicara Kyuhyun yang terdengar dingin. Seingatnya Kyuhyun tidak pernah berbicara seperti ini kepadanya.

"Aku hanya merindukanmu," lirih Sungmin dengan mata yang mulai berair.

"Menjauhlah, kembali ke tempat tidurmu," perintah Kyuhyun, kemudian ia menutup wajahnya kembali dengan bantalnya. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan oleh Sungmin kecuali kembali ke tempat tidurnya.

Malam itu, tepatnya seminggu yang lalu terakhir kalinya Sungmin berbicara kepadanya. Sejak hari itu Kyuhyun ingat Sungmin sudah tidak lagi mengajaknya berbicara, menatap wajahnya atau mencari keberadaannya lewat teman-temannya. Kyuhyun merasa sedih, tetapi ia pikir inilah yang ia mau, Sungmin juga menjauhinya. Hingga tidak membuat mereka menjadi pasangan gay yang terlihat kotor dan menjadi pengganggu orang-orang yang terlihat lurus.

.

.

.

Sungmin sudah tidak lagi sendiri, begitulah yang Kyuhyun dengar. Dulu memang hanya Kyuhyun yang boleh menempel Sungmin kemana pun bocah manis itu pergi. Tetapi beberapa lama kemudian Sungmin sering terlihat sendiri, sementara Kyuhyun lebih sering bersama Changmin. Tetapi hari itu Kyuhyun benar-benar menyaksikan sendiri tentang rumor yang beredar di luar sana, bahwa Sungmin sudah tidak sendiri lagi. Ada siswa baru yang menempeli Sungmin, seperti ia yang mengikuti Sungmin kemana pun dulu.

Ia lah Choi Siwon. Kyuhyun mengenalnya dari majalah fashion yang sering dibaca oleh Sungmin. Sungmin dulu bahkan sering memuji Siwon di hadapannya. Ia bercerita bahwa model yang berwajah tampan dan tubuhnya sudah terbentuk layaknya lelaki dewasa itu sebenarnya hanyalah setahun lebih tua dari mereka, meskipun sekolahnya setingkat dengan mereka. Kyuhyun tidak pernah mendengarkan dengan sungguh-sungguh cerita tetang Siwon dari Sungmin saat itu. Hingga kini ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, Sungmin sedang menghabiskan sore yang hangat di musim semi dengan lelaki tampan yang ada di majalah fashion Sungmin itu. Mereka terlihat ceria, bercanda lepas dengan Cacao yang terlihat semakin besar. Sesekali Siwon terlihat menggoda Sungmin, kemudian menggoda Cacao, membuat Sungmin terpingkal. Sungmin sudah melupakan dirinya, itu yang Kyuhyun rasakan. Kyuhyun hanya mendiamkannya selama sebulan lebih, dan Sungmin sudah menghapus sosoknya kemudian menggantinya dengan Siwon. Itu yang Kyuhyun yakini, dan menyakiti hatinya.

Sungmin sudah benar-benar tidak menganggapnya ada, setiap mereka sedang ada di dalam kamar secara bersamaan Sungmin pasti sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Kemudian tidak lama Siwon akan datang, dan membawa Sungmin keluar bersamanya. Selalu seperti itu setiap hari. Kyuhyun sudah tidak bisa menemukan dirinya sendiri ada di mata Sungmin. Sudah tidak ada lagi Sungmin yang memandangnya penuh harap, agar ia berpaling lagi kepada Sungmin, dan mereka kembali bersama lagi. Dua bulan sejak Kyuhyun mendiamkan Sungmin, Sungmin sudah resmi tidak ada lagi bersamanya. Sungmin bahkan sudah dua malam ini tidak kembali ke kamar mereka. Kyuhyun dapat merasakan bagimana kesepian yang dirasakan Sungmin di malam-malam teman sekamarnya itu menunggunya kembali ke kamar mereka. Kyuhyun ingin marah dan sakit hati, tetapi ia merasa tidak berhak untuk itu karena ini yang ia mau.

TOK TOK

Kyuhyun sedang diam, melamun sambil mengamati tempat tidur Sungmin. Mengingat lagi hari-hari yang ia lalui bersama Sungmin di kamar ini. Merutuki dalam hatinya bahwa ia sendiri yang menghancurkan kebersamaan mereka. Tetapi kematian Han Byul begitu menghantuinya ketika ia melepaskan perasaannya untuk Sungmin.

TOK TOK

Terdengar lagi suara ketukan, Kyuhyun pikir itu pasti bukan Sungmin. Karena jika Sungmin pasti ia langsung masuk kamar selama ia memiliki kunci kamar mereka, bukan malah mengetuk pintunya. Maka Kyuhyun berdiri, beranjak membuka pintu kamarnya untuk tamunya. Ia mendapati wajah seorang anak perempuan seusianya ketika Kyuhyun telah membuka pintunya. Dahinya berkerut, tidak ingat kapan ada peraturan yang mengijinkan anak perempuan untuk masuk ke dalam asrama.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah penuh tanya.

Anak perempuan di depannya membungkuk untuk memberi hormat kepada Kyuhyun.

"Hallo, aku Kwon Yuri.," Kyuhyun mengingat ini adalah Yuri sahabat Sungmin, yang sepertinya sudah lama sejak terakhir ia melihat anak perempuan ini mengunjungi Sungmin. Tetapi bagaimana bisa ia bahkan berada di depan kamarnya dan Sungmin saat ini?

"Bagaimana kau bisa kemari? Maksudku anak perempuan sama sekali tidak diijinkan untuk masuk ke area kamar asrama," tanya Kyuhyun.

Kwon Yuri membungkuk sekali lagi sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Petugas asrama mengantarkanku kemari untuk mengambil barang-barang Sungmin _oppa_."

"Mengambil barang Sungmin?" Kyuhyun semakin bingung sekarang.

"Iya, karena Sungmin _oppa_ sedang ada di rumah sakit sekarang. Aku membutuhkan barang-barang keperluannya dan beberapa pakaiannya untuk dibawa ke rumah sakit," jawab Yuri sopan.

"Rumah sakit?"

"Benar, Sungmin _oppa _sedang dirawat di rumah sakit sejak dua hari lalu."

Darah Kyuhyun seakan berhenti mengalir, wajahnya memucat. Sungmin sakit? Kyuhyun bahkan tidak menemukan keanehan pada Sungmin, seingatnya juga Sungmin tidak memiliki riwayat sakit apa-apa, setidaknya selama mereka dekat. Tapi sekarang tiba-tiba Sungmin sakit, hingga membuatnya dirawat di rumah sakit?

Kyuhyun berlari melewati Yuri, tidak sabar untuk menunggu lift Kyuhyun berlari turun melalui tangga darurat. Yang ada di kepalanya saat ini hanya ingin melihat keadaan Sungmin. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak memperhitungkan dengan apa ia menuju rumah sakit. Beruntung ia melihat mobil _laundry_ asrama yang sepertinya akan meninggalkan asrama, Kyuhyun berlari menghampiri sang pengemudi yang sudah menghidupkan mesinnya.

"_Ahjussi_ bolehkan aku turut denganmu hingga ke rumah sakit?" pinta Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau sudah mendapat ijin keluar dari asrama?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Aku tidak bisa membawamu serta denganku kalau begitu."

"_Ahjussi_ aku mohon, teman sekamarku tiba-tiba masuk ke rumah sakit. Aku akan mengurus perijinanku besok, aku mohon," dengan penuh harap Kyuhyun meminta pertolongan untuk menumpang mobil _laundry_ milik asrama.

Pengemudi mobil itu menatap Kyuhyun, terlihat berpikir menimbang-nimbang apakah ia akan membawa Kyuhyun bersamanya atau tidak. Melihat kesungguhan Kyuhyun dan raut putus asa di wajahnya, sopir itu pun sebenarnya tidak sampai hati menolak permintaan Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak akan melibatkanku jika kau mendapat masalah bukan?" pengemudi itu memastikan bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja, karena ini berhubungan dengan profesioanlitasnya sebagai sopir.

Kyuhyun mengangguk pasti. Membuat sang sopir membuka kursi penumpang mobilnya dan mempersilahkan Kyuhyun masuk.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tahu tentang larangan berlari di koridor rumah sakit, karena itu akan menimbulkan keributan. Sehingga membuatnya berjalan dengan cepat menahan kakinya untuk berlari dan mengatur untuk sesunyi mungkin. Kyuhyun butuh untuk cepat-cepat bertemu Sungmin, ia hanya ingin memastikan Sungmin baik-baik saja. Tentu saja Sungmin tidak sedang dalam kondisi terbaik, setidaknya ia dapat menyapa Sungmin, menyampaikan kepedulian entah sebagai teman sekamar atau orang yang menyayangi Sungmin.

Petugas lobby rumah sakit menunjukkan dimana tempat Sungmin dirawat, sembari berjalan Kyuhyun mengatur kata-kata untuk menyapa Sungmin. Bagaimanapun ini sudah lebih dari dua bulan sejak terakhir mereka berbicara, tentu saja ia merasa canggung. Kyuhyun telah sampai di depan kamar Sungmin, tetapi ia tidak langsung masuk menemui Sungmin, karena Kyuhyun dapat melihat melalui kaca pintu bahwa Sungmin tengah tertidur dengan tenang dan sendirian di dalam sana. Bibirnya yang berwarna merah muda berubah menjadi pucat, meski terlihat tenang sebenarnya Kyuhyun dapat menangkap keletihan pada wajah Sungmin. Alisnya terlihat berkerut, seakan Sungmin sedang berpikir dalam tidurnya. Batin Kyuhyun bertanya apa yang membuat Sungmin seperti mempunyai beban yang begitu berat?

Tangan Kyuhyun sudah berada di kenop pintu kamar Sungmin, menimbang apakah ia harus masuk sekarang atau menunggu Sungmin terbangun. Karena sepertinya Sungmin sangat membutuhkan istirahat, sementara Kyuhyun sangat ingin melihat Sungmin dari dekat. Atau bahkan jika bisa, Kyuhyun ingin meminta maaf kepada Sungmin karena mendiamkannya selama ini. Kyuhyun berjanji akan mengembalikan hubungan mereka seperti semula jika Sungmin bersedia memaafkannya. Ia sudah menyingkirkan egonya menjadi orang lurus, karena sebenarnya dasar hatinya tidak dapat mengelak ia mencintai Sungmin. Jika dengan mencintai Sungmin ia menjadi tidak normal, ia rela menjalaninya. Kesulitan apapun asal ia tanggung asal Sungmin bisa kembali bersamanya. Maka Kyuhyun membulatkan tekadnya, ia memutar kenop pintu kamar Sungmin ketika ia mendengar suara menghentikannya.

"Yah! Siapa kau?" Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah suara yang meneriakinya dengan suara yang ditekan untuk sepelan mungkin.

Kyuhyun melihat Siwon yang sedang menuding kepadanya, wajahnya terlihat waspada seakan Kyuhyun memiliki niat buruk kepada Sungmin di dalam sana. Dengan kesal Kyuhyun menghadapi Siwon.

"Aku teman sekamar Sungmin," jawab Kyuhyun.

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun penuh selidik, ia bahkan memutari Kyuhyun m

Ngamati jika Kyuhyun membawa barang-barang yang mencurigakan.

"Apa sih?" Kyuhyun luar biasa dengan tingkah Siwon.

"Maaf tapi petugas asrama hanya memberikan ijin kepadaku untuk menjaga Sungminnie, apa kau jugamendapat ijin?" tanya Siwon penasaran.

Kyuhyun berdecih mendengar bagaimana manisnya Siwon memanggil Sungmin. Apakah mereka pasangan? Prasangkan ini membuat darah Kyuhyun mendidih, tetapi ia menahan dirinya.

"Mendapat ijin atau tidak, itu bukan urusanmu selama aku teman sekamar Sungmin. Aku bebas mengunjunginya kapanpun."

Siwon menggeleng dengan kencang.

"Tidak, tidak. Sungmin tidak bisa dikunjungi sembarangan orang."

Kali ini Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan dirinya, ia meraih kerah kemeja Siwon, meremasnya dengan wajah memerah penuh kemarahan.

"Apa maksudmu sembarangan orang hah?"

Siwon tersenyum, tetapi itu terlihat seperti senyum licik bagi Kyuhyun. Siwon berusaha melepaskan diri dari Kyuhyun, kemudian merapikan penampilannya dengan gaya yang menyebalkan menurut Kyuhyun.

"Siapapun yang mengunjungi Sungmin harus mendapat ijin dari pengurus asrama. Ckk bagaimana kau bisa menemukan kamar Sungmin sih? Aku pikir area ini disterilkan," Siwon menggerutu. Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan wajah penuh tanya.

"Kau tahu, harusnya ada petugas kepolisian di lobby yang memeriksa siapapun pengunjung Sungmin. Untuk memastikan Sungmin aman dan tidak ada penyusup," seakan mengerti, Siwon menerangkan itu kepada Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa harus ada petugas kepolisian?"

Siwon menghela napas panjang sebelum menjawab Kyuhyun.

"Ada seseorang yang sedang berusaha mencelakai Sungmin, selama ini berhasil digagalkan. Tetapi 2 hari lalu ada seseorang yang memberikan minuman beracun kepada Sungmin, dan disini lah ia berada kini."

Mata Kyuhyun membulat sempurna.

"Sungmin diracuni?"

Siwon mengangguk pelan.

"Aku minta maaf jika membuatmu tersinggung, tapi demi keselamatan Sungmin kau harus melapor kepada petugas kepolisian di depan sana untuk bisa mengunjungi Sungmin. Aku pikir kau juga harus mendapat ijin dari petugas asrama sebelum mendapat ijin dari petugas kepolisian," terang Siwon.

"Lagipula Sungmin sedang beristirahat, ia baru bisa tidur sejak 2 hari lalu. Hanya berikan ia waktu, okay?" lanjut Siwon.

Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun selain menuruti, ia hendak berbalik ketika Siwon menghentikannya.

"Kau bilang teman sekamar Sungmin? Apa kau yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun?" tanya Siwon.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, penasaran bagaimana Siwon tahu namanya. Seingatnya ia tidak pernah berkenalan dengan Siwon.

"Benar itu kau ternyata, aku sering melihatmu mengamati kami, aku dan Sungmin, setiap kami bersama dari kejauhan. Apa kau menyukai Sungmin?"

Alis Kyuhyun menyatu merasa tidak nyaman dengan pertanyaan Siwon. Anak ini terlalu banyak ingin tahu tentangnya.

"Apa aku harus menjawab pertanyaan bodohmu itu?" tanya Kyuhyun jengah.

Siwon terkekeh.

"Tidak, hanya saja aku memperingatkan kepadamu. Jika kau memang menyukai Sungmin, kau hanya perlu melihatnya dari jauh seperti biasanya. Karena Sungminnie adalah milikku," jawab Siwon dengan nada sarat ancaman. Siwon tidak menunggu jawaban Kyuhyun, ia membuka pintu kamar Sungmin yang ternyata ada kunci khusus.

Kyuhyun dapat melihat Siwon menaruh barang-barangnya di atas meja di sebelah ranjang Sungmin. kyuhyun bahkan dapat melihat Siwon yang seperti sedang menyapa Sungmin meski anak itu tertidur. Kyuhyun terpaku saat melihat Siwon mencium dahi Sungmin dengan lembut, kemudian beralih mencium kedua pipi Sungmin dan puncak hidungnya. Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya ketika terlihat Kyuhyun hampir mencium bibir Sungmin. tangannya mengepal kencang, kebencian di hatinya menyala. Ia tidak tahu kebencian ini untuk siapa, untuk dirinya yang menjadi satu-satunya perusak hubungannya dengan Sungmin. Untuk Sungmin yang menyerah akan dirinya, atau untuk Siwon yang kini telah memiliki Sungmin dan leluasa menciumnya di dalam sana. Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya, pergi dari depan kamar Sungmin dan bersumpah tidak akan menghubung-hubungkan lagi dirinya dengan Sungmin..

.

.

.

Ketika Sungmin kembali ke asrama, ia menemukan kamarnya yang terlihat kosong. Ia hanya menemukan barang-barang dan buku miliknya sendiri. Ia tidak menemukan barang Kyuhyun sedikit pun. Ia bahkan memeriksa lemari yang ia gunakan bersama Kyuhyun, ia pun tidak bisa menemukan pakaian Kyuhyun tertata berdampingan dengan miliknya di sana. Sungmin berlari keluar, bertanya tentang Kyuhyun kepada siapapun yang ia temui di koridor asrama. Tetapi semua yang Sungmin temui seperti menghindar, tidak mau mengatakan apapun tentang Kyuhyun. Ketika akhirnya ia kembali ke sekolah, ia tahu Kyuhyun telah benar-benar mendorongnya pergi, tanpa Sungmin tahu apa kesalahannya.

Kyuhyun mengajukan permohonan untuk pindah kamar hari dimana ia pergi ke rumah sakit tempat Sungmin dirawat. Memutuskan akan menghapus memori tentang Sungmin dan tidak akan menyisakannya sedikit pun. Siapapun yang menanyakan tentang Sungmin kepadanya, Kyuhyun dengan terang-terangan menyatakan ia tidak mengenal Sungmin. Selama mereka sudah tidak lagi bersama, Kyuhyun menghindari topik tentang Sungmin. Semua siswa pun tahu bahwa hubungan persahabatan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah putus, dan lebih dari itu Kyuhyun terlihat membenci apapun yang berhubungan dengan Sungmin dan siapapun yang menyebut nama Sungmin di depannya. Membuat semua siswa tidak berani menyandingkan nama Kyuhyun dan Sungmin lagi.

Seminggu setelah itu, Sungmin tidak pernah lagi muncul di asrama dan sekolah. Padahal ujian kelulusan akan berlangsung beberapa bulan lagi. Bersamaan dengan Sungmin, Siwon pun juga tidak lagi terlihat di sekolah. Yang mereka dengar Sungmin dan Siwon pindah ke luar negeri bersama. Sementara Kyuhyun terlihat tidak peduli tentang keluarnya Siwon dan Sungmin dari sekolah dan asrama mereka. Meskipun dalam hatinya ia menyimpan luka yang terus membesar dari hari ke hari, terus berdarah hingga mengakar, menimbulkan trauma di hatinya tanpa ia sadari. Kejiwaannya terguncang, meskipun dari luar Kyuhyun terlihat baik-baik saja. Hanya Changmin yang tahu bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun sebenarnya. Ia yang sekamar dengan Kyuhyun semenjak Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya bersama Sungmin, paling tahu bagaimana Kyuhyun menangis setiap hari dan insomnia setiap malam. Changmin juga sering mendapati Kyuhyun seperti sedang berhalusinasi mengobrol bersama Sungmin. Changmin tidak tahu seperti apa hubungan mereka, sedalam apa perasaan mereka, yang ia tahu Kyuhyun terluka begitu dalam dan buruknya ia menyimpan semua sendiri sementara berlaku biasa di depan semua orang.

Changmin juga menjadi saksi bagaimana Kyuhyun membaik dari hari ke hari ketika penjaga sekolah memberikan anjing kecil berbulu coklat gelap kepada Kyuhyun. Changmin hanya mendengar anjing itu bernama Cacao, tanpa tahu ada cerita apa yang dibawa anjing itu. Di setiap waktu senggang yang Kyuhyun miliki, tidak ada hal lain yang ia lakukan selain menghabiskannya bersama Cacao. Bermain, berbicara, jongging dan bercanda bersama Cacao. Sejak itu Changmin sudah tidak pernah menemukan Kyuhyun menangis dan mengalami insomnia setiap malamnya.

**T B C**

It's too late, I'm sorry, so sorry. Bahkan banyak yang mention kenapa saya nggak update setiap Sabtunya. Ada reviewer yang nyadar, kalo laptop saya dibawa suami ke luar kota berarti updatenya bakal telat dong? Iya tapi harusnya juga nggak setelat ini. Saya minta maaf, sungguh-sungguh minta maaf karena saya tidak bisa me-manage waktu dengan baik hingga ini terlambat sekali. Ini murni kesalahan saya, maaf mengecewakan kalian tapi saya nggak akan menelantarkan ini kok saya akan menyelesaikannya sesuai komitmen saya. Hanya saya harus membagi waktu antara menjadi istri, ibu, pekerja, makhluk sosial dan fangirl, setuju?

Okey jadi flashback KyuMin saya akhiri sampai disini. Masih ada flashback Heechul dan Leeteuk ya? Baiklah kita tunggu sampai KyuMin settle dengan permasalahan masing-masing baru bahas Heechul dan Leeteuk. Sebenarnya fic ini sangat rumit selama ini melibatkan banyak cast yang penting, tapi ya udahlah mari kita selesaikan pelan-pelan ya. Semoga nggak sampe saya melahirkan aja 5 bulan lagi hahahah

Kakaknya Kyuhyun sengaja pake OC ya, nggak tega abisnya pake Cho Ara bunuh diri karena tunangannya selingkuh. boleh yaa..

Oia Kyuhyun nangis sampe pingsan terdengar aneh nggak sih, lebay nggak? Hahahah tapi kalo kita ngamatin ama yang terjadi sama Kyuhyun dan Sungmin selama di SS3 Nanjing, itu nggak akan lebay kok. Itu Kyuhyun nangis terus kabarnya pingsan saya ngambilnya dari moment di SS3 Nanjing, ayoo cari sendiri ayooooo.

**REALLY BIG THANKS TO:**

**Nova137: **Sungmin ninggalin Kyu karena apa, nanti dibahas lagi ya? Just wait n see

**Danactebh: **okey sippo

**Colywinejoy: **ahh yang terakhir ya chap 3 ya, nanti deh dikeluarin itu siapa di chap 5

**Santiyani febby:** saya lagi mikir-mikir gimana caranya biar Kyuhyun sehat-sehat aja pas tau kalo Sungmin yang ngalahin dia selama ini heheh

**Littlecupcake noona:** aahhh kamu banyak nanya ya, beberapa terjawab disini beberapa saya jawab sambil jawab. Untuk tahu sih batas cinta dan benci itu tipis, kita bisa benci karena cinta sebenarnya. Jadi Kyuhyun bisa benci banget sama Sungmin karena dia cinta.

**Sitara1083:** hallo kamu baru menemukan ff baruku ya? Selamat memgikuti ya?

**Riesty137:** semoga terjawab penasarannya di sini ya

**Bebek:** Kyuhyun trauma tuh kata Changmin, makanya nggak mau kenal sama Sungmin. Sungminnya juga innocent sih, nggak tau salahnya apa. jadi yang salah adalah (?) heheheh

**Trytofindlieta:** iya sebenarnya Kyuhyun tahu itu Sungminnya (?) kok, cuma ada sebab kenapa dia nggak mau mengenal Sungmin lagi.

**Arvita kim:** Kyuhyunnya tau kok tau hahaha

**NAP217:** thanks thanks

**BunnyEvilKim:** sebenarnya Kyuhyun inget Sungmin kok, Cuma pyra-pura nggak kenal. Jadi pas liat foto Sungmin, dia jadi inget lagi kebenciannya gitu adek

**GaemGyu137: **aku juga lagi nebak jangan-jangan Sungmin anaknya Menteri Pertahanan hahahah ya udah kamu udah pinter nggak pake maksa saya jawab ya

**Gyufaild:** sebentar Vincent law itu siapa lagi, ada hubungannya sama Vincent Lee-nya Kyuhyun? Hahahah

**Coffeewie137:** pas awal ketemu di SMA bukan nggak kenal sih, tapi Kyuhyun sengaja nggak mau kenal sama Sungmin, jadi gitu deh musuhan

**HKY:** aawwhh makasih juga, dikritik boleh kok

**Karen Kouzuki:** hehehe hobinya Kyuhyun banyak sih kalo kena Sungmin pokoknya

**reaRelf:** kok bisa benci ya Kyuhyunnya? Pasti jawabnya ohhh gitu toh

**SsungMine:** official pair ya? Aduh gimana ya, saya sukanya crack sebenrnya hahah tapi di ff ini saya official in kok

**Thania Lee:** Udha terjawab kan penasarannya Thania, tinggal Yuri nih jadi peer saya. Dan iya sebenarnya kebanyakan karakter saya ambil dari kebiasaan kelakuan mereka di real life kok

**Qie andriani:** hallo aduh maaf ya, kamu salah satu yang mention aku kan. Telat banget maaf ya

**Babychoi137:** nggak dong, sebenarnya ini laptop pribadi saya tapi 2 minggu lalu laptop suami rusak jadi dia pake laptop saya. Kalo dilarang nggak mungkin bisa nyelesaiin DG kan?

**Chossi:** Sungmin nggak nerd kok, Cuma penampilannya sedikit jadul, english style kayak Daniel Radcliffe deh

**Nw kim 37:** aahh kamu amsih sekolah ya? Iya boleh panggil bunda kok, karena saya ibu-ibu

**12chaaan:** bukan 2308 itu tanggal pertama minidrama KyuMin ditayangkan, jadi kalo kita kenal **137 is JoyDay** itu artinya hari shippernya, kalo **238 is KyuMin Day** itu harinya otpnya. Kalo 238 terus 8-nya ditambahin satu jadi Kyuhyun's Day loh ahh sudahlah

**Cho love 94:** iya real deh

**L137:** iyaa makasih dan tungguin dengan sabar ya

**Park Heeni:** iya bener, jadi Kyuhyun Cuma pura-pura nggak kenal sama Sungmin kok.

**Grace grace 8026:** ahh pinter deh bisa nebak hihihihi tentang Yuri mari kita bahas sambil jalan ya, fokus KyuMinnya dulu deh. Whoaahh review kamu selalu panjang jadi suka bacanya, makasih ya

**CloudsKMS:** makasih yaa, suka nebak-nebak ya?

**BabyRiihyun: **hahahha kamu lucu loh sumpah, abis bilang ff ini penuh misteri terus bilang ff ini penuh teka-teki, sabar ya nanti dijawab satu persatu

**TiffTiffanyLee:** iya Yuri-nya sahabat Sungmin sama Yuri mantan Kyuhyun adalah orang yang sama, tapi kenapa bisa pacaran sama Kyuhyun nanti lagi dibahas ya

**Diynazha gint:** foto yang diambil Kyu itu foto waktu Sungmin ulangtaun aps mereka masih SMP, bikin Kyuhyun inget masa lalunya sama Sungmin ajdi deh nangis

**Ayyu annisa 1:** okeyy

**Heldamagnae:** iya deh biar Sungmin nggak lepas kangen sama Kyuhyun hehe

**Voice 13Star:** heheh itu ciuman penasaran jadi sayang

**Reva KyuMinElf II:** iya Vincent itu Sungmin

**Zen Liu:** jadi Kyuhyun kenapa jadi jahat sama Sungmin ya, tanya Kyuhyun gih hahahah dia hanya nggak mau sayang lagi sama Sungmin, sementara Sungmin ia pikir udah nggak setia gitu deh

**LeeMaeRiin:** hahahha ada tabir misterinya? Ya udah tabirnya aku kasihin sama Siwon aja biar dia yang buka

**Gyumina:** Aduh Sungmin bukan ya, liat chap depan deh heheh

**Melsparkyu: **Kyuhyun jadi homophobic itu sebenarnya bukan karena nutupin dia gay, karena menurutnya gay itu menghancurkan hidupnya. Sedangkan Sungmin yang juga anti sama Kyuhyun sebenarnya dia juga nyimpen sakit hati sama Kyuhyun krn pernah dibuang, intinya salah paham deh.

**Kkazhou137:** weyyy saya nggak mau dipanggil enyak ahh, karena saya bukan betawi.

**Mayu ChoLee:** bingung karena belum kelar ya? Jadi sabar ya, kalo alur sih maju terus mundurin. Kalo saya nggak mencntumkan keterangan flashback meskipun itu flashback karena saya maunya gitu, di novel-novel nggak pernah nemu penulis ngasih keterangan **flashback **gitu kan

**Myblacksmile137:** hahaha saya mah umur segitu masih suka tawuran sama teman sebangku, bukan ciuman ye? Jaman udah berubah kak, mari awasi anak-anak kita biar nggak niru KyuMin ehh malah parenting

**Harukazhy:** thanks

**Phia89:** sama seperti Kyuhyun, Sungmin juga sok nggak kenal sama Kyuhyun

**myFridayyy:** jawaban pertanyaan pertama, udah dikasih tuh 5000 words lebih kenapa KyuMin bubar. Kedua, Kyuhyun tahu kok Sungmin masa lalunya tapi hatinya ketutup benci, kalo Vincent dia nggak tahu. Ketiga, sejak kapan ya ryeowook jadi suami situ? Itu anak saya, jangan ngaku-ngaku deh aku bilangin bapaknya nih *panggil Kangin*

**bunnyblack FLK 136:** hahahha ciuman itu rekaan, saya nggak pernah ciuman di usia 14 tahun ihhh

**anykyuhyuk:** balapannya minggu depan aja ya, jalanan masih rame kampanye tuh *lhaaa*

**Lee Minhyun:** aahh aku baca review kamu di chapt 2 yang luar biasa panjang, maaf nggak bisa dibales waktu itu ya? Sebenarnya Sungmin bukannya nggak inget sama Kyuhyun sih, dia juga sakit hati sama Kyuhyun selama dia nggak tahu salahnya apa pas Kyuhyun menjauhi dia *panggil Siwon*

**Miyoori 29:** ya udah asal nggak penasaran sama alat setrum dan koran terus dipraktekin sama crush aja sih, cukup santet aja udah kalah kok mantannya AHAHAHAH

**Minnie Ciel:** ahh iya mereka menjaga ego masing-masing, pura-pura nggak kenal aja sih

**Ayashi casey:** panjang sumpah reviewnya, sampe keringetan bacanya takut ketemu celanya hahaha please jangan cemen tante, muncul di chap ini dong woyyyy

**indah elfii: **Ming sama Kyu dulu sahabatan, sahabat yang suka cium-cium, peluk-peluk dan tidur bareng hehehe

**5351:** bukan nggak kenal karena Sungmin ganti gaya rambut, tapi karena salah paham jadi sakit hati deh

**Guetta:** ahhh makasih ya, semoga suka terus suka deh

**Sider imnida:** duh maaf yah molor deh updatenya

**Sissy:** abis pedekate ya, salah paham deh, pisah deh hehehe

**NR:** kecil-kecil udah modus ya? Ya itu udah trademark KyuMin sih yaa

**Hyeri:** udah disini KyuMin pisah sepisah-pisahnya

**Bluepearl:** hahahha ada loh saya suka review satu author di wp, beliau suka sekali balesin review pembacanya jadi kerasan deh, dari beliau lah saya belajar. Tapi author yang nggak balesin reviewnya bukan karena nggak hargai reviiewernya ya, sibuk pasti deh.

**Mooie joy:** nah iya aku juga nggak tau kenapa Sungmin kembali sebagai Vincent hahaha eh ini serius loh, masih dipikir kalo ini sih. Pokoknya chap ini salah Siwon deh, eh Kyuhyun juga, paling salah sih penulisnya

**Puspita Lee:** saya bukan pembalap liar sumpah, nanti disini ada satpol pp deh

**Vietha: **oke udah dilanjut ya

**Parkhyun:** Kyuhyun nggak minta ditemenin nangis juga, beliin minum aja deh sama tissue ya *ini apa?*

**Chabluebilubilu:** dan kagetnya ternyata nggak ada hubungannya sama Yuri hehehe

**Lia tasliyah1:** waahh makasih ya

**Ici:** hahaha yang manggil Kyuhyun siapa ya? Gurunya kali, ketauan bolos

**Airi tokieda:** di chap ini semoga terjawab penasarannya

**Adelia Santi:** Sungmin nggak lupa kok, pura-pura lupa aja sih, Kyuhyunnya judes sih

**Cho Miku:** iya jangan-jangan anak pejabat ya?

**Chikyumin:** nah iya Kyuhyunnya patah hati, Sungmin juga

**Chobyunbang:** karena ada ibu rumah tangga yang masih suka baca ff, makanya saya bikinin hehe masa sih Kyuhyun cengeng? Ada alasannya kok

**KMS137:** hallo salam kenal, boleh panggil apa aja kok. Eh tapi jangan ahjumma deh, kakak boleh kok

**Maximumelf:** ehh bisa dong, belum sarapan kali makanya pingsan

**RithaGaemGyu137:** jadi kunci masa lalu KyuMin ada di Siwon, mari tanyakan ke Siwon deh

**Chovlee01:** thanks ya, ikuti terus ya

**Zahra Amelia:** ahh iya makasih ya buat sarannya, ini berharga banget kok, nanti saya koreksi lagi deh tulisan saya. Maaf ya banyak typonya kayaknya lupa pelajaran bahasa hehehe. Makasih banyak

**Minniegalz:** yuppp

**endah kyumin 137: **mobil-mobil mewahnya saya keluarin minggu depan deh Insyaallah, lagi nemenin Kyuhyun inget-inget masa lalu soalnya. Mau dibikin Sungmin nendang Kyuhyun nanti aku dikeroyok fansnya Kyuhyun

**hanna:** martial arts? Sungmin dong siapa dulu, nggak banyak omong tendang aja pokoknya

**winecouple:** yang nolongin Kyuhyun keluar di chap depan ya

**novanoba:** aduhh pertanyaannya banyak banget hahahah baca aja deh baca. Sidestory ntar kalo dapet feel banget, nggak bisa dipaksa inspirasinya suhh

**lee 90:** iya stylenya Sungmin niru di real life 2 minggu yang lalu kok

**nugu:** disini nggak ada pihak pengingat dan yang diingatkan kok, nggak ada yang amnesia atau semacamnya. Intinya adalah sama-sama sok nggak inget, salah paham sih akarnya. Rencananya sih ff ini full Kyuhyun side ya, nggak tau deh tetep kebawa Sungmin ya udah ngalir aja jadinya

**imtwins:** pasti diijinkan kok, silahkan

**UnKMHH:** iya liontinnya Kyu emang dari Sungmin, kenapa diminta lagi, dibahas nanti deh

**143 is 137:** nggak mau masukin sooman ahh, mau jadi sopir laundry tadinya, tapi kurang menggemaskan jadinya. Yuri pacaran sama Kyuhyun nanti dibaahs lagi ya

**MinieLee:** Sungmin dibikin manly emang disini, jadi nggak bisa dibully Kyuhyun ehhehe

**Gyuhyunmings:** hallo selamat bergabung ya, saya juga suka banget pas bikin kissing scenenya di tengah lapangan pas matahari terbenam

**Cholee KyuMinie: **kalo mau diliat takdirnya KyuMin muter-muter aja kok, orang di sekitar mereka ya itu-itu aja. Semakin berambahnya chapter akan tambah jelas, tambah ada konflik baru.

**Kyuminsimple0137: **Sungmin balik lagi nanti ada pembahasan khusus lagi, ini tentang Vincent soalnya. Kalo flashback ini tentang Sungmin. sementara kan Kyuhyun belum tahu tentang Vincent

**Lee chaRaa:** hahahah jangan muji terus dong, kritik dong kritik

**Fariny:** oke

**Love Kyumin 137:** Hallo lagi, senengnya akhirnya ketemu. Semoga nggak kelewatan per chapternya yaa

**Kyukyu:** oke siap

**Fonami kyuminelf:** yuri bukan penyebab KyuMin pisah kok, belum ada peran Yuri di sini ya, nanti deh dibahas. Review sebisanya aja nggak papa kok, pasti kenal kebiasaan saya dong, just review if you need

**NurLarasati13:** pekerjaan orangtua Sungmin bukannya beda-beda, dia Cuma nggak mau terbuka. Tentang Kyuhyun lemah juga ada alasannya kok, ada cerita dari pihak Changmin tuh

**Chanz:** hahah iya ibu rumah tangga yang masih norak, nggak sih? Ini karena banyak temen yang sesama ibu rumah tangga masih suka baca ff jadi dibikinin deh

**Cintakyumin137:** kelamahannya Kyuhyun kan emang Sungmin, di real life juga gitu, inget kan?

**KyuMin ELF:** makasih ya, ikutin terus deh

Hoshh karena banyak yang ngasih saya semangat dan cinta, saya ucapkan makasih ya. Serta beberapa guest, makasih.

**HWAITING AND SARANGHAE**


	5. Chapter 5

**HALF OF MY HEART**

**Kyuhyun and Sungmin**

**KyuMin**

**They belong to each other**

**The Storyline is mine**

**PLAGIARISM IS ****NOT ALLOWED**

**Cast: SUPER JUNIOR**

**Genre: Drama, Romance, Little Angst**

**WARNING: BOYS LOVE, IF YOU READ DON'T BASH**

**TYPOS**

**xxx**

Chapter 5

"Dia sudah kembali."

15 menit setelah sepi menyelimuti kamar yang luas itu, akhirnya pecah oleh kalimat yang tidak bisa dimengerti oleh sang lawan bicara.

"Kembali? Apa maksudmu?"

"Lee Sungmin. Sungmin sudah kembali, Yuri."

Yuri, sang lawan bicara, tercengang hingga menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya. Hingga suasana sepi tercipta lagi untuk beberapa saat. Berbagai kemungkinan dan prasangka tercipta di kepala mereka.

"Jadi karena itu kau jatuh pingsan? Karena Sungmin kembali?" Yuri memecah keheningan.

Diam, tidak ada jawaban.

"Kau tidak pernah serapuh ini jika tidak berhubungan dengan Sungmin. Aku pikir dugaanku salah, ternyata memang semua ini karena Sungmin."

Tetap sepi yang menyambut Yuri.

"Kyuhyun-ah, jangan mengulangi kesalahanmu. Dapatkan Sungmin lagi untukmu. Jangan melepasnya lagi," bisik Yuri kepada Kyuhyun, sosok yang terbaring di depannya.

Kyuhyun hanya memejamkan matanya, membayangkan sosok Sungmin yang tiba-tiba muncul mengganggu harinya yang ia kira sudah tenang setelah dua tahun Sungmin meninggalkannya tanpa pesan. Ia tidak menyangkal jika sempat terlintas di pikirannya untuk membuat Sungmin kembali padanya. Tetapi masih ada dinding yang menutupi hati Kyuhyun untuk melakukan itu. Cho Hanbyul. Semua karena kakak perempuannya, yang membuatnya tidak bisa melepaskan perasaannya lagi untuk Sungmin.

"Aku tidak bisa Yuri," Kyuhyun menggeleng lemah.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku bukan gay, keluargaku tidak membesarkanku untuk menjadi gay. Kakak perempuanku bunuh diri karena seorang gay. Aku tidak bisa kembali kepada Sungmin."

Yuri beranjak dari posisi duduknya dan duduk di ranjang Kyuhyun.

"Kau tahu, kau tidak bisa memutuskan kau seorang gay atau bukan hanya karena kau ingin atau tidak menjadi gay. Semua itu datang dari nalurimu, tidak ada yang salah dari orientasi seksual, tidak ada cinta yang salah. Yang salah hanya kebohongan," Yuri menarik napasnya sesaat, mengamati Kyuhyun yang memejamkan matanya.

"Dan yang paling salah adalah hidup dalam kebohongan," Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan memandang tepat ke mata Yuri.

"Kau berkata seperti ini seakan kau tidak membutuhkan Sungmin dalam hidupmu," Yuri terdiam menunggu kalimat Kyuhyun yang akan datang berikutnya.

"Dari...darimana kau tahu itu?" tergagap, Yuri mencari tahu maksud Kyuhyun mengatakan itu kepadanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum pahit sebelum membuka semua yang ia ketahui.

"Kau datang ke asrama tepat sebulan setelah kepergian Sungmin, kau datang lagi bulan berikutnya. Seakan itu adalah rutinitasmu meskipun Sungmin sudah tidak disana lagi. Kau menemukanku, tidak, tepatnya kita saling menemukan. Rasa rindu kita kepada Sungmin, itu yang mempertemukan kita bukan?" Yuri menunduk dengan wajahnya yang dipenuhi kesedihan, Kyuhyun tidak cukup tega melihat itu, ia membawa jemari Yuri ke dalam genggamannya.

"Setiap waktu kita membicarakan Sungmin, aku hanya bisa melihat Sungmin di matamu. Bahkan setelah kau menjadikanku kekasihmu, aku hanya melihat Sungmin di sana. Kau tidak pernah melihatku, Yuri," Yuri sama sekali tidak bisa menyalahkan ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak mau melepasku bukan karena kau mencintaiku, tapi kau tidak mau kehilangan kenangan tentang Sungmin. Kita sama, kita membutuhkan Sungmin. Jadi jangan berkata seakan kau ingin melepas Sungmin untukku," lanjut Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Yuri.

Yuri membuang napasnya sebelum menatap Kyuhyun.

"Tapi Sungmin mencintaimu, dari awal dia memilihmu bukan aku," ucap Yuri lirih, membuat Kyuhyun bangkit dari berbaringnya dan merangkul pundak Yuri. Menawarkan tempat menangis untuk Yuri meskipun ia tahu gadis ini akan sangat sulit mengeluarkan airmatanya.

"Jika kau mendapatkan dia kembali, jangan melepaskannya lagi. Jika kalian kembali bersama, setidaknya melihat Sungmin bahagia aku akan lega. Hanya itu," Kyuhyun mengeratkan rangkulannya pada Yuri, seakan memberi isyarat untuk berhenti berbicara.

"Kita berhenti saja membicarakan ini," Yuri mengangguk di pelukan Kyuhyun. Terdiam cukup lama dengan mempertahankan posisi mereka.

Kyuhyun tahu kebersamaannya dengan Yuri beberapa tahun lalu bukanlah kebersamaan yang dilandasi oleh cinta. Tidak ada cinta dari pihak manapun di antara mereka. Mereka berdua hanya takut kehilangan kenangan akan sosok Sungmin. Topik pembicaraan tentang Sungmin tidak pernah terlewatkan pada tiap pertemuan mereka. Seakan hanya topik itu yang membuat mereka bisa duduk bersama dan berbicara. Kyuhyun seakan bisa mengenal sosok kecil Sungmin dari cerita Yuri. Yuri pun merasakan kehadiran sosok Sungmin yang penuh kasih sayang dan kehangatan dari cerita Kyuhyun. Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mau mengakhiri ilusi itu. Sampai Kyuhyun sadar Sungmin bahkan mungkin tidak lagi mengenang mereka, Sungmin yang tidak diketahui keberadaannya lagi mungkin tidak akan kembali kepada mereka. Membuat Kyuhyun merasa membutuhkan untuk lari dari semua kenangannya dengan Sungmin, dan saat itulah ia memutuskan berpisah dengan Yuri.

Kyuhyun tenggelam dari lamunannya ketika ia merasakan Yuri berusaha melepaskan pelukannya. Kyuhyun mengamati raut wajah Yuri yang sama sekali tidak berubah, semuanya terlihat datar tetapi jika mengamati lebih dalam, Kyuhyun menemukan sorot mata yang sedih dan kesepian dari Yuri. kyuhyun tidak mengenal dengan tepat sosok Yuri sebenarnya, tetapi dari cerita Sungmin ia mendengar bahwa Yuri adalah anak perempuan yang penuh energi meskipun manja. Tetapi sejak kepergian Sungmin, Kyuhyun tidak melihat itu ada pada diri Yuri. Yuri yang ia kenal adalah anak perempuan yang akan banyak diam jika membicarakan hal lain selain tentang Sungmin, yang hanya akan diam tidak mengeluarkan emosinya apapun yang terjadi. Kyuhyun tersenyum sedih karena itu, bagi Kyuhyun Yuri adalah sosok saudara perempuan yang ia cintai sama seperti ia menyayangi Hanbyul.

"Aku harus pergi," ucap Yuri sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kenapa cepat sekali?"

"Aku sudah disini selama satu jam, Kyuhyun."

"Baiklah."

"Cepat sembuh."

"Terima kasih."

Yuri berjalan menuju pintu kamar Kyuhyun, menoleh kepada Kyuhyun sebelum ia benar-benar keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun.

"Dan berhentilah hidup dalam kebohongan," kemudian Yuri menutup pintu kamar Kyuhyun dan benar-benar pergi kali ini. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum pahit oleh ucapan Yuri, tidak ada yang salah memang tapi itu juga tidak mudah ia lakukan. Tidak demi keluarga dan kakaknya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun turun dari mobilnya tepat di depan gerbang sekolah, memberi hormat dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada sopir yang mengantarnya sebelum benar-benar berjalan menuju gedung sekolahnya. Kyuhyun tidak mengendarai Lamborghini Reventon kesayangannya kali ini. Sudah lama sejak terakhir ia jatuh sakit, dan itu tidak biasa untuk anak seperti Kyuhyun. Membuat Kim Hanna, ibu Kyuhyun, kuatir dengan keadaan anaknya dan tidak mengijinkannya berkendara sendiri kemanapun ia pergi untuk sementara. Dan ini membuatnya sedikit kepagian sepertinya, sehingga ia tidak akan menuju gedung parkir sekolahnya karena pasti Hangeng dan Kangin juga belum datang. Maka dengan tenang Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kelasnya di lantai dua.

Berkali-kali Kyuhyun membalas sapaan teman-teman sekolahnya, tidak ada yang segan untuk mengakrabkan diri kepada Kyuhyun meskipun ia anak pemilik sekolah. Karena meski begitu Kyuhyun bukan siswa yang sombong dan arogan. Tapi image seperti itu tidak berlaku untuk satu orang di depan sana, oh tidak, tepatnya dua orang Sungmin dan Siwon. Mereka saling bercanda dan menggoda di depan kelas yang berseberangan dengan kelas Kyuhyun. Gema tawa mereka menguasai pendengaran Kyuhyun, seakan hanya suara tawa mereka yang bisa Kyuhyun dengar. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya selagi ia melambatkan langkahnya, berusaha mengabaikan dua orang itu dan masuk ke kelasnya dengan langkah biasa.

Kyuhyun sudah bertekad tidak akan membiarkan rasa benci di hatinya untuk Sungmin terus memberati hatinya. Karena ia tahu jarak benci dengan cinta hanya setipis benang, rasa benci didahului oleh rasa cinta dan mungkin akan berakhir dengan cinta pula. Kyuhyun tahu itu, maka dengan tekad bulat ia tidak akan lagi menganggap keberadaan Sungmin, membutakan hatinya akan melepaskan Sungmin.

"Hai Cho Kyuhyun, kau sudah sembuh?"

Tetapi alam belum mengijinkan Kyuhyun untuk mengabaikan Sungmin, atau mungkin orang-orang yang berhubungan dengan Sungmin, ketika seseorang menepuk pundak Kyuhyun dan menyapanya dengan akrab. Kyuhyun menoleh dengan gerakan lambat. Jika beberapa hari lalu mungkin Kyuhyun akan melepaskan emosinya pada Choi Siwon, orang yang menyapanya kali ini, tapi tidak untuk saat ini.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku sudah sembuh. Terima kasih," dengan tenang Kyuhyun melanjutkan langkahnya masuk ke dalam kelasnya, meninggalkan Sungmin yang memandang punggungnya lekat.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun baru duduk di bangkunya dan merapikan tas sekolahnya, ketika ponselnya bergetar dan menampakkan _notification_ dari _group chatroom_-nya dengan Hangeng dan Kangin. Dua sahabatnya itu menanyakan keberadaannya, dan menginformasikan mereka sedang ada di gedung parkir. Tetapi Kyuhyun terlalu malas untuk menyusul mereka, tidak saat Sungmin dan Siwon masih terdengar bercanda di seberang kelasnya. Maka Kyuhyun membalas ia menunggu Hangeng dan Kangin di kelasnya. Kyuhyun menunggu beberapa saat sampai Hangeng dan Kangin muncul di dalam kelasnya.

"Hai, apa kabar?" sapa Hangeng mengajak Kyuhyun _highfive_ dengan senyum khasnya.

Ketegangan yang menyelimuti Kyuhyun sedari tadi mendadak lumer dan menghangatkan hatinya karena senyum Hangeng. Jika Kyuhyun harus berterima kasih kepada orang-orang yang membuatnya bangkir dari kejatuhannya tiga tahun lalu, maka itu adalah Hangeng. Hangeng seringkali memposisikan dirinya lebih dari teman untuk Kyuhyun. Hangeng lebih seperti kakaknya, bahkan juga sering terasa seperti orangtua untuk Kyuhyun. Hangeng tidak pernah melarangnya berbuat apapun, Hangeng tidak pernah menghalangi keputusan yang ia ambil tidak peduli itu salah ataupun benar. Hangeng hanya akan menopangnya dan mendukung langkahnya, ia yang mengatasi jika Kyuhyun mengambil langkah yang salah. Hingga Kyuhyun sendiri belajar mana yang baik dan buruk untuk dirinya sendiri. Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan lebar untuk pertama kalinya sejak hari ia pingsan, alih-alih membalas _highfive_ dari Hangeng, Kyuhyun merangkul sahabatnya itu. Dan Hangeng tertawa karena itu.

"Ya kenapa kau bisa bersikap semanis itu hanya kepada Hangeng?" Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya kepada Hangeng dan melihat ke belakang Hangeng, Kangin menampakkan wajah sok kesalnya kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tertawa dan beralih memeluk Kangin, di beberapa penampakannya Kangin terlihat seperti seseorang yang sulit untuk didekati, kasar dan _bad boy_. Tapi tidak berbeda dengan Hangeng, pelukan Kangin juga sehangat pelukan seorang kakak dan ayah bagi Kyuhyun. Di antara mereka mereka bertiga, mungkin ia dan Kangin paling sering mengalami kesalahpahaman dan bersitegang tetapi Kyuhyun sangat tahu kebanyakan itu terjadi ketika sifat keras kepalanya bertemu dengan sifat tidak sabaran yang dimiliki Kangin. Terlepas dari semua itu, Kyuhyun juga tahu Kangin menyayanginya sama banyaknya dengan Hangeng menyayanginya. Hatinya mendadak menghangat, melupakan suara tawa Siwon dan Sungmin di seberang kelasnya.

"Itu seperti mimpi buruk ketika menemukanmu pingsan di dekat danau sekolah kau tahu?" ucap Kangin ketika Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya.

Kyuhyun tertegun.

"Kalian menemukanku?"

Seingatnya sebelum tidak sadarkan diri hari itu, ia melihat wajah Sungmin di depannya. Ia mungkin tidak mengingat semuanya, tetapi ia paling tidak lupa bagian Sungmin berusaha mempertahankan kesadarannya.

"Seorang siswa memberi tahu kami ketika kau jatuh pingsan di dekat danau, aku pikir kau baik-baik saja sebelum itu. Kau menerima banyak coklat valentine, mungkin terlihat berantakan ketika kau bertemu Sungmin. Tapi aku pikir kau tidak mempunyai masalah kesehatan," jawab Hangeng.

"Siapa siswa yang memberitahu kalian?"

Kangin menggeleng, "kami tidak mengenalnya, mungkin siswa tingkat satu, entahlah."

Hangeng membimbingnya untuk duduk di bangkunya, sehingga mereka bsia mengobrol dengan nyaman. Tetapi Kyuhyun sepertinya tidak masuk ke dalam obrolan mereka kali ini, pikirannya melayang pada hari dimana ia jatuh pingsan. Merunut kejadian demi kejadian sebelumnya, dari ia yang banyak menerima coklat valentine, dan bertemu Sungmin di ruang loker, sampai pada ia memperolok Sungmin. Tidak berhenti mengatakan kata-kata yang buruk untuk Sungmin. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, berusaha mengusir ingatan tentang bagaimana memalukannya ia ketika berusaha mempermalukan Sungmin. Mungkin ia membenci Sungmin karena meninggalkannya beberapa tahun lalu, tetapi jika mau diingat semua akar permasalahan ada padanya. Ahh tidak, tepatnya pada cinta mereka. Seandainya mereka bisa berteman biasa tanpa kontak fisik yang menimbulkan rasa sayang dan memiliki di masing-masing hati mereka. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, merasa berpikir terlalu jauh saat ini. Ketika ia membuka lagi matanya, ia sudah tidak menemukan Hangeng dan Kangin di depannya. Teman-teman sekelasnya sudah memenuhi ruang kelasnya, bersiap-siap untuk menerima pelajaran hari ini. Tetapi Kyuhyun tetap tidak bisa menangkap pikirannya untuk tetap memperhatikan pelajaran sekolah hari ini.

.

.

.

Ingin sendiri. Itulah kenapa Kyuhyun kini duduk sendiri di taman kota, di tengah keramaian tetapi ia tidak melakukan apapun. Kyuhyun hanya memberi tahu sopirnya untuk menjemputnya ketika ia menghubungi saja. Kyuhyun juga menolak tawaran Hangeng dan Kangin untuk pulang bersama. Ia membutuhkan waktu sendiri, memikirkan hal-hal yang terlarang untuk ia pikirkan selama bertahun-tahun belakangan. Tentang Sungmin dan masa lalunya. Tentang kesalahannya dan kehilangannya. Ia hanya bisa memikirkan itu dengan dirinya sendiri, karena hampir tidak ada yang tahu tentang masa lalunya, selain Yuri mungkin.

Kyuhyun terlihat tenggelam begitu dalam berpikir hingga ia tidak menyadari seseorang yang hadir dan duduk di sampingnya. Taman ini tidak terlalu ramai, orang itu bisa saja memilih tempat duduk yang lain. Tetapi ia memilih untuk duduk di samping Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tetap tidak menyadari kehadiran seseorang di sampingnya.

"Kau terlihat terlalu tua mengenakan seragam sekolah ketika kau berpikir seperti seorang yang berusia 40an," Kyuhyun menoleh, tercengang tiba-tiba ada yang menegurnya.

"Kau? Heechul?"

"Hallo," dengan senyum yang _innocent _Heechul melambaikan tangannya kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tetap tidak memungkiri ini, Heechul tetap terlihat cantik entahlah ia tahu Heechul laki-laki sepertinya. Tapi hanya dengan mengenakan celana cargo, tshirt putih dan rambut panjangnya yang terikat asal, Heechul terlihat lebih cantik dari perempuan yang ia temui hari ini. Saat pertama bertemu Heechul di arena balap beberapa minggu yang lalu, jujur saja Kyuhyun kesulitan mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah cantik Heechul.

"Kau tidak perlu memandangiku seperti aku akan menghilang ketika kau berkedip, aku akan tetap disini, setidaknya sampai ini habis," lanjut Heechul sambil menunjukkan rokoknya kepada Kyuhyun. Ia menyalakan rokoknya dengan gerakan anggun menurut Kyuhyun, kemudian menghisapnya pelan seakan itu adalah hal ternikmat yang pernah ada.

"Kau seperti sedang ada masalah," ucap Kyuhyun, ia memang sedang tidak berbasa-basi. Heechul selalu menghela napas berat setiap ia menghembuskan asap rokok dari bibirnya.

"Hmm hidupku memang dikelilingi masalah," tanpa beralih menatap Kyuhyun, Heechul tetap menikmati rokoknya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau yang terlihat sangat menikmati hidup bisa dikelilingi masalah."

"Kau butuh hidup beberapa lama lagi agar mudah mengenali karakter seseorang saat pertama bertemu dengannya."

Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk, membenarkan ucapan Heechul. Memang ia tidak bisa menilai seseorang dari kesan pertama ketika bertemu. Mereka terdiam cukup lama, setidaknya sampai Heechul menghabiskan satu batang rokoknya. Heechul menyalakan satu rokoknya lagi, Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan horor.

"Kenapa?" tanya Heechul, menghembuskan asapnya usil kepada Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun reflek menutup hidungnya.

"Kau perokok yang menyeramkan."

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Itu urusanku karena kau merokok di sampingku, kau mungkin bisa membunuhku dengan asapmu itu," dengan kesal Kyuhyun mengambil kotak rokok Heechul yang tergeletak di sampingnya kemudian menginjaknya hingga hancur. Heechul tercengang kesal akan aksi Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Heechul.

"Mungkin ada rokok yang ketiga, keempat sampai rokokmu habis jika aku tidak menghancurkannya," jawab Kyuhyun remeh, membuat Heechul semakin kesal.

"Tahu apa kau sialan!" Heechul bahkan berdiri untuk memukul kepala Kyuhyun.

"Ahhh...maaf..maaf," pekik Kyuhyun sambil melindungi kepalanya dengan lengannya untuk menghindari pukulan Heechul yang brutal. Sungguh pukulannya tidak secantik wajahnya.

Heechul akhirnya menghentikan pukulannya ketika menyadari lengan Kyuhyun sudah memerah karena menangkis pukulannya. Kyuhyun mengintip dari sela lengannya, memastikan jika Heechul memang sudah benar-benar tenang.

"Kau tahu, kau tidak harus membunuh dirimu pelan-pelan dengan rokokmu jika ada masalah. Kau hanya butuh teman bicara, dan kau bisa berbicara denganku," tawar Kyuhyun.

"Kau anak kecil, tidak tahu apa-apa."

Kyuhyun sedikit tidak terima, memang berapa tua Heechul hingga mengatainya anak kecil?

"Baiklah setidaknya, kau mempunyai tempat bercerita dan aku hanya akan mendengarkan," Kyuhyun memasang senyum termanisnya, membuat Heechul menatapnya jijik.

Heechul menjatuhkan rokoknya di bawah kakinya kemudian menginjaknya, dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan serius.

"Dengar, jika aku bercerita kepadamu itu bukan karena aku menuruti tawaran omong kosongmu itu. Aku hanya mual melihat senyummu yang ughhh...nenek tidak bergigi pun senyumnya lebih manis daripada senyummu," Kyuhyun terhenyak dengan cibiran Heechul.

Sungguh seumur hidupnya ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang yang berbicara seterbuka Heechul, mungkin Heechul sedikit hiperbolis tetapi gaya bicaranya yang tidak berusaha untuk menjadi manis di depan Kyuhyun itu membuat Kyuhyun tertarik. Dan membuatnya tersenyum, kali ini senyumnya terlihat tulus. Heechul tertegun sesaat, tetapi kemudian dia mengalihkan perhatiannya mencoba menimbang apakah ia harus bercerita kepada Kyuhyun. Jika di arena balap, Kyuhyun terlihat seperti orang paling sombong yang pernah dia lihat tetapi senyum Kyuhyun dan tingkah polosnya saat Heechul memukulnya beberapa waktu lalu, membuat pandangan Heechul kepada Kyuhyun berubah. Heechul merasa nyaman, setidaknya sampai ia memutuskan untuk bercerita.

"Aku memiliki sahabat," akhirnya Heechul mengawali ceritanya.

Dan Kyuhyun mengisyaratkan ia siap mendengar cerita Heechul dengan lebih menghadap Heechul.

"Kami bersama sejak sekolah menengah pertama, dia adalah satu-satunya teman yang aku miliki. Karena kau tahu, ya aku memiliki fisik yang hampir sama dengan anak perempuan saat itu membuat anak lelaki tidak mau berteman denganku. Tapi dia mendatangiku, duduk bersebelahan denganku di dalam kelas, dan mengajakku ke kantin setiap hari. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupku, aku merasa memiliki teman. Aku merasa memiliki seseorang untuk saling membicarakan rahasia-rahasia kami seperti yang anak-anak lain lakukan. Dan kami memiliki hobi yang sama."

Seketika Kyuhyun teringat Sungmin, kebersamaan mereka di sekolah menengah pertama.

"Kami tumbuh bersama, melewati masa remaja bersama hingga di sekolah tingkat atas. Kami tumbuh, itulah mengapa kami berubah. Kami mulai jatuh cinta, untuk pertama kalinya sejak berkenalan kami mempunyai rahasia. Tidak saling menceritakan siapa orang yang membuat kami jatuh cinta, bagaimana cinta kami akhirnya berakhir. Membuat kami mencintai orang yang sama, dan menjalin hubungan dengan orang yang sama. Kami memiliki kelompok balap saat itu, tapi hancur karena ini"

"Tunggu dulu, hobi yang kau maksud adalah balapan?"

Heechul mengangguk, "ketika seusiamu kami mengusai dunia balap liar di seluruh Seoul kau tahu, itu adalah pencapaian terbesar untuk kami yang masih berusia 15 tahun."

Heechul tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum penuh rasa bangga yang ia miliki.

"Apa sesuatu hal yang buruk menimpa persahabatan kalian?"

Wajah Heechul seketika mengeruh dengan pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Lebih dari buruk, semuanya hancur tidak ada yang bisa diperbaiki. Persahabatan kami, kelompok balap kami, semuanya," Heechul menunduk menyembunyikan raut kesedihannya.

"Yang lebih menyedihkan dari itu adalah, ia sudah kembali. Kami bertemu lagi, tapi aku tidak menemukan kehangatan di sorot mata dan senyumnya. Yang bisa aku lihat hanya aura kebencian dan permusuhan, ambisi untuk menghancurkanku," suara Heechul semakin lirih, membuat Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Heechul untuk bisa mendengarkan.

"Padahal aku merindukannya, 2 tahun tidak bertemu aku sangat merindukannya," semakin lirih, Kyuhyun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya.

Hingga Heechul tidak mendengar apapun dari Kyuhyun, ia beralih akan menatap Kyuhyun. Matanya hampir melompat keluar ketika menemukan wajah Kyuhyun yang hampir tidak berjarak dengan wajahnya. Ia bahkan bisa melihat mata coklat Kyuhyun dari dekat, tetapi dengan kasar ia mendorong Kyuhyun hingga terjengkang dari duduknya.

"Ya apa yang kau lakukan?" Kyuhyun menjerit kesal, mengelus pinggangnya berusaha bangkit dari duduknya.

Heechul terpingkal melihat ekspresi konyol Kyuhyun. Ia merasa Kyuhyun terlihat sangat lucu, menimbulkan perasaan ingin melindungi seperti kakak kepada adiknya. Maka ia mengulurkan tangannya, menolong Kyuhyun untuk bangkit. Kyuhyun tetap menggerutu dengan kesal sambil berusaha membersihkan celanan dan punggungnya dari dedaunan kering yang menempel.

"Kau tahu, kau adalah lelaki tercantik yang pernah aku temui tetapi kau tetap lelaki, kasar dan suka seenaknya sendiri," kesal Kyuhyun.

Heechul tertawa menepuk punggung Kyuhyun berkali-kali.

"Maafkan aku, ayo aku traktir minum."

"Kau sudah memukulku, baru saja kau mendorongku hingga terjatuh dan kau hanya akan menraktirku minum?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak percaya.

"Sudahlah, aku akan pergi dari sini kau mau mengikutiku atau tidak aku tidak akan peduli," Heechul meninggalkan Kyuhyun setelah itu, tidak ada pilihan lain Kyuhyun pun berlari mengikuti Heechul. Ternyata memiliki teman bicara juga menyenangkan.

.

.

.

"Kau belum menceritakan bagian, bagaimana kekasih kalian setelah kau dan sahabatmu mengetahui ia memacari dua orang sekaligus," Heechul dan Kyuhyun sudah duduk dengan tenang dan lebih layang di dalam cafe di seberang taman.

"Dia lebih muda dari kami, dua tahun lebih muda. Ketika memacari kami, dia tidak memakai perasaannya mungkin, hingga dia adalah pangkal kehancuran kami sepertinya ia juga tidak menyadarinya. Tetapi terlepas dari masalah itu, aku masih berhubungan baik dengan laki-laki itu."

Kyuhyun tersedak, hampir kehilangan napas ketika mendengar cerita Heechul.

"Laki-laki? Kau berpacaran dengan laki-laki?" Kyuhyun bertanya tidak percaya.

Heechul menatap Kyuhyun dengan aneh, tetapi tetap mengangguk.

"Kau pikir perempuan mana yang mau berpacaran denganku? Oke anggap saja fisik bukan masalah penting, tidak peduli meskipun aku lebih cantik daripada kekasih perempuanku," Kyuhyun bisa menangkap senyum penuh kesombongan saat Heechul mengatakan ini.

"Tetapi tidak akan ada perempuan yang tahan dengan sifatku yang mudah meledak-ledak dan spontan, dan umm sedikit kasar."

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil dengan nada yang tidak menyenangkan.

"Ya aku tahu, kau tidak sedikit kasar. Kau sangat kasar, terkasar yang pernah aku temui," cibir Kyuhyun.

"Hah apapun," sahut Heechul tidak peduli, menikmati blueberry smoothie miliknya dengan santai.

"Jadi kau umm...kau gay?" tanya Kyuhyun takut-takut.

Heechul mengalihkan pandangannya dari minuman ke wajah Kyuhyun. Tertawa geli karena ekspresi Kyuhyun yang entah mengapa selalu terlihat konyol, sangat berbeda ketika ia menemui Kyuhyun di arena balap.

"Aku terlahir dalam keluarga yang sama sekali jauh dari ideal, aku tidak pernah melihat orangtuaku bertengkar tetapi aku juga tidak pernah melihat mereka bertegur sapa. Kami bertiga hidup dalam satu rumah, tetapi kami seperti tidak saling mengenal," Kyuhyun mendengarkan cerita Heechul dengan penuh perhatian, entah mengapa ia suka sekali mendengar Heechul berkisah hari ini.

"Ibuku tidak pernah ikut membesarkanku, ia sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri. Tetapi ayahku sama sekali tidak pernah beranjak dari sisiku, melihatku tumbuh dan sedikit banyak membentuk kepribadianku. Hingga suatu hari ia mengajakku bertemu dengan temannya, hingga bertahun-tahun kemudian aku mengerti pria itu bukan teman ayahku, mereka adalah sepasang kekasih."

Kyuhyun terperangah tidak percaya, "Apa kau marah dengan ayahmu saat mengetahui kenyataan itu?"

Heechul tersenyum hangat dan menggeleng.

"Tidak tentu saja, aku melihat ia begitu bahagia saat bersama kekasihnya daripada ketika di rumah bertemu dengan ibuku. Raut wajahnya, gaya bicaranya, senyumnya semua terlihat menyenangkan di mataku. Aku menyukai ayahku yang seperti itu hingga aku tidak peduli fakta bahwa seharusnya lelaki harus mencintai perempuan. Hingga aku menyadari itu hanyalah satu sistem dan nilai agama, lama-lama aku mengartikan itu adalah pelanggaran hak asasi. Kau tahu cinta tidak bisa dipaksakan, kau tidak bisa dipaksa untuk mencintai perempuan ketika kau jatuh cinta pada teman sejenismu. Dan aku bersumpah saat itu, dengan siapapun aku jatuh cinta tidak peduli pria atau wanita aku akan tetap menjalaninya," Heechul menikmati smoothie miliknya hingga habis.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun termenung, membenarkan semua perkataan Heechul yang memang tidak ada yang dibantah. Ia sudah mendengar seperti ini dari Yuri, tentang cinta yang tak bisa dipaksakan, tentang orientasi seksual yang tidak bisa dibelokkan. Tidak ada yang salah dari mencintai, selain kebohongan.

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi _gay in denial_, kau gay tetapi kau tidak mau mengakui itu hingga kau memaksakan diri menikahi seorang wanita. Kau tahu, itu menghancurkan hidup 3 orang sekaligus. Kau sendiri, istrimu dan anakmu. Karena itu aku mengikuti naluriku kemana membawaku. Aku tidak peduli dengan nilai masyarakat bahkan nilai agama bahwa manusia diciptakan berpasang-pasangan, lalu mengapa kita diciptakan memiliki ketertarikan pada sesama jenis kita? Tuhan pasti punya maksud akan itu, itu saja."

Kyuhyun terhenyak, ia tidak tahu mengapa Heechul suka sekali menggunakan perumpamaan 'kau' yang merujuk padanya.

"Lalu kau, apakah kau mempunyai kekasih?" tanya Heechul memulihkan kesadaran Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Apakah kau gay?" lagi-lagi Heechul membuatnya terperangah.

"Ya, kau gay aku bisa melihatnya," putus Heechul, padahal Kyuhyun tidak berbicara apapun.

Heechul tertawa dengan kencang saat melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang memandnag Heechul tidak percaya dengan mulut yang terbuka. Heechul menepuk pipinya berkali-kali.

"Tidak, aku bercanda. Aku tidak bisa melihat seseorang itu gay atau tidak hanya dengan bertemu beberapa kali."

Kyuhyun menarik napas lega.

"Ahh iya apa kau mengenal Vincent?"

"Vincent?"

"Ketua kelompokku, Vincent Lee. Dia sudah membentuk _purple phoenix _sejak setahun yang lalu tapi kami baru aktif sejak tiga bulan lalu"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, karena memang ia tidak mengenalnya.

"Tetapi dia mengenalmu, ketika ia tiba di Seoul dia menyuruhku mencari kelompokmu dan menantangmu di arena balap saat itu."

"Dia mengenalku?" Kyuhyun bertanya tidak percaya, seingatnya dia tidak memiliki teman atau musuh yang bernama Vincent Lee. Tiba-tiba saja pembalap misterius itu hadir dan menantangnya belakangan ini, ah dan mengalahnya beberapa kali.

"Iya aku pikir kalian saling mengenal. Dia tinggal di Canada sejak tiga tahun lalu, dan ketika kembali ke Seoul dia langsung mencarimu. Aku pikir dia satu sekolah denganmu, Kibum yang mengantarnya ke sekolah yang sama denganmu beberapa kali," dengan santai Heechul mengunyah sandwichnya.

"Diantar oleh Kibum?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak percaya, sedangkan Heechul hanya mengangguk acuh sibuk dengan makanannya.

Kyuhyun teringat beberapa kali ia melihat Kibum di sekitar sekolahnya. Dan bukankah ia dengan Hangeng dan Kangin pernah mencegat Kibum? Jadi saat itu Kibum sedang mengantar dan menjemput Vincent Lee?

Kyuhyun berpikir dengan keras, mencari kemungkinan kira-kira siapa Vincent Lee yang untuk beberapa waktu membuatnya hampir mati penasaran, setidaknya sebelum ia berurusan dengan Sungmin tempo hari. Seingatnya di sekolahnya tidak ada siswa yang sekaya dirinya hingga mampu mengendarai mobil semewah Lamborghini Veneno, oke harusnya itu lebih kaya darinya karena Veneno adalah seri Lamborghini terbaru dibandingkan Reventon miliknya. Tunggu dulu...

"Kau bilang dia tinggal di Canada dan baru kembali ke Seoul 3 bulan lalu?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan.

Heechul mengangguk, tidak menjawab apa-apa lagi.

Setidaknya ini menyempitkan kemungkinan tentang siapa Vincent Lee yang ternyata satu sekolah dengannya.

"Ahh aku dengar kau sakit, hingga pertandingan Sabtu lalu harus dibatalkan?" tanya Heechul menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari lamunannya. Kyuhyun menatap Heechul yang sudah selesai dengan makanannya.

"Iya, aku memang tengah sakit saat itu. Maafkan aku harus membatalkan pertandingan."

"Tidak masalah, kau sakit bukan karena Vincent mengalahkanmu hingga 2 kali bukan? Aku dengar kau belum pernah terkalahkan?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris, ia yang tidak terkalahkan terpaksa menyerah kepada pembalap misterius dua kali.

"Tidak, tentu saja bukan. Meskipun aku belum pernah terkalahkan sebelumnya, bukan berarti aku memang tidak bisa terkalahkan. Pasti ada yang lebih daripada aku, hanya saja aku tidak akan mudah menyerah."

Heechul mengangguk-angguk membenarkan ucapan Kyuhyun. Kemudian mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, dan sepi beberapa saat.

"Aku harus pergi, sepertinya ini sudah terlalu sore," kata Kyuhyun sambil melihat jam digital yang ada di layar ponselnya.

"Ahh kau benar, dan terima kasih telah menemaniku hari ini."

"Aku pikir kau menganggapku musuh, tetapi kau bahkan menceritakan semua tentang masa lalumu kepadaku."

"Tidak, tidak semua. Dan untuk kau ketahui, kau mungkin memang musuhku di arena balap tapi di luar itu kita bisa berteman kapan saja," sanggah Heechul dengan senyumnya yang cantik.

Kyuhyun tertegun karena senyum Heechul untuk beberapa saat, tetapi dengan cepat ia menguasai diri dan bangkit dari duduknya. Membungkuk kepada Heechul kemudian keluar dari cafe.

.

.

.

"Sungmin-ah, pembalap yang bernama Kyuhyun itu, apa kau mau mengatur jadwal pertandingan balap lagi dengannya?" Kibum, yang duduk di kursi penumpang, mencoba mengajak bicara Sungmin yang tengah memegang kendali kemudi.

Sungmin menoleh sebentar kepada Kibum, kemudian terkekeh.

"Kau membicarakan Kyuhyun seakan kau tidak tahu tujuanku menantang dia, huh?"

"Aku tahu, tapi jika tujuanmu membuat dia penasaran dia sudah seperti itu. Kau tidak lupa dia pernah mencegat kita tempo hari bukan? Beruntung hari itu aku yang mengemudi, sehingga tidak mencurigakan jika aku keluar dari kursi penumpang misalnya."

Sungmin mengurangi kecepatan mobilnya ketika lampu lalu lintas di depannya menyala merah.

"Tidak, tujuanku sekarang lebih dari itu. Kyuhyun yang aku kenal, tumbuh menjadi Kyuhyun yang asing. Kyuhyun yang dulu tidak seangkuh dan searogan ini. Aku hanya ingin memberinya pelajaran sedikit, sedikit saja bahwa ada yang lebih baik dari dia."

Kibum menatap Sungmin tidak percaya.

"Kau tidak bercanda bukan? Kau tentu tidak salah memperhitungkan jika Kyuhyun berubah karena kau, Siwon _hyung_ menceritakan semua kepadaku. Dan kau yang mendorongnya pergi dengan memperalat Siwon _hyung_," cibir Kibum.

"Itu aku lakukan karena dia orang yang pertama mendorongku pergi."

"Tapi kau sudah membalasnya dengan kepergianmu bertahun-tahun, Sungmin-ah."

"Kau pikir aku juga tidak sakit ketika meninggalkannya? Aku hanya tidak sanggup menatap punggungnya setiap aku mengajaknya bicara, Kibum."

Hening sejenak, Kibum tidak bisa menyalahkan ucapan Sungmin. Sedangkan Sungmin membutuhkan waktu untuk mendinginkan kepalanya.

"Sayangnya kau tidak memberitahu rencanamu ini kepada Heechul _Hyung, _Sungmin," bisik Kibum tidak dimengerti oleh Sungmin.

Sungmin mengikuti arah pandangan Kibum, saat ini mobil mereka terhenti karena macet. Dan tepat di dalam cafe yang ada di seberang jalan, Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun sedang mengobrol dengan Heechul. Memiliki _snack_ dan minuman di depan mereka, bibir saling tersenyum ketika berbicara, dan mata saling menatap. Seakan mereka telah mengenal sejak lama.

"Kau...kau yakin Heechul _Hyung_ tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa dengan Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin dengan mata yang tidak beralih dari Kyuhyun dan Heechul di dalam cafe.

"Heechul _Hyung_ sama sekali tidak bersentuhan dengan dunia balap sejak 2 tahun lalu, dan kami selalu bersama karena ayah kami sepasang kekasih. Jadi aku bersumpah, Heechul _Hyung_ tidak mengenal Kyuhyun sebelumnya," Kibum menjawab dengan yakin.

"Tapi kau lihat kan, mereka berbicara seperti teman yang sudah saling mengenal begitu lama."

Kibum tidak menjawab, karena dia juga melihat Heechul dan Kyuhyun sama seperti Sungmin melihat mereka.

"Lebih dari itu, dia tidak akan membicarakan tentang kita bukan?"

Kibum menggeleng yakin akan pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Dia tahu kau bukan orang yang indentitasnya bisa dibuka sembarangan, hanya itu yang dia tahu. Karena kau tidak mengijinkanku menceritakan semua tentangmu dengan Kyuhyun, tentang tantanganmu kepada Kyuhyun."

Sungmin terdiam, memikirkan tentang kemungkinan-kemungkinan hubungan Heechul dan Kyuhyun. Ada yang lebih darurat daripada jika Kyuhyun mengetahui identitas Vincent Lee sebenarnya. Kyuhyun dan Heechul tidak seperti teman di mata Sungmin, lebih dari itu.

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, akan sangat perih jika itu benar terjadi. Sungmin memang tidak begitu dekat dengan Heechul, seperti ia dekat dengan Kibum, tetapi melihat orang yang kau cintai menjalin hubungan khusus dengan temanmu akan sangat terasa menyakitkan bukan? Sungmin tidak siap akan ini. Sungmin memang berniat memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun, tetapi tidak dengan hubungan mereka yang sangat buruk seperti saat ini. Tetapi jika Kyuhyun sudah memiliki orang lain di sisinya, haruskah Sungmin mengambil langkah mundur?

"Kibum, bisa kita menunda pertandingannya lagi? 2 minggu atau sebulan dari sekarang, terserahmu saja," putus Sungmin.

"Hah apa maksudmu?" Kibum menatap Sungmin tidak percaya.

"Lakukan saja," keputusan Sungmin sudah final, tidak bisa terbantahkan lagi. Kibum tahu itu, maka ia hanya bisa mengangguk.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih, _Hyung_," Kyuhyun menerima beberapa lembar dokumen yang berisi daftar murid sekolah baru yang tentu sangat mudah diperoleh Hangeng dengan memakai namanya.

"Kau yakin Heechul mengatakan yang sebenarnya, dia sedang tidak mencoba mengacau konsentrasimu kan?" tanya Hangeng tidak yakin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk sambil mengamati lembar demi lembar dokumen itu.

"Aku bertemu dengan Heechul di taman tadi siang, dan dia menceritakan tentang masa lalunya, tentang kehidupannya. Membuatku percaya dia tidak mempunyai niat buruk kepada kita."

"Menceritakan masa lalu dan kehidupan pribadinya?" tanya Hangeng tidak percaya, ada nada lain yang Kyuhyun dengar. Terdengar seperti iri, seperti cemburu juga, tetapi Kyuhyun tidak memusingkan itu.

"Iya dan dia bercerita bahwa Vincent Lee satu sekolah dengan kita, dia datang dari Canada tiga bulan yang lalu. Itulah kenapa aku membutuhkan data siswa-siswa baru yang masuk tiga bulan yang lalu," ucap Kyuhyun, membuat Hangeng teriingat kembali pada tujuan awalnya menemui Kyuhyun malam ini.

"Hanya ada 4 siswa pindahan dari luar negeri tahun ini, itu juga waktunya hampir bersamaan 3 hingga 4 bulan yang lalu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk dengan keterangan Hangeng kemudian mengamati dokumen-dokumen itu lagi dengan serius.

Segala aktivitasnya terhenti ketika matanya menangkap satu nama.

"Lee Sung-min," Kyuhyun mengeja nama Sungmin.

Hangeng mengangguk, "Dia adalah salah satunya."

Menahan debaran jantungnya, Kyuhyun mencermati _curiculum vitae_ milik Sungmin. Vincent bermarga Lee, Sungmin juga bermarga Lee. Kyuhyun yakin, jika itu Sungmin maka akan mudah untuknya memiliki Veneno atau bahkan lebih dari itu. Kyuhyun juga berpikir Sungmin selama ini ada di luar negeri. Sungmin pun masuk ke sekolahnya tiga bulan yang lalu, jantung Kyuhyun semakin berdebar. Mata Kyuhyun terus bergerak hati-hati tidak mau melewatkan satu kata pun. Tetapi Kyuhyun tidak menemukan Canada sebagai negara asal Sungmin datang sebelum kembali ke Seoul, itu adalah Jerman. Kyuhyun tidak bisa menggambarkan perasaannya, antara kecewa karena Vincent Lee ternyata bukan Sungmin. Juga lega, karena jika Vencent dan Sungmin adalah orang yang sama mungkin ini akan mengacaukan pertahanan yang Kyuhyun bangun dari Sungmin selama ini.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun teringat pertandingan terakhirnya dengan Vincent Lee, ketika Vincent meminta liontin phoenix miliknya. Itu adalah liontin yang tidak berharga, Kyuhyun yakin itu bahkan tidak sampai bernilai 100 ribu won. Kyuhyun tidak bodoh untuk mengabaikan fakta bahwa hanya ia dan Sungmin yang tahu tentang liontin itu. Tetapi Sungmin berbeda dengan Vincent yang diceritakan oleh Heechul, Sungmin tidak datang dari Canada seperti Vincent. Maka Kyuhyun tidak bisa lagi menghubungkan Vincent dengan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun membuka lembar berikutnya, Choi Siwon. Siwon adalah orang terakhir yang Kyuhyun harapkan bahwa ia dan Vincent adalah orang yang sama. Tetapi ketika ia membaca Siwon datang dari Jerman, sama dengan Sungmin, bibir Kyuhyun menyunggingkan seringai penuh kebencian.

"Jadi kalian selama ini bersama? Harusnya aku tahu sejak awal," bisik Kyuhyun yang tidak bisa didengar.

Kemudian ia melempar dokumen milik Sungmin dan Siwon ke lantai, seakan itu adalah sampah yang mengganggu. Kyuhyun kemudian melanjutkan pengamatannya pada dokumen berikutnya, Kyuhyun langsung menemukan kata Canada, kali ini jantung Kyuhyun juga berdebar. Henry Lau, nama siswa yang datang dari Canada, kurang dari 3 bulan yang lalu.

"_Hyung_ apakah kau tahu siapa Henry Lau? Dia datang dari Canada," tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengangsurkan dokumen milik Henry.

Hangeng mengamati itu sesaat, "aku tidak mengenalnya, tapi dia bermarga Lau bukan Lee. Sepertinya dia keturunan China bukan Korea."

"Ahh kau benar, jadi kita lupakan ini."

Hangeng meraih dokumen terakhir yang ada di tangan, kemudian menyodorkannya ke depan muka Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya ini yang kau cari, bermarga Lee dan pindahan dari Canada."

Kyuhyun merebut dokumen itu tidak sabar.

"Lee Donghae?"

**T B C**

Sebulan lebih fic ini nggak update ya astagaaa...jahatnya saya! Sampe saya sendiri lupa jalan ceritanya, itu mereka pake mobil merk apa. Tapi kalo mention saya tanya tentang fic, saya kasih tau kan kalo laptop saya hancur. Jadi begitulah kenapa saya nggak update fic, masalah teknis. Ini juga pake laptop yang bukan punya saya T.T

Oke chap ini masih jauh dari kata terang ya, KyuMin belum ada kemajuan sama sekali bahkan nggak ada moment yang mereka ngobrol dua arah gitu. Malah salah paham, emang gini alurnya sih jadi jangan marahin saya. Jangan bosen juga kalo KyuMin gini-gini aja. Dan sekali lagi ini saya datang dari Kyuhyun's side makanya saya fokus kje Kyuhyun, Sungminnya jarang saya munculin. Heechul perannya bakal gede disini, peran mengobrak-abrik KyuMin. Harus ada perusuh biar bersatu. Kalo tahu khas saya pasti paham saya suka bikin crack pair yang crack-nya nggak kira-kira ya, soalnya saya emang suka gitu. Saya suka ngacauin semua pair official yang ada mueheheheh

Sampai jumpa chap berikutnya deh, saya berusaha buat tepat waktu lagi setelah ini. Demi kakak saya, tante saya, ponakan saya dan adek-adek saya yang baca fic ini. Maaf ya maaf...

**BIG THANKS TO**

**BunnyEvilKim: **Kyu nggak benci sebenarnya, dia hanya nggak bisa membiarkan perasaannya tumbuh buat sungmin jadi ya mending kayak benci aja. Iya sekarang hamil 5 bulan sih, makasih ya

**Babychoi137:** heheh mau marahin kyuhyun ya

**Trytofindlieta:** hallo..review kamu panjang sekali, saya sampe ketawa bacanya. Tadinya lupa sama jalan cerita chap 4 jadi keinget sama review kamu. Pertanyaannya lengkap ya, tapi pasti nanti kejawab per chapnya deh. Pertanyaan kamu mewakili pembaca yang lain kayaknya, mengarahkan saya harus jawab yg mana dulu buat chap berikutnya. Makasih ya perhatiannya buat kehamilan saya

**Nova137:** iya sebenarnya Kyu juga sakit sih sama keputusannya sendiri, dia sampe kayak langsung sakit gitu tiap eknangan masa lalunya dateng. Iya saya hamil, makasih ya

**Littlecupcake noona:** pertanyaan kamu tepat mau saya jawab di chapter-chapter berikutnya, sabar ya hehehe

**Gaembunny137:** Hallo maaf ya kalo kamu sering ngecek ff saya tapi nggak update-update, karena kesibukan tambah lagi ada masalah teknis jadi molor deh. Sebenarnya pas awal ketemu, Kyu ngenalin Sungmin kok Cuma dia nggak mau kenal ibaratnya mau ngelupain Sungmin jadi nggak anggep kenal sama Sungmin gitu.

**Miyoori 29:** review kamu nggak aku jawab ya, masalah crush udah basi kan udah mati muahahahha

**Sitara 1083:** Iya Kyu kan berat juga mau milih keluarganya apa Sungmin, karena pertimbangan usia yang masih abege ya jadi dia milih ekluarga terus ninggaling Sungmin

**NurLarasati13:** hayoo Siwon jadi orang ketiga apa nggak? Hehe inget saya bikin posisi Siwon di DG kan?

**JoyELF:** kalo Kyuhyun jujur sama Sungmin, mereka nggak ajdi pisah dong ya kan

**143 is 137:** kayaknya nggak bakal ada full flashback lagi deh, udahan sekarang present time aja makin ruwet

**NAP217:** iya yang bikin juga menyayat hati

**Ist cho minkyu:** hahah sampe pindah kost? Sekarang nggak update sebulan lebih kamu udah pindah kampus belum?

**Nw kim 37:** Ihh kamu pinter ya bisa tau hint yang saya kasih, Siwon kayak tau banget siapa Sungmin ya? Hayo dia siapanya Sungmin?

**Coffeewie137:** hahah iya maaf, typonya emang suka ngikut. Kyu egois karena faktor umur juga sih, masih abege dia belum bisa ngambil langkah yang nggak nyakitin orang lain

**Gyumina:** SS3 nanjing? Ada kyuhyun nyanyi sambil nangis terus mau ending dia pingsan heheheh

**Grace grace 9026:** kamu pinter, kamu bisa nangkep maksud Kyuhyun kenapa tiba-tiba berubah dan kenapa dia jadi benci sama Siwon terus nggak nyalahin Kyuhyun karena ngerti penderitaan dia, emang persis kayak gitu dan kamu ngingetin saya pada chapter 4 hahaha makasih ya

**Sjkms137:** okeyy thanks

**Danactebh:** kalo endingnya pasti saya bikin kyumin kok, tunggu ya

**Hapsarikyukyu:** ahh makasih udah doain kebaikan saya biar sehat sampe kelahiran, chap ini makin banyak pertanyaan ya?

**Park Heeni:** iya Kyuhyun pingsan di SS3 nanjing, kabarnya sih karena kecapekan terus dia lagi program diet juga waktu itu. Tapi aku jg ngeliat hubungannya sama Sungmin lagi nggak baik, semacam poerang dingin.

**Imtwins:** iya masalah kurang komunikasi aja kok, tapi perang batin juga ada di Kyuhyun.

**Maximumelf:** iya saya juga nggak bilang bakal bikin teuk-chul satu chapter kan heheh sabar ya, porsi yang saya kasih saya pas-in sama draft kok

**Thania Lee:** iya aishah mau punya dedek, paling lambat agustus deh makasih yaa hehe

**Ayyu annisa1:** oke sip

**Qie andriani:** nggak papa kok kamu mention sesering mungkin, masalahnya aku nggak bs sering2 kebales heheheh

**May moon 581**: dulu aku punya jadwal update tiap Sbtu, tapi sekarang aku nggak bisa janji deh hehe

**Icigogo**: hahah kamu nggak mempan sama Kyuhyun yang nangis? Yaa kamu harus berdiri di sisinya Kyuhyun

**SukiYJ57**: cup cupp jangan nangis dong

**Zen Liu**: Iya kamu bener kok nggak sok tauy, Kyuhyun takut mengkhianati keluarganya kalo dia jadi day. Sungminnya juga nggak terima dong dijauhin tanpa sebab. Amiin makasih doanya buat keluarga saya ya

**GaemGyu137**: aku suka bikin Sungmin tertekan dibandingin siapapun, karena di pikiranku itu Sungmin mau dikasih penderitaan sebesar apapun pasti kuat aja orangnya beda sama Kyuhyun ahhahah maaaaaf.

**CloudKMS**: hahah pasti kamu lupa chap 4 ini kan? Baca lagi gih

**LeeMaeRiin**: Bukan, Kyu macarin Yuri buat memelihara kenangannya tentang Sungmin aja. Soalnya Kyu-Yuri kalo ketemu topik utama pembicaraan ya tentang Sungmin doang.

**Indah elfii**: bikin Sibum? Sibum siapa sih? Ahahahah tenang aja, kalo cocok nanti saya bikin

**12chaaan**: kamu juga drama ihh, gini doang mata udah sembab? Nangis tersedu kek dua hari dua malam gitu baru keren. Kamu yang komen di reunite buanyak itu ya hahahah aku lupa id twitter km yang mana sih? Pipit itu ya?

**SsungMine**: KyuMin moment yang paling sweet ada dong, belakangan tapi. Mungkin chapter belasan muahahah sabar ya

**KobayashiAde**: iya chapter kemaren sengaja full flashback

**reaRelf**: Siwon mau ngelindungin Sungmin, jangan disalahin ya ya ya

**RithaGaemGyu137**: hahaha Kyuhyun awalnya juga nggak nyalahin Sungmin kok, Cuma ya dia bikin benteng biar nggak naksir lagi sama Sungmin lagi. Aku juga hamil? Kamu hamil juga?

**Dynazha gint**: Siwon nggak nyium bibir Sungmin hahahah anak saya bakal cewek, kalo mirip Sungmin nggak papa saya aminin. Kalo mirip Kyuhyun aaaahhhh

**Cho MeiHwa**: Sungmin ngambek, dia suka ngilang ngilangan emang.

**Zahra Amelia**: sebenarnya di kehidupan nyata, di sekitar kita juga banyak kok _gay in denial_ jadi dia gay tapi nganggep dirinya nggak gay, macarin cowok trs nyakitin. Nikahin cewek tapi selingkuh sama cowok. Saya ngambilnya dari fenomena yang ada aja. Tapi nggak ngarep KyuMin bakal in denial sih, kalo di ff sih nggak.

**Bunnyblack FLK 136**: hahaha kali ini pasti jamuran ya, bikin pesta jamur yukk? Barbeque an juga deh

**Santiyani febby**: flashbacknya udahan sayang, sekarang kita ke present time ya

**Voice 13Star**: Siwon yang ngeracunin Sungmin? Yaa nggak dong, masa ganteng-ganteng suka ngeracunin (yaa apa hubungannya juga) iyaa saya lagi hamil

**TiffTiffanyLee**: Siwonnya ikut Sungmin tuh kata Kyuhyun, nggak tau deh beneran apa nggak. Tapi Siwon kan suka nempelin Sungmin emang

**Colywinejoy**: mengenang masa lalu hahahaah kurang terkenang apa gimana?

**L chanLee**: KyuMin saling kenal kok, Cuma mereka pura-pura nggak kenal soalnya masih nyimpen sakit hati. Pertanyaan lainnya kejawab di chapter chapter selanjutnya, sabar ya

**Pinkyming**: Kyuhyun dan Yuri udah cerita ya kenapa mereka bisa pacaran, sama-sama nggak bisa move on dari Sungmin sih

**BabyRiihyun**: nah iya bener, cacao itu kayak penyembuhnya KyuMin terus pas Sungmin pergi cacaonya ikut Kyuhyun deh sampe sekarang. Yang nolong Kyuhyun siapa yaa?

**ChoLee KyuMinnie**: hahah jangan kebawa emosi sampe marahin Kyuhyun dong, dia nanti mogok nggak mau main di fic saya

**Karen Kouzuki**: iya emang sama-sama tersakiti kok, sama-sama jadi korban sih

**Ndah951231**: waaahh terima kasih reviewnya yang puanjang itu diawali dan diakhiri dengan doain calon anak ekdua anak saya ya (peluk)

**Myblacksmile137**: Kakaaaaakkk hahahah tau banget ini yang sering ngeluh "Mana HOMH mana sih authornya lelet banget nggak muncul-muncul" aku mau bikin KangMin nanti ada yang protes kak? Hahaha

**myFridayyy**: hahah Kyuhyun kamu dikatain bangke nih, ngambek dong! Iya lagi hamil, adeknya aishah ihiiyy

**phia89**: aahh terima kasih ya, aku sampe speechless kamu banyak banget pujiannya sih

**melsparkyu**: ah iya kamu bener, kayaknya sesuai sama pikiran Kyuhyun, benci yang besar biasanya dilandasi cinta yang besar juga. Daaan kalo kakaknya Kyuhyun nggak bunuh diri, KyuMin nggak rumit kali saya nggak bikin ff ini heheheh

**sari nayolla**: iya sudah dilanjut ya

**5351**: iya ya wonmin ngapain ke laur negeri ya? Nanti lah suruh Sungmin cerita

**Sissy**: iya emang dibikin rumit

**Lee MinHyun**: karena disini mereka sama-sama ngerasain sakit hati, ya udah deh nggak pake nyari yang disalahin aja gimana

**Kimmyonginara**: iya katanya pas ss3 nanjing Kyu sakit, tapi ada yang bilang lagi perang dingin sama Sungmin soalnya pas itu mereka menghindar terus bawaannya

**Hyeri**: iya sama-sama kasian deh jalan tengah

**DdangkomaChagi**: emang Siwon sama Sungmin pacara ya? Enggak kok...ehhh dibahas nanti aja deh, biar Sungmin yang cerita kalo ini

**Meonbelle**: hahaha garing bagian balapan ya? Emang aku bukan pembalap sih, Cuma jadi latar cerita aja

**Ranny**: yang gay bukan Cuma Sungmin kok, Kyuhyun juga gay. Teuk-Chul udah dibahas dikit sama Heechul ya

**Cywelf**: oke

**Dinadindra dini**: heheheh nggak papa muncul di mana aja nggak usah malu ya, saya nggak ngerti tentang psikologi emang tapi saya biasa kalo bikin fic karakter cast saya harus kuat jadi saya perlu bikin pengkarakteran yang dalam

**Gyuhyunmings**: yaaa kamu kok gitu, nggak tega liat mereka menderita tapi suka juga? Ya udah aku mau bikin menderita terus aja gimana?

**Harukazhy**: iya flashback dibutuhkan untuk membangun present time biar masuk akal, saya bikin ff belasan chapter juga ngambil flashbacknya 1 chapter doang kok, tapi ya nggak papa sih kalo kecewa kan tinggal baca

**Mooie joy:** ahh happy together udah update lagi tuh, sedih pas bagian sandeulnya (lha kok ngomongin ff lainnya)

**KyuMin ELF:** tau kok, dari awal Kyuhyun tahu itu Sungminnya. Buktinya Kyuhyun saya gamabrkan meskipun kaya dia nggak arogan, suka nyapa teman sekolahnya, Cuma sama Sungmin dia nyebelin suka gangguin, itu karena dia 'nggak suka' sama Sungmin

**Endah kyumin137:** ahh review kamu emang panjang kayak kereta, tapi kamu bisa nangkep maksud cerita saya, bisa ngerti kenapa KyuMin saya bikin kayak gini dan yang penting nggak pake marah sama Kyuhyun hehehe

**Cindy kyuminelf:** ohh sinyalnya ngajak nikah? Ya udah terima aja gih lamarannya siapa tau lancar bisa rutin review hehehe

**Chabluebilubilu:** yuri udah cerita sendiri ya gimana dia bisa pacaran sama Kyuhyun, untuk masalah Siwon suruh Sungmin ato Siwon sendiri deh yang cerita nanti

**Tya andriani:** iya udah dilanjut ya

**Aiueooo:** hahaha saya mah udah nangis sebulan nggak bisa update

**Lee 90:** iya kalo KyuMin nggak saya bikin salah paham, ffnya nanti datar-datar aja nggak enak kan jadinya ya. Makasih ya atas doanya, insyaallah saya dan bayi sehat

**Babybellycho:** Hallo kamu yang galauin Sungmin kemarin ya, udah sembuh? KyuMin momentnya udah banjir tuh, jangan galau lagi ya

**Fuji:** hallo fuji, kamu yangg nggak lupa review tiap baca perchapternya, makasih ya? Pertanyaannya disimpen dulu, dijawab nanti sabar ya

**Fariny:** iya nanti diceritain Sungmin di rumah sakit

**Bluepearl:** kisah hidup sungmin selalu menyakitkan ya hahah saya emang suka bikin dia tersiksa, kapan-kapan deh saya bikin bahagia damai sentosa

**Parkhyun:** iya aku hamil, malah ditinggal Kangin ke Brazil untung udah balik ya?

**Novanoba:** hallooo apa kabar? Sebelkah saya nggak update update hahaha

**Kkazhou137:** ahh sayangnya pangkal masalahnya bukan Kyuhyun yang gengsi, dia masih mikirin keluarganya karena udah terlanjur disakitin kaum gay jadi dia nggak mungkin jadi gay, mikirnya gitu

**MinieLee:** perasaan Kyu ke Ming meski masih bocah SMP ya, dalemnya nggak diraguin kok sampe berubah kepribadiannya gara-gara Sungmin.

**Elfri:** Ohh Daddy's Girl ya haha saya sampe lupa dapet inspirasi darimana, yang pasti bukan dari pengalaman pribadi ya kebanyakan ngamatin interaksi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kayaknya

**Bebek:** Hallo Aya...long time no see ya? Dan kamu yang paling paham tipikal ff aku, yang kalo mau hancurin ikatan ya hancurin dari dua-duanya jadi kalo masalah ya salah dua-duanya, pangkal masalahnya ada di komunikasi. Dan masalah usia emang bener, apa yang bisa anak usia 15 tahun lakukan melihat keluarganya kayak gitu kan? Otomatis daripada mengutamakan cintanya dia pilih keluarganya dong, apalagi jadi anak tunggal.

**UnKMHH:** hahaha saya masih mikirin Kyuhyun mau saya gimanain kalo dia nemuin Vincent adalah Sungmin

**Winecouple:** kapan KyuMin bersatu lagi ya? Nggak tau deh, mau saya bikinin ff panjang apa pendek? Kalo pendek 2 chap lagi saya tamatin hahah nggak nggak becanda, sabar ya nunggu KyuMin bersatu

**Nugu:** aahhh nugu, aku kangeng kritik panjang khas kamu, yang suka bikin saya pait tapi abis itu dimanis-manisin heheheh

**Riesty137:** KyuMin harus saya pisahin biar saya bikin ff ini jalan hahaha

**TsubakiMing:** haii kamu udah selesai skripsi ya, abis ini wisuda? Wah selamat ya semoga cepet dapet kerja. Hah kamu pernah ngalamin kayak kisah hidup Sungmin, bagian yang mana itu?

**IfahJoyers:** aahhh makasih bingit ya (kenapa harus gini nulis 'banget'nya?)

**Chanz:** hahah saya emang ibu rumah tangga, tapi ibu yang nyante kok jadi saya bisa bikin ff

**BabyMing:** wahh maaf ya nggak bisa update kilat

**Chovlee01:** waah saya nggak bisa update kilat, harus bisa bagi waktu

**Kimteechul:** iya kayak kata Kyuhyun, perasaan benci itu diawali dengan Cinta, atau malah diakhiri cinta. Karena benci ada alasannya kan, kayak gitu deh KyuMin

**Chikyumin:** hahah eehh Siwon bukan penggantinya Kyuhyun loh enggak, Sungmin mah nggak bisa gantiin Kyuhyun sama siapapun

**Gyufaild:** Hallo..itu Yuri dan Kyuhyun udah cerita dong gimana mereka bisa pacaran ya? Dan tentang foto aishah, mention dong hahaha kalo nggak pengen banget males pamerin aishah di twitter sih nanti banyak yang naksir :P

**Kancut Sehun:** iya manggil ahjumma boleh kok, bebas sama saya mah

**Shippo chan 7:** hahah menghempas ke jurang, keren bahasanya keren. Tapi yang menderita bukan Cuma Sungmin kok

**Iciici137:** sebenarnya yang tersakiti bukan Cuma Sungmin, itu berdua sama-sama tersakiti kok, percaya deh hahahah

**lidyaNatalia:** waahh thanks yaa, tungguin ya

**arvita kim:** tidaaak, ini bukan demi harga diri. Ini demi kebahagiaan orangtua Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun nggak mau orangtuanya tersakiti untuk kedua kalinya sama gay thingy

**thiafumings:** KyuMin sebenarnya saling kenal kok, Cuma ya pura-pura nggak kenal karena tertutup kebencian itu. Mau Sungmin dandan secupu apapun Kyuhyun bakal tetep kenal sih. Sungmin nggak mau balas dendam sebenarnya, balas dikit iya tapi nggak pake dendam hehehe

**Mayu ChoLee:** KyuMin baikannya masih lama sayang, masih banyak yang harus dilurusin. Sabar ya..

**TeukHaeKyu:** ahh maaf ya nggak bisa update cepet-cepet

**Cintakyumin137:** Terima kasih, paling favorit nih kalo saya dipanggil mama aishah

**Wulandari apple:** Hallo new reader, jangan dibikin rumit ah saya aja yang rumit. Selamat datang ya..

Ternyata banyak yang request saya update cepet di chapter lalu, maafin ya saya nggak bisa menuhin itu ternyata. Dan untuk doa buat calon anak kedua saya, terima kasih yang banyaaaaaakkk sekali. Saya doain kalian yang baik-baik juga, yang lagi banyak tugas semoga cepet selesai, yang nunggu pengumuman kelulusan semoga lulus semua, yang lagi UTS semoga lancar (belajar terus jangan lupa), yang mau wisuda selamat ya, yang mau nyari kerja semoga cepet dapat kerja, yang nunggu dapet jodoh semoga cepet ketemu jodohnya hahahah udah kayak nenek-nenek banget sih banyak banget doanya.

**TERIMA KASIH**

**MAAFIN ATAS TYPO YANG BERCECERAN**


	6. Chapter 6

**HALF OF MY HEART**

**Kyuhyun and Sungmin**

**KyuMin**

**They belong to each other**

**The Storyline is mine**

**PLAGIARISM IS ****NOT ALLOWED**

**Cast: SUPER JUNIOR**

**Genre: Drama, Romance, Little Angst**

**WARNING: BOYS LOVE, IF YOU READ DON'T BASH**

**TYPOS**

**xxx**

**Chapter 6**

"Kalian yakin Vincent Lee sama dengan Lee Donghae yang itu?" tanya Kangin sangsi.

Ini adalah seminggu setelah Kyuhyun dan Hangeng menemukan siapa orang yang mereka duga sebagai Vincent Lee, pembalap misterius yang tiba-tiba hadir menantang Kyuhyun. Dan dengan cepat mereka bisa menemukan sosok Lee Donghae sebenarnya. Ketika mengetahui sosok Lee Donghae, jujur saja Kyuhyun dan Hangeng pun tidak yakin bahwa ia adalah Vincent Lee yang mereka cari. Donghae jauh dari kesan misterius yang dimiliki Vincent, meskipun ia adalah siswa baru tetapi ia memiliki begitu banyak teman lelaki maupun perempuan. Donghae juga terlihat tidak mengenal Kyuhyun, Hangeng dan Kangin, atau mungkin salah satu dari mereka.

"Kalaupun Vincent ada di sekolah kita, aku tidak yakin ia akan mudah kita temui seperti kita menemukan bocah bernama Lee Donghae itu. Kau lihat, bahkan saat kita menanyakan siapa itu Donghae, hampir semua siswi tingkat satu dan dua mengenalnya. Dia terlihat lebih suka bermain perempuan daripada bermain balap," Kangin masih sibuk dengan argumennya sendiri, ketika Kyuhyun dan Hangeng mengamati Donghae dari jauh.

"Entah mengapa aku berpikir Vincent menyamarkan identitasnya untuk masuk ke sekolah ini," lanjut Kangin.

"Tapi Heechul mengatakan ia datang dari Canada sebelum kembali ke Seoul," sanggah Kyuhyun.

"Dan kau percaya begitu saja dengannya? Kau tidak memikirkan kemungkinan ia sedang berusaha mengaburkan identitas asli Vincent dengan banyak alasan?"

"Aku tidak yakin ia seperti itu."

"Kau hanya beberapa kali bertemunya di arena, dan sekali berbicara banyak dengannya, Kyuhyun. Kebohongan datang dengan berbagai kemungkinan"

Kyuhyun tidak menyangkal Kangin, memang ia hanya sekali berbicara panjang dengan Heechul. Ia tidak mengenal bagaimana Heechul sebenarnya, siapa yang bisa menjamin kejujurannya? Tetapi meski begitu hatinya mengatakan Heechul tidak sedang berbohong kepadanya. Meskipun ia juga tidak yakin bahwa Lee Donghae adalah Vincent Lee yang tengah ia cari.

Sedangkan Hangeng mengamati perdebatan Kangin dan Kyuhyun dalam diam. Ia juga menyaksikan diam-diam bagaimana Kyuhyun mulai meragukan keyakinannya sendiri terhadap Heechul yang tidak bisa ia patahkan seminggu yang lalu. Kyuhyun bukanlah orang yang mudah memberikan kepercayaannya kepada orang baru, tetapi kali ini berbeda dengan Heechul. Kyuhyun dengan mudah mempercayai Heechul dan sempat tidak mendengarkan pendapatnya.

"Daripada kita sibuk mencari Vincent, mengapa kita tidak mempersiapkan untuk pertandinganmu berikutnya dengan Vincent Lee?" lanjut Kangin memecah keheningan.

Kyuhyun menatap Kangin, membenarkan ucapan Kangin.

"Kita sudah mengundurkan jadwal pertandingan selama seminggu, dan kini mereka mengundurkannya kembali hingga dua minggu. Itu artinya kita mempunyai waktu seminggu untuk mempersiapkan mobilmu, atau mungkin kau sendiri," kata Kangin kepada Kyuhyun.

"Ahh benar, mengapa tiba-tiba Vincent mengundurkan jadwal pertandingan hingga dua minggu lamanya?" tanya Kyuhyun kepada Hangeng, karena Hangeng yang bertindak seperti penghubung dengan kelompok balap lainnya.

"Mereka tidak mengatakan mengapa harus mengundurkan pertandingan, tetapi terakhir aku menghubungi Heechul semalam ia mengatakan juga tidak bertemu dengan Vincent seminggu ini. Sepertinya pengunduran jadwal ini adalah kemauan Vincent sendiri," jawab Hangeng.

Kyuhyun terdiam dan teringat, selama seminggu ini ia juga tidak pernah bertemu dengan Sungmin. Dan entah mengapa batinnya menghubungan Sungmin dengan Vincent, terlebih ia teringat akan liontin phoenix yang diminta oleh Vincent di kekalahannya untuk kedua kalinya beberapa waktu lalu. Tidak ada siapapun yang tahu tentang liontin phoenix itu selain Sungmin dan ia sendiri.

"Jika kau begitu penasaran mengapa Vincent mengundurkan jadwal pertandingan kalian, kau bisa menemui Heechul dan menanyakan alasannya," ujar Kangin serius.

Ketika Kyuhyun menatapnya, Kangin tersenyum dengan senyum konyolnya yang menyebalkan. Dan Kyuhyun tahu Kangin tengah memperoloknya. Dengan keras ia meninju lengan Kangin dan membuat yang lebih besar darinya itu berteriak kesakitan.

.

.

.

Pagi ini tidak seperti biasanya, ketika Kyuhyun berangkat ke sekolah dengan mengendarai Reventon kesayangannya sendirian. Ia datang ke sekolahnya bersama dengan Changmin, meskipun Changmin tidak satu sekolah dengannya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kurang dengan mesin DOHC Reventonmu, mengapa Veneno itu bisa mengalahkanmu dengan mudah?" kata Changmin sambil mengamati buku otomotifnya, ketika dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah Kyuhyun.

"Itulah tugasmu, aku menyuruhmu mencari apa kekurangan Reventonku."

"Kau yakin ini kekurangan Reventonmu, bukan kekurangan performamu sendiri?" cibir Changmin.

"Maksudmu kau meragukan kemampuanku?" ujar Kyuhyun tidak terima.

Belum sempat Changmin membalas, Kyuhyun sudah menarik persnelingnya dan menginjak pedal gas dengan kencang. Menambah kecepatan Reventonnya di jalanan yang untungnya belum terlalu padat sepagi ini.

"Wow...kau membuktikan kepadaku?" Changmin tertawa dengan ekspresi yang sedikit ngeri, konyol.

Tetapi Kyuhyun tidak mempedulikan cibiran Changmin, ia tetap melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh.

"Kyuhyun, hentikan. Kau tidak lihat sekolahmu sudah dekat?" lama-lama Changmin tidak bisa menahan kengeriannya.

Kyuhyun tetap tidak mempedulikan Changmin, tetap tidak mengurangi kecepatannya.

"Kyuhyun!" teriak Changmin saat Kyuhyun bermanuver, tidak mengurangi kecepatannya meskipun mobilnya berbelok memasuki gerbang sekolahnya.

Kyuhyun tertawa kencang melihat ekspresi konyol Changmin, kemudian mematikan mesin mobilnya ketika sudah terpakir dengan rapi di tempat biasa mobilnya terparkir.

"Pengecut..." ledek Kyuhyun tidak bisa menghentikan tawanya.

"Dengar, aku memang teknisi tapi aku bukan pengemudi apalagi pembalap sepertimu. Aku tidak suka melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi." Elak Changmin.

"Tetap saja kau pengecut."

"Terserah, tolol."

Kyuhyun tetap tertawa sementara Changmin terlihat fokus kepada mobil yang baru datang di gedung parkir khusus milik sekolah Kyuhyun.

'"Kau tidak bilang padaku ada yang memiliki Agerra di sekolahmu?" tanya Changmin.

"Apa?"

"Koenisegg Agerra, satu-satunya mobil yang memiliki mesin kembar V8. Aku bahkan tidak tahu di Seoul ada yang memiliki itu," pandangan Changmin menatap kagum pada mobil yang perlahan mengatur letak parkirnya tidak jauh dari Reventon Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengikuti arah pandangan Changmin, memang tampak luar mobil berwarna putih itu terlihat begitu mewah. Kyuhyun bahkan bisa memperkirakan harganya hanya dengan melihat ornamen tampilan luar mobil itu. Apalagi Changmin berkata ia memiliki mesin kembar V8, Kyuhyun tidak berani membayangkan performanya di arena balap.

Kemudian pintu mobil terbuka ke atas dengan angkuhnya, menampakkan sosok yang tidak diduga oleh Kyuhyun. Tetapi jika Kangin, mungkin ia lebih tidak percaya lagi. Lee Donghae. Bocah yang disebut Kangin dengan bocah bodoh berekspresi konyol itu memiliki Agerra sebagai tunggangannya. Siapa yang percaya?

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun teringat akan Vincent Lee.

"Apakah menurutmu pengendara Agerra itu bisa mengendarai Veneno dengan lihai hingga mampu mengalahkanku?" tanya Kyuhyun kepada Changmin, ketika Donghae melintas di depan mereka dan sibuk berbicara di ponselnya.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya di arena balap, jadi aku tidak tahu performanya di dunia balap. Tetapi mengendarai Agerra di jalan raya tidak semudah yang kita kira, jika dia bisa mengendarainya dengan baik aku percaya dia akan bisa mengendarai mobil apapun dan mengalahkanmu."

Kyuhyun menoleh kepada Changmin, mendapati wajah Changmin yang berubah serius daripada mereka di mobil tadi.

"Ahh...apa kau pikir dia Vincent Lee?" tanya Changmin.

"Entahlah, Heechul berkata padaku Vincent Lee ada di sekolah yang sama denganku."

"Apa kau mengenal pengendara Agerra itu, maksudku mengenalnya secara personal?"

Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir, kemudian menggeleng. Tentu saja dia tidak mengenal Lee Donghae itu.

"Aku pikir Vincent Lee adalah orang yang kau kenal, dia tiba-tiba datang tanpa kita tahu eksistensinya di arena balap sebelumnya kemudian menantangmu dan mengalahkanmu dengan mudah seperti sudah mengenal kelemahanmu. Ahh dan aku ingat terakhir saat ia mengalahkanmu ia meminta liontin phoenix milikmu bukan?" terang Changmin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan eprtanyaan yang dilontarkan Changmin.

"Tidak ada yang tahu tentang liontin itu kecuali kau, Kyuhyun. Dan demi Tuhan, Vincent Lee bahkan bisa meminta mobilmu atau uang beratus-ratus juta won kepadamu, tetapi dia meminta liontinmu," lanjut Changmin yang menyadari Kyuhyun semakin tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

"Jadi daripada menganggap Lee Donghae yang entah siapa itu, sebagai Vincent Lee. Mengapa kau tidak berpikir jika Vincent Lee adalah Lee Sungmin, satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui makna liontin phoenix milikmu karena dia yang memberikannya kepadamu. Mungkin dia kembali untuk meminta hatinya kembali."

Kyuhyun kembali memandang Changmin dengan tajam, jujur saja sejak awal ia juga memikirkan Vincent Lee dan Sungmin adalah orang yang sama. Tetapi setiap ada fakta tentang kesamaan mereka terbuka, pasti kemudian ada satu hal yang membantah bahwa mereka adalah orang yang sama. Membuat Kyuhyun tidak lagi berani berpikir bahwa Vincent Lee adalah Lee Sungmin. Dan Kyuhyun memilih bungkam tidak membalas pernyataan Changmin.

"Bukankah itu adalah Lee Sungmin? Setelah 3 tahun aku tidak menyangka dia semakin terlihat imut, cantik ahh tetapi dia lelaki, yang pasti aku yakin dengan penampilannya itu ia akan menjadi magnet bagi siswa lelaki," gumam Changmin.

Kyuhyun memandang Changmin dengan tidak mengerti, karena menurutnya penampilan Sungmin sama sekali tidak semenarik yang dideskripsikan Changmin hingga mampu menjadi magnet yang menarik siswa lelaki di sekolahnya. Bukankah Sungmin berdandan dengan rambut licin dan belahan pinggirnya yang tegas? Tetapi kemudian ia mengikuti arah pandangan Changmin.

Seminggu lebih sejak terakhir ia melihat Sungmin di sekolah, kemudian ia seperti menghilang entah kemana. Kemudian ia seperti kembali dari persembunyiannya, dengan penampilan barunya. Ia tidak ingat rambut Sungmin bisa memanjang dengan cepat dalam waktu seminggu. Karena sekarang rambut Sungmin terlihat jauh lebih panjang hingga menutup tengkuknya, mungkin rambut bagian depannya juga memanjang sehingga Sungmin perlu untuk mengenakan bando agar tidak menghalangi pandangannya. Dengan kacamata mungil berwarna pink, mungkin Kyuhyun akan salah mengenali Sungmin sebagai siswa perempuan jika ia tidak memakai celana panjang sepertinya. Sungmin benar-benar terlihat imut dan cantik seperti yang Changmin katakan.

"Lihat...lihat, kau memandang Sungmin seperti tidak ada manusia di bumi ini," cibir Changmin menyadarkan Kyuhyun yang tertegun dengan penampilan baru Sungmin.

"Ahh kau juga harus pergi sekolah kan, pegilah dan tidak perlu menjemputku. Kau bisa mengembalikan mobilku besok atau lusa," kata Kyuhyun terburu-buru melemparkan kunci mobilnya kemudian berlari meninggalkan Changmin.

"Kalian berdua memang bodoh," Changmin tersenyum menatap Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sedang mengikuti Sungmin.

.

.

.

Seperti dugaan Changmin, Kyuhyun memang benar-benar mengikuti Sungmin hingga membawanya ke area belakang sekolah, mendekati danau sekolah. Kyuhyun tidak mengerti mengapa sepagi ini Sungmin datang ke sekolah bahkan memilih ke gudang di area belakang sekolah daripada pergi ke kelasnya.

"Hai selamat pagi, apa kau makan dengan baik seminggu ini? Maafkan aku tidak pergi ke sekolah seminggu ini, sehingga tidak pernah menjengukmu," terdengar suara lembut Sungmin yang ceria seperti tengah menyapa seseorang.

Kyuhyun menautkan kedua alisnya, Sungmin terlihat mengobrol dengan seseorang tetapi ia yakin di gudang tempat penyimpanan peralatan olahraga yang rusak itu tidak ada seorang pun manusia. Dengan serius Kyuhyun mengamati Sungmin dari kejauhan.

Sungmin terlihat berjongkok, menurunkan tas ranselnya dan terlihat seperti sedang mengeluarkan sesuatu.

"Mulai sekarang aku akan rajin pergi ke sekolah, dan aku akan menjamin kau makan dengan baik," Kyuhyun semakin penasaran tentang apa yang dilakukan Sungmin.

Sampai Sungmin terlihat menggendong makhluk berbulu tebal, membawanya ke pangkuannya dan membiarkan kucing itu memakan makanan yang ada di telapak tangannya. Sesekali Sungmin terkikik geli saat lidah kucing itu tidak sengaja menjilat jemari Sungmin. Membuat Kyuhyun tidak sadar juga tersenyum melihat tingkah Sungmin. Lupa kapan terakhir kali ia melihat Sungmin tertawa seringan ini, senyum Sungmin spontan juga membuat hatinya ringan. Melupakan tembok kebencian yang ia bangun untuk Sungmin.

"Kau tidak berubah, Sungmin," gumam Kyuhyun, sambil merencanakan sesuatu untuk Sungmin di benaknya.

.

.

.

Sama seperti kemarin, hari ini pun Kyuhyun berangkat sekolah sepagi hari yang lalu. Dengan menggendong tas besar berwarna hitam di lengannya, Kyuhyun yang pagi ini diantar oleh sopirnya, langsung menuju ke gudang di area belakang sekolah. Disana ia menunggu kedatangan Sungmin, yang ia yakin pasti akan ke tempat itu seperti pagi kemarin.

5 menit Kyuhyun menunggu di tempat yang sedikit berjarak dengan gudang peralatan olahraga, mengintai kedatangan Sungmin. Sampai ia melihat Sungmin datang membawa sekotak susu instan dan kantong kertas dengan wajah yang ceria dan penampilan yang tidak berbeda dengan kemarin, mengenakan bando dan kacamata berwarna pink.

Kyuhyun seperti melupakan kebencian yang ia bangun kepada Sungmin sejak kemarin, ia terlanjur tidak bisa mengontrol hati dan pikirannya yang tidak lagi sinkron. Dengan sadar Kyuhyun menyerah akan pesona Sungmin sejak kemarin. Mungkin efek tidak bertemu Sungmin selama seminggu lebih, ia tidak tahu. Tapi Sungmin dengan penampilan barunya, membuat Kyuhyun teringat dengan Sungminnya yang dahulu. Nbersinar dan bersahaja. Jauh dari karakter dingin dan angkuh yang sempat dibangun Sungmin saat ia baru masuk ke sekolah mereka.

Dari kejauhan, Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin menggendong kucing berwarna abu-abu ke pangkuannya seperti kemarin, dan meminumkan susu yang ia bawa. Sungmin tertawa dengan tingkah lucu kucingnya. Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk tas hitam yang juga ada di pangkuannya.

"Cacao dengar, itu majikanmu yang meninggalkanmu sedang bermain dengan peliharannya yang baru. Kau mengerti apa yang harus kau lakukan bukan? Rebut dia kembali," kata Kyuhyun sambil membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan makhluk berbulu lainnya.

Cacao, anjing Kyuhyun yang dulunya milik Sungmin, terlihat menurut dan tidak menimbulkan keributan sedikitpun. Kyuhyun menggelitik leher Cacao untuk membuatnya nyaman, kemudian mengarahkannya untuk berjalan ke arah Sungmin. Sedangkan Kyuhyun tidak bergerak dari tempatnya, mengawasi Cacao yang menghampiri Sungmin dengan patuh.

Sementara Sungmin merasa janggal ketika kucing di pangkuannya bergerak gelisah, ia pikir kucingnya mungkin sudah merasa kenyang dan tidak mau lagi menghabiskan susunya. Tetapi ketika kucingnya semakin bergerak gelisah dengan memandang ke sisi kiri tubuh Sungmin, maka Sungmin melirik ke arah kucingnya menatap waspada sembari mengeong lirik.

Ekspresi wajah Sungmin mendadak kosong ketika mendapati anjing berbulu keriting berwarna coklat bersimpuh tenang di sampingnya. Anjing itu bahkan mengendus siku Sungmin, kemudian menjilatinya seakan menyapa Sungmin dan mengungkapkan rasa rindunya.

Sungmin sontak mengangkat Cacao dengan kedua tangannya, memandangnya, memastikan bahwa itu adalah memang Cacao miliknya sampai ia menemukan kalung yang bertulis nama Cacao dan alamat lengkapnya.

"Cacao, ini kau? Tapi bagaimana...Cacao, kau?" Sungmin bahkan kehilangan kata-katanya.

Berbagai pertanyaan membanjiri otaknya, bagaimana Cacao bisa ada disini? Bagaimana Cacao bsia menghampirinya? Bagaimana Cacao hidup selama ini? Ini sudah 3 tahun, dan Cacao sudah tumbuh dengan besar dan terawat, siapa yang merawatnya? Sungmin bahkan sampai lupa bernapas mendapati Cacao benar-benar ada di pelukannya, teringat bagaimana Cacao menemani dan menghiburnya setiap kali ia merasa disingkirkan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Menikmati reuni kalian, Lee Sungmin?" Sungmin yang tidak menyadari sejak tadi ada yang mengamatinya sontak terkejut saat mendengar nada bicara yang datar menyapanya.

"Cho Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun berjongkok tidak jauh dari sisi Sungmin, kemudian menjentikkan jarinya kepada Cacao yang sedanga da di pangkuan menggantika posisi kucing kesayangan Sungmin sebelumnya.

"Cacao, kemari," Kyuhyun memanggil Cacao dengan sayang, sampai ia turun dari pangkuan Sungmin dan menghampiri Kyuhyun.

Sungmin merasa kehilangan saat cacao pergi dari pangkuannya, tetapi ia hanya bisa memandang Kyuhyun yang sedang menggendong Cacao dengan wajah memelas, dan sedikit cemburu.

"Penjaga asrama memberikannya padaku beberapa hari setelah kepergianmu, kau tahu aku tidak pernah suka dengan hal-hal merepotkan semacam mengurusi hewan peliharaan. Tetapi aku pikir dia banyak menyimpan ceritamu tentangku, jadi aku merawatnya," terang Kyuhyun masih memeluk Cacao sambil sesekali mengelusnya, tidak memandang ke arah Sungmin.

"Aku merasa kami memiliki nasib yang sama, sama-sama ditinggalkan olehmu. Tetapi bedanya, masih ada yang bersedia merawat Cacao yaitu aku. Sedangkan aku harus menyembuhkan lukaku sendiri," lanjut Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya tertunduk, memandang kakinya sendiri yang bersila di atas rumput sama seperti Kyuhyun.

"Mengapa kau harus pergi di saat aku ingin memperbaiki semuanya saat itu?" lirih Kyuhyun.

Kali ini Sungmin tidak lagi menunduk, ia beralih memandang Kyuhyun hanya untuk mendapati raut wajah Kyuhyun yang dingin. Meski begitu, nada bicara Kyuhyun tetap terdengar begitu menyedihkan di telinganya. Kyuhyun tidak benar-benar membencinya, ia yakin sekarang. Kyuhyun hanya menyimpan luka yang begitu dalam karena kepergiannya. Tapi Kyuhyun melupakan satu hal, Sungmin juga terluka terlebih dulu saat itu.

"Kau membenciku seperti hanya kau yang menyimpan kesedihan. Kau lupa bagaimana kita menjadi begitu dekat, hingga kau membuatku tergantung padamu, sampai suatu hari kau menjaga jarak denganku seakan aku sampah yang berbau busuk? Saat itu kau..."

Sungmin ingin menahan airmatanya, tetapi ia selalu gagal setiap harus membicarakan masa lalunya yang ia lewati bersama Kyuhyun. Maka Sungmin berhenti berbicara saat ia menyadari suaranya sudah bergetar, selaput bening sudah menyelimuti bola matanya. Sungmin menahannya agar tidak sampai mengaliri pipinya.

"Itulah yang ingin aku perbaiki denganmu, Sungmin. Ada banyak dilemma yang menahanku untuk kembali denganmu saat itu, tetapi kau tidak memberikanku kesempatan. Aku diliputi keraguan yang teramat besar untuk kembali padaku, karena keadaan keluargaku. Tetapi ketika aku ingin memperbaiki semuanya, kau membawa Siwon ke sisimu," sanggah Kyuhyun.

"Masalahnya adalah kau tidak membicarakan apa-apa, masalahmu kepadaku saat itu. Kau bahkan tidak memberikanku isyarat jika kau akan kembali padaku suatu saat nanti. Aku tidak bisa menahan sakit hatiku sendiri."

Kyuhyun menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, sudah tidak bisa lagi menyangkal Sungmin. Sungmin benar, masalahnya ada di komunikasi. Atau setidaknya Kyuhyun sedikit memberikan Sungmin isyarat agar ia tetap tinggal. Sungmin tidak salah, tetapi apa yang bisa dilakukan Kyuhyun saat ia seusia itu dulu?

"Aku hanyalah anak lelaki yang berusia 14 tahun saat itu, aku anak yang jarang sekali mendapat kasih sayang dari orangtuanya meski aku menyayangi mereka sepanjang hidupku. Dan ketika musibah menimpa keluarga kami, apa yang kau harapkan dariku untuk mengatasi masalah saat itu juga, Sungmin?" Kyuhyun tidak mendramatisir ini, ia memang mengalami kebuntuan saat itu, mungkin hingga saat ini. Ia masih tidak bisa mengambil keputusan apa-apa.

Sungmin terdiam. Untuk beberapa lama Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terdiam, sementara Cacao dan kucing milik Sungmin sudah berbagi hotdog yang dibawa Sungmin dalam kantung karton tadi. Kyuhyun memikirkan bagaimana keadaan Sungmin saat ia mendiamkannya setelah ia kembali dari rumah keluarganya menghadiri pemakaman kakaknya. Sungmin pun sibuk berpikir, musibah apa yang menimpa keluarga Kyuhyun hingga ia harus berubah dan merusak keintiman di antara mereka beberapa tahun lalu.

"Sungmin..."

Suara di belakang mereka memecah kebisuan di area belakang sekolah yang memang selalu sunyi. Bersamaan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menoleh ke arah yang sama.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bel masuk sudah berbunyi, dan aku tidak melihatmu masuk ke kelasmu."

Itu Siwon, dan Kyuhyun bisa menangkap sorot mata dingin dan waspada milik Siwon kepadanya. Padahal terakhir kali mereka bertemu, saat Kyuhyun baru sembuh dari sakitnya, Siwon menyapanya dengan hangat dan akrab. Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan senyum miringnya yang menyebalkan, Siwon memang pintar bermuka dua di depannya.

"Kau benar, aku harus masuk ke kelas. Aku sudah terlalu sering membolos sepertinya," ucap Sungmin dengan senyum canggungnya.

Ia bangkit dari duduknya di sisi Kyuhyun, mengambil tasnya. Kemudian menghampiri Cacao dan kucingnya yang terlihat sangat akrab. Ia mengelus kepala kucing itu sebentar, sebelum tangannya hendak meraih Cacao, ingin memeluknya sekali lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sungmin? Kau sudah sangat terlambat," tegur Siwon mengurungkan niat Sungmin untuk meraih Cacao.

Dengan ragu ia berjalan ke arah Siwon, meskipun matanya masih melirik ek arah hewan lucu yang mulai bergelung di kaki Kyuhyun.

"Mereka akan baik-baik saja, kau hanya perlu pergi ke kelasmu sekarang," panggil Siwon lagi, kali ini menarik pergelangan tangan Sungmin dan mengajaknya pergi dari area belakang sekolah.

Kyuhyun hanya memandang adegan itu dalam diam sejak kedatangan Siwon, hingga sosok mereka sudah tidak tertangkap matanya. Ia tersenyum dengan raut wajahnya yang datar, kemudian membawa Cacao ke dalam pangkuannya, menggelitik leher Cacao hingga ia bergelung nyaman. Kucing milik Sungmin pun seperti tidak mau kalah menarik perhatian Kyuhyun, dengan kakinya yang mungil itu ia memanjat kaki Kyuhyun mencari tempat di pangkuannya seperti Cacao. Kyuhyun tersenyum, kali ini senyumnya terlihat natural hingga matanya bersinar.

"Kali ini Sungmin menemukan peliharaan yang mirip dengannya," gumam Kyuhyun sambil tangan satunya mengelus kucing itu hingga ia terpejam dengan nyaman. Sejak kapan Kyuhyun mudah terjatuh pada hewan-hewan lucu seperti ini, Kyuhyun tidak tahu.

Yang ia tahu, ia dan Sungmin ternyata masih memegang egonya masing-masing bahkan setelah beberapa tahun. Seakan tidak ada titik temu yang bisa membuat mereka berdamai, dan Kyuhyun mungkin masih akan memelihara kebenciannya kepada Sungmin. Jika saja...

Jika saja tidak ada Siwon di sisi Sungmin, mungkin Kyuhyun akan dengan mudah membuat keputusan dan mengubah jalan hidupnya sedrastis mungkin.

.

.

.

"Sejak kapan taman ini menjadi tempat pelarian siswa-siswa pemalas dan suka membolos sepertimu?" Heechul, dengan nada bicara yang ketus seperti biasa, menyapa orang yang sama di tempat yang sama seperti yang ia temui lewat seminggu yang lalu.

"Oh rupanya taman ini juga menjadi pelarian untuk pengangguran sepertimu," Kyuhyun, dengan wajah datarnya kali ini tidak mau dengan mulut pedas milik Heechul, seperti lewat seminggu yang lalu.

Heechul hanya memutar bola matanya bosan, dengan acuh ia mengambil duduk di samping Kyuhyun. Ini juga bangku yang mereka duduki beberapa waktu lalu, saat mereka baru bertemu di taman ini. Heechul mengambil sesuatu di saku celananya, rupanya itu permen karet. Kyuhyun sama sekali tak membuang pandangannya dari Heechul membuka kertas permen karetnya hingga mengunyahnya.

"Kau tidak membawa rokok?" tanya Kyuhyun sementara Heechul sedang asyik dengan permen karetnya dan diam untuk beberapa lama.

"Kau bilang rokok bisa membunuhku dengan cepat, aku tidak mau mati. Tidak saat aku masih sendiri."

"Wow jadi kau mendengarkanku waktu itu? Dan kau berhenti merokok karenaku?" ujar Kyuhyun antusias.

Heechul mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Kyuhyun, menatapnya dengan ekspresi jijik. Meski belum lama mengenal Heechul, Kyuhyun tahu ia tidak benar-benar sedang jijik dengannya.

"Siapa kau hingga aku berhenti merokok karenamu?"

Kyuhyun tergelak karena pertanyaan sarkatis milik Heechul. Ia bahkan menepuk pundak Heechul di sela tawanya.

"Yah anak kecil, singkirkan tanganmu! Kau pikir berapa siapa yang lebih tua?" sergah Heechul, meski begitu ia sama sekali tidak bergerak menjauh dari Kyuhyun atau berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Kyuhyun dari bahunya.

"Okay...okay Tuan yang Jauh Lebih Tua Dari Cho Kyuhyun," Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua tangannya menunjukkan ia menyerah.

Selanjutnya ia terdiam dan memutuskan tidak lagi mengganggu Heechul saat ia menyadari lelaki di depannya tidak ekspresif dan banyak bicara seperti pada pertemuan pertama mereka di taman ini. Kyuhyun hanya mengamati Heechul yang mengenakan tshirt putih yang dilapisi dengan sweater panjang abu-abu, rambutnya tergerai begitu saja menutupi sisi kanan wajahnya.

Kyuhyun masih terus mengamati Heechul, ia tidak tahu mengapa sangat sulit mengalihkan perhatian dari wajah cantiknya. Ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Heechul adalah lelaki secantik apapun wajahnya, untuk itulah ia harusnya tidak diijinkan utnuk terlalu terpaku pada wajah Heechuyl. Tetapi Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengontrol pikirannya sendiri, selalu seperti ini. Sama seperti saat ia melihat Sungmin.

Mereka berbeda, tentu saja. Kyuhyun tidak mungkin menyamakan Sungmin dengan Heechul. Berbeda dengan Heechul yang kecantikannya seperti dewi, meskipun ia memiliki aura yang arogan, Kyuhyun toh tetap tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya. Sedangkan Sungmin, Kyuhyun tersenyum saat mengingatnya. Sungmin memiliki mata yang indah dan dalam, siapapun akan mudah tenggelam di dalamnya. Sungmin mungkin memang tidak seatraktif Heechul, tetapi kepolosan Sungmin yang selembut kapas itu mampu membuat Kyuhyun nyaman.

"_Apa yang aku pikirkan? Aku baru saja membandingkan Sungmin dengan Heechul? Demi Tuhan Cho Kyuhyun!"_

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba menyingkirkan pikirannya yang kacau. Tidak bsia mempercayai dirinya sendiri yang baru saja berpikir seperti seorang maniak. Hingga suara Heechul menyadarkannya.

"Kau membawa anjing?"

Tanya Heechul tidak percaya saat Cacao menghampiri bangku mereka. Memang benar jika Kyuhyun membolos hari ini, dan membawa Cacao ke taman kemudian melepasnya untuk bermain sesukanya. Dan sepertinya Cacao sudah kelaparan sekarang. Kyuhyun meraih Cacao yang sedang mendesak kakinya, membawa ke pangkuannya dan mengelus punggungnya.

"Kau lapar? Kau mau es krim?" tawa Kyuhyun sambil mengeluarkan es krim cup dari tasnya, dengan rakus Cacao menjilatinya hingga berceceran di celana Kyuhyun, tetapi itu bukan masalah..

"Wow...apa kau begitu lapar? Tenang saja, tidak akan ada yang mengambil es krim milikmu," Kyuhyun tertawa melihat tingkah Cacao.

Kyuhyun melemparkan cup es krim yang sudah habis ke arah tempat sampah yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan hotdog yang terbungkus kotak kertas dan memberikannya kepada Cacao.

"Aku lihat kau menyukainya tadi, jadi aku membeli satu untukmu. Tapi untuk hari ini saja, okay? Aku tidak akan sering-sering membelikannya untukmu, kau tahu ini bukan makanan sehat," selanjutnya Cacao telah sibuk dengan makanan yang baru ia kenal hari ini.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun memandangi Cacao dengan senyumnya yang penuh dengan rasa sayang, setiap ia menghabiskan waktu dengan Cacao ia selalu merasakan kehangatan tersendiri. Fakta bahwa Cacao pernah tumbuh di tangan Sungmin, meskipun itu bertahun-tahun yang lalu, membuat Kyuhyun memiliki rasa bahwa Cacao adalah miliknya bersama Sungmin.

"Whoahh...aku pikir aku tidak sedang duduk bersama seorang Kyuhyun saat ini, kau terlihat seperti Bunda Theresa asal kau tahu," celetukan Heechul berhasil menyadarkan Kyuhyun jika ia tidak sendiri, maksudnya ada manusia lain di sisinya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Saat berbicara dengan anjing itu aku tidak melihat wajah iblismu, kau tampak seperti seorang pecinta yang mencintai anjingnya sepenuh hati."

Kyuhyun membenarkan letak duduknya, memberikan gesture bahwa ia menghargai Heechul sebagai lawan bicaranya dengan menghadapkan tubuhnya kepada Heechul. Sementara Cacao ia dudukkan di sampingnya.

"Kau tahu, tidak ada orang yang aku cintai sebesar aku mencintai Cacao kini. Meskipun aku tidak bisa mengharapkan balasan apapun dari cinta yang aku berikan kepadanya, setidaknya ia tidak akan pernah menyakitiku."

Heechul terkekeh lirik, menurutnya Kyuhyun terdengar begitu picisan dan menggelikan. Tapi ia tahu Kyuhyun telah mengeluarkan sisi terdalam hatinya. Jujur saja, ia memang tidak mengharapkan Kyuhyun untuk terbuka dengannya tetapi dari pertemuan pertama mereka, Heechul tahu ada tembok besar yang dibangun Kyuhyun untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri. Kyuhyun tidak mudah mempercayai orang lain. Tapi baru saja, Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sedikit membua hatinya untuk Heechul, ia tahu itu.

"Kau tidak harus mempercayaiku, karena sampai sekarangpun aku tidak mengerti bagaimana mencintai dengan benar. Tetapi asal kau tahu, kita tidak bisa hidup dengan memberikan cinta kita tanpa kita menerima cinta dari siapapun. Maksudku, dalam hidup harus ada keseimbangan bukan? Jika kau memberi maka kau berhak untuk menerima. Sedangkan kau berbicara kepadaku seakan kau memang tidak membutuhkan balasan akan cinta-cinta yang kau sebarkan di luar sana. Kau mungkin mendapat sakit hati, setiap orang juga merasakan itu, tetapi kau berhak membalas sakit hatimu sesekali untuk menyembuhkanmu. Sehingga cinta yang kau miliki adalah cinta yang sehat."

Kyuhyun ternganga dengan ucapan Heechul barusan. Heechul baru saja berbicara tentang cinta? Seorang Heechul? Kyuhyun tergelak, membuat Heechul menatapnya aneh.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan sih?"

Kyuhyun berhenti tertawa saat melihat wajah serius Heechul, ia mengatur napasnya sebelum memulai berbicara.

"Aku pikir kau juga tidak mengenal apa itu cinta, atau kau tidak memiliki kepercayaan tentang itu karena kau dibesarkan oleh keluarga yang tidak dibentuk berdasarkan cinta. Maksudku cinta seperti orang normal, lelaki dan perempuan Tetapi kau berbicara padaku, seperti aku baru saja dinasehati oleh Mahatma Gandhi tentang cinta."

Harusnya Heechul tersinggung dengan Kyuhyun yang meremehkannya, tetapi ia tahu Kyuhyun tidak terlalu mengenalnya dengan baik. Dia hanya tersenyum kecil, meninju lengan Kyuhyun lirih.

"Asal aku tahu Kyuhyun, tidak ada cinta yang tidak normal. Siapapun meski itu pasangan gay, lesbian, atau seperti cintamu kepada anjingmu itu, semua cinta itu normal. Cinta tidak datang dari norma dan nilai agama, jika kita lelaki maka kita harus mencintai perempuan. Atau karena kita manusia maka kita tidak boleh memberikan cinta kita kepada hewan peliharaan kita, cinta tidak seperti itu. Cinta itu tumbuh dari ketulusan, dari seberapa besar hatimu berkompromi kepada orang atau makhluk yang kau putuskan untuk memberi hatimu kepada mereka."

Kyuhyun membenarkan dalam hati, memang datangnya cinta tidak bisa memilih bukan? Bukan cinta yang salah, tetapi jika ia mencintai orang yang tidak seharusnya, siapa yang harus disalahkan?

"Kita memang tidak bisa menyalahkan cinta, tetapi bagaimana menurutmu jika cinta yang kita punya tertuju pada orang yang tidak seharusnya? Maksudku untuk pasangan gay, aku tahu ada beberapa kelompok yang tidak mempermasalahkan gender dalam bercinta. Tetapi kebanyakan orang menganggap bahwa gay adalah tidak normal, itu harus disembuhkan, dan sebagainya."

Heechul memejamkan matanya, mencoba berpikir untuk memberikan jawaban terbaik kepada Kyuhyun. Ia tahu, ini adalah kegundahan terdalam dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Heechul tahu ia bukan orang baik, ia belum bisa menata hidupnya sendiri dengan baik. Tetapi setidaknya, jika hanya ada satu orang yang mendapat pencerahan dari dia, dia akan melakukannya.

"Banyak orang sudah mempercayai bahwa gay bukanlah penyakit kejiwaan, orang yang gay memiliki kejiwaan yang normal. Tetapi lebih banyak lagi orang yang menganggap bahwa gay menentang norma dan agama, Tuhan menciptakan manusia berpasangan, lelaki dan perempuan. Jika kau menyalahi ketentuan Tuhan, maka kau adalah pendosa. Itulah mengapa masih ada di beberapa negara yang menganggap gay dan lesbian adalah kriminal, ada Undang-undang hukum tentang itu. Tetapi daripada menjadi gay, menyakiti hati orang lain, menghina orang lain karena orientasi seksual yang berbeda, apakah itu juga bukan menyalahi ketentuan Tuhan?"

Heechul mengambil jeda, jika Kyuhyun ingin menyelanya. Tetapi Kyuhyun terlihat serius mendengarkannya. Maka Heechul melanjutkan lagi.

"Menjadi gay itu naluri, itu adalah _given_. Kau tidak bisa memilih menjadi homoseksual atau heteroseksual. Jika kau gay tetapi kau memaksakan untuk menjadi orang yang normal seperti orang kebanyakan, memaksakan diri menikahi perempuan hanya untuk status kenormalan, bukankah itu juga kejahatan? Mengikat seorang wanita untuk menjadi istrimu, meskipun kau tidak mencintainya, itu kejahatan, Kyuhyun. Jadi yang paling penting adalah ikuti hatimu, selama itu tidak menyakiti orang lain, ikuti nalurimu. Tidak peduli meskipun menurut kebanyakan itu adalah salah, asal kau merasa benar kepada dirimu, maka itu adalah benar. Cintai orang yang ingin kau cintai," Heechul sudah tidak lagi berbicara tentang hal umum, ia berbicara tentang Kyuhyun jika Kyuhyun bisa menangkapnya.

"Kau sama sekali tidak salah, Heechul. Hatiku tidak bisa menyalahkan pendapatmu barusan. Tetapi kau berbicara seakan aku adalah seorang gay yang sedang berusaha menjadi straight? Sialan!" keluh Kyuhyun.

Heechul tergelak, telunjuknya menunjuk ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Kau begitu transparan, kau tahu? Kau adalah seorang yang merasa gay adalah kesalahan."

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan tergagap.

"A..aku ti..tidak.."

"Kau melihatku seakan aku akan menghilang begitu saja, kau menumpahkan seluruh perhatianmu pada wajahku sebelum anjingmu datang. Kau menyukaiku?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" rasanya jantung Kyuhyun turun ke lututnya saat Heechul bisa membaca pikiranya beberapa saat lalu.

"Hahahaha hanya orang gay yang menatapku seakan aku adalah yang tercantik dari wanita manapun, tidak ada lelaki straight yang memperlakukanku seperti sesama manusia. Kau harus belajar jujur pada dirimu sendiri, Kyuhyun. Jangan menjadi orang jahat seperti ayahku yang kelak kau akan memaksakan diri menikahi seorang wanita dan mengikatnya tanpa ampun," semakin lama suara Heechul menjadi semakin lirih saat mengingat keluarganya.

Kemudian keheningan menyelimuti mereka dalam waktu yang lumayan panjang.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menerima diriku sendiri saat ternyata aku jatuh cinta kepada lelaki, terlebih jika itu menimbulkan bencana untuk keluargaku" setelah beberapa lama membisu, akhirnya Kyuhyun berbicara. Lebih dari itu, Kyuhyun telah benar-benar membuka dirinya untuk heechul.

"Kau membutuhkan waktu, Kyuhyun. Asal kau tidak berusaha mengingkari dirimu sendiri. Aku bisa membantumu," tawar Heechul.

"Apa itu?"

"Menjadi kekasihku dan hidup seperti bagaimana seharusnya kau hidup, memanusiakan dirimu sendiri. Itu yang kita tuju," ujar Heechul penuh keyakinan.

"A..apa? Menjadi kekasihmu?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak percaya. Sedangkan Heechul hanya menatap Kyuhyun dengan memasang senyumnya yang menggoda.

Kyuhyun memang terpaku dengan kecantikan Heechul, ia tidak lagi mengingkari itu. Tetapi menjadi kekasihnya? Itu seperti mimpi.

**T B C**

Nah loh...Heechul! Saya biasanya kalo ngasih TBC di saat genting dan penuh tanda tanya jawabnya baru beberapa chapter depannya, tapi saya janji chapter depan langsung saya bikin Kyuhyun jawab ajakan Heechul buat pacaran.

Jujur aja sih, dengan KyuMin yang belum menemui jalan terang saya juga ikutan stres loh nulis jadi nggak lancar, otak mendadak lelet. Tapi begitu bikin KyuChul sejam doang udah kebanyakan scenenya, harus saya potong sana sini. Ini tadinya malah ada scene Kyuhyun nanyain bagaimana cara mengenali kita gay atau bukan, tapi sumpah kepanjangan jadi deh saya apus. Poinnya di chapter ini adalah, semoga kalian ngerti posisi buat Heechul. Ngerti kan? Jadi tiap Kyuhyun sumpek sama Sungmin, dia pasti ketemu Heechul, nah ngarepnya KyuChul bakal kayak gimana?

Tentang Cacao juga gitu, abis liat Hyuk-Choco saya jadi ngidam mau bikin scene otp sama peliharaan. Itu ada ungkapan cinta Hyuk ke Choco saya copy kan buat Kyuhyun ke Cacao. Tapi hari ini OTP udah nongol lagi, semoga fic satunya lancar ya nggak buntu. Abis ini giliran **CHERRY BLOSSOM** yang update ya, tungguin...

Chapter depan lah saya mau bikin gank-ganknya keluar, ada gank baru yang pasti. Isinya ya member yang belum saya keluarin dan yang belum punya gank. Semua member punya gank kok. Inget-inget aja siapa yang member yang belum ada gank, mungkin itu bakal jadi satu gank, ato jadi penyusup di gank lainnya. Oh iya style Sungmin di chapter ini saya ambil dari Sungmin di Adonis Camp, yang bawa kamera tuh.

Temen saya bilang author yang balesin review itu pasti punya banyaaaaaaaakkk sekali waktu. Lain hari di tl ada yang bilang author itu ramahnya cuma pas balesin review, disamperin di twitter tidak seramah itu. Semoga saya tidak termasuk author yang kayak gitu. Tapi itu bikin saya instropeksi juga sih, misalnya nih saya sering nggak balesin mention. Maaf ya buat yang ngerasa saya cuekin di twitter, itu asli kalo saya nggak lagi ol saya nggak bakal bisa balesin mention kan. Ada temen mau telpon ato chatting aja saya suruh nunggu saya selese ol di tl loh, artinya saya butuh waktu tersendiri buat keliaran di tl. Ato mungkin cuma mention saya "Nah" "Ohh" "OMG" saya harus balas gimana? Intinya adalah, tolong bantu saya untuk instropeksi ya. Mungkin saya sombong, nyebelin, kasar, tegur aja dimention nggak papa kok ato dm kalo saya follow kalian. Jangan ngambekin saya, ingetin saya buat selalu ngeliat ke bawah, tarik saya turun kalo saya mulai sombong. Kalian adalah temen saya, bukan konsumen saya. Posisi kita sama, mari saling mengingatkan.

**THANKS TO YOU ALL THE LOVE IN MY WORLD:**

**BunnyEvilKim: **nah saya juga stres disininya, gimana cara Kyuhyun biar ngubah pola pikirnya haha

**Rearelf:** yaa kok salah paham lagi

**imAlfera:** Hallo selamat datang, review dimana aja boleh kok, feel free ya

**may moon 581:** dulu sih saya suka update tiap hari sabtu, tapi skrg jadi ngga rutin gini deh updatenya, tapi kalo follow story pasti dapet notifnya kan ya tiap saya update

**sitara1083:** Sungmin ngubah penampilan itu ada alasannya, tapi sebenarnya sepele sih, nanti lah saya bahas kalo identitas Vincent kebuka

**maximumelf:** hahaha makasih ya koreksi typonya :p

**grace grace 9026: **sama seperti Kyu ke Yuri, ke Cacao pun dia jadiin substitusinya Sungmin loh kalo paham dalemnya perasaan Kyuhyun ke Cacao. Iya saya udah ngasih hint kan, sahabat masa lalunya Hee itu Teuk, tapi pacarnya bukan Hangeng kok, ada yang lain. Siwon dan Sungmin nggak seumuran, jadi Siwon tingkat 3 sama kayak Kangin dan Hangeng. Sungmin tingkat 2 sama kayak Kyuhyun.

**Gyumina:** Kyuhyun ngeliat Heechul kayak gitu buat nunjukkin kalo dia emang tertariknya sama cowok, kalo dia gay.

**Arevi are vikink:** sama saya jg speechless bales apa ini?

**Qie andriani:** hallo seakarang kayaknya udah nggak bisa update seminggu sekali, maaf yaa

**12chaaan:** emang iya, butuh Heechul buat nyadari Kyuhyun kalo dia beneran gay. Tentang gay ya, aku punya temen gay pas kuliah yang dia menemukan identitasnya itu dengan bantuanku, kita udah deket banget tuh. Jadi ya buat aku gay itu bukan keanehan, ini di fic ini aku kayak aktivis pejuang hak asazi kaum gay ya hahaha

**Melsparkyu:** nah bener, Heechul memang saya datangkan buat membuka pikiran Kyuhyun. Cuma Kyuhyun tuh yang pikirannya tertutup belum bisa nerima kalo dia gay dari sononya. Hahaha makasih ya nasihatnya buat Kyuhyun, nanti aku bilangin ke Kyuhyun biar Sungmin nggak kabur lebih jauh dan lebih lama lagi.

**Miyoori 29:** gila kali mau bikin crack yang ono, haram tau nggak haram. Kyuhyun itu gay, normalnya dia insecure sama sesama cowok, kalo Sungmin clingy sama Yuri nggak ngaruh ke Kyuhyun sih. Kamu mau papahmu dijadiin apa? Tukang rental mobil-mobil mewah itu aja gimana? *kabur*

**Phia89:** ahh aku seneng reader kayak kamu dong, ikutin alurnya dengan baik. Alhamdulillah tuymbuh dengan baik, makasih ya

**Sjkms137:** bukan salah alur kok, ini alurnya udah bener cuma emang hobiku manjangin alur

**Fonami kyuminelf:** nggaaaakkk aku nggak mau nyiksa Sungmin kok, tapi mau bikin karakter Sungmin yang kuat tuh takut karakter Kyuhyun kalah aku kan lagi bikin Kyuhyun focus hehehe. Makasih ya doanya

**BabyRiihyun:** kapan mau bikin Kyuhyun salting ke Sungmin ya? Kyuhyun aja bilang ego mereka lagi sama-sama besar, jadi nantilah kalo salah satu dari emreka udah nyerah sama egonya pasti ada moment salting kriwil-kriwil. Sayang bukan Hangeng, yaaaa nggak dapet hadiah

**143 is 137: **Donghae bakal muncul kok, tapi seringnya buat ngelabuin Kyuhyun sih. Ahh udah diUSG anak kedua bakal cewek lagi nih hehe

**137-411: **paragraf kepanjangan ya haha makasih sarannya ya, kadang kalo nulis tuh lupa tombol enter beneran ini ajdi ya ngetik aja terus, lupa deh buat paragraf baru. Tapi makasih ya, nanti dikoreksi lagi

**Cho Adah Joyers:** wahh bisa mimpi gosipin kyumin sama eunhae gitu ya?

**Kyumin2131:** hallo kamu Malaysia? Bicara bahasa Melayu? Tapi tidak hanya Kyuhyun yang egois, Sungmin sebenarnya juga egois. Hanya menunggu waktu, sampai mereka menyerah pada egonya dan menyadari saling mencintai. Dan iya fic ini akan melibatkan semua member

**TiffTiffanyLee:** Hallo Tiff, nggak papa kali banyak nanya kayak biasanya. Aku kan kangen kamu yang review selalu bawel. Sabar ya, nanti aku bales semua yang bikin kamu jealous sama KyuMin moment khas aku *kok sombong*

**Nova137:** Sungmin ada alasan buat nyembunyiin asal sekolahnya kok, tapi ini nggak ada hubungannya sama Kyuhyun nanti pas Vincent ketauan dibuka semua deh. kyuChul ada tuh kan

**Diynazha gint:** iya yang nolongin Kyuhyun pingsan sebenarnya Sungmin kok, tapi dia nyuruh siswa lain buat ngasih tau Hangeng dan Kangin aja

**Thiafumings:** kalo Donghae bakal aku jadiin Aiden Lee dong bukan Vincent Lee, Vincent itu Sungminj kok nanti lah biar Sungmin sendiri yang cerita

**Danactebh:** okay ditunggu lagi ya

**Zen Liu:**kalo Kyu bukan gay kenapa ngelirik Heechul terus? Suruh ngaku dong Kyuhyunnya, cape ihh nggak jadi diri sendiri kan

**Park Min Chan:** Hallo, 19 tahun ya, eonnie aja deh hehe. Heechul itu nggak deket banget sama Sungmin, jadi dia nggak tau Sungmin sebenarnya, masa lalunya beda kayak Sungmin-Kibum. Siwon bukan pacar Sungmin kok, pengawal mungkin upss

**RithaGaemGyu137:** Kyuhyun sebenarnya punya feeling kalo Vincent dan Sungmin itu dama, tapi dia nggak mau ngarep. Jadi pas ada nama Donghae ya udah nyerah, untung ada Changmin di chapter ini yang nguatin feeling Kyuhyun lagi. Dan yaa seperti yang udah aku bilang, KyuChul emang seru banget, ngeliat Kyuhyun dibully secara verbal sama Heechul itu kenapa aku suka banget hihihi. Btw, didoain cepet ketemu jodoh ya

**CloudsKMS:** insyallah saya lanjutin sampe tamat kok, tau juga sih rasanya digantungin author nggak enak ya? Bahkan kalo sampe lahiran ini belum selese, akan saya usahain selesein lah ijin hiatus dulu

**myFrydayyy:** sahabatnya Heechul udah ada hint kan chapter ke berapa deh, 2 mungkin, itu Leteeuk, kalo pacarnya masih rahasia dong. Heechul itu perannya jadi perusuh keyakinannya Kyuhyun, misal nih Kyuhyun yakin dia bukan gay nah itu di chap ini Heechul udah berhasil mematahkan itu. kalo Donghae, perannya ek Sungmin, masih rahasia juga

**babychoi137:** Yap bener yang diceritain Heechul itu Leeteuk, sama kok sama cerita tentang Leeteuk

**Myblacksmile: **Kalo mau bikin slight KangMin itu kak, ujungnya saya nggak akan tega misahin mereka. Maunya ya kalo boleh Sungmin senin sampe rabu pacaran sama Kangin, Kamis sampe Sabtu pacaran sama Kyuhyun, Minggu pacaran sama saya hahahhaha udah ah jangan protes

**Shippo chan 7:** DG udah tamat part KyuMinnya, tapi saya menjanjikan side story eunhae dan sichul bukan sequel sih

**KobayashiAde:** dari flashback udah diterangin kok kalo Yuri temenan sama Sungmin sejak kecil dan sering nyamperin ke asrama

**Abilhikmah:** emang tua kok, tampangnya

**Cho MeiHwa:** iya saya udah nikah, anak mau 2 hehe jadi boleh panggil apa aja. Bukan belagak ya kalo belagak kan pura-pura. Kyuhyun sebenarnya tertarik sama kecantikan Heechul ini nunjukin kalo dia emang gay

**Spfly3024:** rekap ya, pertanyaan pertama tentang kenapa Kyuhyun aku ajdiin sahabatan sama Kangin? Di dunia nyata mereka deket banget kok, dari awal Kyuhyun debut Kangin udah sayang sama Kyuhyun. pertanyaan lainnya udah kejawab kan di chapter berikutnya ya hahaha makasih ya duh reviewnya banyak deh, deg degan bacanya

**Ayyu anissa1:** iya pasti dilanjut tinggal sabar aja

**Iciici137:** nanti saya bikinin pas Sungmin ketauan kalo dia Vincent, mungkin chapter depan

**Imtwins:** feeling Kyuhyun bener sayangnya dia nggak mau berharap jadi bikin feelingnya lemah. Donghae tentu saja ada di pihak Sungmin nantinya

**Voice 13Star:** Hangeng bukan masa lalu Heechul, Hangeng emang suka Heechul tapi dia nggak kenal Heechul sebelumnya. Kalo Siwon itu pacar saya hahahha nggak bukan bukan, enaknya dibikin pacaran sama Kibum apa nggak?

**TeukHaeKyu:** yang dari Canada itu sebenarnya kamuflase kok, nggak rombongan

**Lee MinHyun:** hallo hyuuuuunnnn, aku kangen *eh apa sih?* nah kamu bener lagi, KyuMin emang sama-sama gede egonya nggak ada yang ngaku salah, ngakunya sama-sama tersakiti aja dih. Tapi Kyuhyun bukan uke juga hahaha ngaco ihh, dia Cuma lemah, kehidupan sosialnya kurang baik mungkin dia memang Mr Popular, tapi kan yang bisa deket sama dia cuma Hangeng dan Kangin itu makanya begitu ada yang terang-terangan kayak Heechul dia rada kagok, nyerah aja deh. Ehh siapa bilang KyuMin langka moment sih? Dari awal taun kan banyak momentnya sampe aku angkat tangan, give up kalo mereka bikin moment aku Cuma membisu

**HayatiLee:** nggak papa review dimana aja boleh kok, saya nggak pernah mengharuskan reader saya buat ngereview

**Mooiejoy:** kok kok kamu bisa nebak TeukSiChul sih? Apa hintnya hayo mana mana? Jangan disebarin dulu dong nanti banyak yang penasaran hahaha lha ini apa?

**Sparkyuminmin:** Siwon emang bukan orang ketiga, kalo Heechul kita tunggu jawaban Kyuhyun nanti ya dia mau jadi pacar Heechul apa nggak

**Kimmyonginara:** kayaknya Kyuhyun berat ke keluarganya ya, tapi makin kesini asal Sungmin jomblo dia mau balik ke Sungmin kok

**Win-**ie: karena ini fic KyuMin pasti endingnya KyuMin kok sabar yaa

**Liezapetals:** hahah saya juga suka bikin KyuChul aduh bahaya

**Park Heeni:** aku juga merindukanmu *balik peluk erat* kalo KyuChul nanti nunggu Kyuhyun jawabnya apa ya, bisa pacaran bisa nggak. Tapi kalo misal pacaran juga buat treatment Kyuhyun aja sih, no heart feeling hehehe

**Meonbelle:** kemaren masih chap 5, nggak enak dong kalo dikasih titik terang nanti cepet tamat kan

**Babybellycho:** kyuhee itu maksudnya Kyuhyun-Heechul ya hahaha kayaknya iya deh ehh keceplosan

**Gyuhyunmings:** yaaa kok heechul ahjumma sih? Nyonya Heechul dong yang bener hahaha sayangnya Kyuhyun bakal terus ngiler tiap liat Heechul, dia gay dari orok sih jadi liat cowok yang berkilau cantik dikit pasti tertarik. Mereka nggak aku bikin menderita kok, paling 5 chap lagi ya menderitanya ehh itu lama nggak? Makasih ya doanya duh sibuk ngaminin semoga nggak berceceran deh

**5351:** sayangnya belum tiba waktu Vincent buat ketauan ya, chapter depan mungkin tunggu balapan aja deh

**Thania Lee:** HaeMin nggaka da hubungan sodara, kan mereka seumuran. Sodaranya Sungmin yang lebih muda pasti soalnya dia punya adek bukan kembaran hehe

**Gaemgyu:** sama dong, saya juga suka bikin KyuChulnya tuh, KyuMin masih alot sih

**Parkhyun:** beluuuum KyuMin belum baikan ini masih chap 6 kan? Perjalanan masih panjang sayang. Hahaha tau aja sih aku suka mentionin Kangin, jadi malu. Ade bayinya bakal cewek nih, semoga Kangin mau ajdi bapak angkatnya aja nggak papa hahahah

**Aida0611:** boleh kok panggil teteh, asal jangan panggil mas aja sih. HaeMinnya belum keluar, Sungminnya masih nyamar sih

**Hyeri:** yakali 70 tahun, Cuma 3 dekade kali nggak update kan? Heechul dan Donghae dateng buat mengacaukan prinsip dan pikiran Kyuhyun kok, harus dihancurkan itu homophobicnya.

**KyuMin ELF:** kayaknya kalo baikan masih butuh waktu yang panjang, sabar ya

**Fuji:** Heechul saya jadiin perusuh Kyuhyun aja bukan KyuMin

**Gyumin4ever:** nah iya bener, sahabatnya Heechul emang Leeteuk, tapi kelanjutannya tungguin ya dengan sabar

**Lee'90:** Kyuhyun juga sebenarnya ngga ada niat buat deketin Heechul kok, itu alam yang mendekatkan KyuChul eh bukan itu saya. Sabar tungguin yaa

**Sissy:** oke siap

**Adekyumin joyer:** aps saya kuliah ada ada satu pola pikir "harus ada peperangan untuk menciptakan perdamaian" itulah yang saya pake disini, jadi saya butuh Heechul

**minnieGalz:** hahaha maklum ya Kyuhyunnya males mikir kalo udah ada nama Siwon sih

**farla 23:** iyaa pasti dilanjutin kok sabar ya

**sary nayolla:** emang belum ada KyuMin momentnya, kalo dipaksain ada nggak tepat juga sih

**indah elfi:** siap dilanjut

**prince Changsa:** bakal ada berapa crack pair ya? Tungguin aja gimana?

**Endah kyumin 137:** hahaha ehh setuju kok emang kalo sekali cinta sama Sungmin selamanya bakal cinta, terpenjara sudah saya juga kok. Wah sabar ya jangan sedih kalo ada Heechul, dia baik kok nggak ada antagonis di fic saya seperti biasa

**TsubakiMing:** aku sempet dumbfounded loh baca curhatan kamu, itu banyak skinship dan posesif ya? Sekarang masih temenan nggak ato udah nggak komunikasi lagi? Kamu sekarang udah bisa menjalani hari dengan ceria kan, udah nggak sedih sedihan lagi keliatannya. Tetep semangat ya?

**Bebek:** hallo aya...kangeeen loh! Sibuk nabung ya buat SS6 apa langsung ke Korea aja hehehe iya aku bikin Heechul buat menghancurkan denial Kyuhyun itu sih. Eh tapi kalo di real life dia nggak denial kan? Kalo denial sekarang pasti jaga jarak dong sama Sungmin, buktinya suka suka aja tuh rangkulan di kegelapan, dipikir nggak ada yang ngeliat karena lampunya padam

**Heldamagnae:** okey tungguin ya

**Nugu:** sebenarnya di antara Sungmin dan Kibum, Heechul adalah orang yang paling bebas. Di gank juga kedudukan dia sebagai humas kan, itu yang ngatur perundingan pertandingan juga. Dia juga di posisi nggak tau apa-apa tentang masa lalu Sungmin dan siapa sebenarnya Sungmin, ditambah dia gampang deket sama orang jadilah dia enjoy aja ngobrol sama Kyuhyun. sama galaunya sih. Heechul emang nggak ada hubungan sama Hangeng, tapi masalah sahabat masa lalunya itu emang Leeteuk, Cuma tinggal mantannya yang masih belum aku ungkap. Okey semoga paitnya ilang dengan penjelasan saya ato malah bingung hahaha. Makasih eprmennya *masukin kantong*

**Novanoba:** saya sehat, Sungmin juga sehat, kalo Kyuhyun nggak tau deh dia butuh antangin kayaknya. Pasti happy ending kok kalo di fic saya mah, dijamin kalo nggak aku beliin chocolatos deh. Siwon nggak suka Sungmin kok, dia semacam asistennya Sungmin hahah jahat banget sih

**Santiyani febby:** emang Sungmin kesiksa mulu kah? Sama Kyuhyun juga kayaknya, nanti kita liat Sungmin sidenya ya

**Arvita kim:** amiin makasih ya, review langsung dibuka dengan doa buat saya loh luar biasa. Aduhh masalah Kyuhyun boros di muka itu aku nggak ikutan bilang lah ya, takut dilempar kacang sama pacarnya saya. Yang pasti eprtanyaan lainnya nanti kejawab di chapter selanjutnya

**Coffeewie137:** Kyuhyun emang tertarik sama kecantikan Heenim, siapa yang nggak terpaku coba kalo cowok secantik itu kan? Bukan bukan, masa lalu Heechul bukan Hangeng kok, kalo sahabatnya emang iya bener itu Leeteuk.

**Chanz:** kamu ini bacanya juga tengah malem, reviewnya juga tengah malem? Tetangganya nggak berisikan ya, ini banyak jeritannya loh hahaha

**MinieLee:** emang Sungmin kok yang nemuin Kyuhyun pas pingsan, balapannya chap depan ya insyaallah

**Cintakyumin137:** iya ada KyuChul dong disini, itu berdua kalo barengan keliatan keren soalnya

**DdangkomaChagi:** aduh deedek jantungnya jangan diledakkin lagi ya, emang tabung elpiji? Sabar ya Kyuhyun aja kuliah bisa dapet C, jadi disini dia rada telmi nggak papa ya

**ChoLee KyuMin:** iya kamu pinter ihh nggak protes meski KyuMin momentnya minim, emang harus banyak yang harus diselesaiin tapi KyuMinnya harus sendiri-sendiri dulu nanti akhirnya nyatu kok

**Wulandari apple:** Donghae bukan Vincent kok tenang aja, dan dia bukan mantannya Teukchul huhuhu

**GaemGyu137:** itu 2 orang masih saling mencintai kok, tapi kata Kyuhyun egonya sama-sama gede. Kyuhyun juga ngakuin dalam hatinya tapi nggak mau ngurangin egonya juga, cubitin sana. Iya masalahnya Heechul emang Teukie kok. Dan aku baru tau kamu author, karena aku udah jarang baca ff huhuhu nanti aku numpang baca fic kamu deh, tungguin

**Sandrimay88:** oh ya ada ff yang mirip ini ya, KyuMin juga? Hahaha ya udahlah yang penting storylinenya beda kan ya? Heechul sama Leeteuk pasti baikan kok, tapi nggak tau deh di chap berapa

**Bunnyblack FLK 136:** Iya Hangengnya rada jealous sih, tapi dia nggak bisa ngapa-ngapain kasian ya?

**Nggarr 137:** flashbacknya TeukChul nanti lah sambil jalan tapi yang pasti nggak saya kasih sechapter penuh kayak KyuMin tapi tungguin aja ya, sabar

**Kimteechul:** mantan teukchul? Kamu mau jadi mantan teukchul? Boleh deh tapi nanti diabisin teukchul loh abis ini ya, pelampiasan sakit hati hihihi

**Shawokey:** Vincent dan Sungmin sama aja kok

**Nw kim 37:** yang nolongin Kyuhyun pas pingsan pasti Sungmin lah, Yuri Cuma dateng buat jenguk aja kok. Nanti ada kyuchul nggak ya, maunya gimana hayo?

**Kkazhou137:** sebenarnya alurnya emang gini, sayangnya saya suka tiba-tiba lahir inspirasi baru jadi kemana-mana deh hahaha

**Trytofindlieta:** sekarang kok ripiunya nggak panjang? Hayo hayo hahaha heechul nggak salah ngasih tau, emang sebenarnya dia nggak banyak tau tentang identitas dan masa lalu Sungmin.

**TERIMA KASIH SEMUANYA TERIMA KASIH**

**SAMPAI JUMPA**


	7. Chapter 7

**HALF OF MY HEART**

**Kyuhyun and Sungmin**

**KyuMin**

**They belong to each other**

**The Storyline is mine**

**PLAGIARISM IS ****NOT ALLOWED**

**Cast: SUPER JUNIOR**

**Genre: Drama, Romance, Little Angst**

**WARNING: BOYS LOVE, IF YOU READ DON'T BASH**

**TYPOS**

**xxx**

**Chapter 7**

"Kau membutuhkan waktu, Kyuhyun. Asal kau tidak berusaha mengingkari dirimu sendiri. Aku bisa membantumu," tawar Heechul.

"Apa itu?"

"Menjadi kekasihku."

"A..apa? Menjadi kekasihmu?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak percaya.

.

.

.

Ada pertarungan di dalam batin Kyuhyun, baginya Heechul seperti dewi. Ia yakin bahkan puluhan lelaki gay pasti akan mudah bertekuk lutut di depan Heechul, saling berebut menawarkan dunianya demi bisa di sisi Heechul. Tetapi kini Heechul sendiri menawari untuk menjadi kekasihnya? Kyuhyun yakin kesempatan ini tidak akan datang untuk kedua kalinya.

Tetapi masih ada ruang untuk hati Kyuhyun, semenarik apapun Heechul dan ia sama sekali tidak bisa mengenyampingkan pesona Heechul, nyatanya ia tidak jatuh cinta kepada Heechul. Kyuhyun hanya menikmati dan terpesona wajah Heechul yang terlalu cantik untuk lelaki itu. Lebih dari itu, Kyuhyun tidak pernah bisa menyingkirkan Sungmin dari hatinya. Ia tumbuh dan membentuk jati dirinya, semua berdasar akan perasaannya kepada Sungmin.

Tetapi kemudian bayangan Siwon yang selalu berada di sisi Sungmin seakan terlintas di depan Kyuhyun. ia bahkan bisa mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana Siwon selalu mengawasi Sungmin, tidak melepaskan sedikit pun matanya dari Sungmin. Dan selalu menempel kepada Sungmin kapanpun ada kesempatan. Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, hingga membuat Heechul menoleh kepadanya.

Jika saja Heechul bisa membuatnya lupa akan Sungmin. Terpesona dengan Heechul, Kyuhyun pikir itu adalah awal yang bagus. Mungkin jika terbiasa, rasa terpesona itu bisa berubah menjadi rasa sayang. Kemudian Kyuhyun akan mudah melupakan Sungmin. Heechul sepertinya juga tidak buruk, maksudnya sepertinya ia bukan tipe orang yang mudah tergantung kepada orang lain. Jadi ini akan mudah untuk Kyuhyun melepaskan Heechul jika suatu saat ia merasa sudah bisa melupakan Sungmin.

Maka Kyuhyun mengambil langkah...

"Baiklah, aku pikir tidak salah menjadi kekasihmu."

Heechul tercengang dengan keputusan Kyuhyun. ia pikir Kyuhyun tidak secepat ini mengakui orientasi seksualnya. Meskipun Heechul juga tidak main-main dengan tawarannya. Ia benar-benar sedang mengalami fase hidup yang sangat membosankan, dan memiliki kekasih yang naif seperti Kyuhyun sepertinya tidak buruk.

"Aku tidak berpikir kau akan mengambil keputusan secepat ini, kau tahu?"

"Tapi aku serius dengan keputusanku."

Kyuhyun menatap Heechul serius, sedangkan Heechul berusaha mencari ada apa di balik keputusan Kyuhyun. tetapi ia tidak menemukan apa-apa, di matanya Kyuhyun tetap terlihat seperti anak SMA yang innocent. Meskipun ekspresi wajahnya terlihat datar, tetapi sorot mata Kyuhyun tetap menunjukkan siapa Kyuhyun sebenarnya.

"Beberapa menit yang lalu kau masih mengelak jika kau gay, dan sekarang kau bersedia menjadi kekasihku?"

"Heechul dengar, aku hanya mengatakan ini kepadamu. Jauh di dasar hatiku, aku menyimpan satu rahasia besar yang bahkan aku sendiri berusaha mengabaikannya, tetapi kau berhasil memunculkannya ke permukaan," Kyuhyun menarik napasnya sebelum melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Aku pernah memiliki hubungan dengan teman sekamarku saat aku tinggal di asrama, awalnya kami tidak memakai hati. Kau tahu, tinggal di asrama lelaki dan yang kau temui hanya teman lelaki, padahal kau sedang mengalami usia pubertas? Pikiranku mulai tumbuh, rasa ingin tahuku terhadap sentuhan pun timbul, ciuman pertama kami didasari oleh rasa penasaran tentang bagaimana ciuman itu bekerja. Kami tidak mempunyai teman perempuan, apalagi kekasih, jadi kami melakukannya atas dasar ingin tahu.

Tetapi ciuman itu terlalu berpengaruh sepertinya, membuat kami menikmatinya dan menjadikan itu kebiasaan. Hingga kami terbiasa dengan kontak fisik yang tentu saja itu dilakukan di dalam ruangan kami. Dari sentuhan fisik, secara tidak sadar itu menumbuhkan rasa posesif, rasa rindu, saling membutuhkan..."

"Itu cinta, Kyuhyun!" putus Heechul sebelum Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Aku tahu, bodohnya aku tahu itu cinta saat kami sudah terpisah sedemikian jauh dan dia meninggalkanku untuk beberapa tahun. Dia kembali sekarang, dan aku ingin memastikan yang sedang aku rasakan ini apakah benar benci atau cinta yang tengah tertutupi rasa takut kehilangan."

"Itu alasan kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"

Kyuhyun menunduk lemas, sedangkan Cacao sudah terlepas lagi dari pangkuannya.

"Meskipun kita menjadi kekasih, aku bahkan tidak berekspektasi kita akan bersikap sebagai kekasih. Kau bahkan tidak terpesona padaku bukan?"

"Aku bisa melakukannya jika itu yang kau mau."

Kyuhyun tertawa melihat ekspresi wajah Heechul yang berubah serius. Sebelumnya hanya ekspresi angkuh yang lelaki itu perlihatkan di depan Kyuhyun.

"Tidak, maksudku jika hanya dengan kebersamaan kita yang seperti ini aku bisa jatuh padamu anggap saja aku akan mengikatmu seumur hidupku. Tetapi jika bahkan kita sudah bersikap seperti sepasang kekasih, sedangkan aku masih memikirkan ia di 24 jam waktuku dalam sehari itu artinya memang aku menjadi gay hanya untuknya."

Heechul tertawa dengan kencang sekarang, ternyata ia benar-benar menghadapi Kyuhyun yang naif.

"Dengan kau mengakui kau mencintai teman sekamarku itu, kau sudah gay, bodoh!"

"Tidak bukan itu poinnya, baiklah sebut aku gay tetapi aku tidak pernah tertarik dengan lelaki manapun selain dia, Heechul," Kyuhyun tetap bersikeras dengan pendapatnya tentang orientasinya sendiri.

"Baiklah, kita coba saja. Jika kau bisa jatuh cinta padaku itu artinya kau benar-benar gay, dan anggap dia hanya cinta pertamamu sedangkan kau bisa tumbuh dengan jatuh cinta kepada lelaki-lelaki lainnya kelak. Kita mulai dari Kim Heechul," mendengar ucapan Heechul yang penuh rasa percaya diri, mau tak mau membuat Kyuhyun menarik kedua sudut bibirnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan lembut untuk pertama kalinya kepada Heechul.

.

.

.

"Kau menghilang sepulang sekolah akhir-akhir ini, Kyuhyun," sapa Hangeng, ketika Kyuhyun baru menghampiri ia dan Kangin di kantin sekolah.

"Ah itu benar, kalau pun bersama kami sepertinya kau lebih sibuk dengan ponselmu," tambah Kangin.

"Benarkah?" Kyuhyun sendiri lupa jika Hangeng dan Kangin adalah orang yang paling memperhatikannya, jadi perubahan sekecil pun padanya pasti akan ditangkap oleh kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Kau mempunyai kekasih ya? Atau sedang dekat dengan seseorang?"

"Aku pikir juga begitu," lagi-lagi Kangin hanya menimpali Hangeng.

Kyuhyun tertawa, hanya untuk menutupi kegugupannya. Membuat Hangeng semakin menatapnya curiga, sedangkan Kangin lebih suka sibuk dengan ponsel di tangannya.

"Pertandingan fix diadakan Sabtu malam nanti, tidak ada pembatalan lagi bukan?" Kyuhyun merasakan pertanyaan Kangin menyelamatkannya dari kegugupan.

Kangin, mungkin adalah sahabat yang tidak mengambil pusing akan perubahan Kyuhyun jika itu tidak terlalu penting. Tetapi berbeda dengan Hangeng, ia cenderung suka mencari tahu ada apa di balik perubahan sikap Kyuhyun. sedangkan Kyuhyun belum siap mengatakan bahwa ia memiliki kekasih, terlebih kekasihnya adalah seorang lelaki meski secantik apapun ia.

"Aku belum menerima kabar pembatalan dari mereka, jadi kita anggap pertandingan besok malam akan tetap terlaksana," jawab Hangeng.

"Hah awas saja jika mereka membatalkan di menit terakhir. Mereka pikir mereka siapa bisa mengulur waktu sesuka mereka?" gerutu Kangin.

Tetapi Kyuhyun tidak menimpali, ia sedang sibuk mengetikkan pesan di ponselnya. Sementara Hangeng sibuk mengamati Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak pernah seantusias ini dengan ponselnya. Sepertinya dugaan Kyuhyun memiliki kekasih adalah benar, Hangeng pikir.

"Kenapa aku selalu melihat si sialan itu berada di sekeliling Sungmin?" begitu mendengar nama Sungmin disebut oleh Kangin, Kyuhyun sontak mengalihkan perhatiannya menuju arah pandangan Kangin.

Memang ada Sungmin disana, di meja yang ada di sudut kantin. Bersama dengan temannya yang lebih pendek dari Sungmin, dan Siwon tentu saja. Kyuhyun baru sadar, belakangan eksistensi Siwon di sisi Sungmin semakin intens saja. Tapi masa bodo pikir Kyuhyun, ia sudah tidak mau lagi menyakiti hatinya sendiri. Bersikap tidak peduli, itu yang sedang Kyuhyun coba demi melupakan Sungmin. Dan apapun tentang Siwon dan Sungmin, Kyuhyun tidak akan lagi mengambil hati. Pembicaraannya dengan Heechul di _chatroom_ lebih menarik daripada ia mengasihani hatinya sendiri seperti biasanya.

Semua tingkah laku Kyuhyun itu tidak luput dari perhatian Hangeng. Awalnya ia pikir, Kyuhyun pasti mengenal Sungmin sebelumnya. Atau terjadi sesuatu di antara mereka, karena berdasar penglihatannya ekspresi Kyuhyun akan berubah setiap ia melihat Sungmin. Kadang Hangeng dapat menangkap rasa rindu di mata Kyuhyun, mata penuh pengharapan, meskipun Hangeng lebih sering melihat sorot mata penuh kebencian. Dan jika diingat, Kyuhyun seperti itu jika melihat Sungmin sedang bersama dengan Siwon. Tetapi kali ini, ekspresi Kyuhyun terlihat datar, tidak mempedulikan Sungmin. Tidak mencuri pandang seperti biasanya.

Ada perubahan besar dalam diri Kyuhyun, hanya itu yang Hangeng tahu. Tetapi apa sebabnya, Hangeng bahkan sama sekali tidak bisa menebaknya. Tetapi melihat betapa Kyuhyun sibuk dengan ponselnya, ia yakin Kyuhyun memiliki kekasih atau setidaknya orang yang bisa merebut perhatian Kyuhyun dari Sungmin. Akan perubahan Kyuhyun ini, entah mengapa melahirkan rasa ingin tahu Hangeng yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

Sejak kecil mereka bertiga sudah bersahabat, tidak ada satupun hal yang tidak diketahui Hangeng tentang Kyuhyun. Bahkan tentang kerinduan Kyuhyun kepada orangtuanya sendiri, itulah yang membuat Hangeng bersama Kangin untuk selalu membesarkan hati Kyuhyun. Tetapi ada satu waktu ia kehilangan Kyuhyun, sama sekali tidak mengetahui kabarnya selama bertahun-tahun, itu adalah selama Kyuhyun tinggal di asrama. Hangeng pikir pasti terjadi sesuatu pada Kyuhyun di masa itu. Dan bukan tidak mungkin itu berhubungan dengan Sungmin ataupun Siwon. Ia butuh menghubungi Changmin untuk mengetahui ini.

.

.

.

"Si Bodoh ini, aku pikir kau tidak bisa tepat waktu."

Kyuhyun menoleh ketika mendengar suara familiar menyapanya. Di tempat yang sama, bangku yang sama, seperti pertama ia bertemu Heechul di taman ini.

"Seperti itu panggilan kesayangmu untukku?"

Heechul melangkah mendekat, duduk di samping Kyuhyun.

"Panggilan kesayangan? Terdengar menggelikan hingga membuatku mual," Kyuhyun tertawa, Heechul tetaplah Heechul, tiada satu katapun yang berisi pujian dari mulut manis di lelaki di sampingnya ini.

Meski begitu, Kyuhyun sudah mengerti tabiat Heechul. Ia tidak pernah benar-benar berniat buruk akan ucapan kasarnya. Heechul memang seperti itu. Meski begitu, Kyuhyun tidak pernah melewatkan satu pun pertemuannya dengan Heechul tanpa merasa terpesona dengannya. Heechul hanya mengenakan tshirt polos berwarna putih, celana skinny berwarna biru tua dan sepatu putih. Heechul terlihat lebih rapi dibandingkan pertemuan terakhir mereka. Ada yang berubah dari penampilan baru Heechul.

"Kau menyiapkan dirimu untuk kencan denganku ya?"

Heechul sontak menatap Kyuhyun tidak percaya, pertanyaan macam apa barusan? Heechul memasang ekspresi wajah jijik, tetapi Kyuhyun hanya tertawa.

"Menyiapkan diriku untuk berkencan denganmu? Dalam mimpimu!" sangkal Heechul.

"Kau terlihat berbeda, kau rapi, dan liat kau bahkan mengganti tatanan rambutmu. Terakhir aku melihat rambut panjangmu yang terurai sembarangan, dan sekarang terpotong dengan rapi dan berwarna hitam kelam, apalagi jika bukan untuk bertemu denganku?" Kyuhyun tidak mau berhenti menggoda Heechul.

"Dengar Kyuhyun, pertama aku tidak mempersiapkan apa-apa untuk bertemu denganmu, kedua aku memotong rambutku hanya agar lebih terlihat seperti lelaki. Agar tidak ada lelaki lainnya yang terpesona padaku sepertimu."

Kyuhyun menatap Heechul, memang potongan rambutnya semakin membuatnya terlihat _manly_, tetapi tetap saja ia dapat melihat sisi dewi dari seorang Heechul. Ia pun tersenyum kecil. Kemudian meraih telapak tangan kanan Heechul dengan tangan kirinya, menyatukan jemari mereka dan membawanya masuk ke dalam saku mantel panjangnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" bagaimanapun Heechul tdiak siap menerima perubahan sikap Kyuhyun.

"Udara sangat dingin, ini memasuki musim gugur tetapi kau malah mengenakan tshirt setipis itu. kau pikir apalagi yang aku lakukan, selain sedikit menghangatkanmu," jawaban Kyuhyun membuat Heechul tersenyum, tidak menyangka Kyuhyun bisa seperti ini padanya.

"Kau terlihat alami."

Kyuhyun beralih menatap Heechul tak mengerti.

"Alami?"

"Caramu memperlakukanku, pesan-pesanmu, perubahan gaya bicaramu, semua benar-benar terdengar seperti bagaimana kau memperlakukan kekasihmu dengan sebenarnya. Kau sedang berusaha sangat keras melupakan mantan teman sekamarmu, bukan?"

Kyuhyun terdiam, tadinya ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk melupakan Sungmin dengan memperlakukan Heechul seperti layaknya kekasih sungguhan. Tetapi ada rasa baru di hatinya setiap ia mengingat fakta bahwa Heechul adalah kekasihnya, miliknya, kepunyaannya. Rasa memiliki, itu yang dirasakan Kyuhyun kepada Heechul. Maka ia tetap terdiam, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Heechul.

Dengan tangan yang masih tergenggam di dalam saku mantel panjangnya, Kyuhyun mengajak Heechul menikmati senja di taman, sebelum mereka sepakat untuk datang ke arena Nowon bersama-sama malam ini.

.

.

.

Sungmin terus-terusan menatap jam digital di ponselnya, matanya berkilat gelisah. Seperti ada yang sedang ia pendam, tetapi sikap Sungmin kali ini tentu saja tidak luput dari perhatian Kibum. Sungmin menatap ponselnya, kemudian menggigit bibirnya sendiri, tidak lama ia akan menggigit kuku jemarinya. Kibum memperhatikan itu.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu sih?"

"Kibum, Heechul _Hyung..._kenapa dia belum tiba?" Sungmin tidak menjawab Kibum, ia malah bertanya lagi kepada Kibum.

"Kau seperti tidak mengenal Heechul _Hyung_, dunia balap ini bukan _passion_-nya. Ia lebih suka duduk diam di kesepian dan berpikir, entah apa yang ia pikirkan."

"Apa ia ingat malam ini kita akan bertanding?"

"Tentu saja, ia melakukan kontak dengan Hangeng setiap hari."

"Tetapi ini sudah malam, Kibum. Dan kelompok _black blade _itu belum datang? Ini tugas Heechul _Hyung _untuk memastikan mereka datang bukan?" Sungmin sudah tidak bisa sabar lagi, ini sudah lewat setengah jam dari waktu yang ditentukan.

"Kau tenang saja, mereka pasti datang. Seorang Cho Kyuhyun tidak akan menyerah kepadamu dengan cara seperti ini."

"Kau benar."

Sungmin memang tidak bisa menyalahkan perkataan Kibum. Kibum mengenal Kyuhyun sama dengan bagaimana ia mengenal Kyuhyun. Tentu saja semua berdasar cerita Sungmin, sudut pandang Sungmin mengenal Kyuhyun, seperti itu juga Kibum melihat Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin lihat. Ada satu kelompok yang datang, aku tidak yakin itu _black blade_ karena aku tidak melihat Reventon Kyuhyun disana," Kibum menepuk lengan Sungmin, menyadarkan ia dari lamunannya.

Sungmin mengikuti arah pandangan Kibum, dan memang ada 3 mobil asing yang datang ke arena mereka.

"Apa kita harus menyambut mereka?" tanya Kibum.

"Kau yang menyambut mereka, bukan aku, Kibum. Bagaimana jika mereka ada hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun?"

"Ah kau benar, tunggu aku disini kalau begitu," Kibum keluar dari Veneno milik Sungmin, dan berjalan menuju sisi lain arena yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya tadi.

Ada tiga mobil disana, Mclaren F1, Pagani Zonda dan Aston Martin. Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya, pemandangan di depan matanya itu luar biasa mewah. Ia terus berjalan mendekat, sampai 4 orang keluar dari 3 mobil sport super mewah itu.

Ia tersenyum menyapa mereka, hingga salah satu dengan senyum yang terlihat sangat menyenangkan itu berhadapan dengannya.

"Hallo, perkenalkan saya Park Jungsoo. Maaf kelompok kami datang tanpa diundang," Jungsoo menyalami Kibum.

"Park Jungsoo? _Angel's Jewel_? Ah _sunbae-nim_, kehormatan untuk kami dengan kedatangan kelompok besar seperti kalian. Oh iya, perkenalkan saya Kim Kibum, saya teknisi _purple phoenix_," Kibum membungkuk dalam-dalam, penghormatan dan salam untuk Jungsoo.

"Aku datang karena mendengar kelompok kalian yang berhasil mengalahkan Cho Kyuhyun dari _black blade_ sampai 2 kali. Itu luar biasa, bahkan aku belum pernah mendengar nama kelompok kalian sebelumnya," kata Jungsoo.

"Itu tidak seberapa dengan prestasi kelompok _Sunbae-nim_, kami masih terlalu baru di arena ini, Kibum merendah, karena ia tahu siapa Park Jungsoo di masa lalu. Meskipun ia tidak lama bergelut dengan dunia balap seperti sekarang.

"Kau berlebihan, dulu mungkin aku berprestasi tetapi sekarang aku baru terbangun dari tidur panjangku, kelompokku masih lumpuh bahkan belum berhasil berdiri sendiri. Dan kau bisakah hanya memanggilku _Hyung_ tanpa _Sunbae-nim_, kita bisa menjadi teman bukan?"

"Baiklah, Jungsoo _Hyung_. Dan aku yakin, _Angel's Jewel _ akan segera bangkit, tidak lama lagi."

Jungsoo tersenyum, dan tidak lagi berbicara karena ada satu kelompok lagi yang berjalan mendekati mereka.

Kali ini ada 3 mobil mendekat ke arah mereka. Benz SLR Mclaren, Aston Martin dan Venom GT Spyder. Satu lelaki berpostur tinggi dan memiliki wajah oriental turun dari Aston Martin berwarna hitam pekat. Kibum mengenali lelaki ini hingga ia berjalan mendekat, dan menyapa dengan akrab.

"Zhoumi _Hyung_, akhirnya kalian keluar dari persembunyian?" sapa Kibum akrab.

Lelaki yang disapa Zhoumi itu tersenyum dengan hangat, menyambut salam dari Kibum dan sedikit mengacak rambutnya.

"Aku tidak sendiri tentu saja," Zhoumi melambai ke arah pengemudi Benz SLR Mclaren, yang kemudian keluar dua orang dari pintu pengemudi dan penumpang.

"Wow...Henry dan Ryeowook juga datang? Aku tidak percaya ini, aku bahkan berpikir kalian sudah berhenti dari dunia balap tetapi kalian datang hari ini," Kibum memeluk Henry dan Ryeowook.

"Sungmin _Hyung_ memintaku langsung untuk datang ke pertandingan hari ini, jadi disinilah kami," lelaki yang terlihat paling mungil, Ryeowook, menjawab Kibum.

"Ah aku bahkan lupa kalian satu sekolah, bersama Henry juga bukan?" Kibum meninju pelan lengan Henry.

"Kalau perlu kau pindah sekolah yang sama dengan kami," saran Henry.

"Tidak, tidak mungkin. Aku hanya akan mengganggu tugas utama Siwon _Hyung_."

"Bicara tentang kekasihmu, ia juga datang malam ini," celetuk Zhoumi sambil melirik Venom GT Spyder di belakangnya.

Zhoumi tersenyum saat menyadari perubahan sikap Kibum yang mendadak menjadi sedikit gugup.

"Dia disini hanya untuk Sungmin _Hyung_, bukan untukku. Jangan menatapku berlebihan seperti itu," Kibum pun merasa Zhoumi sedang menggodanya.

"Tidak, jika ia datang untung Sungmin _Hyung_ ia pasti tidak menuju kemari," kali ini Henry pun bergabung dengan Zhoumi menggoda Kibum, sedangkan Ryeowook tertawa dengan kencang.

Kibum hampir memukul lengan Henry untuk kedua kalinya malam ini, ketika pintu pengemudi Venom GT terbuka dan menampakkan pengemudinya dengan penampilan yang elegan luar biasa. Orang awam tidak akan mengira ia masih siswa tingkat atas.

Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Kibum, diikuti pandangan penuh rasa antisipasi dan menggoda milik Zhoumi, Henry dan Ryeowook. Sedangkan Kibum semakin terlihat gugup dan gelisah di atas dua kakinya. Wajah datarnya terlihat sangat lucu malam ini.

"Kibum-ah, mengapa tidak menghampiriku? Kau menunggu aku yang mendatangimu ya?" dengan cepat lelaki itu merengkuh kepala Kibum dan mendaratkan kecupan ringan di pelipis kiri Kibum.

Kibum sudah bisa menguasai dirinya kembali saat ia merasakan pelukan yang nyaman dan hangat.

"Mereka menghalangiku, Siwon _Hyung_," keluh Kibum.

"Sial, apa maksudmu sih?" Henry pura-pura akan memukul kepala Kibum atas tuduhannya.

Tetapi tentu saja itu hanya bercanda, dan mereka tertawa dengan akrab setelah itu. Siwon merangkul bahu Kibum ketika ia tertawa dengan lepas. Kemudian Siwon berbisik dengan cepat.

"Aku serius, mengapa kau jarang sekali menghubungiku sekarang?"

Kibum mengamati teman-temannya yang terlihat sibuk dengan candaan mereka.

"Aku pikir kau terlalu sibuk dengan Sungmin _Hyung_ dan sedang tidak suka aku ganggu." Jawab Kibum, juga berbisik.

Siwon tersenyum penuh arti kepada Kibum, sebelum mencium pipinya.

"Kau terdengar seperti sedang cemburu, berada di sekeliling Sungmin adalah pekerjaanku."

"Aku tahu."

"Hey...aku tidak melihat ada kelompok lain disini, Kibum-ah?" celetukan Henry membuyarkan pembicaraan intim antara Siwon dan Kibum.

Dan Kibum merasa betapa bodohnya ia melupakan _sunbae_ yang ia sapa dengan hormat sebelum kelompok Siwon datang.

"Ah Ya Tuhan...Jungsoo _Hyung_ maafkan aku, sungguh maafkan aku," Kibum melepaskan rangkulan Siwon kemudian berbalik dan membungkuk berkali-kali di hadapan Jungsoo.

"Tidak masalah, sungguh jangan sungkan seperti itu," balas Jungsoo dengan senyum lembutnya.

"Oh iya, ini adalah kelompok _Moonraker_ , kelompok kami bersahabat. Dan ini adalah ketuanya, Choi Siwon," Kibum mendorong punggung Siwon selagi ia memperkenalkannya kepada Jungsoo.

"Tentu saja aku pernah mendengar nama Choi Siwon, dia pernah menjadi bagian _angel's jewel _ bertahun-tahun yang lalu," Kibum tersenyum senang dengan fakta bahwa Jungsoo dan Siwon saling mengenal, tidak menyadari raut wajah Siwon yang mendadak menjadi pucat dengan bibir yang bergetar.

"Te-teukie..._Hyung_," suara Siwon bahkan terdengar tidak stabil.

"Choi Siwon, apa kabar? Aku pikir kau sedang berpacaran dengan adik Kim Heechul sekarang, benar?" Jungsoo menyalami Siwon dan menggenggam telapak tangannya erat.

Sedangkan Kibum terkejut bahwa Jungsoo ternyata juga mengenal Heechul, kakak tirinya.

"Heechul _Hyung_? Jungsoo _Hyung _ mengenal Heechul _Hyung_?" tanya Kibum penasaran.

"Tentu saja, kami bertiga berada di satu kelompok yang sama 3 tahun lalu. Tetapi karena satu peristiwa membuat kami terpisah dan tidak saling menegur, meski begitu kami memiliki hubungan yang baik saat kembali bertemu seperti ini," Jungsoo mengelus lengan Kibum, membuat Kibum percaya.

Sedangkan Siwon masih dengan wajah yang pucat dan menyimpan rasa terkejut yang besar di dalamnya. Beruntung Kibum tidak menyadarinya.

"Mungkin kita bisa bertanding suatu hari, aku hanya ingin melihat performamu apakah masih secemerlang dahulu," tawar Jungsoo kepada Siwon.

"Ah itu...tentu saja, dengan senang hati," balas Siwon tidak tahu lagi harus menjawab seperti apa.

"Tetapi tidak melawanku, karena aku mempunyai pembalap baru sekarang. Perkenalkan ini Kim Jongwoon, ini Lee Hyukjae sang _mindmaker_ dari kelompokku, dan ini Shin Donghee teknisiku," Jungsoo memperkenalkan satu persatu anggota kelompoknya kepada Siwon dan Kibum.

"Senang berkenalan dengan anggota kelompok Teukie _Hyung_, dan ini anggota kelompokku," Siwon sudah bisa menguasai dirinya kini, ia mendorong anggota kelompoknya mendekat.

"Ini adalah Zhoumi dan Henry teknisiku, dan ini adalah Ryeowook. Dan aku menyebutnya _public relation_ di kelompokku Sebenarnya aku juga memiliki 1 _mindmaker_, tapi dia sangat jarang bergabung dalam _event_ seperti ini," terang Siwon memperkenalkan satu persatu anggota kelompoknya.

"Ah mereka terlihat brilian, kau selalu tahu caranya memilih nggota kelompok yang ahli di bidangnya masing-masing," puji Jungsoo.

Belum sempat Siwon menjawabnya, satu sorot lampu mobil menyorot mereka dari kejauhan. Zenvo ST1 dan Bugatti veyron, Kibum mengenali itu sebagai mobil milik Kangin dan Hangeng. Tetapi Kibum tidak melihat Reventon milik Kyuhyun ada di antara mereka.

"Rupanya _black blade_ sudah tiba," gumam Kibum.

Dan benar, itu adalah Kangin dan Hangeng keluar dari mobilnya masing-masing. Dan ada satu lagi, Kibum mengenalnya sebagai teknisi _black blade_, Changmin. Kibum berjalan mendekat dan menyalami mereka bertiga.

"Aku tidak melihat Kyuhyun bersama kalian?" tanya Kibum.

"Ia sedang menuju kemari," jawab Hangeng, matanya berputar dan fokus pada gerombolan yang ada di belakang Kibum.

"Siwon? Bukankah ini Choi Siwon dari sekolah kita?" belum sempat Hangeng bertanya, Kangin sudah terlebih dulu terkejut dengan kehadiran Siwon.

"Dan kau...bukankah kalian berdua yang biasa bersama Sungmin di sekolah? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Kangin lagi menunjuk Ryeowook dan Henry.

"Benar, kami memang memiliki kelompok balap sendiri," jawab Siwon sambil menyalami Kangin yang tengah menunjuk-nunjuk kelompoknya.

"Apakah Sungmin juga disini?" tanya Kangin lagi sambil menoleh, matanya mengitari jika ia juga melihat Sungmin. Tetapi ia tidak menemukannya tentu saja.

"Tidak, dia tidak ada disini," jawab Kibum tegas.

"Dan Vincent, mana pembalapmu itu?" kali ini Hangeng yang bertanya.

Kibum menunjuk satu sudut arena yang tidak terlalu terang oleh lampu arena, ada Veneno terparkir disana.

"Dia ada di dalam sana," jawab Kibum.

"Aishhh...dia tidak mati?" tanya Kangin.

Kibum hanya tersenyum tipis, raut wajah dingin dan datarnya telah kembali.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, dan itu tidak melanggar peraturan. Setidaknya ia tidak terlambat satu jam dari waktu yang ditentukan," sindir Kibum.

"Ia akan segera datang, tenang saja," jawab Hangeng, ia merasa sedang disindir Kibum.

Selanjutnya hanya diam, sesekali Hangeng melirik kelompok Siwon dan kelompok Jungsoo yang ternyata berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka. Kembali ia menatap Siwon, mengingat apa yang diceritakan oleh Changmin tentang masa lalu Kyuhyun yang berkaitan dengan Sungmin dan Siwon. Jika Siwon sekarang hadir disini, maka ini semakin menguatkan dugaan Hangeng tentang jati diri Vincent Lee. Dan ia hampir bisa menebak apa maksud Vincent menantang Kyuhyun beberapa kali ini.

"Kau sadar tidak, sewaktu kita bertanya tentang Sungmin, mengapa Kibum yang menjawabnya?" bisik Kangin.

Kangin adalah orang yang cermat jika mengenai hal-hal yang disukainya. Hangeng tahu Kangin menyukai Sungmin, hanya saja ia tidak tahu bagaimana taraf suka yang dimiliki Kangin. Dan Hangeng membenarkan dalam hati, jika Kibum menjawab pertanyaan tentang Sungmin dengan begitu tegas dan lantang, ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Vincent.

Setidaknya ia membutuhkan momentum untuk membuktikan bahwa Vincent adalah Sungmin. Hanya agar Kyuhyun tidak terlalu jauh membenci Sungmin, dan akan menyesal untuk kedua kalinya.

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar derum mobil mendekat ke arah ia dan kelompok lain berdiri, itu adalah Reventon Kyuhyun. Hangeng berjalan hendak mendekati pintu pengemudi Reventon Kyuhyun, ketika ada seseorang yang keluar dari kursi penumpang. Dahinya berkerut, bertanya dalam hati siapa kiranya yang dibawa oleh Kyuhyun?

Napasnya seakan berhenti ketika sosok yang duduk di kursi penumpang Reventon menampakkan diri. Itu adalah Heechul, Kim Heechul dari _purple phoenix_. Kim Heechul yang menarik perhatiannya. Hangeng merasa di sekitarnya mendadak sunyi, sepertinya semua sedang terperangah dengan kehadiran Kim Heechul. Terlebih ketika Kyuhyun merangkul pinggang Kim Heechul, dengan wajah angkuhnya, seperti sedang menunjukkan bahwa Heechul adalah miliknya. Hanya miliknya.

"Kim Heechul? Kyu-Kyuhyun...bagaimana bisa?" pertanyaan Kangin sepertinya adalah pertanyaan dari semua yang berdiri bersama Hangeng sekarang.

Hangeng bahkan bisa menangkap wajah Kibum yang memucat dan Siwon yang biasanya terlihat berwibawa, mendadak seperti orang tertolol yang pernah lihat.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kangin, ia hanya tersenyum dengan satu sudut bibirnya saja, matanya bersinar penuh keangkuhan. Sedangkan Heechul sesekali menunduk dan menatap Kibum meminta pengertian, bergerak gelisah dalam rengkuhan Kyuhyun. Pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Hangeng mengutuk Kyuhyun dalam hati. Telapak tangannya terkepal, bergetar, menahan luapan emosi yang bisa saja bersarang di wajah orang yang ia anggap adiknya itu.

Sesaat ia melirik Veneno yang tadinya berhenti diam di kegelapan, bergerak mendekati mereka. Mobilnya berhenti di tengah-tengah mereka, tepat ketika Kyuhyun mencium pipi Heechul seakan mendeklarasikan lebih jelas bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih.

"Oh tidak, aku mohon..." desis Hangeng.

.

.

.

Suasana arena sudah mencekam sejak Kyuhyun dan Heechul keluar dari satu mobil, tapi ini semakin mencekam sesaat setelah Kibum keluar dari Veneno milik Vincent Lee. Raut wajahnya sama sekali tak terbaca, tapi sorot matanya menunjukkan ia tengah sedih, terpukul, marah menjadi satu. Ia bahkan tidak menyapa Heechul, mendiamkannya seakan Heechul tidak ada di sekitarnya. Ia tahu, ini adalah pukulan untuk Sungmin. Sangat tahu, bahkan ia bisa merasakan kesakitan yang tengah dirasakan oleh Sungmin yang ada di dalam sana. Tetapi pertandingan tetap harus berjalan.

Kibum menyeka sudut matanya yang ia rasa telah basah, ketika ia berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun. Dengan Heechul yang tetap menempel kepada Kyuhyun. Ia membutuhkan pisau sekarang, atau benda tajam apapun untuk menusuk kakak tirinya yang menempati tempat yang seharusnya ditempati oleh Sungmin. Sisi Kyuhyun. Tetapi ia dipaksa untuk memaklumi, bahwa Heechul tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Vincent atau Sungmin, tentang masa lalu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, Heechul tetaplah seseorang yang _innocent_.

"Vincent tidak bisa lagi menunggumu lebih lama..." uacapan Kibum terhenti, ini adalah yang Sungmin katakan beberapa saat lalu. Kibum tahu pasti apa maknanya.

Kyuhyun menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Lebih baik kau cepat bersiap, pertandingan akan segera dilaksanakan," lanjut Kibum.

"Hanya itu pesan ketuamu? Ia tidak ingin berhadapan muka denganku?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan enteng, tidak menyadari situasi sekitarnya.

"Tidak perlu, hanya segera bertanding. Karena ia memiliki hal yang harus segera ia bereskan setelah ini," jawab Kibum.

"Baiklah, kita akan segera bertanding."

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun mencium pipi Heechul sebelum berjalan ke arah mobilnya. Kibum memejamkan matanya, berharap Sungmin di dalam sana juga melakukan hal yang sama dengannya.

Selanjutnya hanya terdengar suara derum mesin mobil _sport_ dari tengah arena, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin telah bersiap di posisinya masing-masing. Kibum yakin, hanya ia dan beberapa orang saja yang paham bagaimana situasi yang terjadi setelah kehadiran Kyuhyun bersama dengan Heechul. Tapi entah mengapa, seluruh arena terlihat suram. Atau mungkin ini perasaan Kibum saja. Kibum tenggelam dalam lamunannya, sampai ia merasakan tepukan halus dibahunya. Siwon memberinya isyarat bahwa ia akan menerima panggilan selulernya. Kibum mengangguk, kemudian Siwon berjalan menjauh dan Kibum tinggal sendirian mengamati Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang mulai melaju ketika bendera dikibarkan. Adu balap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah dimulai.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun melirik spion dalamnya dengan pikiran yang penuh tanya. Ini sudah hampir setengah _lap_ tetapi Vincent tampaknya tidak berniat serius bertanding dengannya. Sejak garis _start_ ia sudah berhasil mendahului Veneno Vincent, dan sama sekali tidak ada perlawanan apapun. Kyuhyun tentu tidak lupa pada pertandingan pertama mereka, Vincent juga berlaku seperti ini. Mengalah di awal, kemudian dengan mudah mengalahkan Kyuhyun. kyuhyun akan mewaspadai ini.

Tapi hingga melewati setengah _lap_, Vincent bahkan tidak nampak di belakangnya. Maka Kyuhyun mengurangi kecepatannya. Menunggu Vincent. Karena ini sangat tidak menyenangkan jika harus menang dengan mudah.

Tidak lama ia menangkap suara derum mobiul dan sorot lampu di belakangnya, dan itu pasti Vincent. Tetapi lawannya itu seakan tidak sedang melakukan pertandiungan. Ia menjalankan kecepatan mobilnya dengan sangat rendah. Kyuhyun tidak menambah kecepatannya, hingga Vincent mendahuluinya. Tetapi hanya mendahului begitu saja, mobil mereka berjalan beriringan, Kyuhyun tidak merasakan aura bertanding.

Ia melirik angka digital yang menunjukkan kecepatannya, 95 km/jam. Ini bahkan bukan kecepatan standar untuk bertanding balap.

"Apa-apaan ini?" gerutu Kyuhyun.

Kesal, ia menarik tuas persneling dan menginjak pedal gasnya. Melesat mendahului Veneno Vincent, berharap lawannya itu akan terpancing dan mengejarnya. Tetapi nyatanya Vincent stagnan dengan kecepatannya. Ini sudah tidak menarik lagi. Untuk apa ia meneruskan pertandingan membosankan seperti ini? Ia tidak butuh dikasihani untuk menjadi pemenang.

Kyuhyun sudah melewati _lap _pertama, masih kurang 4 _lap _lagi. Biasanya jika ia berhasil mendahului lawannya, ia akan melihat Kangin dan Changmin bersorak. Tapi malam ini hanya sunyi ia dapatkan meskipun di garis _lap_ berkumpul banyak orang. Kyuhyun tidak tahu mengapa tepatnya, mungkin fakta ia membawa Heechul dan mendeklarasikan bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih meskipun sesama lelaki, masih mengejutkan mereka. Tetapi ia tidak ambil pusing, ia hanya akan memberi penjelasan jika Hangeng dan Kangin bertanya kepadanya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menurunkan lagi kecepatannya, ini bahkan sudah mencapai 80 km/jam. Tetapi Vincent benar-benar berjalan seperti siput di belakangnya.

"Arrghhh...sialan! kau pikir siapa memperlakukanku seperti ini? Jika aku menang, aku bersumpah akan aku paksa kau keluar dari kursi pengemudi sialanmu itu dan akan menginjak-injak wajahmu di depan orang banyak," desis Kyuhyun kesal sendiri.

Vincent rupanya sudah ada di belakangnya, maka ia sedikit menepi. Sedikit memberi jalan untuk Veneno milik Vincent agar bisa mendahuluinya. Ketika posisi mereka sejajar, Kyuhyun menoleh. Dengan lampu jalan yang tidak begitu terang, dan kaca mobil yang begitu gelap, tentu saja Kyuhyun tidak bisa melihat apapun di balik kaca Veneno itu.

Ia hanya membiarkan Vincent berjalan seperti siput di depannya. Menjaga jarak hingga sekitar 25 meter di belakang Veneno milik Vincent, untuk kemudian ia menginjak pedal gasnya dan mendekati posisi Vincent. Sampai...

DORR

Kyuhyun yakin meskipun mobilnya dibekali peredam yang canggih, tetapi suara ledakan peluru di depannya masih bisa ia dengarkan. Kyuhyun bahkan bersumpah ia melihat cahaya kilat api menepus kaca samping Veneno di depannya. Mendadak Veneno itu oleh, berjalan dengan tidak stabil, hingga menabrak pembatas jalan. Beruntung Vincent tidak menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan standar balap, meski begitu ia menabrak dengan keras. Dan Kyuhyun mampu mendengar suara benturan di depan sana.

Kyuhyun menghentikan Reventonnya. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat, belum bisa menyadari apa yang baru saja ia hadapi. Matanya nyalang, tidak berkedip menatap mobil Vincent yang sudah berasap bagian depannya. Vincent...

"Astaga Vincent!" Kyuhyun segera membuka pintu mobilnya. Berlari ke arah mobil Vincent.

Veneno dilengkapi keamanan yang sangat canggih, ini akan sulit membuka pintu mobil jika terkunci dari dalam. Kyuhyun berusaha membuka pintu mobil Vincent dengan panik, mendadak merasa bodoh. Kemudian ia mengingat sistem keamanan yang bisa paralel dengan sesama Lamborghini yang memiliki spesifikasi yang sama meskipun varian yang berbeda.

Kyuhyun berlari kembali ke mobilnya, mengambil ponsel canggihnya kemudian ia menyambungkan dengan usb ke beberapa sistem komputerisasinya yang dimiliki mobilnya. Ia mengutak-atik sebentar, hingga menemukan sistem keamanannya. Dan ia mengaktifkan jaringan keamanan, dengan kejeniusannya Kyuhyun berhasil menyambungkan jaringan keamanan antara Reventonnya dan Veneno di depannya.

"Berhasil," gumam Kyuhyun.

Ia menonaktifkan sistem keamanan pada kedua mobil, kemudian berlari kembali ke Veneno milik Vincent dan berusaha membuka lagi pintu mobilnya. Berhasil lagi. Dan ia menemukan Vincent yang merintih, kepala tertelungkup di roda kemudianya. Kepanikan melanda Kyuhyun ketika ia mencium aroma mesiu peluru yang pekat.

Tshirt abu-abu yang dikenakan Vincent penuh darah di bagian punggungnya, berasap di lengan belakangnya. Peluru menembus lengan atas hingga ke punggungnya.

"Vincent..apa yang terjadi? Vincent, aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit. Bertahanlah," hanya itu yang ada di kepala Kyuhyun.

"Sakit...Kyuhyun, ini sakit sekali," Kyuhyun mematung ketika mendengar suara Vincent. Suara itu sangat ia kenali, suara yang ia kenang sejak bertahun-tahun lalu.

"Kyu-hyun...sakit."

"Sung...min?"

Mulut Kyuhyun mendadak kering, tenggorokannya susah sekali mengeluarkan suaranya. Itu adalah Sungmin, Vincent adalah Sungmin. Dan kini ia tengah terluka.

"Sakit..."

Rintihan itu membawa Kyuhyun ke alam sadarnya. Dengan hati-hati ia membawa kepala Vincent untuk menyandar pada jok mobilnya. Dan itu benar-benar Sungmin. Dengan dahi yang berdarah, mengalir hingga ke matanya yang terpejam. Wajahnya menahan kesakitan yang teramat sangat. Dan punggung yang penuh darah. Kyuhyun menangis, air matanya luruh menyaksikan kesakitan yang dialami Sungmin. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari gerombolan mobil yang sudah mengitarinya.

"Sungmin...Ya Tuhan Sungmin," itu adalah Siwon, menyingkirkan Kyuhyun dari Sungmin dengan cepat.

Kyuhyun yang sudah lemas, dengan mudah terjatuh di atas aspal. Dan hanya bisa mendengar keriuhan di sekitarnya, sudah tidak mempunyai tenaga sedikit pun.

"Kibum, beri aku sesuatu untuk menghentikan pendaharan. Cepat!" riuh suara Siwon memenuhi telinga Kyuhyun, selebihnya ia tidak mendengar apa-apa.

"Kyuhyun sakit..." tetapi telinganya masih bisa menangkap rintihan lemah Sungmin dengan sangat jelas.

Kyuhyun yang tadinya terduduk dengan lemas di atas aspal, dengan wajah yang basah, akhirnya bangkit. Dengan tenaga yang entah datang darimana, ia mencoba menyingkirkan Siwon. Mengambil posisi Siwon, mendorongnya menjauh.

"Sungmin butuh aku...Sungmin hanya butuh aku, sialan! Kau tidak lihat ia kesakitan? Ia butuh aku!" teriak Kyuhyun kalap.

Kyuhyun sangat mengganggu pertolongan pertama yang tengah dilakukan Siwon terhadap Sungmin. Membuat Siwon menatap penuh geram kepada Kyuhyun. Heechul yang sadar akan bahaya yang mengintai Kyuhyun, segera menarik Kyuhyun yang menghalangi Siwon. Siwon bisa saja menghajar Kyuhyun tanpa ampun, jika itu berhubungan dengan Sungminnya.

"Lepas! Sungmin membutuhkanku, sialan!" Kyuhyun terus memberontak dari cengkraman Heechul.

"Kyuhyun jangan bodoh, Sungmin membutuhkan pertolongan!" sergah Heechul.

"Kau bahkan tahu siapa Vincent, tapi kau tidak memberitahuku. Aku mati-matian melupakannya. Aku sudah bilang padanya aku akan menjauh, aku menyuruhnya juga menjauh dariku. Tapi dia membutuhkanku, Heechul!"

Kyuhyun sudah sangat berantakan. Heechul sungguh tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun. apa hubungannya dengan Sungmin. Tapi sungguh, Heechul tidak tega melihat Kyuhyun seperti ini.

"Bersabarlah, kendalikan dirimu. Aku akan membawamu kepada Sungmin nanti."

Tenaga Kyuhyun seakan tercabut lagi, ia terjatuh dengan tubuh yang lemas. Hanya memandang kesibukan beberapa orang yang melakukan pertolongan pertama. Hingga ambulans datang mengangkut Sungmin ke rumah sakit. Kyuhyun tidak bergerak dari tempatnya terjatuh.

"Kyuhyun sakit..." Kyuhyun mendengar lagi rintihan Sungmin, dan itu mengiris hatinya. Hatinya nyeri karena itu.

_Those sweet words of you_

_Those words of you that kill me_

_The words that are bitter to taste, don't say them_

_I can't hate you_

_I can't love you either_

_You're about to say you're going to run away_

_Don't don't say it_

**T B C**

Sudahlah saya _speechless_ dengan plot yang saya bikin sendiri. Kenapa saya kejam? Huhuhu. Ahh tapi ya masa nggak ngasih a/n? Baiklah jadi ini klimaks, dan chapter ini terpanjang sepanjang sejarah HOMH. Ada berapa poin ya, mari kita review.

Poin pertama, Kyuhyun-Heechul pacaran. Tolong jangan ngatain Heechul ya, itu nyonya saya masalahnya. Sebelnya sama saya aja. Lagian kayak yang Kibum bilang, Heechul innocent kok. Dan saya perlu bikin pairing ini biar penyesalan yang Kyuhyun rasain dalem banget.

Kedua, Siwon ketemu Jungsoo. Tapi...ehh tapi kok aneh? Ada hubungannya sama Heechul lah, inget kan? Nanti lah dibahas kalo kekusutan Kyuhyun Sungmin terurai ya?

Ketiga, Sungmin ketembak? Ini tembak beneran pake pistol, bukan pake mawar. Siapa yang bikin Sungmin ketembak, pada ngira nggak?

Keempat, saya bikin SiBum. Untuk yang tau saya di twitter, tau dong saya ngeship Siwon sama siapa? Tapi yau udahlah karena draftnya ada beberapa official couple jadi ya saya bikinin official couple. Dan ini yang pertama, setelah KyuMin tentu saja. Siapa official couple berikutnya ya?

Dan di chapter ini saya nggak cuma bikin Kyuhyun's side, saya nyerahlah. Jadi saya bikin sudut pandang semua, ada dari Kyuhyun, Heechul, Hangeng, Kibum, dsb. Saya alami aja lah, ngalir, nggak maksain Kyuhyun mulu. Tapi tentu saja, saya nggak bakal ngasih Sungmin side. Dia yang pegang kunci soalnya.

Udah deh gitu aja ya, makasih reviewnya. Dan maaf kalo makin lama saya makin lelet, saya udah susah duduk lama-lama buat ngetik, udah tujuh bulanan. Tapi tetep fic ini bakal saya selesaiin kok. Dan minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena di chapter ini saya nggak bikin balesan review. Tapi saya hafal semua sama kalian semua, terutama yang suka hadir di ff chaptered saya, dan bawel di oneshoot saya. Insyaallah chapter depan saya balesin lagi, semoga waktu saya lebih longgar. I Love You...

**THANKS TO**

**BunnyEvilKim, Gyumina, sitara1083, cloudsKMS, choyoumin, coffeewie137, airi tokieda, imAlfera, Cho Hyun Ah Sparkins 137, Meonbelle713, reaRelf, HayatiLee, babychoi137, Heldamagnae, 12chaaan, RithaGaemGyu137, 137-411, wulandari apple, cintakyumin137, ayyu annisa1, TiffTiffanyLee, chkyumin, nova137, vesperlynd16, SukiYJ57, AngelKM137, Cho MeiHwa, gyumin4ever, qie andriani, TeukHaeKyu, Miyoori 29, melsparkyu, nw kim 37, Park Heeni, Mayu ChoLee, diynazha gint, Phia89,**

**BabyRiihyun, NurLarasati13, zagiya joyers, GaemGyu137, bunnyblack FLK 136, thiafumings, 5351, maximumelf, bluble, lizuka myori, Liezapetals, evilmagnae5, iciici137, parkhyun, kimmyonginara, chobyunbang, Chiikyumin, 143 is 137, Aida0611, harukazhy, mooiejoy, tsubakiMing** (khusus curhatanmu, aku simpen dalam hati ya)**, hyeri, ChoLee KyuMinnie, endah kyumin137, PRISNA SPARKYU, Adekyumin joyer, Sparkyuminmin, sissy, **

**Lee 90ar Kim, Zen Lie, nggarr 137, danactebh, myblacksmile137, shippo chan7, Lee MinHyun, Chanz, lee sunri hyun, novanoba, myFridayyy **(emang dari twit kamu, makasih ya saya jadi berkaca)**, arvita kim, Kyuminsimple0713, Kyumin2131, kimteechul, Imtwins, grace grace 9026, MinieLee, Thania Lee, OktaLita Joy, kyuboss, L137A, KyuMinDaughter137, JoyElf Cute, **

**TERIMA KASIH SEKALI LAGI**

**DAN **

**I REALLY LOVE YOU **


	8. Chapter 8

**HALF OF MY HEART**

**Kyuhyun and Sungmin**

**KyuMin**

**They belong to each other**

**The Storyline is mine**

**PLAGIARISM IS ****NOT ALLOWED**

**Cast: SUPER JUNIOR**

**Genre: Drama, Romance, Little Angst**

**WARNING: BOYS LOVE, IF YOU READ DON'T BASH**

**TYPOS**

**xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

"_Kyuhyun, kau datang?" _

_Sungmin tersenyum dengan kemunculan Kyuhyun di area belakang sekolah, tempat dimana terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Sungmin memang sengaja menghubungi Kyuhyun untuk datang ke tempat ini. Pembicaraan mereka yang terakhir, Sungmin rasa itu belum tuntas. Ia butuh menyelesaikan segala kesalahpahaman dengan Kyuhyun._

"_Aku tidak mempunyai ide mengapa kau meminta kita untuk bertemu, ada apa lagi sekarang?"_

_Senyum Sungmin menjadi semakin lembut dengan ucapan Kyuhyun yang bernada tidak menyenangkan. Itu tidak masalah, karena meskipun Kyuhyun mengatakan ia enggan bertemu dengannya, toh Kyuhyun tetap datang menemuinya._

"_Aku ingin menyelesaikan semua kesalahpahaman di antara kita, Kyuhyun."_

"_Salah paham?"_

_Sungmin mengangguk._

"_Banyak kesalahpahaman di antara kita, membuat kita saling menjauh satu sama lain. Bahkan menyakiti kita selama bertahun-tahun. Tetapi bagian tersedihnya adalah, kita sakit hati karena kesalahpahaman, sakit hati kita seakan percuma."_

_Kyuhyun menghela napasnya berat, dari posisinya yang berdiri di depan Sungmin kini ia duduk berhadapan dengan Sungmin._

"_Sungmin, tidak ada yang harus diselesaikan di antara kita. Bahkan jika ada kesalahpahaman yang begitu fatal, aku sudah tidak tertarik lagi untuk meluruskannya. Aku sudah tidak membutuhkan itu," ucap Kyuhyun serius, matanya tajam menatap Sungmin berharap Sungmin mengerti apa yang ia maksud._

"_Ta-tapi..."_

"_Sungmin dengar, aku sudah tidak membutuhkan itu karena aku sudah tidak bisa lagi kembali mencintaimu. Aku juga sudah berhenti membencimu, aku menghapusmu dari hidupku. Kau tidak perlu susah payah memperbaiki apapun di antara kita, karena aku tidak mempunyai rasa apa-apa terhadapmu."_

"_Kyuhyun, jangan..."_

"_Aku bahkan kini menyesali hari dimana kita pertama bertemu, aku berharap kita tidak pernah mengawali sesuatu bersama. Tetapi itu tidak mungkin, yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang adalah aku menjauh darimu, dan kau menjauh dariku. Kita selesai sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu, Sungmin. Tidak ada jalan untuk kembali. Menjauhlah."_

_Kyuhyun berdiri tepat ketika ia menyelesaikan kalimat terakhirnya. Berjalan menjauhi Sungmin, meninggalkan Sungmin yang memandang punggungnya dengan sedih. _

"_Kyuhyun, jangan pergi. Kita bisa kembali, Kyuhyun. Aku membutuhkanmu," Sungmin bahkan tidak ada tenaga untuk meneriakkan nama Kyuhyun, ia hanya berbisik pada dirinya sendiri._

_Tetapi keajaiban itu nyata, Kyuhyun bisa mendengar bisikan Sungmin. Meski begitu ia tidak membalikkan badannya hanya untuk menenangkan Sungmin yang sudah tersedak oleh tangisannya sendiri._

_Kyuhyun memulai langkah ini, membebaskan dirinya dari Sungmin._

.

.

.

Kyuhyun terpekur, mengingat pertemuannya dengan Sungmin di sekolah tadi siang. Dengan yakin ia berkata kepada Sungmin bahwa ia akan menjauh, menganggap Sungmin sudah tidak eksis lagi di dalam kehidupannya. Kyuhyun pikir ia bisa melakukan itu, semua hanya tentang waktu. Tetapi ketika ia menyaksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana Sungmin bertahan dengan kesakitannya, bagaimana Sungmin terluka, antara hidup dan mati. Ternyata Kyuhyun tidak sekuat itu.

Ia tidak berhenti berdoa, meskipun Tuhan mungkin tidak menerima doa dari seorang pendosa seperti ia. Setidaknya hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan ketika menunggu Sungmin sedang ditangani oleh dokter-dokter di spesialisnya masing-masing dalam ruang operasi itu.

_Profesional shooter_ berhasil menembak Sungmin dari jarak jauh, itu bisa dilihat karena luka tajam yang melesat dari area belakang lengan Sungmin hingga ke punggungnya. Ledakan pelurunya tepat meledak di dalam punggung Sungmin. Ia meringis ngeri ketika para lelaki berbadan tegap dan berjas hitam mengatakan analisis luka tembak kepadanya, ketika Siwon membawa mereka untuk memeriksanya. Bagaimanapun ia satu-satunya saksi mata pada kasus penembakan Sungmin.

Meskipun ada kemungkinan Sungmin keracunan oleh bubuk mesiu yang dibawa oleh peluru itu, setidaknya tembakan itu tidak mengenai salah satu organ vital milik Sungmin. Tetapi tetap saja, wajah kesakitan Sungmin menghantuinya. Rintihan kesakitan Sungmin terngiang di telinganya. Ia bahkan tidak mau berspekulasi, Sungmin kesakitan atas luka fisiknya atau batinnya.

"Hei..." Kyuhyun merasakan tepukan lembut di bahunya, dan merasakan kehadiran seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya.

Tetapi Kyuhyun tidak menoleh, bahkan untuk mencari tahu siapa orang itu. ia tetap sibuk dengan mulutnya yang terus merapal doa untuk Sungmin.

"Kau butuh istirahat, Kyuhyun. Aku antarkan kau pulang ya?"

Kali ini Kyuhyun menoleh, kemudian menggeleng.

"Tetapi ini sudah lewat tengah malam, Kyuhyun."

"Heechul dengar, Sungmin di dalam sana sedang mempertaruhkan kehidupannya. Dan kau menyuruhku untuk pulang dan istirahat? Aku tidak akan melakukannya sebelum dokter keluar dan menyatakan Sungmin baik-baik saja."

Heechul, orang yang datang dan duduk di sampingnya, merasa takjub menghadapi Kyuhyun yang emosional seperti ini. Kyuhyun yang ia kenal biasanya adalah seseorang yang tenang dan cenderung tidak mempedulikan sekitarnya. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Siapa sebenarnya Sungmin untukmu?" Heechul tahu pasti bagaimana kepedulian Kyuhyun terhadap Sungmin sekarang.

"Bisakah kita tidak membicarakan ini sekarang? Aku hanya ingin sendiri dan sedang tidak ingin mendengar siapapun berbicara denganku. Ini juga bukan waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakan hal yang seperti ini"

"Dia orangnya bukan? Mantan teman sekamarmu yang membuatmu jatuh kepadanya?" Heechul bukan orang yang mudah menyerah tentu saja.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Heechul, akhirnya. Matanya tajam menatap ke dalam mata Heechul, Heechul pun tak gentar, juga menatap Kyuhyun dengan tajam. Ia sudah tidak bisa mengenal Kyuhyun yang berlaku manis kepadanya beberapa saat lalu sebelum peristiwa ini terjadi.

"Heechul, mari kita berhenti saja?" kata Kyuhyun akhirnya.

"Apa?"

"Kita hentikan saja kesepakatan kita untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih."

"Ke-kenapa? Kyuhyun..."

Kyuhyun meraih pergelangan tangan Heechul, membawa telapaknya ke genggamannya.

"Heechul dengar, aku minta maaf karena aku seperti memanfaatkanmu di situasi seperti ini. Ini semua kebodohanku yang selalu mencoba lari dari kenyataan dan mengingkari naluriku sendiri. Seharusnya tanpa bantuanmu aku bisa mengakui, 'ya aku gay, dan aku mencintai Lee Sungmin', tapi aku terlalu pengecut. Aku pikir sebelum kita terlalu jauh, kita hentikan saja."

Heechul tahu ia belum jatuh kepada Kyuhyun, tetapi mendengar Kyuhyun melepasnya begitu saja karena Sungmin, mau tidak mau menghadirkan perasaan tidak terima di hatinya. Kyuhyun memberikan warna sendiri di hidupnya yang membosankan. Celetukan-celetukan sarkatis Kyuhyun sungguh menjadi hiburan untuknya. Dan Kyuhyun adalah orang yang bisa sangat menghargainya, di saat orang lain meremehkannya hanya karena fisik yang tidak tegas seperti lelaki lainnya.

Heechul membalas genggaman tangan Kyuhyun kepadanya. Membuatnya seakan menguasai Kyuhyun sepenuhnya. Heechul memiliki ego untuk mempertahankan Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak mau?"

"Heechul..."

"Heechul _hyung_..."

Kyuhyun belum menyelesaikan bicaranya ketika Kibum berdiri di depannya dan Heechul. Dengan kedua tangan yang tersimpan di saku celananya, dan wajah angkuh menatapnya seakan ia sampah. Atau ia salah menafsirkan, ia tidak peduli.

"Dan kau, Cho Kyuhyun. Aku pikir kehadiran kalian disini tidak dibutuhkan, terlebih hanya untuk bermesraan seperti ini. Kalian bisa pergi dari sini," ucap Kibum tegas.

"Kibum, aku disini untuk Sungmin," sergah Heechul, ia tidak suka mendengar nada bicara Kibum kepadanya.

"Setelah yang kalian lakukan kepada Sungmin, aku tidak yakin ia akan senang melihat kalian disini."

"Apa yang aku lakukan? Apa kesalahanku?" sementara Kyuhyun hanya diam mendengarkan Kibum, Heechul tetap berusaha menyangkal adik tirinya.

"Kau menjadi kekasih Kyuhyun, datang ke arena berangkulan dengan mesra bersama Kyuhyun. itu kesalahanmu, _hyung_."

"Tapi aku..."

"Kau, Cho Kyuhyun. Sungmin bertahun-tahun bersembunyi, lari kesana kemari di luar negeri demi keselamatan dirinya. Dan dia kembali, mengambil resiko kembali ke Seoul, hanya untuk bertemu denganmu kau tahu? Dan kau lihat dia sekarang? Terbaring di dalam sana, akhirnya tumbang oleh resiko yang ia ambil sendiri, dan dengan hati yang terluka karena ulahmu. Aku mengutuk hari kelahiranmu Cho Kyuhyun!" Kibum berteriak dengan emosional, hal yang luar biasa untuknya.

"Aku mengutukmu! Dan pergi kau dari sini, jangan perlihatkan wajahmu di depanku!" teriak Kibum lagi.

"Kibum...ini rumah sakit," Heechul berusaha menenangkan Kibum, dan menurunkan telunjuknya yang menuding ke arah Kyuhyun yang menunduk merasa bersalah.

"Kau yang diam!" bentak Kibum kepada Heechul.

"Kibum! Siapa Sungmin untukmu hingga kau seperti ini kepada _hyung_-mu sendiri?" Heechul sungguh tidak pernah menghadapi adiknya yang kurang ajar seperti ini.

"Sungmin? Kau tanya siapa Sungmin untukku? Dia orang yang menyelamatkanku ketika aku kabur dari rumah karena ayahku menikah dengan ayahmu, dia yang membuatku menerima ayahmu dan kau menjadi _hyung-_ku. Kau tidak sadar bagaimana aku tiba-tiba pulang dan membawa Sungmin bersamaku setelah sekian tahun aku kabur dari rumah?"

Selama menumpahkan amarahnya, Kibum tidak henti menuding wajah Heechul. Hilang sudah semua hormatnya kepada Heechul. Tumpah semua kekesalan yang ia pendam. Kibum akan membuka mulutnya lagi, bersiap mengeluarkan hujatan-hujatannya kepada Heechul dan Kyuhyun, ketika ia merasakan pinggangnya ditarik seseorang dan membawah wajahnya ke dalam pelukan hangat.

"Kibum sudah, kendalikan emosimu. Daripada menumpahkan emosimu, lebih baik berdoa saja untuk Sungmin," bisik Siwon sambil mendekap kepala Kibum ke dadanya. Tidak ada perlawanan. Ia selalu tahu bagaimana cara menenangkan Kibum.

"Heechul _hyung_, kita bisa bicarakan ini nanti. Hanya pergi saja dari sini, aku akan memberi kabar kepadamu jika aku sudah mengetahui keadaan Sungmin," Siwon beralih berbicara kepada Heechul.

Heechul hanya mengangguk dengan sedih, sama sekali tidak mengerti kekacauan apa yang ia hadapi. Ia baru saja memutuskan, mungkin melepas Kyuhyun menyelesaikan satu kerumitan yang ia hadapi. Ia berdiri dan hendak pergi dari tempat itu.

"Bawa Kyuhyun bersamamu, _hyung_. Bukankah kalian datang bersama?" seru Siwon.

Tetapi Heechul menggeleng dan melemparkan senyumnya kepada Siwon.

"Meskipun aku datang bersamanya, dia bukan lagi tanggung jawabku. Kau bebas mengusirnya jika kau mau," kemudian Heechul berjalan menjauh, tidak lagi menoleh ke arah kekacauan yang baru saja ia hindari, sesaat.

Siwon hanya mengedikkan bahunya tidak peduli.

"Dan kau bisa pergi, Cho Kyuhyun," katanya kaku kepada Kyuhyun.

"Tidak, aku tetap disini."

"Terserah, asal jangan mengganggu."

Dengan Kibum yang masih ada di pelukannya, ia berjalan menjauhi Kyuhyun kembali ke tempatnya semula.

"Kibum, jangan lagi mengungkit luka lamamu. Sungmin tidak akan senang," bisik Siwon. Dan ia tersenyum ketika merasakan anggukan di dadanya.

.

.

_The day that the tears come flowing down again before it dries up_

_You hold my hand in the dark, silently standing by me_

_You're more weary than me, more wooried than me, right?_

_Because there's you, that's why I'm able to stand again_

_I'm often very thankfully_

.

.

"Bagaimana Sungmin di dalam sana?"

Siwon menggeleng lemah ketika orang di depannya melemparkan pertanyaannya.

"Ini sudah lebih 2 jam dan belum ada kabar apa-apa dari ruang operasi?"

"Aku hanya melihat perawat-perawat keluar masuk ruangan, tetapi tak ada satupun yang membawa kabar dari Sungmin. Apakah ini pertanda buruk?" tanya Siwon dengan penuh harapan.

"Proyektil yang menembus punggung Sungmin bukan proyektil biasa, ia tidak meledak kemudian selongsongnya bisa kita temukan padat seperti biasa. Proyektil itu tidak meledak saat ia melesat, ia meledak saat menabrak sasaran. Artinya itu meledak di punggung Sungmin, material dan mesiu yang di bawahnya juga meledak di tubuh Sungmin. akan membutuhkan waktu untuk membersihkan serpihan material itu dari tubuh Sungmin. Kita juga belum tahu apakah mesiu yang di bawah mengandung racun atau tidak, kemungkinan terburuk selalu ada, Siwon. Entahlah, aku juga tidak bisa memprediksikannya."

Siwon menunduk, tidak berani berharap apa-apa sekarang.

"Jika kita bisa lebih cepat tanggap, mungkin kita bisa mencegah Sungmin turun ke arena dan tidak ada peristiwa ini, Donghae," sesal Siwon lirih.

Donghae, lawan bicara Siwon, menatap Siwon dengan mata penuh penyesalan.

"Ini kesalahanku, aku yang tidak cepat tanggap dengan peristiwa ini. Semua sudah terlambat ketika aku memberitahumu," Donghae juga tidak luput menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Siwon hanya terdiam tidak menanggapi. Mulutnya membisu sementara matanya menatap kosong ke depan kaca depan mobil Donghae yang terparkir di basemen rumah sakit. Donghae adalah partner Siwon, tetapi berbeda dengannya, Donghae lebih berperan secara gerilya. Tidak akan ada yang mengira Donghae ada hubungan dengan Sungmin, karena memang dibuat begitu agar musuh tidak mewaspadai pergerakan Donghae di sekitar Sungmin.

.

_Drrt...drtt.._

_Siwon merasakan ponselnya bergetar di saku kemejanya, ia yang merangkul Kibum dan berusaha menenangkannya saat ia tahu Kibum naik emosinya karena melihat kehadiran Kyuhyun dan Heechul. Siwon melepaskan rangkulannya pada Kibum dan meminta ijin untuk mengangkat telepon setelah ia melihat _id caller_ yang terpampang di layar ponselnya. Ini pasti panggilan sangat penting jika Donghae yang menghubunginya._

"_Ya, Hae...ini aku," ucap Siwon sesaat ia menggeser tombol hijau di layar ponselnya._

"_Keadaan bahaya Siwon, ada _professional shooter_ yang mengincar Sungmin malam ini."_

"_Apa kau bilang?" Siwon berteriak tak percaya._

"_Cegah Sungmin melakukan pertandingan malam ini, aku sedang menuju ke arena," titah Donghae._

_Siwon tercengang, nyatanya mobil Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. Melesat. Pertandingan sudah dimulai._

"_Oh tidak..."_

"_Siwon, ada apa?"_

"_Pertandingan sudah dimulai!" pekik Siwon panik, tentu saja ia tidak mau terjadi apa-apa pada Sungmin. Orang yang ia jaga hingga mempertaruhkan nyawanya._

"_Kau tenang, ia tentu tidak bodoh dengan bertindak gegabah jika melihat kau berada di sekeliling Sungmin."_

"_Donghae, ini tentang nyawa Sungmin. Bagaimana aku bisa tenang?"_

"_Aku akan sampai disana, tidak lama lagi. Aku tebak kau tidak membawa senjata, jadi aku membawa beberapa senjata."_

"_Baiklah, nyawa Sungmin ada di tangan kita."_

_Siwon mengakhiri pangilannya setelah Donghae meyakinkan semua akan baik-baik saja."_

"Hyung_, ada apa? raut wajahmu terlihat tidak menyenangkan?" tanya Kibum yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di sisinya._

"_Ahh...Kibum. Donghae baru saja menghubungiku."_

"_Donghae? Apa ada sesuatu yang genting?"_

_Siwon mengangguk, membuat Kibum menutup mulutnya. Wajahnya tidak luput juga terselimuti kecemasan. _

"_Apa Sungmin dalam bahaya?"_

_DORR_

_Belum sempat Siwon menjawab, mereka mendengar suara tembakan dari dalam arena. Membuat siapapun yang hadir di sana membisu, menebak di dalam hati tentang apa yang terjadi. Tidak menunggu waktu, Siwon menarik lengan Kibum, masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan melintasi arena mencari kemungkinan jika suara tadi adalah musibah untuk Sungmin atau bukan._

_._

_._

_._

"Kyuhyun...Kyuhyun..."

Kyuhyun membuka matanya ketika ia merasakan tubuhnya diguncang oleh seseorang, ia memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Punggungnya terasa pegal karena ia tertidur dengan posisi duduk yang tidak nyaman. Ia membuka matanya lagi dan tersadar ia tengah ada di ruang tunggu di rumah sakit.

"Ahh, Siwon...apa ada sesuatu terjadi?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah menyadari siapa yang membangunkannya.

"Tidak, hanya saja operasi sudah selesai dilakukan. Sungmin sudah dipindah ke ruang pemulihan. Kau bisa pulang karena semua berjalan dengan lancar," terang Siwon.

"Begitu rupanya, syukurlah jika semua berjalan dengan lancar," gumam Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak akan pulang?"

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan aneh menurut Kyuhyun.

"Apa aku dilarang untuk berada disini?"

Siwon menggeleng, "Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Hanya saja kau terlihat sedikit...ermmm berantakan."

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Aku hanya ingin disini sampai Sungmin tersadar dan dokter menyatakan Sungmin sudah terhindar dari resiko buruk apapun dan hanya tinggal menunggu pulih saja."

"Baiklah," Siwon kemudian membuka kaleng kopi instannya, menawarkan kepada Kyuhyun sebelum ia meminumnya tetapi Kyuhyun menggeleng.

Setelah itu sunyi beberapa saat. Tidak ada pembicaraan di antara mereka berdua. Lorong ruang tunggu juga terlihat sepi, karena ini masih dini hari.

"Sebenarnya apa yang menimpa Sungmin? Siapa yang menembak Sungmin?"

Keheningan sesaat tadi pecah oleh suara Kyuhyun, pertanyaan yang terus bergelayut di benak Kyuhyun akhirnya ia keluarkan. Siwon terlihat berpikir, menimbang apakah ia perlu mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada Kyuhyun atau tidak.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak yakin untuk menceritakan ini padamu, tapi mengingat keputusan Sungmin untuk kembali ke Korea karena dirimu maka aku akan mengatakan semuanya. Mungkin lebih baik Sungmin yang mengatakan padamu, tapi aku tidak yakin ia akan mau berbicara padamu setelah apa yang terjadi malam ini," Siwon berhenti sejenak, meminum kopinya kemudian meletakkan kaleng kosongnya di kursi kosong sebelahnya.

Sementara Kyuhyun masih dengan sabar menunggu Siwon bercerita.

"Ayah Sungmin adalah seorang agen rahasia pemerintah Korea sejak bertahun-tahun lalu, ia memiliki akses sadap yang canggih tidak hanya pada kelompok-kelompok mafia tetapi juga negara-negara bahkan politikus dan Bank Dunia. Dalam sehari ia bisa menerima 1000 dokumen rahasia sebagai hasil sadapannya. Kehadiran ayah Sungmin membuat beberapa kelompok mafia, kepala negara, politikus hingga Gedung Putih pun merasa _insecure_. Kau tahu, Korea bisa melumpuhkan Amerika, Tiongkok, hingga Jepang jika ayah Sungmin membocorkan beberapa saja dokumen rahasianya."

Siwon berhenti sejenak, menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. Kyuhyun menyimak, ia pernah mendengar kisah ini dari Sungmin saat mereka tinggal di asrama.

"Itu tidak hanya mengancam keselamatan ayah Sungmin, tetapi juga dengan keluarga termasuk Sungmin sendiri. Pernah sekali di tahun 2010, satu dokumen rahasia dibocorkan oleh salah satu staff ayah Sungmin. Tentang rekaman helikopter Apache milik Amerika yang menembaki truk penduduk sipil di Baghdad, akibatnya fatal saat itu. Badan intelijen Amerika berhasil menemukan persembunyian ibu dan adik Sungmin di Swedia, selama mereka tidak berani membawa perkara ini ke peradilan internasional, maka Amerika berusaha menekan dan mengancam keluarga ayah Sungmin. Sungmin yang di Korea pun tidak luput dari ancaman, ia keracunan saat itu. Jika kau ingat, setelah ia sedikit pulih ayah Sungmin menyuruhku untuk membawanya keluar Korea karena Korea sudah tidak aman untuk Sungmin."

"Jadi saat itu ada yang sengaja mencelakai Sungmin?" Kyuhyun tentu saja mengingat dengan jelas kepanikannya saat mendengar Sungmin dirawat di rumah sakit karena keracunan.

Siwon mengangguk dengan pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Tapi saat itu kau berkata Sungmin adalah milikmu, kau bahkan mencium Sungmin seakan sengaja menegaskan bahwa benar Sungmin milikmu?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak percaya.

Siwon tertawa kecil.

"Itu yang membuatmu marah kepada Sungmin dan melepaskannya kan? Asal kau tahu hanya itu yang ada di pikiranku untuk mengusirmu pergi, Sungmin tidak akan bisa melepasmu. Ia akan menolak jika aku mengajaknya meninggalkan Seoul karena ia masih berharap kepadamu. Tapi aku mengatakan kepadanya, bahwa aku sudah memberitahumu tentang keadaan dia tapi kau tetap menolak untuk menjenguknya dan kau bilang padaku kau sudah tidak memikirkannya sama sekali. Aku memanipulasi semuanya di depan Sungmin?"

"Apa? Ta-tapi kenapa? Jadi bertahun-tahun aku membenci Sungmin itu bukan karena kesalahan Sungmin, itu manipulasimu?" Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak terima dengan kelakuan Siwon, tetapi itu sudah bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

"Aku melakukannya dengan alasan, Kyuhyun. Ia tidak punya siapa-siapa di Korea selain aku, aku harus segera membawanya pergi keluar Korea dan menurutku saat itu hanya kau kemungkinan untuk Sungmin tetap tinggal. Tapi toh bertahun-tahun kami hidup di tempat aman dia tetap ingin kembali ke Seoul dan menemukanmu," elak Siwon.

"Kau selama ini berada di sekitar Sungmin, jadi kau bukan kekasihnya?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan.

"Bukan, tentu saja. Aku pengawal pribadinya, pelindungnya, pengasuh, dan terserah kau menyebutnya apa. Aku hanya memastikan keamanan Sungmin, dan malam ini aku gagal," tutur Siwon sedih, tetapi Kyuhyun terlihat sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Mungkin ini yang ingin Sungmin jelaskan siang tadi kepadanya. Mungkin Sungmin sudah hampir putus asa dengan kebencian Kyuhyun terhadapnya dan hampir menjelaskan tentang ini kepadanya, tetapi Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak memberinya kesempatan.

"Jadi aku membenci Sungmin yang tidak memiliki kesalahan apapun? Aku mendorong Sungmin pergi karena egoku sendiri, dan kesalahpaham yang aku bahkan tidak berusaha mencari kebenarannya sedikitpun?" gumam Kyuhyun penuh sesal.

"Seoul juga tetap tidak aman untuk Sungmin saat ini, aku pikir ini tentang perusahaan besar di Korea yang akan melakukan ekspansi ke Kuwait untuk mengambil minyak buminya. Dan organisasi ayah Sungmin sudah memegang dokumen-dokumen kesepakatan itu yang ternyata sifatnya ilegal. Dengan kejadian ini mungkin aku akan membawa Sungmin pergi dari Seoul lagi?" terang Siwon tentang rencananya.

"Apa? Meninggalkan Seoul? Tapi bagaimana denganku?"

"Bagaimana denganmu? Aku pikir kau sudah bersama Heechul, untuk apa aku mempertimbangkan dirimu?"

Sungguh, Siwon kembali menjadi Siwon yang Kyuhyun benci saat ini. Matanya yang menampakkan rasa waspada dan posesif kepada Sungmin, itu yang membuatnya muak.

"Masalah aku dengan Heechul aku pikir sudah menyelesaikannya, ahh dan asal tahu itu bukan urusanmu, Siwon. Aku hanya tidak bisa membuatmu membawa Sungmin pergi sebelum kami menyelesaikan apapun. Setidaknya jika Sungmin pergi, itu adalah karena kemauannya bukan karena manipulasimu lagi."

Siwon tertawa meremehkan dengan gertakan Kyuhyun.

"Kau pikir Sungmin akan bersedia menyelesaikan sesuatu denganmu setelah apa yang kau lakukan? Kau pikir Sungmin mau bertahan beberapa menit menatap wajahmu tanpa merasa terluka? Kau tidak mengenal Sungmin, Kyuhyun," balas Siwon tak kalah mengancam.

"Setidaknya beri aku kesempatan, aku meminta sedikit saja waktu darimu untuk bertemu dengan Sungmin," Kyuhyun sedikit melunakkan suaranya.

"Kita bisa membicarakan ini lagi, yang terpenting sekarang adalah Sungmin bisa benar-benar pulih dan ia sendiri yang akan memutuskan apa yang ingin ia lakukan. Tapi aku memberitahumu, kau sangat melukai Sungmin hari ini. Sungmin tidak pernah melewatkan sehari saja tanpa memikirkanmu, tapi ia hanya mendapat sinar mata penuh kebencian setiap kali berhadapan denganmu," kata Siwon datar, kemudian ia berdiri meraih kaleng kosongnya dan berlalu dari hadapan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang terbaring dengan posisi yang tidak nyaman menurutnya, ia memakai penyangga leher, dan ada penyangga pula untuk punggungnya. Ada luka di dahinya, tetapi meski begitu pipi Sungmin tetap memerah seperti biasanya. Merasa sedang diamati, Sungmin pun salah tingkah. Beberapa kali ia menghela napas, menggigit bibirnya dan pura-pura tidak menatap sisi kiri ranjang pasiennya. Tetapi Kyuhyun bisa menangkap berkali-kali pula Sungmin melirik ke arahnya. Kyuhyun menyentuh punggung tangan Sungmin, ia tersenyum saat Sungmin sedikit berjingkat karena sentuhannya. Tetapi tidak ada perlawanan, membuat Kyuhyun berani menggenggam tangan Sungmin. Mendekapnya dengan erat ke dalam genggamannya sendiri. Meski begitu Sungmin masih enggan menatapnya.

"Sungmin, aku senang melihatmu tersadar pagi ini," kata Kyuhyun masih dengan senyumnya.

"Hmm."

"Kau membuatku khawatir semalaman, kau lihat aku bahkan tidak pulang hanya untuk sekedar berganti pakaian. Pakaian ini sudah kukenakan sejak kemarin siang, kuharap kau tidak terganggu," Kyuhyun berusaha mencairkan suasana canggung di antara mereka.

Kali ini Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun, ia mengamati penampilan Kyuhyun. Meski tidak berganti pakaian dan membersihkan tubuhnya Kyuhyun tetap tampan tentu saja. Tetapi bukan itu yang mengganggu Sungmin. Hari kemarin, membuatnya mengingat kesakitannya saat melihat Kyuhyun menggandeng mesra Heechul. Kyuhyun juga mengenakan pakaian itu kemarin. Maka kemudian Sungmin menarik tangannya dari genggaman Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun terperangah dengan penolakan Sungmin.

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau menungguiku seharian dan tidak pulang, apa Heechul _hyung_ tidak menyuruhmu pulang?" tanya Sungmin, kembali menghindari mata Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin, aku dan Heechul tidak ada hubungan apa-apa."

"Benarkah? Tetapi kau merangkul Heechul _hyung_, kau bahkan menciumnya di depan orang banyak. Aku tidak melihat poin dimana kalian tidak mempunyai hubungan apa-apa."

Kyuhyun membisu, membenarkan pernyataan Sungmin. Siapa yang akan percaya ia dan Heechul tidak mempunyai hubungan apa-apa jika kemarin dia berlaku kelewat mesra terhadap Heechul.

"Jika aku tahu kau adalah Vincent, aku tak akan melakukan itu kepada Heechul. Maksudku bermesraan berlebihan."

Terdengar Sungmin tertawa kecil, Kyuhyun yang menunduk beralih menatapnya. Senyum Sungmin terlihat sangat tidak menyenangkan, Kyuhyun merasakan hatinya perih melihat Sungmin seperti ini.

"Mendengarmu berbicara tentang Heechul _hyung_ membuat kesakitanku berlipat. Bisa kau keluar saja dari sini?" tanya Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan dalam, ada pahit di sorot matanya.

"Baiklah, kita tidak membicarakan Heechul."

Sungmin menggeleng samar, dan menatap Kyuhyun tidak percaya.

"Ternyata benar, kau sudah tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa kepadaku. Pekamu terhadapku sudah hilang tidak berbekas, ini semua hanya tentang kebodohanku yang tidak mau menerima kenyataan. Aku terus berdelusi, kebencianmu kepadamu itu dilandasi cinta. Aku berusaha mengejarmu lagi, mendapatkan hatimu dan membalik benci di hatimu menjadi cinta kembali. Nyatanya memang di hatimu bahkan tidak menyimpan sedikit rasa sedikitpun kepadaku, Kyuhyun," Sungmin terus menatap Kyuhyun yang salah tingkah, dalam hatinya sangat sedih. Tapi ajaibnya ia bahkan tidak bisa menangis sedikitpun.

"Aku pikir ucapanmu kemarin, bahwa kau tidak bisa mencintaiku lagi, dan kau sudah tidak membenciku hanya gertakan untuk mengusirku mundur. Tetapi ternyata itu benar, kau tidak berbohong. Maka aku berhenti, maafkan aku mengganggumu berbulan-bulan belakangan ini, Cho Kyuhyun. Kehadiranku membuat hari-hari nyamanmu menjadi terusik. Maafkan aku, kau bisa pergi sekarang," lanjut Sungmin tegas.

"Sungmin, tidak seperti itu..."

Kyuhyun berusaha meluruskan prasangka Sungmin terhadapnya. Tetapi rupanya Sungmin sudah benar-benar menutup kesempatan untuk Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun, ini yang kau inginkan sejak dulu bukan? Sejak tahun terakhir kita di asrama, kau sudah mendorongku pergi. Kau ingin terbebas denganku, bodohnya aku yang terus mengikutimu dan bergantung padamu. Hingga bertahun-tahun aku terus mengejarmu. Dengan keadaanku yang terluka seperti ini, kau tidak perlu merasa kasihan kepadaku. Pergilah, Kyuhyun. Maafkan aku sudah sangat menganggumu."

"Sungmin..."

"Sungmin, kau mempunyai tamu satu lagi, apa kau mau mengijinkannya masuk?" belum sempat Kyuhyun mengatakan sesuatu kepada Sungmin, pintu ruangan Sungmin terbuka dan ada Siwon yang berbicara tanpa mengenali situasi yang terjadi antara Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja, lagipula Kyuhyun sudah mau keluar," jawab Sungmin riang.

Kemudian pintu ruangan Sungmin terbuka lebih lebar, dan satu orang masuk dengan senyum lebarnya dan bunga lili di tangannya.

"Kangin _hyung_..." pekik Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bersamaan.

Jika Sungmin merasa senang dengan kehadiran Kangin, karena artinya bertambah orang yang peduli padanya. Maka Kyuhyun menyimpan rasa terkejut. Bagaimana bisa Kangin mengunjungin Sungmin? Terlebih Sungmin menyambutnya dengan hangat. Ia tidak ingat Kangin mengenal Sungmin sebaik itu.

"Apa aku mengganggu kalian?" tanya Kangin sedikit tidak enak, ia masih berdiri di belakang pintu yang sudah tertutup dari luar.

"Tidak _hyung_, Kyuhyun sudah mau pergi. Bukankah begitu?" tanya Sungmin kepada Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun mengerti Sungmin tengah mengusirnya lagi.

"Iya benar, aku akan pergi sekarang. Nikmati waktu kalian," maka Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya, sedikit menunduk kepada Sungmin kemudian berjalan keluar.

Ia menghadapi Kangin di pintu keluar, dan Kangin hanya tersenyum kepadanya. Tidak merasa canggung, seakan mengunjungi Sungmin adalah hal yang biasa.

"Sungmin, bagaimana keadaanmu? Aku mengkhawatirkanmu..." Kyuhyun sempat mendengar Kangin menyapa Sungmin dengan akrab sebelum ia menutup pintu ruangan Sungmin.

Ada Siwon bersama dengan Kibum yang duduk di depan ruangan Sungmin. Kibum masih menatapnya dengan dingin, sedangkan Siwon mulai berdiri dari duduknya menyambut Kyuhyun.

"Kau sudah mau pergi, atau ingin menunggu Sungmin lagi disini? Dokter sudah mengatakan kondisinya baik-baik saja," ucap Siwon.

"Tidak, aku akan pulang saja."

"Begitu, baiklah hati-hati di jalan kalau begitu. Aku akan mengantarmu hingga ke basement," Siwon menepuk lengan Kibum untuk minta ijin dan Kibum hanya mengangguk kepadanya.

Kyuhyun dan Siwon berjalan beriringan, terdiam tidak ada yang bicara. Kyuhyun masih sibuk memikirkan Sungmin yang sekarang menarik garis pemisah untuk mereka. Sungmin yang mengatakan bahwa ia sudah tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa kepada Sungmin, membuat Kyuhyun mengevaluasi hatinya sendiri. Ia membutuhkan waktu untuk berpikir dan merasakan hatinya sendiri. Tetapi kehadiran Kangin tadi juga tidak luput dari pikirannya.

"Aku tidak mengerti Kangin _hyung_ seakrab itu dengan Sungmin," kata Kyuhyun, Siwon menekan tombol turun pada pintu lift.

"Ahh itu, sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu sejauh apa keakraban mereka. Yang aku tahu, sama seperti dirimu, Kangin mengira aku adalah kekasih Sungmin. Tetapi semalam saat ia tahu aku adalah kekasih Kibum, sepertinya membuatnya lebih berani mendekati Sungmin."

"Mendekati Sungmin?" Kyuhyun menatap Siwon tidak percaya.

"Aku pikir kau sudah tahu mengingat Kangin dekat denganmu. Ahh aku lupa, aku dengar beberapa waktu lau kau adalah _homophobic_. Mungkin itulah yang membuat Kangin tidak mau jujur kepadamu jika sebenarnya ia tertarik kepada Sungmin. Aku juga memegang kendali atas ponsel Sungmin, karena itu aku tahu mereka sering bertukar pesan dan mengobrol akrab," jawab Siwon, kemudian pintu lift terbuka dan Siwon masuk ke dalamnya.

Tetapi Kyuhyun masih terdiam di tempatnya. Terlihat berpikir dalam. Fakta bahwa ternyata diam-diam Kangin dan Sungmin menjalin komunikasi tanpa sepengetahuannya membuatnya terancam. Entahlah, ia merasa tidak terima.

"Kyuhyun, kau akan turun atau tidak?" panggil Siwon menyadarkan lamunan Kyuhyun.

"Ah iya.."

Kyuhyun memutuskan akan memikirkan dan mencari tahu tentang ini. Tetapi saat ini ia sangat membutuhkan istirahat. Tubuhnya letih luar biasa, pikiran dan hatinya pun tidak jauh berbeda. Menghadapi kejutan demi kejutan sejak semalam membuat ia merasa melewati hari yang sangat panjang dan melelahkan. Dalam sehari jalan hidup Kyuhyun seakan sudah berubah.

Tentang Kangin dan Sungmin, Kyuhyun akan memberikan perhatian khusus pada hubungan mereka yang tiba-tiba terjalin sejauh ini. Ia berjanji pada dirinya untuk mencari tahu. Ia mungkin tidak yakin akan bagaimana perasaannya kepada Sungmin setelah kejadian ini, tetapi ia juga tidak akan membiarkan dirinya terbelenggu lagi dalam teka-teki yang membingungkan, untuk kemudian kembali menjadi orang paling bodoh di permainannya sendiri.

Kyuhyun menyesal? Iya dia sangat menyesal setelah apa yang ia ketahui hari ini, tentang Vincent, tentang mengapa Sungmin tiba-tiba menghilang dari kehidupannya, tenang Siwon dan Sungmin, tentang betapa ternyata Sungmin masih mengejarnya tetapi sekarang sudah melepaskannya, dan tentang Kangin dengan Sungmin. Kyuhyun menyesali semua peristiwa iini terjadi karena berakar dari kesalahan dan egonya yang terlalu besar.

Tapi Kyuhyun pikir terlalu dini untuk memutuskan bahwa ia tengah terpuruk sebelum ia membuka semua tabir yang ada tentang ia dan Sungmin. Sebelum Kyuhyun memperjuangkan apa-apa, ia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya jatuh dan meratap patah hati, tenggelam dalam penyesalan. Tidak sekarang.

* * *

><p><strong>T B C<strong>

* * *

><p>Siapa yang kesel sama KyuChul kemarin, terus minta dibalesin dendamnya ke Kyuhyun pake Kangin, hayo siapa? Saya turutin deh kasih Kangmin abis ini *nangis bahagia* sengaja saya siksa gini biar kalian minta KangMin muahahahaha. Tapi yang minta Kyuhyun nyesel sampe sujud-sujud, tidak semudah itu. Kyuhyun itu tangguh ya, segala keputusan dan tindak tanduknya udah dia pikirin mateng-mateng. Mungkin iya dia beberapa kali kepeleset dan bikin salah, tapi karena itu dia nggak mau jatuh lagi sebisa mungkin dia bakal benerin kesalahannya. Daripada liat Kyuhyun sedih sedihan terus nangis nangisan, tidak tidak. Sementara nanti biar Sungmin manja manjaan dulu sama Kangin, selagi Kyuhyun benerin kesalahannya dan nyari jalan keluar semua masalahnya sama Sungmin. Setuju ibu-ibu?<p>

Oia tentang pembocoran rekaman helikopter Apache yang menembaki warga sipil Baghdad itu kisah nyata, dan yang bocorin itu WikiLeaks. Ayah Sungmin saya bikin kayak pendiri WikiLeaks, Julian Assange, tapi nggak sedrama itu sih. Assange nggak dapet ancaman pembunuhan sama Amrik, tapi karakternya udah dibunuh, karena Gedung Putih waktu itu, tahun 2010, menyatakan Assange ini adalah pengangguran yang mengalami guncangan mental terus ditinggalkan anak istrinya. Tetapi kemudian dia ditangkap sama polisi Inggris dengan tuduhan pemerkosaan, ya kalo gila kenapa diadili? Kenapa juga dia nggak ditangkap di Swedia, negara asalnya? Karena ini adalah strategi mafia ala Gedung Putih.

Oh iya mulai sekarang jawaban review saya rapel aja gimana, kebanyakan pernyataan dan reaksinya sama soalnya. Ini demi efisiensi waktu aja, ya meskipun saya nggak bisa sering-sering update tapi kan lumayan kalo updatean maju sehari -dua hari karena jawaban review dirapel hehehe. Tapi kalo keberatan boleh kok, nanti chapter depan saya bales semua meskipun ada 100an review lagi. Tapi ya harap sabar, saya lagi nggak produktif banget. bisa ngetik sebentar sebentar dan dikit dikit gitu. Makasih loh ya semua, betapa saya menghargai review kalian satu persatu. Saya bahkan sering membicarakan review kalian ke teman-teman saya.

Oke jawab review ya;

**Q: Siapa yang nembak Sungmin ?  
><strong>

A: Udah dijawab Siwon, peristiwa penempakan ini ada hubungannya sama profesi ayah Sungmin. Ini adalah chapter jawaban semua kesalahpahaman antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, meskipun yang jawab bukan dari Sungmin tapi Siwon ya.

**Q: Sungmin ketembak apa menembak dirinya sendiri?**

A: Udah dijelaskan ya pelurunya nembus kaca mobil Sungmin mengenai punggungnya, jadi yang jelas dia ketembak.

**Q: Kenapa Heechul harus jadi pacar Kyuhyun sih? Biasanya kan mereka pasangan ibu-anak?**

A: Saya adalah penganut antimainstream hahaha bersama saya kalian akan menemukan hal-hal yang nggak biasa lainnya, dan lama-lama akan terbiasa kok.

**Q: Kyuhyun bangke banget sih pake acara nyium-nyium Heechul?**

A: Ya namanya cowok, kalo dapet pacar cantik pasti dibangga-banggakan dong, makanya dia sengaja pamerin abis-abisan tuh. Nggak terima berangkat bareng doang, sekalian dirangkul dan dicium aja buat pamer. Ahh tapi sengaja saya bikin gitu biar maksimal sakit hatinya Sungmin hihihihi

**Q: FF-nya keren banget si kakak, beda sama yang lainnya?**

A: Terimakasih, tapi saya yakin banyak banget yang lebih keren dari saya, saya masih belajar sampe sekarang. Kalo masalah beda sih, emang harus beda kan? Kalo disama-samain nanti jadi plagiat dong hahaha ngeles aja sih

**Q: Rintihannya Sungmin yang bilang sakit itu kenapa nyesek banget?**

A: Sama saya ngetiknya juga nyesek, sampe unmood seharian gara-gara itu doang

**Q: Sungmin bilang sakit tuh karena luka tembak apa karena abis ngeliat Kyuhyun mesra sama Heechul?**

A; Wallahu'alam, nanti biar Sungmin sendiri yang cerita ya, tapi yang jelas sih ketembak itu sakit nggak tau kalo hatinya ya

**Q: Aku nggak suka bagian KyuChul, jadi aku skip!**

A: Ahh kamu adalah pembaca cerdas, saya suka itu, kalo nggak suka bisa diskip. Saya biasanya juga gitu soalnya

**Q: Cerita tentang masa lalu TeukWonChul dong**

A: Iya nanti pasti saya ceritain, nantiada sidestorynya Kibum juga kenapa dia sampe belain Sungmin banget terus jadi durhaka sama Heechul gitu

**Q: Aku pikir Siwon bakal jadi orang ketiga yang ngerecokin KyuMin loh?**

A: Enggak, karakter saya adalah selalu jadiin Siwon sebagai jebakan hahahaha saya mah suka cemburu kalo liat Siwon deket deket Sungmin, ya masa saya nyakitin diri sendiri masangin dia sama Sungmin di ff saya juga

**Q: Semua udah ngumpul, kok Donghae nggak ada?**

A: Dia ini agen rahasia, bodyguardnya Sungmin juga, versi intelnya gitu jadi nggak akan sering-sering keliatan di sekitar Sungmin

**Q: Saya sampe googling buat nyari mobilnya loh, authornya menginspirasi diriku**

A: Kakak, ini khusus buat Kak Dee. Kakak yang lebih menginspirasi aku buat tetep setia sama SJ, tetep jadi ELF sampe usia Cinta udah mau masuk SD ya? Kakak yang terhebat

**Q: Author review saya panjang banget, bakal dibaca nggak ya?**

A: Sepanjang apapun, mau bikin ff baru di kotak reviw saya pun pasti saya baca kok. Saya nggak akan menyia-nyiakan perhatian kalian.

**Q: Itu Sungmin kenapa balapannya pelan gitu ya?**

A: Y a udahlah karena banyak yang nanya Sungmin sidenya nanti chapter depan saya kasih

**Q: Siwon kok lebih perhatian ke Sungmin ya daripada ke Kibum?**

A: Itu kerjaan Siwon, sayang. Suami saya kalo banyak kerjaan juga lebih mentingin kerjaannya daripada saya (lhaaa curhat)

**Q: Aku mau ngobrol-ngobrol sama kakak di twitter boleh kan?**

A: BOLEH BANGET! Mau ngobrol kek, nggosip kek, apa deh boleh. Oia saya baca review ada yang nanya sebenarnya ada yang pengen deket sama saya tapi karena dia bukan KMS dan bukan ELF (seingat saya gitu) jadi segan, nggak sayang. Siapapun boleh deket sama saya, siapapun, asal sopan dan menghargai saya. Jangan bikin garis kalo saya author dan kalian readers terus kalian jadi segan sama saya, jangan gitu. Kita ini sama-sama fans, nggak ada superior atau yang inferior. Saya nggak akan kenal kalian kalo kalian nggak ngajakin saya ngobrol. Ngobrol ya semacam ada timbal balik jadi ada pertanyaan yang harus saya jawab, kalo kalian ngajak saya ngobrol pasti saya tanggapin.

**Q: Kakak bntar lagi lahiran ya, jadi abis ini hiatus dong? **

A: Iya bakal hiatus pasca lahiran, tapi tetep akan nyelesaiin ini kok. Diusahain pas babynya tidur nanti ngetik dikit-dikit.

**Q: Kibum dan Siwon kan tau masalah KyuMin, tapi kenapa diem aja nggak bantu cari jalan keluar?**

A: Iya sih tau, tapi kan gimana juga mereka orang luar. Kalo Sungmin nggak ngijinin mereka bertindak ya mereka nggak bisa ngapa-ngapain. Tapi akhirnya Siwon kok yang buka semuanya ke Kyuhyun. Saya udah nyuruh Siwon tuh buat cerita hehehe

**Q: Kakak aku sudah curhat sedemikian panjangnya, dan kakak percaya ya sama curhatanku?**

A: Ini khusus tsubakiming ya, nggak ada alasan saya nggak percaya sama cerita tiap orang kok. Meskipun saya nggak pernah ngalamin, tapi selagi kamu bercerita saya pasti baca dan bilang makasih karena kamu mempercayakan rahasia ke saya

**Q: Kakak FFN sekarang susah diaksesnya dong?**

A: Coba mention saya ya, saya kasih tau cara lolos dari dampak internet positif yang ngeblokir FFN nanti. Kita lawan Menkominfo yang sotoy itu bersama-sama! (lhaa provokator)

Ya udahlah, sekian terimakasih ya

**THANKS TO: **

**BunnyEvilKim, KyuMin2131, imAlfera, deviyanti137, maymoon581, anieJOYer, Kiyoko Yamada, grace grace 9026, minskyu0101, L137, Iam ELF and JOYer, Cho Adah Joyers, Park Heeni, chkyumin, airi tokieda, tiara pumpkins137, cloudsKMS, qie andriani, Harukahzy, zagiya joyers, ayyu annisa1, Maximumelf, spfly3024, wulandari apple, danactebh, fazar zee1, myblacksmile137, ncisksj, iciici137, el Voldysh, akika akika 96, 12chaaan, ist cho minkyu, 143 is 137, ChoHuiChan, coffeewie1137**

**IndahKyumin137, TiffTiffanyLee, fitriKyumin, nova137, babychoi137, colywinejoy, JoyELF, Cho MeiHwa, RithaGaemGyu, Gyumina, Voice 13Star, Lee Minhyun **(Minhyun, ahh kok aku kangen sama kamu ya, kangen balesin review hehe)**, Finda Elf 137, L137A, TeukHaeKyu, thiafumings, nw kim 37, Tika137, aameliaRa, KyuMinDaughter137, dewikaa, myFridayyy, Keyla6384, diynazha gint, noo, meyfa, choyoumin, mooiejoy, Lieza petals, paringgafs, gyumin4ever, cywelf, Baby's Kyumin, PRISNA SPARKYU, Kimmyonginara, chobangmin, melsprakyu, kyuminnieee, hyeri, 5351, Zen Liu, sparkyuminmin, lids, sissy**

**Miyoori29, sary nayolla, myangelickyumin, lee minjung, Thania Lee, Andrea, Gaemgyu, fuji, lily, fariny, Adekyumin joyer, FiungAsmara, Chikyumin, aiueo4, Sitara1083, aiueoooo, NurLarasati13, tsubakiming, ChoLee KyuMinie, ikhaosvz, fonami joy nielle, Choi Lee, arvita kim, Ria, endah kyumin137, allea1186, kimteechul, lee sunri hyun, andhani, JoyElf Cute, Phia89, reaRelf, AyuClouds69, Heldamagnae, Aida0611, bunnyblack FLK 136, Vesperlind16, Karen Kouzuki, rpnapcy, nggarr 137, kyuboss, Hazelsung, 1307, atiqah elfpumpkin, gyuhyunmings, Kyuminsimple0713, GaemGyu137, qyvmins, chonaira, ganisyanardhin09, Park Min Chan, MinieLee, nunzai rhienna, ChoLeeKyuMin, CkyuMin137**

**Terimakasih dan maaf kalo ada nama yang keselip ya**

Oia besok JOYday dong ya? Saya udah nyiapin OS, karena Rate M jadi besok malem saya postingnya. Tunggu ya dan mohon dukungannya.


	9. Chapter 9

**HALF OF MY HEART**

**Kyuhyun and Sungmin**

**KyuMin**

**They belong to each other**

**The Storyline is mine**

**PLAGIARISM IS ****NOT ALLOWED**

**Cast: SUPER JUNIOR**

**Genre: Drama, Romance, Little Angst**

**WARNING: BOYS LOVE, IF YOU READ DON'T BASH**

**TYPOS**

**xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**I was made to believe i'd never love somebody else**

**I made a plan, stay the man who can only love himself**

'**Til the day you came**

**Showing me another way and all that my love can bring *  
><strong>

Hangeng melangkah pelan memasuki area taman tengah kota. Ini adalah hari Minggu, dan sepagi ini tentunya taman sedang ramai sekali. Anak-anak kecil bermain, orang lanjut usia sedang berolahraga, atau sepasang kekasih sedang bercengkrama, Hangeng menemukan semua disini. Ia tidak merasa risih meskipun ia sendirian, dan sedang tidak mengenakan pakaian olahraga ataupun pakaian santai. Dengan celana jins dan jaket kulit membungkus tubuhnya, Hangeng seakan tidak tepat berada disini. Tapi ia tidak peduli, hanya ini yang tengah ia cari sebenarnya. Keramaian.

Peristiwa semalam, kejutan-kejutan yang ia hadapi satu persatu memukul telak akalnya. Ia hanya membutuhkan sesuatu untuk mengalihkan pikirannya dari kejadian-kejadian semalam. Tentang peristiwa penembakan Sungmin yang sekaligus membongkar identitas Vincent, terlebih tentang Heechul yang ternyata sudah menjadi kekasih Kyuhyun. Hangeng sedang tidak ingin mengingatnya. Ia terus berjalan, mencoba bergabung dengan keramaian taman. Sampai ia menemukan seseorang yang duduk membelakanginya, dan ia mengenali orang itu.

Meskipun Hangeng memutuskan untuk tidak ingin mengingat orang itu sesaat tadi, tapi Hangeng tetap ingin menghampirinya. Melihat bahunya yang turun, dan aura keangkuhan yang hilang dari dirinya, membuat kaki Hangeng melangkah semakin mendekati orang itu.

"Kau terlihat berantakan, Heechul," ucap Hangeng sesaat setelah ia duduk di bangku yang sama dengan Heechul, orang yang ia kenal itu.

Heechul menoleh, melihat siapa yang menyapanya. Tetapi kemudian ia kembali ke dunianya.

"Aku tebak kau pasti sering bertemu dengan Kyuhyun disini, karena ia juga sering kemari," kata Hangeng lagi.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin mendengar apa-apa tentang kisahku dengan Kyuhyun, Hangeng," putus Heechul sebal.

Ia hampir berdiri dan berlalu dari samping Hangeng, tetapi kemudian Hangeng menarik pergelangan tangan Heechul.

"Baiklah, hanya duduk saja disini. Kita sedang mengalami nasib yang sama," sergah Hangeng berusaha membujuk Heechul.

Heechul menautkan alisnya.

"Apa maksudmu mengalami nasib yang sama?"

"Aku menyukai seseorang dan dia ternyata sama sekali tidak melihatku, malah melihat temanku sendiri. Sama yang terjadi antara dirimu, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bukan?"

"Tsk!" Heechul berdecih kesal, tetapi ia menuruti Hangeng ketika lelaki itu menarik pergelangan tangannya untuk duduk lagi di tempatnya semula.

Mereka diam beberapa lama, tidak ada pembicaraan apa-apa. Lebih suka sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Menatap kesibukan orang-orang di depan mereka. Kadang terdengar helaan napas berat dari masing-masing keduanya. Hangeng tidak ingin mengganggu Heechul, Heechul pun tidak mau repot-repot untuk berbasa-basi dengan Hangeng. Sampai ada 2 anak lelaki di depan mereka, saling tertawa, berbicara dengan nada suara yang lucu, dan sibuk dengan permen kapas mereka. Sepertinya mereka ada di dunia yang sangat menyenangkan, dan pasti berbeda dengan dunia Hangeng dan Heechul. Hingga anak lainnya datang, menengahi pembicaraan mereka, dan merebut perhatian salah satu dari mereka. Dan membuat satu anak yang terabaikan merengut kecewa, kemudian berlalu dari sana.

Heechul tersenyum getir melihat pemandangan di depannya yang seakan menyindirnya.

"Sepertinya aku memang diciptakan untuk menjadi orang ketiga, menjadi pengacau," ucap Heechul tiba-tiba

"Huh?"

"Kau lihat anak lelaki berbaju merah, yang baru datang dan menengahi dua anak laki-laki yang berbagi permen kapas tadi?" tanya Heechul.

Hangeng mengangguk, tetapi tidak mengerti apa maksud Heechul.

"Anak itu seperti aku, selalu datang dan menengahi dua orang yang sudah sedemikian dekat. Tetapi ketika aku datang, maka dua orang itu akan rusak sedangkan aku tidak mendapat apa-apa selain kebencian," makin lama suara Heechul makin mengecil, tetapi Hangeng masih bisa mendengarnya dan ia kini sudah mengerti apa maksud Heechul.

"Tidak seperti itu, aku yakin kau tidak bermaksud merusak apapun dan kau bertindak atas dasar ketidaktahuanmu. Kau hanya belum menemukan seseorang yang tepat, yang membuat jiwamu tentram dan tidak lagi mendatangi orang lain."

"Aku tidak yakin akan menemukan seseorang yang tepat, karena aku sudah putus asa mencarinya."

"Baiklah, biarkan orang lain mencarimu dan kau hanya diam menunggu seperti ini," timpal Hangeng dengan senyumnya yang penuh arti.

"Apakah harus seperti itu? Apakah akan ada yang bisa menemukanku?" tanya Heechul tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya.

Hangeng mengangguk masih dengan senyumnya.

"Anggap saja seperti aku yang menemukanmu disini pagi ini. Di antara ratusan orang di taman ini, aku tetap bisa menemukanmu bukan?"

Heechul tertawa kecil, dalam hatinya ia membenarkan ucapan Hangeng. jika diingat memang benar, sepertinya ia lebih sering menemukan Kyuhyun disini daripada Kyuhyun yang menemukannya. Baiklah, ia akan berhenti mencari seseorang dan akan menunggu seseorang untuk datang mencarinya. Setidaknya ia tidak perlu melakukan pengorbanan apapun, jika tidak ada yang menemukannya, dan akhirnya ia harus sendiri seumur hidupnya, itu lebih baik daripada ia hidup dengan berharap belas kasih pada orang lain. Untuk pertama kalinya di pagi ini, Heechul tersenyum dengan cerah dan bebannya terangkat seketika saat ia menoleh ke arah Hangeng tepat saat lelaki itu juga tersenyum hangat kepadanya.

.

.

.

"Sungmin, apakah kau ingin orangtuamu datang menjenguk?" tanya Siwon sambil merapikan meja Sungmin sebelum ia menata botol obat dan mengeluarkan isinya masing-masing sebutir dan meletakkannya di cawan untuk dihabiskan oleh Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap Siwon dengan horor.

"Kau serius menanyakan ini atau sedang pura-pura bodoh sih _hyung_?" tanya Sungmin.

"Aku serius, apa salahnya orangtua menjenguk anaknya yang sedang sakit. Semua orangtua seperti itu bukan?"

"Tapi orangtuaku tidak termasuk bagian yang kau sebut 'semua' itu."

"Oh iya, kau benar. Ya sudahlah, hanya ada aku di sampingmu tidak masalah kan?"

Sungmin terkekeh kemudian mengangguk melihat raut penuh rasa bersalah pada wajah Siwon.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan kepada Kyuhyun setelah ini. Kyuhyun sudah mengetahui jati dirimu, kau bahkan tahu sendiri bukan? Ia datang bersama Heechul semalam. Tetapi sepertinya Heechul sudah tidak menjadi masalah di antara kalian," Siwon membuka suara setelah beberapa saat mereka terdiam.

"Heechul _hyung_?"

Siwon mengangguk.

"Aku melihat sendiri bagaimana Kyuhyun memutuskan hubungannya dengan Heechul, ia juga menungguimu semalaman. Tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya sejak kau masuk ruang operasi hingga dipindah ke ICU dan dipindah lagi ke kamar inap."

"Seperti itukah?"

"Dan kau tahu bagian menyebalkan untukku?"

Sungmin menggeleng kecil.

"Kyuhyun sangat susah diatur."

Sungmin tertawa pelan setelah itu.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu."

Kemudian sunyi beberapa saat, meski begitu Siwon tidak lagi melihat mendung di wajah Sungmin seperti hari kemarin atau bahkan sepanjang hari sejak 3 tahun yang lalu.

"Apa yang membuatmu bahagia sekarang?"

Dahi Sungmin berkerut saat mendengar pertanyaan Siwon, tetapi sesaat ekspresi wajahnya kembali seperti semula. Tiada yang mengenal dirinya sebaik Siwon, jadi Sungmin paham mengapa Siwon melemparkan pertanyaan itu kepadanya.

"Mungkin ini aneh, semalam seakan aku tidak menemukan jalan keluar apapun saat aku melihat Kyuhyun bersama dengan Heechul _Hyung_. Aku merasa seakan memang tidak ada harapan untukku memperbaiki kesalahan di masa lalu kami, tapi melihat kekhawatirannya yang ia tunjukkan kepadaku membuat harapanku hidup kembali," Sungmin menatap Siwon sungguh-sungguh. Siwon bahkan yakin ia melihat mata Sungmin berkaca-kaca.

"Siwon _Hyung_, mulai sekarang bagaimanapun kerasnya Kyuhyun akan mendorongku lagi untuk pergi darinya, aku tidak akan melepaskannya. Aku akan menjadi hama yang menyebalkan untuknya mulai sekarang, ah tapi aku akan sedikit bermain dengannya," dengan penuh keyakinan Sungmin mengatakan tekadnya kepada Siwon.

**CTAKK**

"_Hyung_..." Sungmin melenguh sebal sambil mengelus dahinya yang terasa nyeri karena Siwon.

"Aku bahkan bisa merasakan firasat buruk untuk Kyuhyun, semua perkataanmu tadi terdengar tidak mengenakkan."

Sungmin hanya terkekeh dengan perkataan Siwon.

"Tapi apapun itu, aku hanya akan mengikutimu selama itu tidak membahayakanmu lagi. Lakukan apapun sesukamu, asal aku harus berjanji kau akan bahagia dengan apapun jalan yang akan kau tempuh untuk mendapatkan Kyuhyun kembali."

Sungmin mengangguk dan memberikan senyum termanisnya untuk Siwon. Sungguh tidak ada yang Sungmin butuhkan selain dukungan dari orang terdekatnya.

"Apa kau sudah memaafkan Kyuhyun?" tanya Siwon lagi.

Sungmin menggeleng dengan tetap menjaga senyum termanisnya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan dari Kyuhyun, _Hyung_. Ia tidak memiliki kesalahan apapun."

"Tapi kau patah hati, Sungmin. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan aura suram di seluruh arena karena kau yang sedang patah hati melihat Kyuhyun dengan Heechul."

"_The best way to heal a broken heart is to give God all the pieces_."

Siwon tertawa dengan jawaban Sungmin, tidak menyangka Sungmin akan menjawab sebijak itu. Iya ia tahu bagaimana lembutnya perangai Sungmin, bagaimana baik hatinya Sungmin, tapi Sungmin bukanlah orang setegar itu. Setidaknya sepanjang ia berada di sisi Sungmin.

"Dan apa yang kau peroleh setelah kau menyerahkan semua kepingan hatimu kepada Tuhan?"

"Tuhan akan mengembalikan Kyuhyun kepadaku!" jawab Sungmin penuh keyakinan.

Siwon menggeleng sambil tersenyum takjub, tetapi sekali lagi ia tidak bisa menahan keyakinan Sungmin akan Kyuhyun.

"Kau bukan manusia, Sungmin."

"Terserah."

"Hatimu terlalu baik."

"Terima kasih, _Hyung_."

.

.

.

"Kangin sudah semakin jauh dari kita," ucap Hangeng dengan senyum pahitnya.

Tetapi Kyuhyun pura-pura tidak mendengarkannya, ia mengencangkan volume audio Bugatti Veyron milik Hangeng. ini terlalu pagi untuk berangkat ke sekolah sebenarnya, tetapi sudah berhari-hari ah tidak mungkin sudah berminggu-minggu Kyuhyun mengalami insomnia. Dan sindrom yang baru ia derita itu membuatnya bosan saat setiap malam hingga pagi ia hanya memandang atap kamarnya, merasa cepat atau lambat ia akan menjadi gila. Membuatnya mengharapkan pagi untuk datang dengan cepat, dan ketika matahari sudah muncul maka ia akan menghubungi Hangeng untuk lekas menjemputnya. Dan membuat mereka berakhir menjadi penghuni pertama di parkiran sekolah mereka.

Meski setiap hari Kyuhyun bertingkah aneh, toh Hangeng tidak bisa mengelak. Karena memang benar seperti pernyataan pertamanya tadi, Kangin sudah semakin jauh dari mereka. Mau tidak mau Hangeng hanya memiliki Kyuhyun sekarang. Selain itu, ia merasa ada yang tidak beres yang telah terjadi kepada Kyuhyun, sehingga membuatnya merasa harus berada di sisi Kyuhyun. Menuruti apapun kemauannya, dan menemani kemanapun ia mau.

Peristiwa mengejutkan yang berakhir dengan penembakan Sungmin sudah berlalu sebulan lalu, tetapi Hangeng yakin Kyuhyun masih menyimpan trauma atau setidaknya luka karena itu. Kyuhyun saat ini bukanlah Kyuhyun yang ia kenal sepanjang hidupnya. Kyuhyun sudah tidak mau lagi menyetir mobilnya sendiri, kesombongan yang dimiliki Kyuhyun seakan telah musnah saat ini. Ia juga tidak banyak bicara dan tertawa seperti dulu.

"Setiap hari kau mengajakku untuk berangkat ke sekolah lebih awal, kemudian hanya duduk diam di dalam mobil seperti ini. Apa hanya untuk menyaksikan Sungmin yang keluar dari Zenvo Kangin setiap pagi pula?" tanya Hangeng tidak sabar, akhirnya.

Tetapi Kyuhyun hanya menatap sekilas ke arah Hangeng dengan datar, untuk kemudian kembali memusatkan perhatiannya kepada Zenvo S1 yang terparkir tidak jauh di depan Bugatti milik Hangeng. Tampak Kangin membantu Sungmin turun dari mobilnya dengan hati-hati, kemudian meraih tas Sungmin dari dalam mobil dan menggandeng Sungmin berjalan pelan di sisinya. Semua terlihat natural, seakan mereka telah lama bersama.

Pikiran Kyuhyun kembali saat pertama ia bertemu Sungmin di sekolah ini, Sungmin yang berpenampilan tidak menarik yang berani terang-terangan memakinya. Meski tidak menarik, Kyuhyun dapat melihat sorot mata berbinar milik Kangin tertuju kepada Sungmin. Dan untuk berhari-hari setelah itu, Kangin tidak melewatkan untuk menyelipkan nama Sungmin setidaknya sekali dalam pembicaraan mereka. Kyuhyun tidak akan mengingkarinya sekarang, tidak juga mempermasalahkan apakah gay adalah normal atau abnormal, tetapi ia mengakui Kangin sudah jatuh cinta kepada Sungmin sejak pertemuan pertama mereka. Sama seperti yang terjadi padanya ketika pertama ia bertemu dengan Sungmin bertahun-tahun yang lampau.

Tetapi bedanya adalah dulu Kyuhyun menyukai sosok Sungmin yang terlihat sempurna dengan penampilannya yang menarik. Tetapi Kangin, begitu mudah jatuh begitu saja kepada Sungmin saat ia berpenampilan aneh dengan _british style_ era 60-an andalannya, sama sekali tidak menarik. Jadi Kyuhyun menyimpulkan, cinta Kangin untuk Sungmin bukan cinta yang biasa-biasa ala remaja saja. Cinta Kangin kepada Sungmin lebih dalam dari itu. Membuat Kyuhyun semakin tidak pantas jika harus bersaing dengan Kangin, untuk bersanding bersama Sungmin. Kyuhyun menunduk sedih atas pikirannya sendiri, memegangi dadanya yang terasa nyeri secara tak kasat.

"Aku ingat terakhir kau berkata padaku akan mencari tahu apa yang terjadi antara Kangin dan Sungmin, kau juga bertekad untuk menyelesaikan masalahmu dengan Sungmin, Kyuhyun. Tapi aku pikir kau sudah jauh tenggelam dalam patah hatimu," cibir Hangeng.

"Karena semakin aku berpikir, semakin aku menemukan betapa banyak kesalahanku. Semakin aku mengingat kesalahanku, semakin aku malu pada diriku sendiri, _Hyung. _Aku membenci Sungmin tanpa alasan, kebencian yang aku tumpuk bertahun-tahun terasa percuma. Dan jika ia memilih berada di sisi Kangin _hyung_ sepertinya memang itu yang terbaik, dan aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa lagi kini."

Hangeng menatap Kyuhyun dengan penuh prihatin.

"Kau terlihat menyedihkan, Kyuhyun."

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menjadi lebih baik dari ini."

"Kau bukan lagi Kyuhyun yang aku kenal, yang tumbuh bersamaku dengan segala arogansinya."

"Aku bahkan tidak dapat mengenali yang mana diriku sebenarnya, _Hyung_."

"Sungmin terluka karenamu, maka hanya kau yang bisa menyembuhkannya. Bukalah matamu dan bawa Sungmin kembali."

Kyuhyun membisu, tidak dapat membalas apa-apa lagi. Sebenarnya hal itu sempat terlintas di pikirannya, tetapi rintihan penuh kesakitan milik Sungmin terus menghantuinya. Membuatnya menyadari bahwa luka yang diderita Sungmin begitu dalam hingga ia tidak sanggup untuk menyembuhkannya, dan kehadirannya hanya akan menjadi racun untuk luka Sungmin.

**Brakk**

Hangeng hanya tertegun saat Kyuhyun sudah membanting pintu Bugattinya dan berlalu meninggalkannya. Berada di posisi ini sungguh tidak menyenangkan. Tidak, keadaan ini tidak merujuk apakah ia akan berpihak kepada Kyuhyun atau Kangin. Ia sungguh tidak memikirkan hal itu, ia hanya memikirkan Kyuhyun. Keadaan Kyuhyun bahkan lebih buruk dari 3 tahun lalu.

**Drrt Drrt**

Hangeng melirik ke arah ponselnya yang bergetar, dan segera mengangkatnya ketika ia membaca nama pemanggilnya.

"Heechul-ah..."

_[Hei aku lebih tua darimu jika kau lupa..]_

Hangeng tertawa kecil karenanya. Sejak pertemuannya dengan Heechul di taman pada hari Minggu sebulan yang lalu, tidak pernah sehari pun mereka lewatkan tanpa saling bertukar kabar dan berbicara akrab.

"Baiklah, Heechul _Hyung_."

_[Ahh itu tidak pantas untukmu, wajahmu tua]_

"Huh?"

_[Jadi apakah hari ini kau membutuhkan aku untuk menjemputmu?]_

"Pertanyaan macam itu? Harusnya kau bertanya 'apakah aku bisa menjemputmu hari ini?' karena jujur saja kau yang sedang ingin bertemu denganku bukan?"

_[Terserah]_

"Baiklah, kau bisa menjemputku dan aku akan memasakkan makan malam untukmu jika kau mau lebih lama bersamaku hari ini."

_[Benarkah?]_

"Tentu saja, aku janji."

_[Baiklah, aku pegang janjimu. Dan karena aku sibuk, aku akan menutup teleponnya]_

"_Fine_, nikmati kesibukanmu sampai kau bertemu denganku."

Hangeng tertawa setelah mendengar Heechul sudah menutup teleponnya tanpa repot menunggu Hangeng menyelesaikan salam perpisahannya. Ia tidak pernah mengambil hati tentang ulah Heechul yang tidak menyenangkan seperti ini, tetapi ia bisa merasakan pasti ia telah menjadi orang terpenting dalam hidup Heechul saat ini. Setidaknya Heechul tidak tenggelam dalam penyesalan dan semua itu karena Hangeng. Dan untuk sesaat, Heechul dapat membuatnya melupakan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun? _Shit!_

.

.

.

Seberapapun Kyuhyun membuatnya repot sendiri, Hangeng tetap merasa lega Kyuhyun tidak melakukan hal-hal yang mengkhawatirkan. Kyuhyun mungkin banyak berubah, ia menjadi pendiam, banyak melamun, tidak bisa diajak mengobrol, tetapi ia bersyukur Kyuhyun masih dapat ia kendalikan. Beberapa kali ia kehilangan Kyuhyun dari pandangannya, tetapi ia akan dengan mudah menemukan Kyuhyun di kelas atau di kantin sekolah, seperti saat ini. Dilahirkan sebagai anak tunggal dengan orangtua yang terlalu sibuk, tentu saja Hangeng menganggap Kyuhyun lebih dari teman. Hangeng menganggap Kyuhyun seperti adik kandungnya, dan dengan sendirinya ia menganggap apapun yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun adalah juga tanggung jawabnya.

Kyuhyun tampak baik-baik saja dari luar, ia seperti sedang sibuk dengan booklet otomotif bulanannya. Tapi ia tahu pasti Kyuhyun tidak benar-benar memperhatikan bookletnya, Hangeng tahu pikiran Kyuhyun tidak jauh-jauh dari Sungmin meskipun ia tidak tahu apa tepatnya. Meski begitu ia tidak memaksakan diri untuk mencari tahunya, dan membiarkan Kyuhyun tenggelam dengan dirinya sendiri sementara ia hanya mengawasi Kyuhyun. Selayaknya sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran masing-masing, Kyuhyun tidak merasa terganggu dengan Hangeng yang mengawasinya dalam diam di depannya, sementara Hangeng juga sama sekali tidak memusingkan saat Kyuhyun tidak mempedulikan kehadirannya.

"Hai _Bro_..."

Perhatian Hangeng kepada Kyuhyun terusik ketika ia mendengar seseorang memanggil mereka, ia yakin karena ini bahkan belum jam istirahat. Kantin dalam keadaan sepi, tidak ada siswa lain selain ia dan Kyuhyun. Ia menoleh ke arah pintu masuk, dan ia membulatkan matanya ketika melihat siapa yang sedang berjalan menghampiri mereka.

Kangin.

Kangin datang duduk di meja yang biasa menjadi tempat mereka bertiga berkumpul. Kangin dengan senyum lebar dan raut wajah yang ceria, seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Dan seakan mereka biasa berkumpul, tidak ada jarak apapun seperti sebulan belakangan.

"Aku tidak melihatmu di kelas, jadi aku tahu pasti kau sedang disini," ujar Kangin sambil menyesap softdrink milik Hangeng, kebiasaannya.

"Aku tidak ingat kau masih memperhatikan kehadiranku di kelas."

Kangin tertawa kecil dengan jawaban sarkatis dari Hangeng.

"Hey apa aku salah mencari keberadaan sahabatku sendiri?"

Hangeng menggeleng pelan sementara Kyuhyun masih sibuk dengan bookletnya seakan tidak mengambil pusing dengan kehadiran Kangin.

"Apakah Siwon sudah berhenti menjadi _bodyguard_ Sungmin?" Kyuhyun menekankan kata _bodyguard_ pada pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba ia luncurkan.

Seakan tanpa tendensi apa-apa Kyuhyun meletakkan bookletnya di atas meja, kemudian menatap Kangin dengan santai. Tetapi Hangeng bersumpah ia bisa melihat mata Kyuhyun berkilat tajam, ia juga yakin Kangin menyadari itu. Tetapi Kangin hanya melemparkan pandangan tidak mengerti atas pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Sejak terakhir kita bertemu di kamar inap Sungmin, sejak itu aku melihatmu selalu menempeli Sungmin seperti yang biasa dilakukan Siwon," lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Ohh itu, pertama aku bukan pengawal pribadi Sungmin. Kedua, aku tidak menempeli Sungmin seperti yang kau pikir. Sungmin membutuhkanku, itulah yang ia katakan kepadaku agar aku selalu di sisinya."

Dahi Kyuhyun berkerut, tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya dengan jawaban Kangin. Tidak berbeda dengan Hangeng.

"Sejauh apa hubunganmu dengan Sungmin?"kali ini Hangeng yang bertanya.

"Wow kenapa kalian seperti sedang menyelidikiku?" tanya Kangin takjub.

Hangeng hendak mengejarnya dengan beberapa pertanyaan lagi, tetapi Kyuhyun menahannya dengan menyentuh lengannya.

"Tidak, kami tidak akan melakukan itu. Baiklah lakukan apapun yang perlu kau lakukan, _hyung_," putus Kyuhyun yang tidak dimengerti oleh Hangeng.

"Baiklah, aku harus kembali ke kelas kalau begitu. Aku hanya ingin menyapa kalian," Kangin bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian menghabiskan softdrink Hangeng sebelum melangkah keluar kantin.

Hangeng menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata yang sarat akan protes, tetapi Kyuhyun pura-pura tidak melihatnya. Hangeng hanya ingin menegaskan bagaimana posisi mereka bertiga sekarang, bagaimana hubungan Kangin dan Sungmin, dan apa maksud Sungmin yang sedang membutuhkan Kangin.

"Oh ya Kyuhyun-ah," seperti teringat sesuatu, Kangin berbalik sebelum ia mencapai pintu keluar kantin.

"Kau ingat saat kau mendapatkan Lamborghini Reventon _limited edition _milikmu setahun lalu, aku juga ingin memilikinya tetapi saat aku tahu kau menginginkannya maka aku mengalah dan memilih Zenvo untukku sendiri. Begitupun saat ini, pada akhirnya aku akan menyerahkan apapun yang kau inginkan, seberapapun aku juga menginginkannya" Kangin tersenyum lebar sampai ia benar-benar keluar dari kantin.

Kyuhyun tertegun dengan kalimat terakhir dari Kangin.

'Menyerahkan apapun yang kau inginkan, seberapapun aku juga menginginkannya.'

Ia yakin Kangin tidak bodoh, Kangin tahu pasti apa yang ia katakan dan Kyuhyun menangkapnya dengan mudah. Jika Sungmin yang membutuhkan Kangin untuk berada di sisinya, mengapa Kangin harus menyerahkan Sungmin kepada Kyuhyun?

"_Hyung_ kita kembali ke kelas sekarang," ajak Kyuhyun sambil menyeret lengan Hangeng dan hanya diikuti Hangeng dengan pikiran yang masih belum memahami situasi apa yang sedang ia hadapi.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun, apa kau bisa mengendarai mobilku?" tanya Hangeng ketika mereka berjalan.

"Tidak _hyung_, kau yang menyetir untukku," Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Maksudku kau mengendarai mobilku sendirian, karena sepertinya aku tidak pulang denganmu."

"Hah?"

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Hangeng, menatapnya tdak mengerti.

"Karena akan ada yang menjemputku."

"Menjemputmu?"

Kyuhyun semakin tidak mengerti, siapa yang menjemput Hangeng?

"Kau akan tahu sebentar lagi," dengan semangat Hangeng berjalan cepat mendahului Kyuhyun, seakan tidak sabar menuju gedung parkir sekolah. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengikuti dengan penasaran.

"Heechul-ah.."

"Brengsek, kau sudah berani membuatku menunggumu huh?"

Kyuhyun tertegun, diam di langkahnya ketika melihat siapa orang yang menjemput Hangeng. Meskipun ia tidak memiliki ekspektasi tentang seseorang yang akan menjemput Hangeng, tapi sama sekali tidak terlintas di pikirannya bahwa orang itu adalah Heechul. Karena seingatnya hubungan mereka bersifat profesional, sama-sama juru bicara kelomok komunitas mereka. Tetapi apa ini?

"Heechul?" gumam Kyuhyun samar.

Heechul menepuk bahu Hangeng dengan hangat meski mulutnya menyapa dengan pedas sesaat tadi. Kemudian ia menatap ke belakang punggung Hangeng.

"Hai Kyuhyun? Apa kabar?" sapanya kepada Kyuhyun yang mulai berjalan mendekat ke arah Hangeng dan Heechul.

Ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun datar dengan kedua tangan yang ia masukkan ke saku celananya, meskipun kepalanya dipenuhi pertanyaan tentang bagaimana hubungan Hangeng dan Heechul. Untuk apa Heechul ke sekolahnya, dan sebagainya.

"Hai, aku baik. Dan kau terlihat lebih baik dibanding saat terakhir kita bertemu," timpal Kyuhyun.

"Ya, aku memang sudah jauh lebih baik," Heechul mengerling lucu kepada Hangeng.

Dan Kyuhyun dapat menangkap ada yang istimewa di antara mereka berdua. Kyuhyun mungkin baru sebentar dekat dengan Heechul, tetapi ia sudah cukup memahami bahwa Heechul tidak mudah dekat dengan orang baru. Karena dibalik kepribadiannya yang seenaknya sendiri itu Heechul menyimpan lubang hitam dalam kehidupannya.

"Dan aku tidak yakin kau sedang baik-baik saja," lanjut Heechul kepada Kyuhyun, tetapi Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum. Seperti Kyuhyun, Heechul pun mengenal dirinya dengan baik.

Heechul tidak merasa sebaik ini sebelumnya, sejak peristiwa sebulan lalu ia pikir ia tidak akan bisa lagi melihat Kyuhyun. Bukan masalah patah hati, tetapi melihat Kyuhyun mungkin akan mengingatkannya kepada Sungmin dan itu membuat perasaan bersalahnya akan kembali muncul. Tetapi kehadiran Hangeng tidak hanya mengubah suasana hatinya tetapi juga mengubah pola pikirnya.

Ia tidak membual saat mengatakan Kyuhyun tidak terlihat baik, dengan wajah yang kuyu, mata yang kosong, potongan rambut yang tidak teratur, Kyuhyun benar-benar memprihatinkan untuknya. Kemudian Heechul melempar pandangannya jauh ke belakang Kyuhyun, dan satu sisi bibirnya terangkat. Heechul tersenyum dengan misterius.

TRAKK

Hangeng melemparkan kunci mobilnya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Kau yang membawa mobilku ya, aku akan..."

"Ah Kyuhyun!" Hangeng belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika Heechul memanggil nama Kyuhyun, terdengar seperti berteriak sebenarnya.

"Biar Hangeng yang membawa mobilku dan aku pulang denganmu," Heechul berbicara dengan kencang, membuat Hangeng menatapnya heran.

"Kau serius?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak mengerti, ia tidak memusingkan apa-apa sebenarnya.

"Tentu saja, kau masuk ke mobil terlebih dahulu," ucap Heechul, dan Hangeng tetap ternganga dengan tingkah Heechul. Ia pikir Heechul sudah tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa kepada Kyuhyun.

Tetapi Heechul hanya menyenggol bahunya meminta pengertian, bibirnya tersenyum lebar ketika ia melihat targetnya menghentikan segala aktivitasnya disana dan menoleh ke arah mereka bertiga. Ah tepatnya ke arah Kyuhyun yang berjalan ke arah pintu kemudi Bugatti milik Hangeng dan hilang di baliknya. Dengan langkah penuh dramatis, Heechul berjalan ke arah pintu penumpang Bugatti.

Senyumnya semakin lebar ketika sudut matanya menangkap sang target yang melesat ke arah Bugatti yang ditumpangi Kyuhyun, tetapi Heechul pura-pura tidak mengetahuinya. Hangeng pun juga tidak memperhatikan sekitarnya selain memandang Heechul dengan sedih. Hingga tiba-tiba...

"Oouchh...!"

Pekik Heechul terdengar tepat saat ia membuka pintu penumpang Bugatti, semua berjalan begitu cepat ketika seseorang mendorongnya menjauh dari pintu Bugatti dan membuatnya terjatuh di sisi Bugatti milik Hangeng.

BRAKK

Dan pintu penumpang Bugatti sudah tertutup begitu saja. Hangeng semakin ternganga tidak mengerti dengan peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi. Sedangkan tawa Heechul semakin lebar hingga ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Hangeng bergegas menolong Heechul yang masih ada di posisi jatuhnya.

"Hei kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hangeng.

Tetapi Heechul tidak menjawab, ia masih tertawa dengan cantiknya.

"Kau sengaja ya?" tidak percaya dengan prasangkanya sendiri, Hangeng memberondong Heechul lagi dengan pertanyaannya.

Heechul memaksakan diri untuk berhenti tertawa.

"Kyuhyun akan berterimakasih padaku setelah ini," bisik Heechul sambil bersandar kepada Hangeng, karena jujur saja pantat Heechul terasa nyeri sekali saat Sungmin mendorongnya hingga terjatuh dengan kencang.

Targetnya adalah Sungmin. Sungmin yang sesaat tadi berjalan bersama Kangin menghampiri Zenvo yang terparkir di depan Bugatti milik Hangeng. Dan seperti prasangka Hangeng, Heechul memang melakukan itu dengan sengaja.

Meski ia tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengan Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin, ia cukup banyak tahu tentang perkembangan mereka terutama Sungmin. Siwon dan Kibum tidak pernah absen menceritakan tentang Sungmin kepadanya. Tentang bagaimana rasa cemburu Sungmin yang masih besar kepada Heechul, Heechul merasa bersalah akan ini dan ia berniat akan meminta maaf karena itu. Tetapi baru saja sesaat tadi ia memanfaatkan rasa cemburu Sungmin kepadanya, untuk menjebak Sungmin bersama Kyuhyun. Ah ia juga sudah tahu tentang Sungmin dan Kangin, dan ia berniat akan merusak rencana Sungmin yang menggunakan Kangin untuk mempermainkan perasaan Kyuhyun.

"Heechul..kau benar-benar. Ckk!" keluh Hangeng yang dapat membaca pikiran licik Heechul hanya dari senyumnya.

Tetapi Heechul hanya menjulurkan lidahnya, siapa sangka jika Heechul lebih tua dari Hangeng saat melihat kelakuannya seperti ini?

.

.

.

"Sungmin? Apa kau...? Apa?" Kyuhyun begitu kesulitan menata ucapannya saat menyadari siapa yang duduk di sisinya.

Ia pikir tadi Heechul yang berkata akan pulang dengannya, kenapa tiba-tiba ada Sungmin memasuki mobilnya dan duduk di sampingnya?

"Apa? Ini tempat Heechul _hyung_, jadi aku tidak boleh menempatinya?" tanya Sungmin angkuh, membuat Kyuhyun semakin tidak bisa mengendalikan akalnya. Hei itu sama sekali bukan Sungmin yang ia kenal.

"Tidak, itu tempatku."

"Uh-huh, jadi kau akan menjalankan mobilnya atau diam disini?"

"Kau...umm maksudku kau tidak pulang bersama Kangin _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan, sungguh ia tidak mau jika Sungmin ternyata hanya salah masuk mobil.

"Ohh kau keberatan aku disini rupanya, dan kau ingin aku menyerahkan tempat ini kepada Heechul _hyung_? Baiklah."

Sungmin sudah bersiap-siap membuka lagi pintu mobil ketika ia mendengar mesin mobil sudah mulai dihidupkan.

"Baiklah, kau ikut denganku," ucap Kyuhyun kali ini penuh ketegasan. Ia menekan kunci otomatis pintu mobil sehingga Sungmin benar-benar terjebak dengannya.

Sungmin menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun, terpaku oleh wajah serius Kyuhyun yang sedang menyetir dan membunyikan klakson beberapa kali untuk menyapa Hangeng dan Heechul di luar sana. Dan dia tiba-tiba teringat Kangin yang ia tinggalkan begitu saja ketika ia terpancing emosi saat melihat Kyuhyun bersama lagi dengan Heechul.

_Ah sial!_

Melihat senyum licik Heechul dari dalam mobil, ia baru saja menyadari jika ia sudah masuk ke dalam perangkap Heechul. Heechul tidak benar-benar mengajak Kyuhyun pulang bersama, semua hanya untuk memancing cemburunya hingga lepas kendali seperti sekarang. Sungmin memijit pelipisnya, merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil melirik Sungmin, kemudian fokus kepada kemudinya lagi.

"Umm ya...aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau tidak menyesal masuk mobil bersamaku bukan?"

Sungmin terdiam, tidak menjawab.

"Kalau kau menyesal, aku bisa mengantarmu kembali kepada Kangin _hyung_."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun, wajahnya benar-benar datar dan dia tidak bisa membaca apa-apa. Mendadak Sungmin merasa sedih, ternyata Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak merasa apapun saat ia begitu dekat dengan Kangin, menempeli Kangin kemana pun dan bahkan menjauhkan Kangin dari Kyuhyun. Pikirannya tentang Kyuhyun yang mengkhawatirkannya karena Kyuhyun masih menyayanginya dulu ternyata salah, nyatanya memang keadaannya begitu mengkhawatirkan saat itu. Tidak lebih dari itu.

"Hei apakah kau benar-benar menyesal pergi denganku?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi membuyarkan prasangka Sungmin.

"Jika aku bilang aku sengaja mengikutimu, apakah sekarang kau yang menyesal karena menuruti mauku?" Sungmin balik bertanya.

"Tidak, jika memang kau ingin ikut denganku maka aku akan membawamu kemana kau ingin."

Hati yang membiru sesaat tadi mendadak berbunga-bunga sekarang.

"Ada apa denganmu, kau banyak berubah? Kau yang dulu bahkan tidak akan mengijinkanku berada di sekitarmu dalam radius 5 meter?"

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil karena pertanyaan konyol Sungmin.

"Dan ada apa denganmu, kau banyak sekali berubah? Kau yang kukenal adalah Sungmin yang tenang, tidak mudah terprovokasi apapun seperti hari ini?"

"Ahh benarkah?" mendadak Sungmin merasa wajahnya memanas, membuatnya mengipasi dengan telapak tangannya.

"Dan satu lagi, aku tidak pernah melihatmu merajuk seumur aku mengenalmu kecuali hari ini," lanjut Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya ke arah luar jendela mobil, menatap apa saja, apapun asal matanya tidak bertemu dengan wajah Kyuhyun. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti bagaimana hari ini ia begitu tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri.

"Jadi apakah sekarang kau sudah pulih benar?"

"Huh?" Sungmin beralih menatap Kyuhyun lagi, tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya.

"Kau sudah terlihat dalam keadaan terbaik sekarang, seandainya kau tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi aku yang menyaksikan kau kesakitan malam itu. Melihatmu bisa kembali ke sekolah, beraktivitas normal, entahlah aku merasakan lebih dari lega mungkin."

Sungmin terpaku, ternyata Siwon tidak mengada-ada saat ia mengatakan Kyuhyun mengkhawatirkannya hingga tidak bergerak sedikitpun saat ia dioperasi. Tetapi Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak pernah berekspektasi seperti ini sebelumnya, Sungmin tidak pernah berani berharap Kyuhyun akan se-transparan ini menunjukkan kekhawatirannya di depan Sungmin. Tetapi kemudian Sungmin tersenyum.

"Maaf, maafkan aku Kyuhyun."

Kali ini Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Sungmin, menatapnya sekilas sebelum fokusnya kembali menuju jalan di depannya.

"Maaf?"

"Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak berprasangka buruk tentangmu, aku minta maaf."

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil karena itu, menyadari apa kesalahan mereka selama ini.

"Ya, dan aku terlalu banyak berpikir. Mungkin semuanya tidak akan menjadi berantakan jika kita mengikuti kata hati kita," Kyuhyun menginjak pedal rem ketika lampu lalu lintas di depannya berubah menjadi merah.

Sungmin masih menatap Kyuhyun dengan dalam, Kyuhyun benar, jika dulu mereka hanya mengikuti keinginan hai kecil mereka, mengikuti ambisi masa remaja mereka, tidak terlalu banyak berpikir dan berprasangka mungkin semuanya tidak seperti ini keadaannya. Tidak ada Kyuhyun yang membenci Sungmin, tidak ada Sungmin yang mengatur strategi demi bisa mendapatkan Kyuhyun kembali.

Maka kemudian Sungmin menyentuh tangan Kyuhyun yang kencang mencengkeram kemudi. Kyuhyun menoleh, tatapannya bertemu dengan mata Sungmin. Dengan mudah ia akan tenggelam disana, Kyuhyun tahu itu, tetapi ia sama sekali tidak menolaknya. Jemarinya melemas, beralih menggenggam tangan Sungmin.

"Jika kita mengembalikan semua seperti sedia kala, apakah kita bisa berjalan bersama di jalan yang pernah kita impikan?" bisik Sungmin, pelan tetapi penuh pengharapan.

"Sungmin."

Sungmin tersentak saat ia tidak bisa membaca apa-apa di sorot mata Kyuhyun. Ia menarik tangannya dari genggaman Kyuhyun, ia pikir mungkin ini terlalu cepat sehingga akan membuat Kyuhyun tidak nyaman dan kembali mendorongnya menjauh. Tetapi Kyuhyun tidak mau melepas genggamannya pada tangan Sungmin.

"Sungmin, mungkin aku terlalu banyak memikirkan pendapat orang lain di luar kita, aku terlalu banyak memikirkan orangtuaku. Dan aku yakin, kau terlalu banyak berprasangka tentang aku. Tetapi itu bukan kesalahanmu, dari awal semua adalah kesalahanku."

Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak, melihat ekspresi wajah Sungmin. Ia sama sekali tidak berubah, masih penuh pengharapan disana.

"Mari kita kembalikan apa yang seharusnya ada di tempatnya, mari kita luruskan kesalahpahaman yang tercipta. Tapi semua tidak akan berjalan jika tidak ada kesepakatan, mari berhenti berpikir dan kau berhenti berprasangka," tawar Kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya... Itu karena..."

"Aku mengerti, Sungmin. Maafkan semua sikapku kepadamu hingga kau selalu berprasangka buruk kepadaku."

"Ah baiklah, sekarang kau bisa menjalankan mobil lagi, lampu lalu lintas berubah menjadi hijau," dengan kikuk Sungmin menarik tangannya dari genggaman Kyuhyun dan menatap lurus ke depan. Berusaha setenang mungkin.

Hanya satu kata maaf saja, maka Kyuhyun sudah menghapus semua kesalahannya kepada Sungmin. satu maaf saja, luka Sungmin yang dibuat oleh Kyuhyun akan hilang tak berbekas. Sungmin sudah tidak membutuhkan penjelasan apa-apa lagi, jika kali ini adalah pertanda baik maka Sungmin hanya ingin berjalan melihat ke depan bersama Kyuhyun. Semua kesalahpahaman yang lalu seakan tidak pernah ada, hanya dengan kata maaf dari Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengulum senyumnya. Hatinya terlalu meletup-letup bahagia, hingga ia tidak berani membuka mulutnya. Atau ia akan terlihat aneh di depan Kyuhyun.

Jika saja semua terlihat mudah seperti ini.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak membawa Sungmin pulang bersamamu?" Siwon menatap serius ke arah Kangin yang memasuki rumah kecilnya seorang diri.

Kangin menggeleng, tidak merasa takut sedikitpun kepada Siwon. Malah senyumnya terlihat lebar bersinar.

"Tenang saja, ia akan baik-baik saja. Kyuhyun membawanya pergi, dan kau bisa mempercayainya," jawab Kangin, melemparkan dirinya ke atas sofa besar di ruang tengah rumah Siwon.

"Apa, Kyuhyun?"

Kangin mengangguk malas-malasan sambil memejamkan matanya, tidak menyadari raut wajah Siwon yang mendadak menegang.

"Dan kau membiarkan Kyuhyun pergi bersama Sungmin?"

"Siwon, aku sudah lelah bermain-main dengan Kyuhyun."

"Tidak, tidak mungkin. Padahal aku baru saja menemukan sesuatu."

"Hah, menemukan apa?" tanya Kangin tidak mengerti saat ia mendengar nada panik dari suara Siwon.

Tetapi Siwon tidak menjawab, ia beralih meraih teleponnya mencoba melakukan panggilan. Dan Kangin tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa karena Siwon sudah berlalu dari hadapannya, sepertinya sedang memiliki pembicaraan rahasia dengan seseorang sedangkan ia tidak ingin ikut campur. Kangin sudah paham akan posisi Siwon di sisi Sungmin, bagaimana jati diri Sungmin, bagaimana lingkaran pergaulan Sungmin yang otomatis ia juga masuk ke dalamnya. Kangin tahu jika di lingkaran Sungmin banyak sekali rahasia yang tidak boleh orang awam ketahui, termasuk dirinya sekalipun. Ia tidak butuh tentang itu, Kangin hanya ingin bergaul dengan Sungmin apa adanya.

"Kangin, kita tidak boleh membiarkan Sungmin dengan Kyuhyun. Kita harus mencari dan menjemput Sungmin sekarang juga," lamunan Kangin buyar begitu saja saat Siwon tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya dengan raut wajah yang sama sekali tidak santai.

Tetapi ia tidak memliki kesempatan untuk melemparkan pertanyaan apapun saat Siwon melemparkan jaketnya ke depan wajahnya dan bergegas berjalan ke arah mobilnya, mengisyaratkan Kangin untuk mengikutinya. Apapun itu yang terjadi, Kangin harap ini bukan sesuatu yang serius.

.

.

.

_There will be a thunder striking after the happy moment_

* * *

><p><strong>* Half of My Heart by John Mayer feat Taylor Swift<strong>

**T B C**

* * *

><p>Yosh, chapter 9 sebelum saya lahiran, tinggal menghitung hari saya lahiran. Ihiyyyy...sesuai pesan temen saya tolong bikin Sungmin bahagia sebelum saya hiatus. Ya udah jadi saya belokkan, saya pangkas beberapa scene kesalahpahaman biar KyuMinnya nemu kata sepakat. Tapi konflik tidak berhenti disini, konflik bukan datang dari KyuMin. Kalo cermat, saya masih ninggalin 1 konflik yang belum selesai. Penembakan Sungmin.<p>

KangMin momentnya juga saya bikin dikit, ada beberapa yang protes soalnya, nggak tega kalo ngeliat Kyuhyun dihukum lama-lama. Saya juga kalo bikin KangMin moment kebanyakan takut kebablasan.

Ini terlalu lama saya updatenya ya, ahh ya sudahlah minta maaf ya. Saya pamit hiatus setelah ini, nggak sampe tahunan kok, bisa sebulan, dua bulan, pokoknya saya sempet sempetin nulis deh. Berulang kali saya bilang tekad saya, saya akan menyelesaikan ini. Cuma tinggal 1 penyelesain konflik, dan kita akan menemukan kata akhir. Udah nggak bisa balapan ya, kan Vincentnya udah ketauan. Tapi nanti bakal ada reuni gank-gank balap lah, kumpul tumpengan kek terserah deh yang penting masalahnya terpecahkan dan tidak ada rahasia di antara Sungmin dan kita.

Dan woohooooo...2nd official couple after SiBum! HANCHUL...HANCHUL...HANCHUL!

**BIG THANKS TO:**

**BunnyEvilKim: **yaa kan Kyuhyun cuma nyium pipi Heechul, anggep aja anak nyium ibunya jadi jangan dijambak dong hehehe. Iya Donghae agen rahasia tuh, keren kan?

**Specialgirl13:** hallo iya saya udah nikah, anak mau 2 nih dan terimakasih pujiannya, udah bikin saya dilingkari pelangi ini. Ohya Sungmin juga remaja kok, jadi masih labil juga. Tapi di chapter ini udah ngakuin salahnya masing-masing kan.

**Shywona489:** Amiin Amiin...terimakasih doanya buat kelahiran anak kedua saya ya, tetep tungguin update selanjutnya karena saya nggak berhenti nulis kok

**Diynazha gint:** iya iya nggak dikasih KangMin kok, dan kayaknya kangmin nggak pacaran tuh. Sungmin juga nggak semudah itu buat lupa sama Kyuhyun terus pacaran sama yang lain, dia cuma mau ngasih therapy shock ke Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun juga butuh dihukum kan? Biar depresi dikit.

**AyuClouds69:** terimakasih semangatnya

**Sitara1083: **Salahnya ada dimana udah diakuin Kyuhyun kok, diem-diem dia mikir juga ehh kebanyakan mikir jadi bikin salah deh

**anieJOYer:** nggak papa tukeran, nanti juga balik lagi

**Kiyoko Yamada: **iya saya mau lahiran anak kedua beberapa hari lagi hehehe. KangMinnya dikit kan ya, KyuChul juga udah nggak bisa dibikin lagi kan Heechul udah punya Hangeng

**Ayyu annisa1:** Sungmin nggak ngelepas Kyuhyun kok tenang aja

**Zen Liu:** nanti kalo ada waktu saya kasih chapter khusus kenapa pada perhatian ke Sungmin ya, semau ada masa lalunya sama Sungmin insyaallah deh, nggak janji tapi ehhehe

**Dewikaa:** hahahah sorry ya udah bikin moodnya updown, iya jadi kebiasaan saya kalo ada flashback nggak dikasih keterangan, pindah POV juga nggak pake keterangan, ngalir aja gitu. Jadi mohon dimengerti yaa..

**Gyumin4ever:** Ummm jadi kayaknya jalan Kyuhyun buat dapetin hati Sungmin mulus-mulus aja di chapter ini, nanti gangguan dateng dari luar mereka kok yaaaa sama aja ya hehehehehe

**May moon 581:** Sungmin itu hidupnya dikelilingi bahaya, jadi yang jagain dia ya ada agen khusus. Kalo KyuChul udah bubar ya, dengan bangga saya kasih Hanchul di chapter ini. Amiin Amiin terimakasih atas doanya, insyaallah sehat anak dan ibu Amiin

**RaniahMing:** ahh masa nyesek?

**Xianmingsmile:** hahahahah jadi insecure ya kalo orang ketiganya KyuMin dateng dari Kangin, Kangin kan ada kisah masa lalunya sama Sungmin tuh (eh keceplosan) ohh iya dan boleh review dimanapun kok bebas, sesempetnya aja, semangat untuk praktek ngajarnya dan terimakasih atas doanya diaminin

**Karen Kouzuki: **Siwon nggak bawa kabur Sungmin kok, setidaknya di chapter ini nggak tau deh chapter depan hehehehe

**Arevi are vikink:** heyy selamat datang dan selamat membaca

**imAlfera:** emang iya, Siwon juga ikut bertanggungjawab dalam rusuhnya KyuMin tapi dia ada maksudnya kok, nggak ngasal ngancurin

**Gyumina:** Sungmin emang sakitnya berlipat-lipat ya, tapi kalo mau liat dari awal yang kuat justru Sungmin daripada Kyuhyun. Kayak kata Siwon sih, Sungmin bukan manusia. Kalo Heechul sih duah ketemu jodohnya kayaknya sih (tsahh jodoh)

**Zagiya joyers:** Amiin...ehh bayinya kok mirip KyuMin? Kan anak saya hahahah emang tau fb saya ya?

**fitriKyumin:** Kyuhyun udah tau tentang Sungmin, tinggal Sungmin nih yang nggak tau apa-apa tentang Kyuhyun

**melsparkyu:** mels...hai mels ahh review kamu selalu panjang, kalo saya hiatus boleh ngobrol sama saya di twitter kok, mention aku yuk biar aku tau kamu. Dan yaa Kyuhyun emang duah tahu kisah sebenarnya Sungmin ya, dia udah tobat tuh. Tinggal Sungmin yang nggak tau apa yang terjadi sama Kyuhyun, nanti dikeluarin lah kartunya Kyuhyun.

**JoyELF:** Ini ngeliat jenis pelurunya ya, kalo yang aku maksud di Sungmin itu ledakannya bukan yang ledakan api gitu, tapi mesiu yang di dalamnya. Jadi dia udah meledak sebelum kena kulit Sungmin, nah pas udah di dalam mesiunya pecah

**Aegyeo789:** KangMin nggak jadian kok, Kangin kan udah sama...saya hahahhaha

**Akikakaika 96:** ayo Kyuhyun berjuang hahahaha

**Babychoi137:** tapi akhirnya Kyuhyun duah sadar kesalahannya kok

**Qie andriani:** iya bener, makin kesini makin kasian Kyuhyun ya. Dia Cuma punya Hangeng loh, sedangkan Sungmin ada banyak orang yang nemenin dia

**Chkyumin:** Kalo kangmin nggak papa ya, beneran? Nanti saya bikinin kangmin yang banyak loh

**CloudsKMS:** udah di dunia nyata Kyuhyun diduain Sungmin sama mask manager, di ff pun dia digangguin Kangin. aahh kapan Kyuhyun hidup tenang berdua sama Sungmin?

**12chaaan:** pit...pipit tetep di belakang Kyuhyun ya, kasian Kyuhyun sendirian Pit, dia Cuma ada Hangeng tuh. Di dunia nyata pun dia dicuekin mulu sama Sungmin, kasian bener nasib biasmu Pit, maapin bias eke ya hahahahha

**Phia89:** Insyaallah abis ini nggak ada orang ketiga di antara KyuMin, kasian ihh kok Kyuhyun disakitin mulu ya di ff akhir-akhir ini?

**Nova137:** nah iya 'guncangan' yang dialamin Kyuhyun dari keluarganya ya, kamu inget juga? Ini nanti yang bakal bikin Sungmin balik ke Kyuhyun kok

**Fazar zee 1:** yoshhh review kamu indah banget, kayak baca puisi beneran deh, semua berakhiran 'U'

**Bunnyblack FLK 136:** eyyy...nggak papa tanya aja, nyapa aku di twitter bilang "ini bunnyblack loh kak" soalnya kalo nggak pake penname ffn aku suka nggak ngeh ini siapa ya, padahal kan di ffn kita akrab. Yang mention juga banyak, ya nggak sampe 100 sehari sih ahhahah tapi beneran aku suka nggak ngeh yang mention aku itu readersku kalo nggak nggak ngenalin dirinya

**Ist cho minkyu:** Jangan banyak-banyak kangminnya, nanti aku bikinin ff kangmin aja...nahloh? hahahha insyaallah suka KyuMin sampe akhir, sampe kawin deh, baik saling ngawinin ato kawin sama pasangan masing-masing. Suami sih Cuma tau aku suka SJ, kalo kyumin nggak tau hehehehe

**Sandrimayy88:** udah ini Heechulnya udah bahagia sentosa, bentar lagi juga jatuh cinta sampe bersimpuh depan Hangeng. Aku setuju sama kamu, aku juga nggak mau Kangin nasibnya jelek mulu di ff KyuMin

**aameliaRaa:** aduhh Heechulnya udah ketemu sama Hangeng tuh, udah disembuhin sama Hangeng, kalo sama Kyuhyun nggak mempan kayaknya. Kan Heechul nggak cinta beneran sama Kyuhyun. Iya saya hamil, minggu depan insyaallah melahirkan, doanya aja ya hehehehe

**Iciici137:** tau nggak sih aku mau nulis nama kamu daritadi keliru isisis mulu hahahah maaf ya, akhirnya Kyuhyun galau juga kok, tangguh di awal doang

**IndahKyumin137:** Nggak kok, Sungmin nggak mesra-mesraan sama Kangin, Cuma berangkat sekolah bareng. Eeiitssss mending Kangin buat saya aja, kalo sama Teuk nanti saya nangis lagi hihihi

**Kyuboss:** hahahha iyaaa maafkan typo saya yang seambrek ya, ngetiknya sambil engap-engapan napasnya sih, nggak diedit lagi, salah banget emang author kok males ngedit. Maaf yaa

**TiffTiffanyLee:** Lhaa Kyuhyun kurang dibikin nyesel ya? Nyeselnya Kyuhyun mah dipendem sendiri, sampe insomnia tuh, kalo kelamaan insomnia kan bisa mati ya?

**Myblacksmile137:** idih saya selalu meletup-letup kalo ngetik nama kakak ihh...kalo mau dicermati dari klimaks sampe sekarang sih yang paling sakit&ngenes sebenarnya Kyuhyun kan kak, liat dong Sungmin sakit banget sih emang, tapi semua orang di pihak dia, bahkan Kangin juga ke dia. Lha Kyuhyun? Dia Cuma ada Hangeng, dan Heechul sebentar lagi. Tapi Heechulnya udah jatuh bersimpuh dalam pesona Hangeng kok. Hahahah dan untuk politik, umm apa ya strategi hankam kali ya, masih ada dong ihiyy

**Kyumin0301**: ahh hyeri, inget banget loh pas pertama kita mentionan di twit kamu ngasih aku link fic-fic kamu ya? Ahh mau baca deh heheheh

**Finda ELF 137**: Nggak, KangMinnya nggak banyak-banyak kok, jadi sekarang ada pertanyaan apa lagi?

**Alietha doll**: hallo selamat datang ya, semoga nggak eneg lagi sama Kyuhyun yaa

**Vesperlynd16**: hahahahha kalo ada kangmin bahayanya di authornya ya, iya sih bisa kelamaan kangmin daripada kyumin nanti

**Nw kim 37**: Kyuhyun udah tobat kok, kapok deh kayaknya nggak nyakitin Sungmin lagi daripada insomnia mulu

**I am ELF and JOYer: **naaah iya ini setuju, Sungmin aja ngejar-ngejar sampe pulang ke Korea ya? Tapi kok chapter ini Sungmin lagi yang ngejar hihihi

**RithaGaemGyu137:** Heechul mau ngelepas Kyuhyun kok, asala ada Hangeng dong. Dan tentang dokumen rahasia, chapter depan konfliknya berhubungan sama dokumen rahasia.

**NurLarasati13:** iya emang kalo dipikir-pikir kasiannya ke Kyuhyun sih ya, aku mau bikin Sungmin yang menderita malah balik lagi sebenarnya yang sakit Kyuhyunnya. Untuk ketemunya Kibum, nanti lah insyallah ada chap khusus, Yuri kemana? Yuri muncul kayaknya chapter depan, dia punya peran juga sih.

**Choyoumin:** kamu suka kangmin gara-gara aku hahahahha selamat ya, kamu orang ke 303 yang jadi korban kangminku kayaknya

**Grace grace 9026:** iya nih emang Siwon lagi Siwon lagi yang misahin KyuMin, eh tapi Siwon kan punya alasan ya, disuruh bapaknya Sungmin mungkin.

**Fonami joy nielle:** silahkan membaca

**ChoLee KyuMinie:** lhaa chapter ini bisa saling memaafkan ya kan? Tapi ya sayanya masih suka misah misahin kyumin lagi nih hehehehe

**Juwitasafrani:** oke aku suka review yang dipoin gini, jadi enak jawabnya hehe. 1. Kyuchul bentar banget ya, soalnya hubungannya didasari mutualisme bukan cinta. 2. Kangin emang sibuk sama Sungmin, untungnya nggak sampe pacaran. 3. Leeteuk & Eunhyuk nggak dibikin jatuh cinta? Kalo dibikin jatuh cinta nanti kebanyakan pairing dong. 4. Hangeng apa kabar? Nah itu keluar banyak Hangeng, lagi sama Heechul dia

**Lee Minhyun:** yaaa kangen lagi dong sama minhyun, ngobrol di twit dong biar nggak kangen. Ahh iya kamu bener, masa lalu Siwon dan Sungmin ya, kayaknya ini butuh chapter khusus, sama Kibum juga kan? Kalo masalah cinta, sebenarnya di chapter ini juga masih buram si Kyuhyun masih cinta sama Sungmin apa nggak, Sungmin juga sama aja, intinya sampe sejauh ini belum dibahas urusan cinta sama sekali. Yang penting baikan dulu deh. Perasaannya masih harus diuji buat nyari tau itu cinta atau bukan, makasih udah ngingetin ya. I love you lah

**Park Heeni:** ohh Kaisar Cho ya, iya pasti dilanjut kok. Tapi aku butuh banyak belajar dulu kalo bikin ff itu hahahah sabar ya

**myFridayyy:** apa, Sungmin gatel? Apa? Ya tolong dimaklumin ya, rasa percaya diri Sungmin lagi tinggi banget, jadi sekarangdia sok banget gitu makanya semuanya digandeng sama dia (kok jadi ghibahin Sungmin sih?) nggak deh, ini udah aku bales satu persatu. Tapi kondisional aja, kalo aku pengen banget balesin semua ya aku balesin tapi kalo nggak sempet ya rapel, kalo lebih nggak sempet lagi ya cantumin nama doang ahahhaha *upss*

**Heldamagnae:** Ayo Kyuhyun semangat!

**ayyaLaksita:** kalo hiatus diuasahain nggak lama, asal sabar nunggunya ya

**FiungAsmara:** masa KangMin kayak bapak-anak? Ahh salah liat kali hahahha mau lahiran anak kedua insyaallah minggu depan, suami nggak cemburu kok udah biasa dinomorduain sama Super Junior dari dahulu kala, kamu orang medis ya kok pake istilah medis?

**Abilhikmah:** hueh ming kenapa?

**reaRelf:** iya bener, saingan terberat ya sahabatnya sendiri, amna berani maju dia

**thiafumings:** ahhh kamu salah satu yang cermat, siapa musuh ayah Sungmin yang nembak Sungmin. chapter ini bisa nebak nggak? Chapter depan keluar

**Miyoori 29:** ini muncul di chat, di mention, Miyu selalu mengisi hari-hariku dengan cinta berpelangi *halah* kamu jangan insecure sama Heechul, dia udah punya pawang, dia mudah jatuh cinta. Kalo kamu insecure sama yang lain, yang doyan brondong itu, aku setuju aku temenin juga soalnya aku juga insecure.

**Wulandari apple:** yaaa kok pengen liat Kyuhyun menderita sih, jangan dong (padahal udah dibikin menderita)

**Arvita Kim:** Sama, Kyuhyun juga labil kok. Tadinya dia juga mau ngelepasin Sungmin juga, tapi malah diajakin baikan. Sungmin apalagi, lebih labil lagi, katanya mau balas dendam malah ngejar Kyuhyun

**Allea1186:** yaaa semua deh yang dipasangin sama Sungmin jatuhnya emang manis ya, tapi kalo wonmin...erghhhh saya jealous

**Sparkyuminmin:** Jangan banyak-banyak KangMin momentnya, ntar Kyuhyun mogok main di fic saya gimana?

**Cho Min Hyun:** katanya anak tapi seneng liat Kyuhyun ditolak Sungmin? ckkckkckk awas papah Kyuhyunnya ngambek nanti ya

**Ici:** tadinya mau bikin Sungmin manja ke Kangin, tapi Kanginnya nolak diceritain detail dia pesennya gambarinnya dari jauh aja hahahha

**Chobangmin:** Kyuhyun ditinggalin semua orang ya, ya itu sih kasiannya

**Lee sunri hyun:** tapi sekarang udah nggak kesel lagi dong ya?

**Lieza petals:** ahhh maaf updatenya ternyata nggak cepet ya, semoga tetep menegangkan

**PRISNA SPARKYU:** Amiin...terimakasih ya insyaallah semangat dan sehat ibu-anaknya

**Andrea:** lhaa kenapa nggak suka sama Kangin, padahal itu bias saya jadi dia bakal sering muncul hehehehe

**Chikyumin:** Sungmin move on dari Kyuhyun? Mana bisa, kalo pura-pura move on itu baru bener

**Ckyumin137: **sampe chapter ini rasanya masih nano nano nggak?

**Anakyumin:** aduh sampe dibaca ulang, ingetin saya ya kalo ada yang kurang, makasih banyak loh

**Sry:** baiikkk...saya sial ngelanjutin

**Chominhyun:** hallo selamat datang ya, dan silahkan dieksplore ff-ff butut saya. Iya saya mau lahiran insyaallah minggu depan.

**Coffeewie137:** Sungmin udah deket kok sama Kangin, tapi bukan berarti Sungmin nyerah masalah Kyuhyun dong. Dia tetep ngejar Kyuhyun tuh

**Mooiejoy:** kamu nanya nasib Heechul, itu udah ditangani sama yang punya, Hangeng. bulan kemarin KyuMin masih jalan sendiri-sendiri ya, sekarang Sungminnya ada temen jalan baru sayangnya bukan Kangin, ahh Kyuhyun maafkan bias ane *bersimpuh*

**Sissy:** tenang KangMinnya dikit kok

**Nggar 137:** abis kyuchul terus kangmin, abis ini KyuMin jalan sendiri sendiri dulu nah abis itu baru berduaan. Fbku ya Tigarini SCP cari aja ya

**143 is 134:** sekarang masih susah bukan ffn ya? Mention ke twit coba

**Tsubakiming:** hahhaha ya masa soundtracknya lagunya Judika sih, kasih lagunya Yesung kek yang patah hati gitu. Chapter depan udah nggak ada balap-balapnya kok, kehidupan agen rahasia baru lah dimulai chap depan

**Sun young:** Kyuchulnya udah tamat, Heechul udah ketemu sama jodohnya tuh. Kalo happy ending sih pasti, kalo update cepet ummmm?

**Cho Kyuna:** hallo kyuna, oke pertama, bukan Cuma kamu saya juga kalo baca ff, novel apalagi diktat suka nggak ngeh tiap ada di bab 1, karena ya masih buram, Cuma bisa nangkep ide utama tapi belum bisa meraba pendukungnya. Tapi thanks udah ngelanjutin baca sampe sejauh ini. Kedua, masalah typo ya, itu murni kekurangan saya sebagai author. Harusnya author lebih ati-ati ngeditnya, dan saya minta maaf. Ketiga, masalah karakter Kyuhyun, jujur saja saya gambarin karakter Kyuhyun itu yang arogan, percaya diri tapi labil sesuai dengan usianya. Dan saya emang masih nekad sih buat make Kyuhyun side, tapi makin kesini makin saya alirin aja siapapun sidenya saya bikin kondisional nggak harus Kyuhyun. Ngikutin dan ngamatin saya di twitter ya? Aduh jangan diamatin doang dong, bisa mention saya dan nyebut penname di ffn ini, kita bisa ngobrol banyak setelah itu. karena ngeliat karakter orang tidak hanya cukup lewat media social, saya mungkin terdengar selalu gembira, melucu dan ceria di twitter, tapi itu cuma secuil karakter asli saya. Jadi biar ngerti bagaimana saya menggambarkan skinship, atau tentang pembelaan terhadap kaum gay bisa langsung ngobrol ke saya.

**Andisita:** Sungmin pasti maafin Kyuhyun dong, udah sifat dia sih

**Adekyumin joyer:** Percaya dong sama Kangin dia nggak bakal nusuk Kyuhyun, adeknya sendiri?

**Thania Lee:** ahh joyday udah berlalu sebulan yang lalu, okay happy KyuMin day ya

**Fuji:** iya terimakasih ya

**Ardeliafarah:** hahahah dewasa dan pinta? Makasih ya, kamu juga

**Ria:** Iya Sungmin sakit hati kok, tadinya. Tapi dia adalah tipe orang yang abis disakitin terus dibaikin lagi ya udah lupa sama kesalahan yang sebelum-sebelumnya

**Santiyani febby:** yaa kamu nungguin kangmin ya? Sayangnya Kangminnya nggak banyak ya

**Lily:** nggak papa, kangminnya dikit ini kok, bentaran munculnya

**Kimteechul:** ahhh ada biasnya Heechul hahahha sorry ya udah bikin Heenim menderita, tapi kan udah jatuh ke Hangeng, jadi sekarang udah aman kan?

**Airi tokieda:** ahh iya flashback kangmin ya? Nanti deh dibikin

**Fariny:** oke siap

**1307:** chapter ini sih Sungmin nggak kemana0mana, nggak tau lagi deh kalo chapter depan

**Okalee:** amiin semoga bersatu

**Anik0405:** amiin deh amiin

**Chanz:** siaaaap kangminnya nggak banyak kan ya, nantilah aksih kyumin lagi.

**DdangkomaChagi: **Kangteuk? Ohh tidaaaak, nanti saya nangis kalo ada kangteuk. Kalo Hanchul sih ada noh. Kalo Sungmin milih Kangin ato Kyuhyun, enaknya milih siapa? Dia milik mask manager kayaknya

**GaemGyu137:** ohh tidak jangan jangan, jangan pasangin Kangin sama Teuk, nanti aku nangis, aku udah nangis loh SMTown kemarin. Kangin kan punya aku hehehehe kamu bener banget, kalo Kangin sama Sungmin, Kyuhyun Cuma ngeliatin dari jauh, yang bingung akhirnya ya Hangeng. aahh untung ada Heechul. Mau lahirannya insyaallah minggu depan hihihi doain ya

**Kyukyu:** satukan Kyumin! Tapi setuju juga ding, usaha dulu dong biar bisa dapetin Sungmin

**Endah kyumin137:** emang chapter kemarin Kibum aku bikin mewakili keselnya readers sih hahahha *selamat ulang tahun Kibum* Kyuhyun nggak sampe minum minum sih, tapi dia insomnia kalo kelamaan ya bisa mati juga

**Nunzai rhienaa:** thanks ya

**TeukHaeKyu:** pasti saya bikinnya happy ending, kuncinya harus sabar hehehehe

**Natzzy Rahman:** dibaca ulang? Whoahhh makasih ya, kalo Kangteuk sih saya nggak mau bikin huhuhu kalo Kyumin tetep, Kanginnya bakal dipasangin sama authornya boleh kan ya?

**Ren:** hallo terimakasih sudah buang waktu ngubek-ubek ffn dan akhirnya menemukan ff saya, selamat datang ya. Boleh panggil saya apa aja kok bebas

**ChoLeeKyuMin:** hahahah ehh jangan salah ya, kemarahan Kibum itu mewakili readers bukan Sungmin. sungmin mah kalem orangnya, kayak dibilang Siwon, Sungmin itu bukan manusia.

**Bebek:** Aya astaga aya kemana aja sih nggak pernah keliatan ihh? Diriku kangen dengan dirimu. Ahh apapun lah review kamu ya, selalu ngasih energi positif buat aku. Kamu yang paling paham teka teki sesulit apapun yang aku kasih. Aku mah liat kamu lagi udah seneng banget. Yang nembak orang profesional juga, agen rahasia juga kali makanya ngerti Vincent dan Sungmin samaan.

**Secretadmire:** makin kayak guru PAUD ya dipanggil bunda gitu hehehe tapi boleh panggil apapun, maafnya maaf nih uodatenya nggak bisa kilat, sabar ya

**5351:** oke next next

**Lee 90:** banyak yang nggak ngeh sama perannya Donghae ya, padahal aneh aja dia bisa punya mobil secanggih itu ya kan? Hidup KyuMin aja deh, kangminnya numpang lewat

**HimekaruLI:** iya mau lahiran nih, inysyaallah deh hiatusnya sambil nulis dikit dikit biar nggak ngilang sama sekali. Sabar nungguin HOMH update kan ya?

**BabyRiihyun:** apa, benturin kepala Kyuhyun ke tembok? Ya jangan dong, nanti Sungminnya marah, Kyuhyunnya ngambek bubar deh ffnya

**Cywelf:** oke sip

**MinieLee:** Kyuhyun bertapa sih sampe insomnia, tapi ya KangMin nggak jadian juga

**Aida0611:** hahahha Donghae sih sengaja dibikin misterius, biar pernah lah, kalo dibikin Donghae yang oon dan ceroboh udah biasa ya

**Aurel:** aduh ya jangan sampe mati penasaran dong nunggu updatenya

**Jsr:** etrharu banget loh, dan ngerasa bersalah tentunya sampe ada yang baca ulang saking bosennya nungguin update. Maaf ya

**Minzy:** sabar ya, emang ruwet banget sih tapi nanti diselesaikan satu persatu

Ffiuhhh...insyaallah udah saya jawab semua, kalo ada yang kelewat ya maaf ya. Maklum ngetiknya sambil nungguin Aishah tidur. HPL (Hari Perkiraan Lahir) anak kedua saya adalah 28-30 Agustus, jadi dengan ini saya pamit untuk hiatus. Nggak akan lama, karena ini anak kedua dan saya udah berpengalaman tentunya juga makin ngerasa santai, di sela waktu itu saya akan tetap berusaha ngetik. Karena kalo saya berhenti nulis sama sekali, yang ada kemampuan saya juga bakal mundur. Kalo saya sih ya, nulis 1 chapter itu nggak bisa saya selesaikan dalam 1 kali hidupin laptop terus langsung selesai. Setiap hari saya pasti nulis, entah cuma dapat 200-500 words. Ato bahkan di bawah 100 words, saya pasti nulis. Baru kemudian saya rangkai, diurutin. Makin banyak yang protes tentang typo, aduh maafin banget ya. Bye, have fun...

**Terimakasih Semua**

**MAMACITA AYAYA! **

**HUH I'M SO EXCITED!**


End file.
